Healing Soul
by Trelweny Rosephoenixwolf
Summary: Canon, IY slightly alternate ending –BG blend but more manga than anime; YYH boys' last year of school but otherwise through series –anime only, Kag/Kur, Sess/ Rin? , Shizuru/OC, Inu/? Other pairings as set/hinted cannon. Mostly. Cover art by Saluki on sassyrecombinantpassions dot webs dot com
1. Shizuru Senses

Inuyasha YuYu Hakusho Crossover 1 Chapter 1

Healing Soul

_Summary: Cannon, IY slightly alternate ending –BG blend but more manga than anime, YYH boys' [last year of school but otherwise through series] –anime only, Kag/Kur, Sess/[Rin?], Shizuru/OC, Inu/? Other pairings as set/hinted canon. Mostly._

_**Author's note**__: umm… I was going to wait until I'd finished all prospective chapters before posting this but… Surprise! I decided to toss this out and see what people thought about it. :laughs sheepishly: I already have other chapters started, just unfinished._

_I'm going with the options of Youko Kurama being ~3000 years old (one added tail for every 1000 years), Hiei and Yukina being young adults at ~250+, Shippou being a child at ~50 years, Inuyasha being a youth equivalent of an early teen at ~150 (not counting the 50 years of non-growth pinned to Goshinboku), and Sesshomaru being at least 500 years old at the start of their respective series and in their most common time period. I'm trying to remain as canon as possible –except where I want to deviate for plot devices ;) – and the ages to me are important. I'm putting Kouga at ~300 years, start of series, or roughly the demon equivalent of an 18 year-old human –so between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's ages but closer to Inuyasha's for the obvious way they act around each other. Likewise Ayame is ~150 (sorry, I know she's only anime but she's TOO CUTE! ^_^) so was born around when Inuyasha was about ~50 –or roughly Shippou's age as we're used to seeing him (cute thought, ne? ^_^ Though I figure being hanyou Inuyasha aged quicker than Shippou… O_o Okies… don't read too much into that –it gets confusing and in the end really isn't that important.)_

_Also, for schools I'm keeping most in the same schools (just moving from Junior High to High School) and uniforms just so I don't have to deal with the headaches. I know that's not how it works in Japan and though I'll otherwise try to keep the culture relatively correct I'm not in this case. One it won't fit well and two it would be a boring pain on my part. The deviation from this is Keiko's uniform for Deichi's as we have seen that and Kazuma is in the Tech school he was studying to enter. On a similar note I love tossing in Japanese words and honorifics. I am NOT proficient in either, and quite possibly will make mistakes despite my efforts. If you see something notably incorrect please let me know –though sometimes understand that a wrong or lacking honorific might actually be intentional depending on the character speaking. ;) _

_For the record I have chosen to use the alternate Kurabara Romanization spelling over the Kuwabara spelling. I have seen both used on 'official' items, though I will admit 'Kuwabara' is more predominant. As the true sound there does not accurately transpose 100% into Arabic letters and sounds I took the preference for the firmer 'R' over the softer 'W' for my writings. There is nothing wrong with either spelling from what I've been able to ascertain through some light research. It is similar to the Kilala/Kirara issue –between which I've chosen Kilala. _

_And yes –I take liberties with Kagome's powers. If she was so powerful to be 'locked' I feel she's stronger than we ever were able to see. _

_I own neither the characters from 'Inuyasha' nor those from 'YuYu Hakusho' and only seek the entertainment of myself and others with the writings of any fanfiction my muse graces to flow from my fingers. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy._

Healing Soul Chapter 1: Shizuru Senses

Smoke curled and rose eerily in the cool air like a shadowy serpent in the fading light from the end of a cigarette held with casual familiarity from the slender fingers of a relaxed woman outside a hairdresser shop, alone though the crowds that milled past her. Cigarette never far from slim, pursed lips, Kurabara Shizuru watched through naturally narrowed light brown eyes with poised indifference the sea of unknown faces. Her hand not holding the near-sacred tobacco strip slipped into the pocket of her slacks, fingers sliding in a cold caress over the smooth, black case of the lighter within. _'Sakyou Valdez…'_ The only thing besides scant memories the woman retained of the one man to catch her attention and so fully earn her respect –despite his darkness. Hardened eyes hid the thoughts that were only permitted to flutter briefly in connection to his lighter. In other words, often but short-lived for the avid smoker.

Before she could turn her thoughts away on her own a brush of _something_ touched her 6th sense, far, _far_ too close for Shizuru to be happy that she had not caught it sooner. Another's eyes might have snapped up to search out the source but Shizuru shifted her gaze with an almost bizarre casualness as if nothing fazed her. It was a small touch of particularly pure energy, drawing her gaze to a group of four junior high or high school girls –probably around her brother Kazuma's age, if her estimate was correct. Which most likely it was. A give-away was their uniforms, which the woman memorized to place the school later. Right now her interest was in finding the source of power that had caught her attention. The girls looked normal enough, chatting as most girls did –probably on the way from shopping at the stores down this street.

With practiced quickness from years of street-smarts she catalogued their looks. The first had long, wavy black hair held back partially at the back of her head with a barrette, brown eyes gentle with concern for the girl that had been positioned in the 'center' of the other three –whether protective or coercive Shizuru would not bet on yet. Another with straight, shoulder length black hair wearing a yellow headband behind bangs that just touched her eyebrows and lifted almost defying gravity on one side had dark eyes that looked sharp in a caring way yet somewhat shifty as well. Then there was the third with shorter hair –straight and barely past her ears– blue eyes also focused on the central girl. As if the female would disappear or fall over. _'Curious…'_

It was harder to see the corralled girl through her friends but Shizuru caught long, full-bodied black hair and thick fluffy bangs better as the quartet neared her position. Yes… there was a shield there. Something blocking her from picking up more than the tingle that had alerted her… as if what she felt was but the drips from a leaky faucet. Internally her eyes widened at what that could portend but as usual nothing showed, nor did her train of thought falter or deviate from discerning the source. It amazed her that until she felt the leak she would never have noticed the shield's presence. Then it happened. The girl in the center's head turned. Storm-like blue-gray eyes wide lifted from their hiding behind ebony bangs and honed in on Shizuru's face like the call of polar magnets with unerring precision. Emotions flickered in their stormy depths in quick succession: surprise, fear, wonder, sadness, aching, familiarity, loneliness, uncertainty, hope, pleading. Shizuru blinked at the last one, almost uncertain she had read the last correctly. A plea? A plea for what, exactly? She was not certain so continued to watch, pinching and dropping the burnt out stub of her cigarette into the container half-hidden beside her and drawing forth a fresh one to be lit with the fancy black lighter she was never without. She watched the girl's face called back to her three friends, mildly curious to their group interaction. It was nearly flawless. If one did not suspect something amiss it would be easy to overlook that there might even be something out of sync. But Shizuru caught it, now that she was looking. The loneliness of the central figure. The feeling of not quite connecting anymore where once she had truly been part of the group while the others simply could not comprehend something _deeper_ that had occurred in her life. They were passing now, but still a few other pedestrians away. Close enough Shizuru could more clearly feel the pure trickle that slipped from the relatively pretty girl. Close enough to be able to distinguish that though her FIRST feel of whatever the other female was leaking might have been accidental, NOW it was left to remain intentionally for the older female to pick up. Shizuru added that to the list of things to contemplate once she had picked up all she could from this strange girl. Right now she could pick up snip-its of the feminine voices' conversation: 'Hojo,' 'health,' 'scores,' 'two-timing-ex,' and other such things that she could not quite put together on their own. It was interesting how from time to time -without alerting her companions- the one she studied would dart her gaze unerringly to Shizuru's light brown eyes, the storms of her own slightly bluer though highly laced with uncertainty and retaining their strange hopeful-plea. A plea Shizuru finally felt she grasped at least enough as the gaggle of high-schoolers finished their pass and were almost out of sight with the girl with the longest hair's last backward glance. She wanted Shizuru to follow. _WHY_ the woman could not answer, but being curious and not having anything better to do (so she told herself to keep her indifferent façade) Shizuru once again replaced her finished cigarette with a fresh one, righted herself from leaning against the wall she had been 'holding up,' straightened the low side 'tail of her light brown hair over her shoulder, and casually strode after the lingering traces of the younger woman's pure energy.

'_It's like that European tale where the kids leave a trail of breadcrumbs.'_ Shizuru thought with an internal snort of amusement as she walked out of the shopping district where she worked as a hairdresser towards an area of town she seldom if ever ventured. It was too 'nice' for the street-smart woman who had practically raised her brother by herself –not that she would show anything if she felt out of her element anyway. Hard to feel that way, with the calming sensation of the 'trickle' that she followed. The wisps and tendrils of the girl's purity brushed against her with a gentle comforting feel that reminded the uptight woman of her baby brother's pure heart. Only it was _more_ somehow. Kurabara Shizuru added this to the puzzle of things she had so far concerning the strange girl and pondered the pieces as she casually followed the barest touch of the trail left for her. Far out of sight from the girl and her friends she was unconcerned about being spotted and startling the non-sensitives. There was no doubt in Shizuru's mind at this point that the girl with the longest hair was more than merely 'sensitive' to spirit energy. That and the relative peace she felt from the wisps that were leading her on had her reaching the conclusion that the pretty but otherwise rather normal looking girl knew that she -Shizuru- was indeed following as silently asked.

But… why had she been asked? And what was this girl's power, and the extent of it? In all she had seen both on the streets and keeping up with the fantastic lives of her baby brother and his Spirit Detective friends Shizuru had never felt such poignant pureness. And the _power_… the sensitive woman suspected what she tasted was only the very _tip_ of the iceberg, and her hunches were usually right. _'__Perhaps that's a hint at her loneliness?' _It was certainly something Shizuru could understand, having grown up alone both in raising her brother alone in their neighborhood as well as having the 'gifts' she did spiritually. There was always that feeling of being an outsider, of not being understood. Of having no one with whom to talk to who could begin to understand.

Suspending that train of thought for the moment she brushed thin, short, soft brown bangs casually from her forehead continuing to give off the impression of a woman simply strolling as pleasantly as if she were in a park. Now however she thought of the girls' fuku –their uniforms. Short green skirts, white tops with green collars that hung in back past their shoulder blades and tied in front with a red tie. Picturing them in her mind Shizuru placed them as being from a school this direction, which would make sense considering their current path.

A waiver of apprehension or anxiety threaded through the pure tendrils of the breadcrumb trail distracted Shizuru from that basically concluded thought and she realized something had stopped the girls. With mild curiosity their tracker continued her forward movement. There was no surge of spirit energy near the four girls… what could have caused such a reaction to the pure-souled one's energy?

Rounding a corner, still far away, uninterested brown eyes spotted the answer to her last question at least. A boy -a young man really- likely the same age as the girls and a classmate, telling by the look and cut of his dark blue uniform, had paused to engage them in what was apparently polite conversation. Inwardly Shizuru rolled her eyes at the gushing and giggling sounds of the girls that drifted to her even this distance. Her already slender eyes narrowed a fraction more in an odd sympathy to see the way they pushed the central girl towards him, when even at this vantage she could see the nervous attempts to get out of what was clearly a common occurrence. The one GOOD thing Shizuru could pull out of the sight was the way the pure girl's friends saw to her imagined potential happiness over their own. Still it was a foolish what they were apparently trying to do when even with only this viewing she could tell the girl was not interested in the polite young man.

Thankfully the boy _was_ so polite for he left not long after, inadvertently taking with him most of the threads of unease that colored the frazzled girl's trickling power. Shizuru had paused by a trashcan to light a new cigarette and remained leaning against a nearby tree contemplating its smoke until the girls were once again well out of sight and her only guide the proverbial breadcrumb trail of purity drawing her on. Her mind continued to ponder this new mystery. Things had been relatively boring since the Kekkai barrier had been dropped and Urameshi Yusuke had returned and it was almost oddly refreshing to have something potentially exciting tingle at her senses. Especially something that promised to be interesting without putting her baby brother at risk or deterring him from his studies.

Letting her senses keep watch of her surroundings Shizuru felt when she neared the edges of a benign but strong barrier. As her footsteps padded quietly upon the cement walk she lifted her eyes to affirm that she was indeed nearing a shrine. Testing her senses it was quickly apparent to the sensitive that had she not been following the girl's particular 'ki' all this time she would never have sensed the barrier on its own. The realization made her almond eyes widen briefly. _'Would even Reikai be able to detect this barrier?'_ She wondered to the extent of the Spirit World's capabilities. Certainly, Shizuru recalled how often it was on short notice the most imperative cases used to be discovered nearly too late.

Without pause her steps guided her around the high wall and to the opening of wide stairs that rose before her. _'Less than at Genkai-sama's. Can at least see the end from the bottom.'_ Softly Shizuru snorted to herself and leaned against the wall looking up as she finished her smoke, snuffing the butt out with her heel when finished before casually tackling the climb. All while taking in the feel _within_ the barrier. The first thing she noticed was that the wisps faded. Not so much dissolved so much as they softened and expanded, filling the 'contained' area with a purity and peace that was both warm and welcoming –surely something that soothed any visitors to the shrine, sensitive or not. Next was the confirmation that the pure energy did in fact create the barrier though from what Shizuru could tell it was now self-sufficient and permanent. THAT was impressive and surprising. As she neared the top of the stairs a natural and ancient energy touched her senses and looking up Shizuru could see a massive tree spreading up and out just beyond an old, gray building which she could now sense held vestiges of residual energy that was no longer viable. Another mystery.

Cresting the last step Shizuru looked to see the girl she had been following standing silently in front of the large tree as a slight breeze shifted her raven locks from her back while she herself remained motionless: schoolbag still slung over one shoulder, and blue eyes almost gray in sadness looking at an indentation upon the tree's bark. Shizuru watched silently, her thoughts curious as her subconscious considered lighting a fresh cig. Somehow… that did not seem appropriate until the peaceful silence was broken.

Shizuru did not have to wait long. Turning, the young woman flashed the more mature one a bright smile, tarnished only with deep sadness and loneliness and yet full in its own way with gratefulness and hope. Slender hands bearing the soft calluses of work and travel slid from her bag's strap to be clasped in tremulous happiness before her. "Oh good. You _did_ come. I had hoped…" The strange young-old voice trailed off and the girl laughed softly, almost as if embarrassed and in fact she looked rather sheepish. Any doubts that the 'leading' had been anything but intentional washed away. "I'm not up around that particular area often." She explained instead, her expressive face showing that she was having a difficult time trying to find the ways to word what she wanted yet not having the foggiest notion how to carry on. "I was startled… but you _did _notice… didn't you?"

Chuckling softly Shizuru had to give the girl kudos for skirting the issue while stating it all at once. Perhaps not the _best_ wording, but then this girl was no Kurama. Probably never had to broach such subjects with anyone, and likely felt she was alone when it came to mystical powers. "You could say that." She conceded with a slight nod, her voice as usual soft yet harsh at the same time. Drawing her hands out of her pockets Shizuru 'hopped' a cigarette up from the others in her pack, withdrew it, and lit it with Sakyou Valdez's lighter. Eyes momentarily softening with her last memory of his face she brushed the foolish nostalgia aside to focus again on the girl. "I've noticed a lot of things in my time… but nothing as pure as that." Cold brown eyes flicked around the shrine before the woman smirked lightly in a way that bordered ever so slightly on playfully teasing. "Shrine maiden?" How ironic. "Some sort of miko?"

The girl's eyes lost one shade of gray shifting to blue as melancholy laughter rolled gently from her to fill the courtyard. "Something like that." Altering the words a bit and passing them back she replied, mischief beginning to dance in her eyes. Careful of her bag she gave a greeting bow, eyes dancing with hope and… relief? "Higurashi Kagome." Her smile was as warm and welcoming as the soft, pure energy that filled this area despite the sadness that dwelled like a shadow in the girl's eyes. Rising her head tilted cutely a little to the right. "Maybe you have time for a cup of tea?" Again the hopefulness.

Shizuru could not help but return the smile with a bit of her own while taking a drag of her cigarette. "Sure. My brother can take care of himself for a while longer at least." Heh… it was fun to pick on Kazuma even when he was not there. Nevermind the fact that she was downright proud of his accomplishments –he was still her baby brother. Taking another drag and trying to ignore the way the girl's hopeful face lit up with happiness Shizuru snuffed out her cigarette and tapped the remainder back in the box for later. With a tilt of her head both in greeting and as a signal to lead her inside she returned the introduction. "Kurabara Shizuru."

How could sad eyes look so _thrilled?_ Internally Shizuru shook her head as she followed the younger woman into the fair sized house upon the shrine property. It was not palatial, but much roomier than an apartment and very homey of its own right. Very family oriented, she noticed as she slipped her shoes off inside the door after her hostess before following towards what was likely the kitchen. Family photos were scattered pleasantly about –though her sharp eyes noted that the obvious 'father figure' within them vanished when the two children predominant in the shots reached a certain age. None of her business though. Kagome's voice filtered to her through the doorway between them. "Okaa-san won't be back from work for another hour and if I remember right Souta's staying over at a friend's. Since I've not heard anything around here I'm assuming Jii-san is taking a nap…" Her chuckle was filled with mirth but still did not fully cover the girl's underlying sadness. Shizuru contemplated the possible causes of the sadness which was the only thing shadowing the brightness of her purity while wondering at her ability to chatter. At least it was in a more pleasant and less gossipy way than the conversations of her schoolmates. Still, Shizuru was a little surprised to be told such information so swiftly after introductions and wondered why Kagome might have thought she should know –as if some reasoning was needed.

Then again… perhaps it was. Shizuru snorted to herself. Of course the other woman was basically letting her know that as there was no one else there that there was no one to overhear anything they might say. Therefore, they were more at liberty to speak of things that they usually would not. Impressive. Especially as Shizuru deduced that the 'miko' was not the kind who could tell a believable lie. She let out a harsh breath. "Well that's convenient."

Kagome turned with her head tilted in curious amusement, teapot in hand. Looking at Shizuru a smile filled with warmth and relief like a dam breaking spilled out across her face nearly dazzling her new companion. Slowly she started to giggle. "It is isn't it?" A giggle of relief, on par with the cracked dam of being alone, Shizuru noted and wondered how long she had been alone among friends. Pouring the tea Kagome's countenance faltered and dropped once more, becoming somber and thoughtful. "Do you talk about it?"

Although they had cleared the air that it was safe to speak of their knowledge of the supernatural clearly it was second nature to skirt the issue. Or perhaps it was because her grandfather was napping somewhere likely nearby. Shizuru tapped a slender finger on her teacup, watching the steam rise and drawing in the revitalizing scent. A blend to raise spirit energy. Her brow lifted momentarily before falling into blandness once more while thoughtful. The girl waited with barely contained patience –aided only it seemed by the fact that she felt so naturally at ease in Shizuru's presence. Simply because she was another who _knew_. Shizuru thought of her brother and their friends… as well as all the many more others that did not know. She was not particularly a talker to begin with… Shizuru lightly shook her head. "Sometimes."

Storm-blue eyes blinked –obviously trying to make sense of the conflicting response. Refraining from rolling her eyes Shizuru decided to give the girl a break, just this once. "I don't really talk about it unless something comes up, and then only with a select few that understand." Slender light brown eyes studied Kagome intently as if to silently say 'surely you understand' while at the same time conveying that the sharply dressed female was not of the type to do much conversing with _anyone_. Heck… most of her talking with her brother revolved around him getting his studies finished. Although Shizuru had spoken to both explain and reassure the miko the woman's relief floored her. More so than that though, was the strange way Kagome smiled in mild amusement as if with nostalgia, the way one tended to when seeing familiar qualities or behaviors in someone that someone known but out of reach exhibited. But that did not make any sense. From what Shizuru could 'feel' of this place Kagome had grown up here and her friends gave the impression of being those that had stayed true since a young age. Where were the apparent missing ones from this girl's heart? The ache in her eyes was more than a young girl's loss of a father. Not only that… but this was more _fresh_.

Kagome smiled with the light of sad nostalgia. "Yeah… I hear you." Storm blue eyes twinkled and she giggled into her tea cup much to the perplexity of Shizuru. Silently they sipped their teas, both lost in their own thoughts as they enjoyed the simplicity of each other's company. Shizuru half suspected Kagome's silence stemmed from not knowing what to say –where to start. For the time being she was content with that: Shizuru was not of a mind to spew what _she_ knew yet either. Refilling their cups Kagome once again gave that wistful, hopeful look that had enticed the sensitive to follow her in the first place. Acknowledging the impending query Shizuru lightly lifted a brow, inadvertently drawing a flash of nostalgia from her host that was hastily tucked away in favor of accepting this opportunity to press forward with something uncomfortable in its uncertainty. Silently Shizuru rather patiently waited –considering how she itched to light a cigarette. "Kurabara-san, do you think we could do this again?" Nervously Kagome fluttered a hand in a weak wave to indicate the setting, the companionship. A soft smile started and faltered tenaciously upon her lips. "Sorry –that's really forward of me and I've not given much reason… it's just… it's just…" Her voice trailed off and she swallowed, catching Shizuru's slim eyes with her own stormy-blues moist. Heavily Kagome swallowed and moistened suddenly dry lips before continuing in a voice little more than a whisper. "It's just nice not feeling alone."

In fitted yellow vest over an equally fitted white dress shirt her chest shook slightly with near-silent chuckles and Shizuru gave a single nod. "Don't see why not." Heh… it was rather amusing to watch the girl's transition into relief. So much so that Shizuru felt moved to throw her a bone. "Tell you what –I'll bring my baby brother along. Say in two days." Kazuma had a test tomorrow but the day after was a free day so she _supposed_ she could cut him a break. Plus Keiko had already told her of plans she had that day so he would not be tempted to off and do something with Yusuke. At Kagome's uncertain expression Shizuru gave what was meant to be a reassuring smile that just barely curved her lips. "Don't worry –the lug's got a pure heart for all his rough edges." She gave a careless shrug, once again studying how Kagome processed the information. The uncertainty remained but now confusion was settling in. Something in her wording was throwing Kagome off. Perhaps the way she spoke about her brother? Shizuru recollected the girl mentioning a 'Souta' earlier, as well as a younger boy in the family pictures. However the tone Kagome used when speaking of her little brother was different than Shizuru's. She remembered how that one name rang with both 'annoying little brother' as well as deep pride, gratitude, and love. Well Shizuru had pride and love for her brother too –she just did not show it often. "He's had more training than me, but I think more importantly he'll talk." A smirk turned her lips more than the attempted reassuring smile had managed seeing the hopeful yet slightly frightened light that lit within the stormy blue depths of Kagome's eyes. It made it almost hard to keep her mirth to herself. She would get more out of Kagome letting Kazuma bumble around her –and with entertainment too. All without anyone being in any danger. That was one thing she was certain about this miko: she would never do anything to harm someone. At least not intentionally. Shrugging Shizuru glanced past Kagome casually while keeping the girl in her periphery. "Of course the _real_ trick is getting him to shut up. You'll see. He's kind of smart but dense."

Kagome blinked, attempting to ascertain exactly what was being told to her. Raven locks grazed the table as she tilted her head thinking about it. Strange… her innocence was enough to rival and beat Kazuma's though it was obvious that she had seen enough that it should not be so. HOW and WHERE not to mention WHAT the girl had experienced had Shizuru still at a loss. However that was something she was willing to let Kazuma slowly eke out of the girl. She turned, feeling the warmth of the girl's smile and aura as she came to a decision. "I'd like that. Okaa-san will be taking Jii-san to a doctor's appointment at one, and Souta has practice most of the afternoon."

"One it is." A faint smile and Shizuru sipped her tea, satisfied. A slow mystery paired with a companionable presence was just what she needed. Silently she thanked whatever it was instigated the leak in Kagome's unperceivable shield when and where it had. A whole new world seemed to have opened up. Shizuru looked forward to watching as it blossomed before her eyes.

_**Author's note**__: originally posted 24 December 2009_

_Edited 27 May 2012: Added a few notes from following chapters to the opening Author's Note as well as fixed countless little errors and some wording alterations. _


	2. Kazuma Cares

Inuyasha YuYu Hakusho Crossover 1 Chapter 2

Healing Soul Chapter 2: Kazuma Cares

"Tell me again why I'm spending my free day going with you to some stupid shrine instead of heading over to Genkai's?" The voice was deep and somewhat gravelly. Frowning, the tall young man ran his comb through his orange hair until it rolled into something like a triangle down his forehead and added even more height to his already tall appearance. Sure, his days of being a punk and keeping his 'turf' were basically in the past but intimidation and presence were still important. He had a rep to keep after all. Besides… he would not want the neighborhood to sink to lowlifes just because he was in high school and Urameshi was always busy.

Old punks had to keep the new punks in line.

Kurabara Kazuma did not need to see his sister to feel how she rolled her eyes in exasperation at him. Come on! He had been studying for exams all week! How should he be expected to remember details about something she mentioned two days ago? "If you're not going to remember I don't see why I should bother telling you again." Grr… Shizuru could be so frustrating. "But don't worry, baby brother…" Damn… THAT again. If she could not kick his a$$ Kazuma would be getting mad right about now. Instead he pouted. He really, _really_ had hoped to see Yukina today. "It'll become clear when we get there."

Grumbling as he pulled on his white trench coat and trudged begrudgingly from his room he almost missed the words his sister mumbled after. "At least I _hope_ so. Not having felt her energy, will he be able to pick up on it?"

Blink. His large face went placid in thought, small brown eyes gazing off as he thought about the words clearly not intended for his ears. Something about today and what Shizuru had said about it started coming back to him. Purity. A lonely girl. Well… Kazuma could not very well keep to his code and not go to a maiden's aid, could he? And a shrine maiden to boot! Of course she could hold nothing on his lovely Yukina, but every girl needed to be rescued when in trouble. "Fine. Fine. Let's get this over with."

Just because there was a girl to 'save' did not mean he was happy about missing time with the love of his life.

Shaking her head silently Shizuru stepped out the door of their apartment and lit up a cigarette while letting her baby brother lock up. They fell into step easily from years of experience though Kazuma was taller and certainly more well-built than his slender older sister. With just as much practiced ease to her gait Shizuru ignored the words randomly spewing from her brother's mouth at intervals. One would think by now Kazuma would know better than to think she would tell him more than she had simply because he talked. Even if she told him what she _had_ discerned more questions would come so there really was no point. Besides… it would be like giving her own spiritual test to see what her baby brother could pick up on his own without her leading him any more than she might have already with what little Shizuru _did_ tell him. Something else to keep her entertained.

Thankfully Kazuma was not talking nonstop, and in fact lapsed into what _might_ be thoughtful silence for long moments of time between babbles. Maybe school and spending time with Kurama were rubbing off on him. Certainly did not learn how to stop and think things through getting his head bashed in. Breathing out a puff of smoke Shizuru continued to lead her brother past the hair salon where she worked and along the route she herself had followed two days ago. From the corner of her eyes she watched as Kazuma took in the changing neighborhoods and was pleased with what she saw there. Despite what many might think, her baby brother was no idiot.

…Although he DID have his moments. Thinking back to the Dark Tournament and the fight he lost because he simply _did not get back in the ring_ due to arguing with a sleeping Yusuke she mentally rolled her eyes. At least he was much better about stuff like that now.

Between his grumbling and trying to weasel more information from his stoically silent sister the young man brooded and pondered over what little he _did_ know. He had to admit a certain curiosity and excitement. Not to mention more than a little pride. Shizuru had not said why, but that she was bringing him along alone spoke volumes and boosted the 'big little brother's' pride and confidence. His sister was not the type to go all gushy and give compliments or say too many words of encouragement. That just was not her way. To bring him along to meet some 'pure' girl she just met who needed help of some sort told him both that Shizuru had faith he would not muck things up and that she had respect for his spirit sense. Though his sister had not said it Kazuma was guessing she wanted a second opinion as well. Sure thing.

Rounding a corner then walking a few blocks Kazuma paused beside his sister. Feeling this Shizuru stopped walking a few paces in front of her baby brother to turn around and pierce him with her silent query. She should have known better as his expression told it all. Kazuma felt something. He looked at first startled, then frustrated and confused. "I don't get it." His rough voice uttered in quiet fashion as his sister waited. "It's like back when all I sensed was my 'tickle feeling' –like somethin's there that ain't quite right an' I can't put my finger on it. Only…" Heavy brows furrowed slightly, small eyes closing halfway to shut out at least one other sense that might be interfering. "I'm gettin' no bad vibes at all. Like this is the safest place in the world."

Shizuru gave a slight grin. Good. "Come on. We're nearly there." As the shrine steps came into view and she heard Kazuma falter stunned then fumble into complaints about stairs being everywhere Shizuru chuckled to herself. Figures that Kazuma would complain about the stairs to climb rather than anything _important_.

"Aw c'mon, Sis! There's almost as many steps as at Genkai's!" For a big punk Kazuma sure could whine. Really… one could forget he was the only full human competitor to live through the last Dark Tournament to tell the tale.

"Suck it up, baby brother." Shizuru said without sympathy, finishing the last puff on her cigarette after a good long draw before snubbing it out. "Wouldn't want the guys to hear you'd gone soft." She snickered to herself before pulling out the sucker punch. "Besides… what would Yukina think?"

If she was the giggling type right now Shizuru would be in stitches. It was always so amusing, watching her brother's reactions to the ice maiden's name. Often gushy and romantic, sometimes he went all fearless and determined too. The later was the transformation occurring now. Shizuru smirked as he stomped purposely up the many stairs and fell into casual step not far behind him.

They were almost barreled halfway up by a brown-haired middle-school boy, cleats over his shoulder and soccer ball tucked under one arm. Shizuru lifted a brow for more than one reason. "Oh! Sorry! Visiting? Sis'll take care of you! Sorry, running late!" With that the boy was off at top human speeds. _'So that was Souta. Wonder if baby bro picked up what I did…'_

She need not have wondered. On the step ahead of her Kazuma had paused, half-turned with his hands in his pockets and his brown eyes looking after the retreating figure of the younger boy in curious contemplation. "Well that was weird. Like he's carrying something asleep and good, but covered by something even more good." Small brown eyes turned to catch his sister's singular nod as she passed him on the stairs continuing her climb. Kazuma waited a few moments looking off after the boy before following at a now more sedate pace. The brief encounter had his thoughts shifting –now the big man was paying more attention to the 'tingles' this place was giving him. There was nothing offensive about the energies here. In fact… they seemed to draw him in like a moth to a flame but without the threat of danger. No… moth to a flame was a bad example. This was more like… the draw of coming home. Like he suspected it would feel to have loving parents to welcome them home every day. A different kind of joy than when he was with Yukina. Something more to share, somehow.

Now that he was not grumping and had started paying attention Kazuma really noticed the barrier they were within. Funny, except for the barest of his old 'tingle' he had not noticed it from the outside. Something about which Shizuru had not been surprised. Now he was surrounded by something warm and protective and _pure_ that filled the space. There were three different 'feelings' within, other than the barest of 'blips' from the boy who was leaving the invisible enclosure. Curious the large seemingly bumbling youth paused again on the steps to cast his gaze behind him to where the boy left. Sending out his senses as he had been taught Kazuma sought out traces of him –and blinked sensing a personal duplication of the shrine's shield protecting the boy as well. _'huh? It's like… it blocks the tingle from him And stays invisible too. What the…? How does it DO that?' _

A cough from the top of the stairs brought the big male's attention back to his sister as well as the three sources of energy inside beside her. The nearest appeared dead but strange, the next gentle and old and natural, while the third… Small eyes widened in his large face at the feel upon his senses. He actually had to concentrate not to let his jaw drop and words tumble forth as he was apt so he would not give his sister more fodder for teasing him. Like Shizuru _needed_ reasons to pick on him. It was good practice for around the guys, his old teammates. Her eyes let him know she had caught him mid near-blunder but was letting him get by with it this time. There was almost a hint of proud smirk from Shizuru that he had recovered so quickly. He _was _improving.

It was just _hard_ sometimes to stop and think before his first reaction was worded as he thought it. Especially when surprised.

Though with everything he had seen one would think nothing could surprise him again.

Guess again. Stupid dingy gray building that seemed to be made to be ignored hinted at once having massive powers but was dead now. At least something _inside_ once did. The outside of the small building was _clean_ though, he would give the shrine keepers that. If the idea was for most people to overlook it they probably succeeded. But the Kurabara siblings were not 'most people' by a long shot.

_'Damn. Bet Kurama'd love to have a gander at that tree. With all his plant 'stuff' he'd likely have a field day. Thing's fair teamin' with power, but it's so __gentle__. Kinda like my love's but totally different all the same. It's messed up… That's not it. What's messed up is there's not more old trees like this. Damn. I've been around that crazy fox too much. I swear the damn tree is __**lonely**__. If that don't beat all. Wai… __wha__…? The other energy's nearing an' the plant's loneliness __**dims**__? The hell?'_ Snapping his head from the ancient tree Kazuma had to snap his jaw shut hurriedly at what met his eyes when he looked to see the approaching source of energy he had felt. She had to be in high school –or at least she _looked_ around his age. Damn… he had been around too many demons and other apparitions to trust his _eyes_ much when guessing ages. Always better to avoid age mistakes with women anyway. Touch-_y_.

This girl was beautiful. Not in a model way, but _deeper_. Looks alone she was pretty, above average but nothing like drop dead gorgeous, but it was her _essence_ that made her exceptionally lovely. It was the way her smile lit and shone as she neared the siblings, sparkling in her sad, gray-blue eyes that even now Kazuma could see the blue growing within. _'Like a mood-ring stone in her eyes. Blue's happiness.'_ It filled her aura, warmly enveloping the psychics in a welcoming embrace that soothed and accepted. Kazuma nearly tripped over his own feet while stepping towards the young woman when it hit him hers was the same energy flowing throughout the barrier as well as the barrier itself. _'But the barrier's like its own thing now… damn I'm so confused!'_

She was wearing the traditional shrine maiden garb, apparently pretty comfortable in it. Only one difference –instead of the customary red hakama hers were a brilliant blue that only brought out the blue of her eyes that much more as they billowed around her legs to the ground. It even seemed to bring out natural blue highlights in the girl's raven hair as it spilled past her waist. If he was the same Kurabara Kazuma he was three years ago her hands would already be in his as he asked her to be his girlfriend. Or something equally embarrassing (to those around him -Kazuma never seemed to realize then he should have been embarrassed). Not that he was not _entirely_ devoid of enacting _part_ of it. The big man's tripping over his own feet from the visual and spiritual distraction did send him stumbling right to the shrine maiden as he made efforts to correct his footing in time. In this he succeeded, but not before his big hands had been caught up in hers –or vice versa as he now held the smaller ones in his as he half-leaned, half-hunched over awkwardly from the way he stopped himself. The one convenience was that this brought his towering face down to hers.

The smile on her face was no longer of quite the same warmth though it remained in a slightly altered state. Something faint in her aura shifted as well beneath a rather tight control: a flash of memory that brought at once aching sadness, resigned expectation, and faint fear. In all the quick flashes dumbfounded an already off-kilter Kazuma.

"Um… hi?" The large male offered with a grin as he rather fluidly found better footing now that he was not moving. Righting himself he took a step back not to crowd the smaller girl. Small eyes widened seeing he still had her hands which he promptly released with a nervous chuckle to run one of his hands through the short curls at the back of his head while the other slammed into his pants' pocket. "uh. Yeah. Sorry about that." He could feel his sister's eyes on him and knew no matter how she looked that inside Shizuru was laughing at him. Damnit… he hated being her entertainment sometimes.

Thankfully the pretty shrine maiden was giggling, a wave of relief unchecked but still hinting at a past memory bringing sorrow spreading out from her as she did. "Oh no. It's all right. Though for a second there I was worried you were about to call me your woman or claim me or some other such nonsense."

Neither of the younger adults caught the brief lift of Shizuru's brow at the uncommon phrase. Uncommon to normal, unknowing humans that is. Before either could pick up on the intriguing slip or her oft-buffoon of a brother could go explaining away she decided to have her own fun in distraction. "Oh, baby brother likely _would_ have asked you to be his girlfriend just like that a couple years ago." Her lips curled in a playfully evil smirk. She did not have to be a mind reader to tell Kazuma was likely thinking 'is that a smirk? No, not a smirk! Don't let it be a smirk!' over and over in his mind. Kami, but sometimes it was too much fun to play with her baby brother's mind. "But that was before he met Yukina." Hook. Line. Sinker. Inwardly her eyes twinkled, seeing the miko curious. Kind of cute. Outwardly she was shrugging, pulling out her pack of smokes. "May I?"

"Huh?" The girl blinked having been looking at Kazuma, before shaking her head to focus again then smiling. "Oh no. Go right ahead. It'll be purified automatically." Oh? That was interesting. She had missed that on her previous visit. Now the too-natural cleanliness within the barrier made more sense though. Nodding Shizuru popped up a cigarette and lit it as the other two talked. "So…. Kurabara-san… Yukina… is she your girlfriend?" Her head tilted cutely to the side in a mix of friendly curiosity and kind-hearted romantic –though again that tinge of sadness lined everything. It was more now though then when he held her hands and Kazuma noticed the difference even if he could not explain it to himself more than the new one hinted more at heartache. Maybe even heartbreak.

Shizuru chuckled watching the blush spread over her baby brother's face. "Uh, well… not exactly." The look of understanding sympathy in blue-grey eyes was almost too much to watch as the young woman patted the larger man's arm comfortingly. Neither had introduced themselves either –of course with no help from her. It was too much fun to watch her brother's thoughts and feelings play out through his face and body language. A huge, slightly dopey grin was starting to form on Kazuma's face as he fell into the bliss of his favorite subject. "I haven't asked her yet. It's complicated." Understatement. Teal hair and wide, innocent, _red_ eyes weren't exactly commonplace _human_ features. His grin brightened while bordering on sheepish. "Just waiting for the right time t' ask her, ya know?"

The petite priestess nodded, smiling thoughtfully. It was amusing to Shizuru how easily the girl had fallen into such companionship with her baby brother without any snag –even after the big lug's less than graceful and too forward first impression. "So how do you know she's the one?"

Oh? The miko had picked up on _that_ aspect of her brother's infatuation? Intriguing. Said brother drew himself up in a manner his sister was well familiar with and she sighed upon a smoky exhale with a roll of her eyes, readying herself for the speech to come. "Because my love and I are connected by the red string of fate that unites our love!" The large man proclaimed loudly and with unblemished confidence, the hand in his hair darting out forcefully from his body in the direction of Genkai's temple with pinky finger extended to the sky above his fist to 'show off' the invisible string supposedly tied to it and connecting in the distance to the far away koorime. Shizuru was mid process of beginning another eye roll when instead her eyes slightly widened to see gray-blue eyes intent upon her brother's finger. Slowly the girl rose to her tip-toes, one hand setting upon the former punk's muscled bicep to balance her as the other reached to the empty air in the line towards where a string would be if there was a string.

The smoking woman felt a small shock as she felt pureness touch a thread of different pureness she had never noticed before. Delicate, feminine fingers gently pinched a previously unseen string before Shizuru's eyes. Eyes which flicked to see an equally stunned expression in her baby brother's, though for slightly different reasons. It was like he was stunned the miko believed him as much as he was that she stood there -leaning on him- basically caressing a thin red line of spirit energy between her fingers. "Your love's so _pure_." She murmured reverently, stormy blue eyes misting slightly with a mix of joy and memory-sadness. Smiling wet eyes quickly moved from the thread they studied to meet Kazuma's own shocked orbs. "Do you keep it covered to protect her?"

Thankfully the girl's new question derailed 'the great Kurabara Kazuma' from going into a new spiel on the wonders of Yukina and their pure love that might have been coming if he was not blinking at the miko in wonder. "Huh?"

Now it was her turn to blink and Kazuma thought she looked cute blushing like that. Made him want to step in and brother her –something he never got to do except perhaps for his cat. He just wanted to protect and cuddle the girl, if that made any sense at all. "You must protect it automatically then, Kurabara-san."

He blinked. Okay… this was new. "uh, well, if you say so. I guess. Just noticed it three years ago when we saw her…"

"You've always had it." Shizuru stated, interrupting quickly with a light shrug. Big buffoon might have been about to slip up about the mission where he met Yukina. One thing to be open about themselves and their powers with a fellow mystic, another to open an entirely different can of worms with everything the Spirit Detectives had been involved with. After all… the existence of demons was pretty hush-hush. Kazuma winced faintly, realizing what his sister managed to keep him from blabbing and shot her a sheepish, grateful look. It would NOT do to upset Koenma. Almost immediately he narrowed his eyes at his sister, about to yell at her for her teasing and other shows of not believing him. Not wanting to deal with _that_ Shizuru pressed on before her brother could do more than open his mouth at her. "Didn't notice anything different so why would I believe it was some 'red string of fate.' Expect me to know my baby brother's got some sort of soul mate before he even meets her? I'm good, but not _that_ good." Taking a drag on her cigarette she continued to think silently on the matter. _'Not like it's easy to tell where the string's gong anyway, even now that I can 'see' it of sorts. Hmmm… Kagome's got a similar feel to her as Kazuma used to. Maybe she has one too. Wonder if she knows that whatever he did to 'hide' it she's doing also. Should I tell her? No. I'll just watch.'_

"At least you have her support now." The comforting voice and aura of the priestess as she tried to calm him had Kazuma turning his attention back to her. Slowly he grinned, finally lowering his hand. Heh… she was right. Shizuru believed now. Not that he expected his big sis to stop teasing him about it though. Still, it was nice. Especially with the way Urameshi picked on him about it. Not that the punk had any room to talk. Not with the way he was with Keiko.

"Yeah! You're right!" He grinned widely down at the smiling girl, grateful. Then realization dawned and he felt he could smack himself in the head for being so stupid. "oh man… I totally forgot to introduce myself." Though she _did_ throw him off a bit, calling him by name. Then again… could have been a lucky conclusion going off of knowing his sister's name. "Kurabara Kazuma, at your service pretty lady."

The girl blushed and giggled at a mixture of amusement at the goofy and flamboyant introduction and her own apparent embarrassment for forgetting as well. "Higurashi Kagome." Her smile was bright, warm, and infectious. So true and pure. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Really." He felt a whimper forming in his own chest feeling the sadness tinge Kagome's warm aura. _'Sis was right… this lady's in major need of help. Support kind. What could be the cause of such deep sadness without hope in someone with an aura so pure and bright? Whatever it takes… Kurabara Kazuma will help her!'_ "Until running into your sister…" She was continuing, her cheerful voice decrescendo-ing softly. "I thought I was alone."

Huh? "But what about your brother?" The Kurabara siblings' eyes watched storm blue orbs blink in surprise. _'Good one, baby bro. Maybe I should get you on cigarettes so __you__ can have one in your mouth rather than putting your foot there. … … probably have to __glue__ it there.'_ Thankfully -or not- Kazuma seemed to realize his blunder. His hand went once more nervously to his hair. "Ah… uh… guess you didn't know?" Kami. "heh. heh. Assumed that was why he was shielded as he left. My bad."

Kagome did not seem to be listening though the shock in her aura had calmed. The miko walked silently past the visiting siblings as she stepped over the little fence that was basically for show anyway, making her way to put her palm flat upon the trunk of the ancient tree within. "Hear that, Goshinboku?" They barely heard her murmur softly to the tree. "Did you know? Here I thought I only awakened 'cause of the Tama…" _'Tama? Some jewel 'awakened' her? That's weird. Huh. Like __anything's__ really weird anymore. Whatever.'_ Kagome turned, resting her cheek on the bark below the strange notch in the trunk to look at them with a soft smile. "Can you tell… if Souta's power is awake or dormant?"

"I dunno…" Kazuma started noncommittally, feeling uncertain and again rubbing the back of his head.

"Maybe if we had more contact." His sister again interrupted, puffing out a breath of smoke and watching as the pure power around them purified the pollutant from the air. She had been watching the phenomenon for a while now and it was still impressive. No energy pulsed or drained, it just _cleaned_ leaving what was likely an ancient feeling of cleanliness few places in the world probably retained. Certainly nothing within a city like this. Her slender shoulder rose and fell lightly in another shrug. "No rush."

Kagome nodded, obviously agreeing that it was better her brother was not informed of the holy powers he was carrying. Kazuma thought it was odd though the way in which the miko agreed. Like she accepted that there was no danger _at the moment_. But… that implied she knew _of_ danger -had maybe even experienced it. _'If some youkai attacked her though wouldn't we have been told about it? When we were still working for Koenma that is. Gah… this's makin' my head hurt.'_

As if sensing his unease (and maybe she did) Kagome turned more fully to her guests with a welcoming smile once again on her face. "Well we've maybe another hour before Okaa-san and Jii-san return. Maybe we could compare abilities or something." They caught the quick shadow in her eyes before a sheepish smile replaced it. "Just a little." _'So there's something she doesn't or can't share. Makes me feel better having to keep some stuff from her too.'_ The big man thought, figuring how to keep code and help her without hurting the sweet woman because he could not tell her everything. His sister meanwhile noticed how Kagome had intentionally skirted the matter of explaining the origins of their abilities. Silently, she commended the miko.

"Sounds cool." Once again Shizuru let her brother choose what to do with her. That Shizuru's hunches were usually right actually had her concerned this time. It might make that there were too many mysteries.

"Great!" Vivacity and joy billowed off the miko who was clearly no longer shielding herself from them. Two pairs of brown eyes widened at the casual and inadvertent display of power. "Would you like to come inside? Or…" a sweet wistfulness filled her voice. "I could bring tea out here…"

The air of forlornness as her voice trailed off indicted how much she expected the second suggestion to be disregarded, and her sadness if it was. Quickly Kazuma hopped over the little fence and grasped her dainty hands in his large paws. "No! Out here's great! Right Sis?" Shizuru gave a light nod, hiding her amused smirk behind cigarette and hand at the wide, blinking blue-gray eyes of the miko at having her hands captured again. _'She's far too accustomed to such a gesture. Wonder who's done that to her before?'_ "Need me to help get anything?"

Slowly Kagome's smile split her face again and with practiced ease slipped her hands free of the former punk's grip. _'Far, far too accustomed to it. She didn't even think her escape.'_ "Thanks but I've got it! I'll be right back!" Nearly tripping over the little fence the girl caught herself quickly mid-step before loping off like a gazelle into the house. Shizuru watched her go contemplatively. _'She was a klutz, not that long ago but seems to have grown out of it. Something's matured her, beyond her peers. More than just being a miko separates her from those friends of hers. She experienced something that forced quick reactions and growing quickly into her powers on her.'_

"So wha'd'ya think?" Trying not to roll her eyes at her brother Shizuru shrugged at his question noncommittally. If she was going to tell him anything it would be in her own time.

"You'd better watch what you say. I _don't_ want to deal with Koenma." She smirked as Kazuma gave a shudder. Oh… she _knew_ her brother was not afraid of the Reikai ruler exactly. He was probably more afraid of HER anger after being subjected to something with which she did not want to be bothered. She had raised him well. Pinching out her cigarette she flicked it to the ground at the base of the tree, watching as the butt was quickly decomposed. _'Interesting.'_ A quick look showed her brother had seen it too. Almost made her smirk to see the dumbfounded look upon his mug. Made it a challenge not to laugh.

Sensing his sister's mirth Kazuma huffed, snapping his mouth closed. _'Like __she__ wasn't surprised too. Wonder what Kurama would think of this place. …if a holy place like this'd even __let__ him here. Or would being in a human body protect him? Huh… 'course that's exactly what I can't be saying to the girl. Finding out about youkai'd probably freak her out or something. Too bad… I'd think she'd like my Yukina. They're both so sweet…'_ and with that thought he daydreamed about his love until the soft skip of feet paired with the tinkling jostle of a tea set upon a tray from the house steps caught his fighter's senses. The relaxed more dreamy smile of his wandering thoughts shifted to a happy if somewhat goofy grin to see the miko cheerfully return. "Go ahead, have a seat."

Heavily Kazuma dropped to the ground by the tree with a shrug of 'whatever you say.' Arching a brow Shizuru stepped loafer-donned feet over the fence to join him. He straightened smugly seeing the sharp flash of surprise in her eyes as she felt firsthand the direct natural power of the tree. Oh yeah… _touching_ the tree was so much more than what they could pick up otherwise. Like it was hiding itself. Watching the girl practically skip over with the tray she carried and sitting beside them the siblings unknowingly shared the same thought: _'I wonder if that's where she learned it.'_

Kagome poured and served the tea like any other happy, carefree teen and for a moment it was easy to forget she was anything other than normal. A little. "So… you both can sense energies, I got that." Her bright smile wavered with nervousness and excitement settling in an interesting fashion in the way her aura was both flaring and relaxing at the same time. "You've got pretty high power levels yourselves." A more open grin, bearing a hint of mischievousness at their mild shock. Setting her cup down before her after a sip Kagome waggled a playful finger at the lone male. "But _you _have had more training." It was a teasing, open admonishment –not expecting an explanation. Though it made Kazuma _want_ to tell her. Her head tilted to the side, ebony locks cascading onto Goshinboku's raised root. "What else can you do?"

"I've got a sword." Even he wanted to smack himself for how quickly he blurted it out, trying to ignore the snort his sister made. Like slow motion Kazuma admitted how stupid he must sound in that moment, and like _hell_ he was going to look over and see the look his sister was likely giving him as he winced. However Kagome's reaction made him forget all that.

It was nearly a squeal of excitement in a gentle and subdued way except for the light in her blue-gray eyes. "Really?" Blink. Blink. Slowly he nodded, starting to smile uncertainly in response. It was such a really weird reaction he just did not know how to respond. Dainty hands clapped together happily as she asked, "oo! Can I see?"

Brown eyes flicked to his sister who shrugged, pulling out another cig. Well if Shizuru was okay with it than there was not a problem then. The big man grinned, chugging his tea and setting the empty cup on the tray. "Sure thing." A grin broke out on his face watching her eager and waiting expression. The miko's eyes were practically dancing with childlike anticipation. It was cute. Gathering his spirit energy to his palm Kazuma readied his signature weapon, carefully controlling it to the size he wanted. "Spirit Sword!"

Orange and yellow flame with a jagged, almost electric edge to it formed and grew into the shape of a sword in his hand. Proudly he looked to the miko's face to see her reaction. Kazuma was not disappointed. Her expressive eyes were wide with happiness and wonder, though that soft sadness flickered too. For some reason… he was thinking it had to do with the shape being a _sword_ but _that _did not make any sense. "Oh wow… I thought so… feeling your energies… but it really _is_ different than mine, isn't it?" Again with that soft, murmuring way of speaking. Like she was talking to them but… _not_ at the same time.

"Uh… We call it Spirit Energy…" Kazuma started uncertainly, tempted to look at his sister for assistance but thinking that if he did that was the last way he would get her help. "Used t' just call it 'the tingle' when I was groin' up, 'fore I learned anything about it." _Before that punk Urameshi went and got himself killed and our worlds turned upside down. Can't say I can complain though. Led to meeting Yukina, makin' strange friends, and saving the world. Not too bad, if I say so myself.'_

"Spirit Energy like ours is a little more common than your Holy Energy." The smoking woman explained between exhale and new puff. "Still few and far between though."

"Holy…" her brother uttered in wide-eyed awe as his train of thought derailed. "Man, like Sensui's super-thing?" Kazuma flinched at the look his sister shot him. Yeah… probably not something he should bring up. Too many other things around it to ask questions about that they should not be mentioning. This was _hard_. "Yeah well… if it's anything like that I've only seen it that one time so whatcha got is pretty rare." Quickly Kazuma sucked back in the energy from his Spirit Sword and lifted a suddenly full tea cup to his mouth to get himself to shut up for a moment before he blurted out something about things Koenma had or had not told them. Maybe there was a point to his sister smoking. Cigarette in mouth probably made it harder to talk about things. His nose crinkled a little at the thought. No way… the things stank enough coming from Shizuru. No way he would pollute his own body like that. Had to be fit. Had to keep his honor being one of the strongest pure humans around, right?

Shizuru watched the girl watching them. There was pained sadness in her understanding blue-gray eyes. _'Like she knows there's things we can't say, and has those of her own she won't share. Not so soon, for any of us.'_ Their eyes met and a nod was shared. No one would push. Kagome gave a soft, slightly forced laugh. "Well my barriers are kinda automatic, but still new to me. I'm not really even sure _how_ I do them –just want them enough I guess. I'm not even sure why I'm asking… not that I really could understand anything anyway." Her laugh of apology and 'let's put this under the rug' was much more real and heartfelt. It warmed and soothed the Kurabara siblings, relaxing both once more. "Truthfully… I'm thrilled just to have your company."

The bright woman's aura turned shy even as her voice dipped in soft humbleness. Empathy overwhelmed the large male, softening the harsh lines of his square-ish face as he forgot his own recent blunder in compassion for the lonely miko and an innate instinct to protect. "It's okay, Higurashi-san. We just like being around you too. Right, Shizuru?" Kissing her cigarette his sister pulled the white strip away to nod, even offering a slight smile. Kazuma felt his own grin widen, stretching his face as he saw Kagome brighten once more. "See? It's a done deal. We just bask in being around –don't even have'ta talk about it or anything."

He could almost _visually_ see it: like a load had been lifted from the petite girl's shoulders. The weight of her relief was almost palpable, swirling off her small form in wispy whirls of power. The closest thing Kazuma could compare it too was like a lazy pinwheel firework, one so lazy it was nearly asleep but still slowly spinning with fabulous color. "Thank you." She said with cheery gratitude, and in that moment he could see Kagome was happy. Setting his tea down he leaned against the great tree behind him, simply watching the miko's aura. To his spirit-sensitive eye it seemed to shift: most often a blinding white, but sometimes pink or a purple-y blue in small flares. He wondered if they went with thoughts or emotions that she must be going through. Her heart shaped face gave an impression of contemplation over her still retained happiness. Pink lips parted about to speak and through half lidded eyes Kazuma swore her aura flickered into a shimmering rainbow, like light through a prism. It made him suck in his breath as she spoke again. "Could we do this… regularly? Often?"

The hopeful, almost pleading look on her sweet face would have broken his heart if not for Yukina's presence there. As it was seeing such an expression on such a warm and loving girl was achingly painful. "Of course!" Kazuma answered enthusiastically without a second thought.

His sister was more reserved about it however. "Kazuma has his studies to keep up." She would not show them how it pained her to be the voice of reason in this case. Unlike keeping her baby brother from the distractions Yukina could inadvertently bring and the humor when he found she was not letting him near the ice maiden, there were no benefits of not having more time within the miko's presence.

Blue-gray eyes were blinking, catching up to what was said while the girl reeled a little bit from the quick shifts of her own emotions from joy to … whatever it was she was currently feeling at the mention of school. It was as if the lightbulb figuratively going off over her head lit up her face with her smile. "Oh, I have to study too." Kagome said blithely, her nose crinkling slightly before she pouted a little. "I've a lot of catching up to do to finish bringing my grades back up…" For a moment her face and words softened sadly, and the Kurabara siblings suspected whatever was in her past that continued to make her sad correlated somehow to having affected her schoolwork. It was only a moment and the hopeful rainbow of her aura fluttered again, surrounding the miko and her now soft smile. "It's hard for me to calm properly to study lately, but after you left the other day it was so much easier! And on the pop quiz the next day I did the best I have in _years_!" There was a soft, pleading whimper barely touching her words as Kagome looked to Shizuru –clearly realizing the older sibling was the one she needed to convince. "If I could just be _near_ either of you a few times a week to calm me I…"

Blood rose to the surface of her skin in a heated flush as apparently the miko felt she was becoming too forward and pushing herself on them. Sympathetically Kazuma placed one of his meaty hands on hers, giving it a gentle pat. "C'mon, Shizuru. It's actually a good idea. I'm feeling more calm 'n' focused than-" Whoops. Almost made a comparison that should not be said. "I have in a long time. You know most of what messes me up while doing homework is freaking out. I bet if Higurashi-san's there studying will be a breeze!"

"We won't even talk anything but schoolwork." The miko added imploringly.

Two pairs of eyes were pleading with the elder Kurabara. _'Dammit. Kazuma's I could handle but… I swear the miko's taken lessons from a __**pro**__. Add that to the sweetness of her pure soul and the fact I want her around too and I'm sunk.' _Huffing to show her uncertainty Shizuru exhaled a breath of smoke and looked upwards into the boughs of Goshinboku in resignation. "Fine. We'll give it a week trial period and see how it goes." Both high schoolers looked about to jump from their seated spots in glee. Shizuru rolled her eyes and pointed her cigarette from one to the other while training narrowed eyes upon them both making them stop before they started to listen diligently. It was a reassuring sign. "BUT… I see _either_ of your grades slipping and we'll only meet up on free days, got it?"

Enthusiastic nods were her response before the teens quickly fell into discussing schedules and which days would be better for each of them –mixed in with Shizuru's work schedule which Kazuma of course knew by heart. Except for the energy-laced atmosphere it was almost normal, Shizuru thought to herself as she switched to a new cigarette and relaxed while looking up at the boughs above her again. Kagome thought it best she make sure she could still spend time with her 'friends' and of course fit in her duties and chores with shrine and family; Kazuma time with both sets of his pals along with tech projects and making time to see Yukina. All in all… pretty much expected. Kazuma even managed to avoid saying anything incriminating when she knew he was talking about his spirit detective friends. In all, both were pretty vague in their discussions but that was all right.

Listening to their voices Shizuru let herself continue to relax in the calming atmosphere of the miko's pure aura. _'We're starting something new, no doubt about it. Feels good… facing an unknown that isn't filling me with fear or dread for a change. Too bad I've no one to place bets with how long we'll be able to keep the girl a secret. Which would be the better bet… how long… or __who__?'_ Shizuru chuckled to herself, hearing the rustling of planner pages mingling with the sounds of wind through the God Tree's branches. _'I don't even have a hunch for that. Logically Yusuke or Kurama though, since they stop by occasionally. Good thing the detective team's disbanded or Botan would know before the trial week was up. Then with her big mouth __everyone__ would know.'_ Sighing softly she reveled in the peace. Yes… this new segway of their lives would be interesting. Curiously enough… Shizuru had a hunch… She shook her head. That did not make any sense. Better not to think on it. Smiling lightly she let the teens finalize their plans, pondering what the coming days would bring.

_**Author's note**__: hahaha! Just had a thought of putting Kazuma's three pals together with Kagome's three friends and smacked my head onto my laptop with laughing. I'd be tempted too… except that I was already forming plans on getting Hojo together with one of the girls. *ponders 'aloud'* I suppose I could have one of them date him for a while… then end up with Kazuma's friend… *giggles and shrugs* We'll see what happens. They're all background characters anyway but my muse can be funny sometimes. ^_^ Anyway, hope you liked!_

_Edited 27 May 2012: fixed minor errors._


	3. Hiei Hears

Inuyasha YuYu Hakusho Crossover 1 Chapter 3

Healing Soul Chapter 3: Hiei Hears

Kagome lay on her stomach upon the floor by a low table, knees bent and feet up in the air idly kicking back and forth as she read her lesson from the book open before her. This was a rather common position for her on the two school nights a week she studied now at the Kurabara's. From his room Kurabara Kazuma paced towards the kitchen with his own text spread open and held in his large palm, thumb holding his place open at the bottom binding. At the same instant the two high schoolers paused, their heads and eyes moving to the other and both breaking into wide smiles before turning once more to their tasks. Watching from the kitchen Shizuru let her eyes relax into their own form of a smile seeing the exchange –both pleased she would not have to get on her baby brother's case about his studies as well as reveling in the warm peace that radiated within their home these evenings when their guest was relaxed and happy. Handing Kazuma the apple that had been his goal the young hairdresser acknowledged that though she and her brother with their spirit energy and awareness eased the young miko there was still much that pained the girl attempting to be normal which was not spoken.

At Kazuma's nod of thanks his sister knew he saw it too, and silently they reconfirmed their stance not to press. To wait.

He smiled seeing Kagome idly scratch his kitten's head while she studied. It had been awesome to see her reaction to Eikichi, and they had a good laugh over her own lazy fat cat, Buyo. Although different, their affection for cats was another thing the teens shared in common. Another comfort zone. Eikichi certainly helped to make the little miko feel at home in the Kurabara apartment.

Juggling his apple to his mouth while turning a page Kazuma's large fingers shifted the pages awkwardly causing a clipping stored at the front cover to flutter in front of the startled blue-gray eyes of his study-buddy. Those eyes widened further in surprise even as a delicate hand reached out automatically in curiosity to catch the sheet even before it could hit the floor. The siblings did not have to see the other's eyes to confirm each saw the reflexes of someone who though perhaps not a fighter as they were accustomed had likely seen and experienced more than was said but they shared a glance regardless -just before Shizuru's eyes frowned at her brother asking why he was carrying _that_ around. Nevermind the miko's action retrieving it had given another piece of the puzzle. It was still not even enough to complete a border though. Not a big enough piece to warrant _his_ reaction, should a certain acquaintance ever view what was fallen much less discover they _kept_ it.

Meanwhile Kagome –innocently oblivious to her hosts' silent dialog- looked at the image she held and immediately burst into giggles, one hand holding the page trembling with her body's laughter tremors while the other pointed at the scowling chibi-figure sporting three cold and piercing eyes paired with spiked black hair marked by a white star pattern. "He's so _CUTE!_"

Paling Kazuma's mouth opened and closed stupidly much like a fish out of water gasping for breath before startled he blurted out the first thoughts beyond being stunned before his brain could kick in. "Kagome-chan! You shouldn't laugh at Hiei! That shrimp would skewer ya' or _worse_!" His sister winced ever so faintly –for all her brother was not an idiot sometimes… he _was_. Like now. The loud carrot-topped male was missing her 'shut up' glares, too busy looking around in abject terror as if the Jaganshi could hear and would show up at the sound. "And he'd as soon _KILL _you for calling him _cute_!" Yes… Kazuma was in something of a panic.

Blinking Kagome tilted her head curiously as she tried –_TRIED_- to calm her giggles while apparently absorbing what her new friend's continuing outburst indicated. Shizuru found it interesting to watch the younger woman's thoughts play across her expressive face even though she was inwardly cringing at the damage her baby brother was releasing. The fire apparition surely would not be happy (ah, the irony –Hiei 'happy') that they spilled anything to an outsider, much less a priestess –a pure shine maiden. Internally Shizuru braced herself for the anger and hatred she expected from a miko according to what she had read about the ancient and mythical priestesses that had once borne holy energy to smite youkai in the past as Kagome would grow to the conclusion of the existence of demons –as Shizuru was sure she would. But Kagome's reaction was nothing like what was expected.

"Kazuma sit down and shut up." She spoke to break her brother's rant, her eyes upon the silent miko. Obeying instantly his orange haired head followed his sister's eyes to blink dumbfounded at the happily tearing blue-gray eyes and trembling but upturned lips of their guest. No longer giggling Kagome touched a finger reverently to the cartoonish image in what could only be hope from the flickering rainbow shimmer of her aura.

"They're not all gone then?"

The prayerful words were barely a whisper as they cut the sudden silence, holding more hope than Shizuru had heard or felt since meeting the girl and her realizing she was not alone. The Kurabara wondered how this could bring about such a reaction –and what it could mean. On top of that… why did so much _TIME_ feel to be in those cryptic words? As if ages had passed and yet everything about her indicated Kagome was no older than Kazuma. It was like having a new center piece for the puzzle with neither bumps nor colors matching anything they had already gathered, almost appearing to belong to an entirely different puzzle though their instinctive senses told them otherwise.

"Huh? You're not freaking out?" If she would have been closer Shizuru would have smacked her brother upside the head. Well… at least he had figured out that Kagome had puzzled out his babblings. Really, how could be so smart and so _dense_ all at once?

The raven-haired beauty's head shot up, eyes misting with unshed tears even as she hastily sniffled around an incredulous smile. "Are you _kidding?_" Hmmm… looked like the girl could be as open-mouth-before-thinking as Kazuma in the right situation. Was that good or bad? "I'm so _**glad**_. All this time, I'd thought they'd all _**died**_. I never…" Suddenly what she was saying caught up with the girl's _brain_ and she gasped, hands lifting to cover her open mouth beneath equally wide and darting eyes. They could feel the rush of insecurity flare within the miko's aura as what could only be a muffled "oops" filtered from her covered lips.

Meanwhile within the shelter of a giant fortified centipede the size of a monorail a trim fighter with red eyes sat up sharply from a round bed, blue sheets pooling to his waist baring his torso. A third eye upon his forehead, purple and red, was opened up and blazing with angry irritation as the 'normal' eyes narrowed and frowned. "Buffoon." The fire apparition's low, harsh voice softly broke the silence of the room within the moving Battle Fortress. Beside him another figure on the bed stirred beneath the covers, rolling to look at him with her half-mechanical face beneath a soft mop of carrot colored hair.

A graceful brow arched over her pretty, undamaged, dark blue eye. "Security breech?"

As much as one like him could Hiei sighed, running his fingers sharply through his upright standing black hair –not caring if the white star in front fell into its pattern or not. He gave a shrug, tightening the ties of his loose black hakama as he stood. "Probably not." Red eyes narrowed in frustration as black wrapped around his torso to his knees hiding the chiseled form beneath followed by a familiar white scarf engulfing his neck.

Reading his expression the female raised herself on one elbow while keeping her eyes on the short youkai. She never tired of looking at the sculpted body –nor the strong, silent heart inside. No one else understood her past pain or her current, unspoken, joy as the fiery Forbidden Child. "Potential breech then?"

Now he sighed and the orange brow lifted higher to see the strange lost-frustration in the Jaganshi. "The buffoon's thoughts show he is talking about me to some onna. Something about her has the area so my Jagan cannot see beyond those minds I already know." Mukuro would be able to conclude enough on her own. Her mind was one of the things Hiei liked about her –not that he would likely ever say as much. They had an understanding on that. "I only go to see for myself."

Oh… no wonder it was a priority. Hiei may not say his emotions but he could no longer fool the former Makai Lord. She knew his loyalties ran deep once earned. Her heart smiled, lighting her eye slightly as she nodded once. "Better to check it out before it escalates." Mukuro surmised and agreed at once in her calm voice, eyes still never leaving the form of the demon she loved. The youkai who loved her enough to not only lose to her, but break the remainder of her chains. Literally and figuratively. The Peace his koorime mother's tear had given her was pale compared to what he himself bequeathed with his presence. "And discover why there is a blind spot in your Sight."

A "hmph" and a nod was the male's response as he readjusted his katana beneath the billowy black of his cloak keeping it concealed. "You know how to reach me if my services are needed before my next patrol." Hiei did not need to turn to see the faint nod even if he had not felt her agreement through the power of his Jagan as he disappeared like a blur from the room.

Large eyes with small red pupils narrowed on the empty bedroom which the apparition knew belonged to the annoying carrot-topped human who still professed to love Hiei's twin sister. He could only feel the barrier as he neared, and it did not make him happy. Hiei did not like being blindsided –and this lack of information blinded him in more ways than one. It was almost as infuriating as those ofuda which had bared his Jagan from finding Yukina those years ago when that wretched blob of a human had her captive. For another minute he stared at the almost undetectable barrier. If it was not for the fact that it blocked his Jagan he might never have noticed it. Hell –if it was not in a place he had never been blocked _before_ he _**still**_ would not have sensed it! Unacceptable! Here beside it the fire apparition could feel its purity. What irritated him the most though was that while it should feel dangerous it felt _welcoming_; which made him wary. _'Enough of this.'_ Mind made up Hiei entered through his former teammate's open window.

The voices he had heard outside were clearer now he was in the same barrier as they were. _'Interesting… it dims outside demon senses from hearing what's inside as well as blocking my Jagan. Is there more this infernal barrier can do? It did not keep me out… how useful can it really be?'_ Those voices belonging to the human buffoon and his not quite as annoying (and almost useful) sister intermingled with a female voice unknown to him. Hiei could feel the purity of her aura and growled so low it was nearly sub vocal. The pure onna's voice was so damn _happy_ –and Hiei _KNEW_ he had felt her aura flicker feeling his youki upon passing what was undeniably HER barrier. Neither Kurabara could create a barrier. Even had either learned since last he saw them, this barrier felt strongly of the girl's pure energy. _'What the Hell is with this onna? This purity… this __power__… the only thing that makes sense to explain it would be miko –but the last word of one of those ningen having any remarkably __decent__ power is from five centuries ago. I've certainly never seen one.´_ No thought was bothered now that had there been any of the mythical holy women he would have made different plans when stealing those items from the Reikai vault. Even growing up in the Makai after the last of the powerful humans had faded from the Ningenkai he had heard tales of what true miko and even houshi could do with their holy powers against youkai. Unfortunately… those tales were the only ones making any sense of what signals he was getting from this strange human. The only thing that DID NOT make sense was the odd way she seemed _happy _at the feel of his youki when by all rights and stories she should show antagonism.

Well… since she already knew he was there -and likely the Kurabara female too (the human boy was too dense sometimes to register what he clearly sensed)- he might as well make an appearance and get some answers. Hiei smirked to himself as he zipped through the bedroom door to lean nonchalantly against the wall directly behind the orange-haired human lug. "Buffoon." Kami, but it was fun to make the oaf jump out of his skin. Was the human really that comfortable with his presence that he ignored it? Pushing aside the annoying inner musings of _why_ Hiei let himself enjoy having startled the fool. Hiei's crimson eyes danced even as he glared at Kurabara in his usual fashion. Who knew a big man could make such goofy, ape-like movements.

Interestingly enough… the fool's cat had long sense fled the room for the much safer kitchen the moment Hiei landed in the window. _'Shows that dumb beasts pay more attention to what they sense than the supposedly more intelligent ones.'_

"Gah! Hiei! Dammit, Shorty, quit sneaking up on me like that!" Kazuma shouted, face darkening with embarrassment and anger as he spouted off to the demon who without counting his hair was nearly half the large human's size. All his continued spouting did was narrow the fire apparition's eyes and make him frown.

"Baka. You talk too much." Although it seemed Hiei was focused on the hard-to-miss Kazuma in truth he was watching the curious female who had ceased all of her own babble at his entrance. Delicate feminine hands covered her mouth which he could tell was open behind them from the fall of her jaw. Shock and surprise were there in her bright blue-grey eyes but not in the way they _should_ be. For a ningen to see a youkai… there should be fear. Hiei frowned a bit more. _'Why does she not fear me?'_ Curious himself he let his youki flare, ignoring the buffoon's yelps then shouts.

"Shit! What's with the power surge, Hiei? You can't go doin' that sorta stuff here!" The Forbidden Child rolled his eyes, letting them fall unabashedly on the unknown female. Her pure powers had flashed to meet his youki, automatically protecting her from any potential danger. Even now he could feel fingers of purity flick to calm and protect the other two humans. Kazuma's ranting in the figurative background became more continued from habit than the original shock. Interesting.

What was more interesting however was that the girl's power was not seeking to destroy or purify _him_. By all rights it should. _SHE_ should. "Onna." Hiei started, ignoring (as well as he could) the distracting shouts of the loud and overbearing Kazuma. Hell… why could not the man be quiet like his sister? Shizuru was almost pleasant with the way she observed silently near the door where food was prepared. Though Hiei _outwardly _did not react to the way the younger woman tensed and frowned at the way he addressed her, the fire apparition did make note of it. _'Why would she be more upset by what I called her than what I am?'_ Curious Hiei strode confidently forward, arms crossed on his chest causing the hilt of his blade to peek from within black folds. "Why do you not fear me?"

Some of her anger melted away. Inside, Hiei's eyes widened in surprise at that. How could his _question_ have quelled her anger? Of course he showed none of this. Nor had the sight of his sword put her off, though he could tell from the quick flick of her eyes to its hilt she had seen it. She even seemed _at ease_ that it was there. As if she felt it was _right_ he should carry a sword in the human realm. That _was not right_. None of her responses were. Even Hiei knew bearing swords was no longer customary in the Ningenkai, and yet _this girl_ was more comfortable in his presence that it was there. The petite onna's shoulders were shrugging as she sat up on her heels. "You haven't attacked yet."

Blink. Blink. The _Hell?_ She was not afraid because he had not _attacked_? This was not fitting in with his information of miko at all. "You _are_ a miko, yes?"

Another shrug, accompanied with a show of pink upon her cheeks and the first time those too-bright eyes looked away from his. What the hell was going on? Why should a question of what she is make her _embarrassed_ to break the odd lack of fear she previously had and waver her otherwise strong aura in such a way? Was the onna simply _that_ lacking in self-confidence? "Sorta. Not _'properly'_ trained though." Huh? She said the word like it pained her. No, he did _not_ care aside from the information it gave. Ridiculous.

"_Properly_?" He repeated with a snort of derision. "Either you are or you aren't, Onna."

Fire flared in gray-blue eyes as she rounded on him huffily. Truthfully… Hiei was mildly impressed. Mildly. "Fine. I _AM_. And the name is _Kagome_, got it?"

'_And some call __me__ a little firecracker.'_ Hiei smirked, almost chuckling inside. The little onna -miko- might prove as much fun to torment and tease as the buffoon. She was looking at him and huffing with irritation at his lack of response, muttering something even his demon hearing could not make out under her breath and casting him almost cute little death-glares. Snerk. If his _silence_ could piss her off this was easy.

Then her eyes flicked to the paper in her hands and instantly her mood snapped. It was however not in the way Hiei had expected or even hoped. The miko Kagome _giggled_. Only Shizuru noticed how the short fire demon's eyes flashed open wide in his surprise before narrowing in a more typically-Hiei glower. The human woman smirked around her cigarette and continued watching the show. She had _missed_ watching Hiei goad her baby brother. It was really almost too bad Hiei did not stop in for visits the way Kurama would. Of course, such was not the fire apparition's style… but it would have been entertaining. At least it was amusing now. "Miko…" the growl was clearly intended to be warning and/or threatening. Considering it was Hiei probably both. "What is it you have there?"

Blue-gray eyes widened then narrowed in an almost playful, stubborn frown. _'Because I did not use the miko's name.'_ Amusing. She put the paper behind her and stuck her tongue out at the fire demon. His eyes blinked. A choked sound came from where Shizuru stood in the doorway. Oh he _knew_ the woman was laughing at him, and if he was not focused on glaring at the oddly _playful_ miko he would have sent the fool woman a glare of her own signaling how he hoped she would _choke_ on those damn cigarettes of hers. Instead he took an imposing step towards the miko and smirked faintly as she scrambled to her feet. "Nothing."

Oh, by her twitching lips threatening to smile he _knew_ she was lying… and he knew she knew that he knew. He moved and with a shriek that broke into giggles the miko sprung over the couch –far too quickly for any _normal_ ningen female. Far too easily as well. His eyes narrowed again with his pondering. Her reactions… were like someone who had to move quickly to save their own life time and time again. It was different than the repetition of mere training. This slight, wisp of a girl had seen life-or-death _battle_.

…and she was intentionally or not using that to _play_.

The full realization of that did not dawn on the speedy youkai at the moment, nor did the open-mouthed guffawed expression of the orange haired human as Hiei dashed after the now fully giggling miko. Attempting to get the paper she zealously guarded he snarled low as she dodged him the first pass and then he _bounced_ off of a barrier around her. _Bounced_. The miko was playing with him. Literally. By all rights and reckoning he should have felt some sort of negative jolt upon hitting her protective bubble but he had not. Of course… by all rights he should not have been able to enter the _first_ miko barrier either. _'What kind of miko IS this onna?'_

He chased her around the room, her girlish laughter and mirth both irritating and irritatingly pleasing. His scowl darkened and he made yet another dash in anger –mostly at how she had managed to rope him into this foolishness. Her dodges did not work from _speed_ but from anticipating his dashes and just barely shifting directions on him. Like she was accustomed to watching high speed battles and keeping out of the way, for she was certainly no true combatant. At last he snatched away the infernal paper from laughter-shaking fingers to the sound of another of the girl's shrieks. It had the audacity to gurgle something like a 'no' in the otherwise silent apartment. At least the human siblings had the honor for the moment not to have their laughter audible. The lug still was in mute shock, and his sister thankfully laughed only on the inside except for her confounded eyes. Turning the paper over so its image could be seen by him Hiei scowled at it, then glared at the miko who had collapsed in giggles upon the couch she had earlier vaulted. "What is _this_?" His voice hissed dangerously beneath the sound of her giggles.

Somehow, it did not sound as ominous as he could have hoped.

"Isn't it _cute?_" The girl gasped, her storm-blue eyes sparkling with mirth. From where he stood Kazuma stifled a sound of disbelief and fell with a thump onto his posterior upon the floor, incredulously staring at Kagome. His large jaw was practically in his lap for as lax as it hung open. Oh Kami… she had said _that_. In front of _Hiei_. _To Hiei_. About a caricature _**of Hiei**_.

Tiny red irises flashed dangerously of the fire within the youkai. "_Cute__?_" He echoed with an even darker hiss. His right eye twitched furiously. Fire that he normally contained since childhood flicked at his fingers. "Nothing about this is _cute_."

With a growl Hiei let his hand spark flames and started to smirk at the miko. So much for that wretched paper. Part of his mind wondered over who of those humans whose memories he had to wipe after their blundering into the Makai might have remembered enough to draw such a _tasteless_ representation of himself, while another part focused on why the buffoon had the picture and how to repay him for such a slight. He had not missed the large human's gaping and silent call of 'no' as his hand surrounded the flimsy page with consuming fire. Sometimes Hiei really had to wonder about that human's thought process. _'hn. I don't understand what my sister sees in the buffoon.'_ Damn, but it irritated Hiei to have to admit his twin had a soft spot for his only true-human former teammate.

About to turn a leering smirk upon the miko all previous thoughts and intentions halted as he registered something that was _not right_. Not only were storm blue eyes _dancing_ at him… but the feel of a thin sheet of paper was still within his hand. His gaze shot to the paper, crimson eyes narrowing on what _should not be there_. Yet it was. Hiei gave a low growl, letting his fire flash brightly before calling it back in to study the damnable picture. It was pristine, aside from the torn edges and wrinkles of being kept for a while. Undamaged. Not even charred. Then he noticed it: the thinnest of protective barriers like a fine lamination upon the page. His glare turned to the miko Kagome. "Remove the barrier."

"uh-uh." Kagome said with an impish grin, ebony hair stirring around her as she shook her head in the negative. "I won't let you destroy something Kazuma-kun's obviously been holding onto a while." The fire apparition fumed at this, about ready to turn upon his former teammate with a vengeance. Why _was_ the baka keeping hold of such a picture any way? The girl was still talking however and managed to redirect his attention back to her. "You're friends… companions?" Hiei frowned more. The onna was fishing for something but he was not sure _what_. Like hell he would admit that despite all his shortcomings, the big lug had at least a little of his grudging respect. If nothing else the fool was bull-headed enough to keep getting back up after being pummeled. That stunt he had managed to plan and pull with Toguro to get the detective to max out back at the Dark Tournament had been impressive at any rate, and though he himself still had a hard time understanding the lug's honor code it _did_ lead to the barrier cutting ability of his spirit sword. So the buffoon _did_ have his uses. Sometimes. Not like Hiei was likely to admit that any time soon.

"Your point, miko." Dammit. Internally he winced, able to tell right away that the humans quickly picked up on the fact that he had not argued the miko's question. Later he would have to do something about it or the buffoon would be thinking they were _friends_ or some other nonsense. Spouting something about 'fighting the good fight together' again or some other ridiculous notion.

Irritatingly she shrugged, flashing a brilliantly warm smile. Dammit. He _had_ fallen into her trap, simply by not contesting. "Nothing. Just you two clearly know each other. Enough to have some history." Grrrr… Hiei glared at the girl who remained unperturbed by it. He could feel the corner of his mouth twitching to snarl and yet… there was something odd about the way the miko said 'history' that caught his attention.

"I don't make a habit of associating with _ningen_."

"Hey!" Kazuma's shout echoed through the home but nobody seemed to react to him. Kagome was too busy scowling at the fire youkai. Huffing she placed her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, I can see that." Those eyes of hers were storming again, and her aura flickered like sharp little slaps against his youki. It was almost painful and this time not at all playful or welcoming. Seemed she did not like her species being scorned any more than not being called by her name. Brought the fire out in her, like Urameshi getting stronger the deeper in trouble his friends were or Mukuro with her anger and hate. "You wouldn't be the _first_ to claim that –and probably not the last to befriend 'filthy ningen' regardless." Turning her nose up in the air the miko blew air through her nose in a childish yet almost haughty manner. He frowned but before having a chance to decide a comeback other than a derisive snort the girl's mood shifted radically once again. A sad smile pulled her lips up and event touched her eyes, calming the storms therein. "I'm glad you're here, Hiei. And you don't have to admit how you feel."

He could feel the anger flaring inside him at her words. How _dare_ this miko assume such things of him? Though his Jagan could not reach her he could tell it was by no telepathy that the human female reached such conclusions. More infuriating was that she was _right_ and that was something Hiei did not want out. Crimson irises flashed within the narrowed sea of white that were his otherwise large eyes. "Don't speak of things you cannot _possibly_ understand."

Laughing eyes lifted, dark brows arching curiously above them as if to ask if she was really wrong. Then she giggled and shrugged, having the audacity to _relax_ before him. "No problem: don't ask, don't tell." Kagome grinned at him and he scowled to keep her from following it with the wink he knew was to follow. Thankfully _that_ at least worked on the onna. Damn buffoon would be talking about this enough as it was. Hiei seethed at what other horrors this pure being would inflict upon him.

And yet… he could not bring himself to hate her. Something about her reminded him of Yukina. Mixed with some of the more irritating and yet annoyingly engaging aspects of those he would not admit had earned his respect. Though he knew the situations were vastly different there was a familiarity he could almost touch. It brought with it an unwanted feeling and he nearly sneered at himself realizing it. Damn. It was easier to deny his feelings before that fight with Mukuro. Yet… he could not be angry with the demoness for it. Not when it gave him purpose and a reason to live. As for this miko… "Your past shackles you as well."

Yes… one of the similarities. Nothing to the degree, but the meat was the same. And somehow… it connected to why she was happy to see him, a strange youkai. A Forbidden Child. Hmm… looking at her though, Hiei suspected she had no knowledge of that aspect of him. She was focused purely (ironically) on being happy he was youkai and alive. Not to mention on 'companionable' terms with humans. _'Odd miko. Odd ningen.'_ He smirked as her smile faltered and fell at his comment, huffing he turned away before the sadness of her past could retaliate as anger against him. He had to get out of here. She was creating more questions than he was getting answers but he felt he had enough to answer the one for which he came. Before her strangeness affected him more however Hiei decided it was best to beat a strategic retreat. Before he either killed her or noticed more parallels between her and his sister and was tempted to lump her similarly. "Hmph. Whatever. It is no concern of mine your strange behaviors. As long as you keep what you know to yourself. Obviously you are adept at protecting your own secrets. I expect the same with mine, miko."

A head turned back to smirk eye-to-eye with Kagome, taking enjoyment in seeing her anger once again flare as he refused her name. Far too much fun to incite. He could see her dainty fists clenched at her sides, arms straight, as she practically shook in rising ire. His eyes then flicked to the spirit-aware siblings, glaring his threat of silence or else. Shizuru inclined her head slightly and appeared to look off. The buffoon frowned -probably upset about Hiei's treatment of the girl- and rolled his eyes with a resigned shake of his shoulders. Strolling back to Kazuma's bedroom the Jaganshi caught their joint gazes which answered the last question he cared about that day: they had not been the ones to tell the miko of youkai. Her experience was from before and for some reason she thought they were no more. But then why had her powers awakened?

That was a question he would rather study and ponder at the fortress. He had wasted enough time here.

"Hey!" At the sound of her voice and footsteps coming after him Hiei scowled. Well, no matter what _she_ wanted he was not some call-boy to answer and stay at her will. Snorting he darted in a blur to the window… and bounced back upon hitting the inside of her barrier. Fangs flashed as he turned and growled at the petite miko who stood in the doorway, properly not entering Kazuma's bedroom… and apparently attempting not to laugh if the twitch of her lips and twinkle in her eyes was any indication. That was if he ignored the obvious humor in her pure energy. "A trap, miko? How pathetic."

Though the expected flash of anger occurred the mirth remained as the girl adamantly shook her head. "Oh no. You can get out easily. Just not with that." Her hand lifted and pointed at his hand. Following it, Hiei's gaze fell upon the accursed picture and he growled low. Damn thing. It was relatively _easy _to figure out that _this_ was what had opened the topic his Jagan had informed him of, waking his rest. He could feel the power of his youki fluctuating around him and nearly growled anew feeling the girl's energies encircle as if to _calm_. Why could she not flare to _fight_ as he was more accustomed? She was like no one he had ever met before.

Except Yukina. Yukina would probably never fight.

Dammit.

"It's Kazuma-kun's." The girl was saying. He could see her shoulders shift out of the corner of his eye. "If you want one of your own we can make a copy…"

Crimson irises flashed. She _dare_ think he wanted a copy? Damn, he should expect such foolish assumptions when he makes such a forgetful mistake. Not that he would admit to having forgotten he still held the paper. He growled, "I have no need of such foolishness."

Flicking the picture onto the bed Hiei leapt through the open window unhindered. _'Infernal, annoying miko.'_ He could hear her cheerful voice calling after him, knew Kazuma was leaning out the window having moved past the girl as her voice carried to him through the air. "It'll be ready for you next you visit!"

Visit? As if he intended on returning. Hmph. Speaking of visits though… might as well stop in on Yukina while he was in this realm. At least while Kurabara was entertaining the little priestess he knew the oaf would not be with his sister. Seeing Yukina would calm him before he returned to the Mobile Fortress Mukade.

"Okay… wanna explain what _that_ was all about?" Kagome's 'who me?' expression was far too falsely innocent for even Kazuma to be fooled by it. He scoffed with hurt frustration. "Oh come on… not you too. I'm not dumb ya' know." The natural roughness of his voice faltered and softened with the uncomfortable ache inside that even Kagome -whose sweet, pure aura did more to calm him and bring him peace than anything besides Yukina's presence- would take him for a fool. Really, just because maybe he was not as smart as the others was no reason for everyone to treat him as an idiot. Frowning over his pain the tall human looked out the window. Shizuru saw this and knew what it meant, but she also saw the look that came upon the miko's innocent face. _'She didn't mean to hurt him. Kagome was still feeling whatever playfulness she fell into from meeting Hiei. Though I don't understand… it's like another weight has been lifted from her. Still… she'd better make right by my baby brother.'_

"Kazuma-kun…" Kagome's voice was sad an apologetic, cracking a little. Tears were already drawing to her eyes, moistening the quickly graying blue in the force of her self-reprimand. Her slight form sagged forlornly upon the doorframe, those sad gray-blue eyes upon her friend's broad back. "That's not what I meant at all. It's just…" The miko sighed heavily. "He's right. I'm still chained to my past. I can't let it go, I can barely move on… "

Her sigh gave the feeling of being bigger than her slight frame. "I can't talk about it." The words were a hush, barely audible though the room was otherwise silent with waiting. "Even with this…" her eyes flicked to where Hiei had left and to the picture he had dropped fell –barrier still intact. Just in case she was leaving the protection there. Simple enough once she had figured out how to do it. "I can't, not yet."

The orange-haired man turned as the sorrow in her aura spiked in time to see ebony tresses swirling at the girl's motion of running from his doorway to the couch. His following motions were quick strides to her side instinctively taking the small, shuddering body into his arms in brotherly protection and awkwardly patting her back. Now he felt bad. He had taken insult where none was intended. _'Maybe you __**are**__ an idiot.' _"S'okay, Kagome-chan. Let it out. Ya' don't have to tell us anything."

"I didn't mean to sound like, like you weren't smart enough Kazuma-kun."

"Shh. It's okay. I get it now." He huffed softly and pet her hair –not once thinking that he held a pretty girl in his arms. She was just _Kagome_. A special girl he wanted to protect. "No way you could've known that was a sore subject for me." Wordlessly Kagome nodded into his chest, slowly calming. Kazuma just sat there, her dark raven hair half hiding her from sight as he consoled her until the soft crying and shivers gradually faded and peace seeped back into the small home.

Shizuru slipped out of the room to the kitchen, leaving the teens for the time being. They needed this. She would get on them for their studies soon enough.

'_She's in shock. Strange… even with crying like that she's happier -truly happier- than I've ever seen her. Heck, even the cry feels good in a way, now she's not so upset about hurting Kazuma. Kagome is really, truly __**glad**__ to have met Hiei. Wish I knew __**why**__. Whatever's in her past has to do with youkai so she clearly knows -or knew- of them, but then why surprised and happy learning about and meeting Hiei? Drat… there's still too many pieces missing. Not going to push her though. I can be patient. Not like there's anything else interesting going on.'_ Going about her business Shizuru let her mind wander until one thought hit and she abruptly stilled.

'…_. Dammit… what the heck did my baby brother do with that Apple he was eating? He'd better find it before bed or I'll __**beat**__ him!'_

_**Author's note**__: for the record… I'm glad Hiei's not a HUGE part of this story. :sweatdrops: His lines are __**HARD**__! :whimpers: You have no idea how much I wrote and rewrote them, hoping for something fitting… and still all I can do is pray they do his character justice. His character is simply so very __**deep**__, in my opinion, and I don't want to do anything to change that. I'm hoping anything I do involving Hiei grows off of what was shown in the anime, without changing or detracting from it. Anytime I want a smile I can simply re-watch or imagine the last image given of him to us in the anime… and the slight smirk of a smile that adorns his face. I see it as one of odd contentment and peace, achieved without having to change what makes him undeniably Hiei. It's beautiful. _

_Edits: fixed some wording and added an extra sentence._

_Edited 27 May 2012 _


	4. Kurama Calls

Inuyasha YuYu Hakusho Crossover 1 Chapter 4

Healing Soul Chapter 4: Kurama Calls

Steady, even steps carried the lean redhead easily to his destination. The route he took was well known and traveled after all these years. Even if the years were only like the blink of an eye to him. Though his analytical mind could not help but take everything into account and make plans for all possibilities he tried not to think of how relatively short this period of time really was. Instead Kurama focused the most forward of his thoughts to simply enjoying this time that brought his spirit such happiness and emotion while it was here.

'_I do hope I am not inconveniencing anyone showing up unannounced today. Shizuru-san will probably be at least mildly annoyed with me, reminding me that it is one of Kazuma's study days. However…'_ Soft, full, red hair shifted around his ears and upon his shoulders as he gave a slight shake of his head. Even in his thoughts Kurama could not put words to what was inspiring this visit today. It was not like it had been very long since he last visited, nor even since the last get together at Genkai's of their former Spirit Detective team and their expansions –well all that remained in the Ningenkai at least. Hiei as usual was unsurprisingly absent.

The truth was… he had been tempted for some time to visit Kurabara on one of his study nights. It was like a whisper that spoke when he exited school and remained throughout his walk home and the entire evening. Kaito Yu had been the first to comment on it at the end of one of their many shared university classes, noticing as it progressively occurred how the usually attentive and aware scholastic 'rival' of his slowly became more unaffected by anything upon those days starting at the later classes then progressing into the full day –even to the point of forgetting to be his typical graciously polite self when excusing himself from the females who would near him. Instead the avatar as if in a daze walked right on by.

"It's not like when you made those foolish errors on your tests before, Minamino, but something's up I can tell." The youth who had formerly controlled the Territory of Taboo had told him, pushing his rectangular glasses back onto his face then running his hand with a sigh through the side of his dark curls. "Your work's not showing it but I can tell your attention isn't _here_. It's like you're just going through the motions." Something in his small dark irises as they reflected with his few freckles upon his lenses hinted at how he felt awkward with his approach. "I know you disregarded my help last time too, but the offer still stands."

He had thanked Kaito, explained softly that this was something of which even he was unsure and thanked him again for pointing it out. Kurama could still recall the shock in the young man's face, dark eyes widening a fraction behind his glasses as Kaito realized he had actually noticed something before it had become wholly apparent to the kitsune avatar. At the time instead of dwelling on having a new problem or at least mystery to solve Kurama had taken pleasure in the youth's flash of pride, acknowledging that it was well earned. He had whole-heartedly meant his thanks, being grateful to have such a lapse brought to his attention. It had truly escaped his notice.

But then it is relatively easy to miss things about oneself.

The next to draw his odd behavior to his thoughts was his mother, who though she quite possibly noticed her son's inattentiveness and especially quiet behavior sooner had waited until she felt it had gone on too long. "I'm seeing a pattern." She had said gently to him one evening after dinner, her soft eyes filled with concern for her one true son as she stroked his soft hair pressing the curling edges near his nape down only for them to bounce up once more. "The same days… every week, Shuuichi. Perhaps there's something you're supposed to do."

It was his mother's gentle persistence that had him taking the familiar streets to the Kurabara home. He owed it to her to ease her worry. In any case, his mother had left aside any hints about finding a nice girl in the light of this new dilemma. Which in itself was a thankful respite indeed. His mother's gentle comments about girls or grandchildren were uncomfortable and often more than slightly painful though he knew the later response was one his sweet and protective human mother never intended nor wished upon him. It was just… that on some level it was something for which Kurama wished as well. However he saw no light at the end of the tunnel where such a dream was concerned. A human woman would have to be kept from the knowledge that he bore a demon soul as well as everything in his life that was touched by that. Whereas a demon female would likely never accept his human side and family as well as not being able to be brought home to meet said family.

And that was not even going _into_ personalities. Race notwithstanding, Kurama had not come across a female in all his years as Youko or after who called to him on this, the most instinctive drive of all living creatures. Perhaps because of his beginnings as a spirit fox, but even he was not certain.

No matter it was enough the subject was dropped for a time.

Reaching the familiar door he removed one hand from the pocket of his slacks and knocked. Strange… the noises inside of the occupants' movements and voices were more muffled than usual. Even to his youkai enhanced senses. Perhaps this distraction of his really was a problem. From inside he thought there came a collision, followed by what likely was Kazuma grunting and Shizuru yelling at him. A small smile tugged at the redhead's lips imagining what could have occurred between the siblings. He was appreciating the intricacies of siblings more now, what with having a step-brother of his own.

"gah. Kagome-chan, could you get that?" Green eyes blinked at the closed door in surprise at the words that filtered through. _'Kagome-chan? If Shizuru is that familiar, why is it I have never heard either mention this person before?'_ Kurama had little time to think longer on it however as a sweet, softly giggling voice responded in the affirmative just before the door swung open. _'That voice…'_

Again his thoughts had no time. The first thing he noticed as he looked down was a pair of bright, blue-gray eyes that were smiling in welcome up at him. The female's heart shaped face looked soft though faintly tanned and having seen years of outdoor activities. Blue-tinged ebony hair covered her forehead and cascaded in full-body to her waist, framing her face and petite body still in her high school's uniform. Calculating as always he catalogued the school for later as he focused on the vision in front of him. Her legs were long, shapely, fit and toned –likely from lots of walking and running by what quick glance could make of the muscles. It did not matter that this girl was perhaps not the most attractive female he had seen in his whole long life –she was stunning. The young woman was pretty, yes, but inner beauty caused her just above average appearance to bloom. Kurama found right away he preferred her looks to any model or demoness he had ever seen. Something about her drew him in, made him feel welcome and comforted as no one but his human mother Shiori had ever done. Even this was different though, and it was not something the fox wished to lose before even discovering it. "Hello." He greeted politely, inwardly hoping to again hear the voice he had briefly caught before.

"Hello." Her radiant smile blossomed making her even more beautiful, ethereal even. Then her smile… shifted, her eyes flickering from his in confusion to spots over his head. Curious, Kurama merely blinked, watching as the young woman's delicate hands lifted from her sides. He did not stop her nor make any other movement or sound as they moved to where her clouded eyes attempted to focus. Even as close as he was it took his enhanced hearing to catch the barely breathed question from the young woman's slightly parted lips. "_Ears…?_"

Kurama felt his eyes widening. _'The ears I have as Youko Kurama… can she __see__ them? But I'm not changed now…'_ He watched in abject fascination as the girl who was apparently Kagome rubbed ears he was certain were not physically manifested. He had not changed into his Youko Kurama form since his decision during the Makai Tournament some years ago now. And yet… he felt her gentle touch upon them even as his eyes lidded halfway. The sensation was indescribable. Rare were the times his ears were caressed in any way in his old life, and never had it been done with such a delicate brush of energies: this feeling of energy upon energy. His logical mind slowed, peace he had never fathomed encompassing him until in its safety Kurama fully forgot where they were. There was only him and the girl who gently rubbed his spiritual fox ears.

"So who is it, Kagome-chan?" The knowing female voice broke the moment jarringly. Even as his eyes snapped open and all rational thought returned to fill him in on what happened Kurama was tempted to glare at the older Kurabara. Jumping Kagome blushed while snatching her hands back with a quick shake of her head. Her eyes cleared and she looked sheepishly at him mouthing an embarrassed 'gomen ne sai' as she stepped back to give him room to enter. After giving the girl a gentle smile to show everything was fine and pretending that nothing untoward had occurred at all Kurama allowed his eyes to meet across the room with the narrow brown ones that were watching them. _'She interrupted intentionally. Shizuru would not need this young woman to tell her I was here –she has probably known I was coming for a block now at least, unless she was seriously distracted. I can tell from her eyes she knows something… and is not going to be sharing that knowledge readily.'_

"Hey, Kur- _oof!_' The sound of Kazuma's greeting interrupted by the sharp jab of his sister's elbow to his gut not only had Kurama chuckling softly but told something of the situation. His own interest was more upon the girl Kagome, who at the moment had her head tilted adorably to the side with confusion flowing into her stormy-blue eyes as Kazuma coughed and pulled himself back together. "eh… Shuuichi. Yeah. Uh… what're you doing here? Ow!"

The large orange-haired male rubbed the back of head where Shizuru just smacked him. It was no wonder she had done so –Kurama's human name had sounded so odd and unfamiliar coming from Kazuma's mouth. Kurama had needed to remind him to call him that name at his mother's marriage three years ago and it was seldom his friend had reason to use it before or after. It was an easy mistake. She did not have to be quite so _hard_ on him. Pouting, Kazuma scowled lightly at his big sister… who ignored him. "You know this is study night." Shizuru reminded their new guest pointedly.

Kurama bowed slightly. "Yes I know. My apologies, Shizuru-san. I…" He blinked, suddenly realizing for all his usual plans and backup plans he had no premeditated reason to give for his presence here today of all days. Well, perhaps he should go with the truth. If nothing else they would appreciate it; and if he was fortunate perhaps some answers would be forthcoming. He tried to ignore the amused glint half-hidden in the lady of the home's brown eyes at his explanation dilemma, though it decided definitely his choice to go with the truth. "I've been feeling out of sorts on these days for weeks and am finally following Mother's advice." Accompanying a soft, wry grin was a softer chuckle. "In truth I've felt compelled to visit but knowing your schedule have refrained."

Although Kagome's eyes were mostly upon the siblings Kurama could feel at least some of her gaze on him as well. _'She has power. It's so gentle I almost did not notice it. No… that's not quite right. I mistook the feeling of welcoming calm around this place for the usual ease I enjoy here but I'm beginning to see the differences. It was subtle at first, or perhaps I am merely too relaxed by it. My state did however cause me to overlook the significance of the energies she has surrounding the home, which having missed that probably was why it took longer to notice her own as they are similar. Such a mistake could be death in battle, but here is too peaceful to be a danger. It's deceptive. I feel I should be instinctively wary of such purity –that if used offensively her innocence could purify my youki. Why then do I feel so at peace?'_ Even in the calm though he was starting to feel uncomfortable due to his own complete lack of manners. Here he stood, beside a young woman he did not know and had thus far been unable to properly -or even at all- share introductions. Thankfully for whatever reason the girl his friends called Kagome appeared lost in thought but that did not make it better.

A fine brown eyebrow arched. "Is that so." Kurama only gave a slight smile in response, not missing the rhetorical nature of her words and Shizuru sighed. _'Cat's probably already out of the bag anyway. At least Kurama -I mean __Shuuichi__- would likely HELP these two with their studies. Unlike Yusuke. Maybe I should give it a chance. Kagome-chan certainly sees something in him. Could she really see Youko Kurama inside our Kurama? I wonder how many pieces of the puzzle having the kitsune around will bring to light.' _Light brown eyes flicked casually between their two guests. _'Although… I wonder why Kurama would be so compelled. He's not one to act purely on intangibles –unlike another carrot top I know. Running off to a mountain with a handful of yen after a girl without knowing where he's going.'_ Mentally she snorted._ 'There has to be something more to it. A mystery even the ever-wise kitsune has missed?' _Internally Shizuru grinned as she externally shrugged. "Whatever. Don't let the door hit you on the way in."

Grinning, Kagome took that as directive to shut the door behind the redhead as he moved further inside and stepped out of his shoes. The door's closing motion stirred the air around them resulting in both slightly closing their eyes as their scents mingled about them. The fox avatar through lidded eyes watched her breathe in deeply curious at her display even as he took in her scent. _'Her scent is so pure and refreshing. Almost like clean rain and new growth yet at the same time __more__ somehow. It's so pure and clear. I can't quite place it or give it a name. And yet… there's something vaguely familiar about it, and her energies. As if from an old memory, but that certainly can't be right.'_ So lost was he in his own thoughts he almost missed the girl's next soft, questioning murmur. "_Fox?_"

"I'm sorry…?" _'Surely she did not say 'fox' as if she __scented__ it from me?'_ Green eyes watched the play of emotions across her face. The blue was becoming more stormy and troubled as her eyes flicked anxiously and nervously about. White teeth peeked out where they nipped and pulled at the inside of her bottom lip as she worried it gently. _'She's looking for a way out. But why?'_

"Oh! Uh… there on your bag." She pointed. "The fox tail. Is it real?" The relief from the girl was palpable as she latched onto the 'out' found. It took Kurama a moment to follow her meaning. _'My bag? That's right… I came directly from university. How forgetful of me.'_ Idly he fingered the sandy tail with its bright white tip where it hung from his bag. He always moved it from bag to bag, even taking it with him into the Makai when he answered Yomi's summons.

"Fox tail?" Kazuma's voice echoed dumbly from across the room before the corner of his lip fought lifting at the irony. "Don't think I've noticed you having one of those before, _Shuuichi_." Trying not to roll his eyes at the human Kurama nodded but shot him a 'don't go there' look that made the siblings cough with repressed laughter before he answered the question. _'Kurabara sarcastically teasing me about my Youko appearance. Unexpected, but mildly amusing. Especially as he seems to be using it as a sort of distraction. Impressive coming from Kurabara, and something I would have more expected from Yusuke had he been here. Still humorous, as long as that's all he says.'_ Thankfully focused on the tail Kagome seemed to have missed the exchange.

"Yes. It is from a young fox kit who did not survive of a litter I found and otherwise saved while a boy, Miss…"

Though he thought he saw something flick in her grey-blue depths, as if catching he had used 'who' rather than 'that' when referring to the poor, deceased kit even when she was mildly zoning on him Kurama made no sign of it. She blinked, eyes refocusing and losing their cloudiness as she smiled and blushed bringing her gaze from the tail to intense bright green eyes. "Kagome. Higurashi Kagome."

"A pleasure to meet you, Higurashi-san. I am called Minamino Shuuichi." Ever since his decision in the tournament to be true to his full self it had been hard to introduce himself as _being_ Minamino Shuuichi, but this way he satisfied all aspects of himself without feeling false. After all… it was the name his human mother gave him.

Yet… Kurama could not explain the irrational desire to have this girl know his _real_ name. It baffled him. Yomi certainly would find humor in that.

"Likewise." Her returning smile was brilliant, causing Kurama to both suck in his breath and return a warmer smile than he usually shared. It was if she pulled it from him… but at the same time he wanted to give it as well. Compelled –like his visit here today. In his peripheral vision he barely caught Shizuru's lifting brow as well as the beginning signs of Kazuma's falling jaw –the latter of which quite soon could turn into inane questions and babble of which Kurama had no interest of hearing. Particularly, he had no wish for this Kagome to hear the psychic's likely words of how this was unlike him.

'_I would rather she learned it for herself. *blink* Where did that come from?'_

Tucking the thought lightly away Kurama made a gesture with his arm before him for Kagome to return further into the room ahead of him. Kazuma on the verge of opening his mouth found it covered by his sister's hand and scowled. Really… did everyone think him a _complete_ idiot? _'Nevermind… I don't want to know the answer to that.'_ The sensitive youth pouted, waiting for Shizuru to take her hand away. _'Least she didn't beat me up this time. I can't afford another blind yet.' _Held back he could only listen as his former teammate broke the short silence. "Please –I've interrupted your studies. Don't let me continue to do so as I work through my own quandary." Though mostly on the girl his gaze shifted casually to each Kurabara sibling as well, brow rising questioningly as with a shrug Shizuru released her brother and shoved him towards his room and the books within.

"I'm going. I'm going." A put-out Kazuma muttered. Just because she was older Shizuru did not always have to push him around. A few more minutes finding out why Kurama was here surely could not hurt. Still he heeded his sister's directive –albeit slowly, small brown irises watching the interchange between two individuals both he called friends. If he did not trust Kurama… But then he had never seen Kurama hurt a girl, and even dodging interested females the redhead was always the epitome of polite. Kazuma was just very protective of Kagome. There was just so much they did not know of her old pains and heartbreaks.

Slowly a soft smile more typical of the kitsune avatar graced his lips. "Even should answers evade me there is my own coursework to attend." With mild humor Kurama shifted his bag. To his unexpected delight this brought sparkles of mirth to Kagome's eyes as well as a giggle to her lips which she covered with a hand before slightly skipping over to where her books were spread. There was something else there in the stormy-blue seas of her eyes that nearly caused Kurama to falter as he moved to casually stride after her. Like she saw something and had questions… but would not voice them. And the _why_ Kurama suspected that she would not ask was that she in turn did not want the questions that would stem from her own.

"Yeah… I gotta hit the books." Kazuma said with a grin, willingly heading the direction of his room now that joy once again bubbled in the miko's aura as their guests neared the table Kagome usually claimed as her own.

Abruptly the girl paused, blue-grey eyes blinking. Following not directly behind her Kurama did as well, casually shifting to have a better view of her eyes to watch their change though he could _feel_ the flickering shifts in the energies he could now sense around her. Between the two he deduced the switch of her thinking from questions she dare not ask to something else entirely that was equally shocking to her in some way. _'Her expressions hide nothing but her energies… even now I can barely gauge them. Are they that hidden?'_ So pure… and they tickled, like a vaguely remembered dream as if somewhat familiar. _'But what is it she is going to…'_

"Mina… mino…?" No, his chest did not flutter oddly at the way her sweet voice slowly reiterated his family name behind his hiding a flinch of dread. But her voice was too thoughtful, too contemplative and curious. She had heard of him. _What_ however still worried him. Thankfully though… she was not showing signs of fangirling. Kurama grasped the hope painfully that she would not.

"Yes." He tried to keep the majority of the apprehension from his voice but could not mask all of it. From her doorway perch Shizuru snickered softly earning a quick almost pleading glare from the kitsune avatar. Something which brought her cigarette hand to her mouth to hide the smile she suddenly could not contain. Drat the woman –she found this amusing. But of course she would. _'Afraid of getting another fangirl, __Shuuichi__?'_ Light brown eyes twinkled watching Kurama's invisible struggle. But she saw something else she was certain the two involved had not picked up on yet. A quick look at her baby brother's confused face contorted in thinking had her suspecting Kazuma might be able to see it as well. _'Bro doesn't recognize it though. Heh –of course he wouldn't. Never seen it from the outside before.'_ Including him in her smirk Kazuma blinked in surprise. His sister was including him in whatever secret she had discovered. The notion floored him, and thankfully kept him quiet for the ongoing show.

Which was currently their little miko guest gaping, then curling over in giggles. Her hands went to cover her lips as her elbows held her sides. "_You're_ Minamino Shuuichi? _The_ Minamino Shuuichi?" Kurama nodded and sighed, now wincing a little. Blue-gray eyes were dancing with mirth as Kagome collapsed onto the couch. "Oh Kami…! I'm sorry…! It's just… oh _gosh!_ Yuka would just _die_ if she knew! All the times… she told us things from her cousin…" He remained relatively calm as his curiosity and apprehension escalated with each of the girl's gasped words. "And then… here… you…" Mirth overtook her again, tears starting to leak from her over-bright eyes as she shook her head with whatever thoughts were hidden behind the swaying midnight tresses with their flickering natural blue highlight to her hair shifting in the interior lighting. Amid all his other thoughts and worries Kurama wondered how that hair would look under moonlight. He could almost picture it… like dreams or memories in the mist. Waiting for the next words with veiled patience knowing she would have to find breath first Kurama took a seat in a chair perpendicular to the edge of the couch. Her gasps rang out in the silence but not even Kazuma dared break it even as her breath started to return. _'Ah. Here it comes.'_ "They have _NO_ idea… 'foxy' indeed!"

It was a good thing he had decided to sit down. As it was Kurama nearly lost his casual perch at the words, his green eyes widening in shock however briefly. There was a loud thump indicating Kazuma had not been so fortunate to have the foresight to sit before shock took his legs out from him. From the muffled snickers coming from his former teammate's sister Kurama had to wonder if this was some sort of repeat occurrence. That Kagome often threw them for loops in such ways. What double stunned the kitsune about Kagome's words however was a combination of the reminder that she must somehow see the spirit fox aspect of him while he was in human form and the strange sensation that shivered through him at the other implication of her adjective used on him. Never had he thought he would want someone to mean the words in their vernacular when he feared she did not.

Hastily Kurama collected himself. "This Yuka's cousin… I take it she attended Meio Academy?" It was the most logical choice. What with the 'fan club' he had then, unofficial or not. The girls tended to talk about him much more than he was ever comfortable with. Either that or she had classes with him in University, though most college students were more focused on their grades than chasing after him. Thankfully.

"Hai. And according to Yuka she talks about you all the time. Oh!" Even Kurama mildly started at the sudden change, reacting as much to her now loose again energies as they started to tighten in resolution around the girl. "My homework!" Blink. Blink. Her homework? "I never _DID_ figure out that trig stuff with missing so much school and without it Calculus is _impossible!_" With a wail Kagome threw herself backwards on the couch, arm reaching out and fingers grabbing for the nearest math book along with two notebooks bearing different writing. Kurama safely presumed one was hers, one borrowed from a friend or classmate. "I don't know if I'll _ever _figure out Ayumi's notes in time, and hers are the _best!_"

The smack of Kazuma's large palm to his own forehead from his seat combined with the young woman's words was enough to bring a soft chuckle from the kitsune avatar. "If you would like, I could assist you. I'm fairly well versed with mathematics." He ignored Shizuru's snort of laughter and the coughed 'understatement' behind her hand. More pleasurable was to watch Kagome's beautiful face shift from hopeless to startled to _breathtaking_ in hope and joy.

"Oh! _Would_ you?" Kurama was caught up in the shimmering blue-gray brilliance of her eyes and silently nodded, softly smiling. "I _heard _you were really smart and the top of your classes but seldom tutored, not having the time…" He could not explain the clench of pain in his chest though as the sparkle dimmed, her smile and energy lessening with disappointment he could not comprehend. "But you have your 'quandary' and your own homework. I wouldn't want to trouble you with something I should have learned already."

'_Was that all?'_ Already Kurama was shaking his head, smiling reassuringly at the girl. Even amidst the flux of feelings it amused him how she had repeated his own word to him in her attempt to free him. "Please, it would be no trouble. No trouble at all. In fact… it would greatly please me if you would accept my assistance, Higurashi-san."

Her smile was bright, then bordered on impish. "Okay. But please call me Kagome." He must have shown her his surprise at being granted such familiarity so soon for she instantly answered the unspoken question. "It'd be weird hearing my family name from someone so close to foxes." With a grin to his shocked face Kagome giggled and leaned over to tenderly caress the soft little tail attached to his bag with a loving but melancholy sigh. Kurama's senses alit as he noticed both Kurabara reacting as if jolted to the particular sadness that radiated that moment from the girl. A great, missing, _aching_ sadness of loss and love and distance and _time_. A feel of time distance that shocked the millennia old kitsune. _'It's like missing Kuronue… the feel of so much time having passed since the loss. But that's not possible. She's human, possibly a miko by the pureness her energies, but only human. There is no logical way she could feel the loss of centuries. No rational reason I should be able to read it in her energies, especially as those energies are even now shielded near undetectably. Yet I cannot deny I recognize the similarities, or that I wish to soothe her pain.'_ Intrigued even more Kurama watched as with practiced airs the beautiful young woman drew her sorrows deep within and covered them over with a cheerful smile. _'The light does not quite reach her eyes… nor is the warmth as inviting.'_ He noted comparing this sad-covering smile with the full-spirited smiles given previously while Kagome grinned and tapped her page with her pencil. "Get _this_ drilled into my hard head and I'll tell you about my kit."

'My kit.' The words were uttered so lovingly Kurama felt for a moment she had almost adopted the fox mentioned. He nodded, smiling in his soft way, as he moved closer beside the young woman to be able to read the book with her. His thoughts however mulled over her tone's implication even as he started to tutor her on the trigonometry that had evaded her. He felt there was more to it than a simple rescuing of kits as his had been, despite his own kitsune connection. Hers felt so motherly, so protective. And then there was the time element of her sadness to factor in. Time to become close -perhaps time to love- and time to miss.

"Your friend -Ayumi was it?- has good notes." He commented lightly, going over the information within to clarify what Kagome needed to understand for her current problem. It delighted him the smile with which he was rewarded for the off-handed praise of her friend.

"Does she?" Kurama nodded and her smile brightened.

"Yes. You say you missed school?" He waited for her nod and nodded himself. "All you are missing is the explanation then, and these notes will make sense to you."

"May I tell her you said so? Yuka would _faint_."

Her saying so drew a chuckle from him, though the notion did not surprise him. He had heard tales of some in his fan club responding similarly. No… it was the way the entire thing humored this miko with the pleasurable company beside him. "Be my guest." Delight rose in him watching the happiness bloom upon her face. It had become too downtrodden with worrying over the arithmetic. "Tell me all about it afterwards."

"Okay!" The jubilation in her voice lifted all within the home, and even Shizuru smiled.

Time passed with the black and red heads bent over the math text and notes as murmured voices went over concepts and details. Shizuru moved around the home doing chores and keeping track of everyone's homework situation –especially her brother's. From time to time she caught Kazuma listening in to the trigonometry discussion which she permitted seeing how he was actually paying attention. Because of how he had been at school before Yusuke became Spirit Detective as well as not being the _brightest_ student he was not quite to trig yet, but Shizuru saw no reason for him not to get a head start on grasping the concept.

It was apparent when everything clicked for Kagome. A jubilant, feminine exclamation pealed from the main living space combined with the sound of movement and followed closely by an 'Arigato!' that rang pleasingly throughout the home. It was apparent in the comfortable shield the miko always erected around their home as well, the feelings of accomplishment and joyous satisfaction in a job well done intermingling with heartfelt thanks filling the siblings' home.

Already turning to let her presence speak her congratulations Shizuru paused in surprise sensing embarrassment that was not her own. Intrigue and curiosity hurried her to the scene to catch a pink-cheeked Kurama just as a suddenly klutzy again miko disentangled herself from him and drew back from what was obviously an impromptu hug initiated by the girl in her ecstatic state. _'Hmm… though surprised, Kurama does not seem unhappy about the hug. Except perhaps its ending.'_ Shizuru chuckled to herself. _'Imagine that. Would have thought 'Shuuichi' accustomed to girls throwing themselves at him.'_ Even in her thoughts she teased him. It was simply too much fun. Casually she leaned back to enjoy the show as Kagome sat back upon her knees.

"Gomen… I forgot myself." Her blush was pretty and Kurama could tell that her words were honest. There was something about her actions and words and reactions however that struck a spark upon the tinder of gathered thoughts. _'It's not my youki… but my __human__ aspects of which she is uncomfortable!'_ The revelation near stunned the millennia old spirit kitsune, delaying his response. _'She does not comprehend the specific and rather unique aspects of what I am, but I can no longer deny that she has sensed demonic kitsune elements. What puzzles me the most… is why this should please and reassure her. Especially as she is such a pure miko. In fact… if it were not completely illogical to think so it was comfort with my youkai nature which inadvertently gave her courage to overlook my humanity and trigger her familiar action with me, a relative stranger. But… that does not make sense. Even presuming Kagome-chan is a naturally expressive and caring female history indicates time and again the ridiculousness of the notion that a miko would find joy in the presence of youkai. Yet… '_ Mentally Kurama shook his head at the track his thoughts had taken, deciding he simply did not have enough information to back any hypothesis enough to his satisfaction. Kagome was simply too much of a mystery. An intriguing mystery, and the fox hung onto her every word. "Just… I was so happy… and you reminded me of Shippou."

"Shippou?" _'Little treasure?'_

Her sigh was so soft and lonely and sad Kurama actually felt the need to restrain himself from pulling her into his arms. He could feel Kazuma and Shizuru near as well, drawn in first by her aura's surge of joy and now closer with same aura's longing for comfort. At least the embarrassment had dissipated from around her. "Yes. My… the kit I took care of."

He nodded gently. Accepting, though he had not missed her pause in wording. "Ah yes. You did say you would tell me about him after you understood your trigonometry." Kurama could feel his green eyes glimmering. "Would you say my assistance has been satisfactory to earn the tale?"

Kagome's smile was brilliant, though the three others in the room could still feel the breath of sadness about her. "More than satisfactory." Blue-gray eyes sparkled, her smile going sheepish. "Not sure it's a fair trade though."

"It is for me." _'To learn more of this mystery? Yes. Even the smallest kernels are priceless.'_

She seemed to relax under his smile. "All right." Glancing behind her to catch the goofy grin on Kazuma's face as he folded his shoulders and arms over the back of the couch to await her story, it was so silly Kagome giggled. He looked oddly comfortable though, for all he was on his knees, leaning over the back of the couch to watch her with his chin on layered hands and his arms to the elbows spanning the length of the backrest. Her eyes flicked to Shizuru, and Kurama noted how Kagome took in the older female's ready-to-listen casual posture as well. A calm accepting of the current situation flowed gently over the girl, but his intelligent eyes caught the light nibbling of her lip and the quick flicker of thought in her storm-blue eyes. _'As if she's searching carefully for the precise words. Somehow… I suspect that is not commonplace for her. She strikes me as being incapable of deception.'_

While waiting the moments for Kagome to begin Kurama shifted slightly away from her so he could better watch more of her body language than that given away in her face. Her arms circled around herself, as if in memory of holding something close. "In middle school, I missed classes a lot." Her grin was wry, sheepish, and embarrassed. "I think I mentioned that already." Kurama nodded, indicating that she had and he had remembered but also for her to please continue. It was worth it for her grateful smile in return as she plunged into her tale. "I… spent a lot of time in the country. To get better. One time I was out with… a friend and we came across a fox kit whose father had been killed by lightning. I _couldn't_ just leave Shippou to fend on his own! So I took him in, cared for him while I was in the… country for nearly a year. He was an absolute _joy_. So bright eyed and intelligent, getting into mischief then getting out of it again with big, pleading eyes." From the door Shizuru arched a brow as she listened, remembering the miko's own potent 'puppy-dog eyes' and pondering over a possible connection to this fox kit of which she spoke. "He and my friend would often compete for the extra food from our meals. He'd ride on my shoulder or the basket of my bike as we traveled. It was a constant job to keep him safe but he was protective in his own way too, as much as he could."

Her voice was far away, dreamlike. Her eyes distant and clouded with the bittersweet joy of memory. "Shippou was always sharing my sleeping bag or cuddling with … the cat at night, sometimes I can almost imagine his warmth by my stomach or side… or curled up beneath my hair." Listening to her, watching her, Kurama wanted to remove the bitter for her to leave only the sweet. _'Her soul is too pure to harbor so much sorrow.' _In a moment her gaze returned, but there was more desolation to it now.

Kurama was not the only one to wonder about the missed school and country stays when what sounded like camping entered the equation. If Kagome had missed school for illnesses a country visit would make sense, but not nights spent in a sleeping bag –much less in the company of a wild animal like a fox. There was also that feel of danger hovering like a ghost through her words. From what would (or even could) a fox protect a human? Though he did not join them, Kurama caught the silent glance the siblings shared and knew they were thinking along the same vein as he. At least somewhat.

_"_And then…" The miko's sadness was tangible within the radius of her aura. Giving in to his compulsion a fraction Kurama gently placed his hand on her arm and gave her a small, reassuring smile. Once more her look of gratitude filled him with warmth even though she remained saddened. She honestly appreciated the comforting support. "We found some other kits living together and he stayed with them when I had to come home."

Tears moistened her eyes. Deftly Kurama withdrew a handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to her, glad at that moment his mother had gotten him into the once Western trend. Quick eyes did not miss the brotherly concern in Kazuma's near eyes, nor the human male's large hand moving from its rest beneath his chin to gently pet the girl's ebony tresses in comfort. Again an unfamiliar feeling bit at the kitsune but being versed in guarding his reactions Kurama dismissed it. Instead he focused on the more pleasant intrigue that was Kagome. _'Her words ring of the truth… and yet there is more to the story than she lets on. The way she paused before certain words and the way she was almost meticulously careful how she spoke. She's hiding something… and I would bet it has something to do with explaining the distance of centuries I sense from her, but I will not question. She is hurting too much and as much as I wish to know her secrets I find myself content with gathering grains of truth where they fall.'_ Green eyes holding understanding sadness remembering fearing to lose his human mother never left the miko's tearful face. "I'm glad he's able to learn with others like him, but I keep holding hope he'll find me…" A quiet sob choked the rest of her words and as her face fell it was hidden behind the black waterfall of her hair. Kurama found himself swallowing hard to remove a sympathetic lump from his own throat.

"I'm sure he will." His words surprised him, as well as the other occupants of the room. The accusing glare from Kazuma was a surprise, and the fox felt the same 'don't you dare hurt her or lie to her' he would expect form Hiei protecting Yukina. In that moment he comprehended the large human's close physical and protective contact with the girl –and irrational as it was Kurama felt a yoke leave his shoulders he had not realized existed. Giving the barest nods to the siblings to show he understood and would comply to the unspoken decree the kitsune avatar smiled gently into the teary gaze that snapped up to meet his eyes. Gray-blue her eyes were now, filled with hope and disbelief and begging for clarification so that she could believe in what she clearly wanted to have faith. "Believe me… foxes will go through great lengths to find and keep something they treasure."

From her doorway perch Shizuru kept her reactions to herself as she watched joyful gratitude alter the tears in Kagome's eyes. Yes… it had been a good decision to let the kitsune avatar remain. In fact… perhaps it would be an even better idea to include Kurama to the study nights on a recurring basis. Both highschoolers needed assistance with school she was often not able to give and even sometimes beyond what they could figure out together. 'Minamino' would be more than useful on that front. Then there was this other development…

Puffing casually on her cigarette and watching as Kagome's energies automatically purified the pollutants of its smoke directly from the air Shizuru hid her smile even though nobody was paying her any mind. Even that too-perceptive kitsune. Her brother of course was promising his help in watching for her fox kit, which brightened Kagome's mood enough to make her laugh as all three fell into playful discourse on the effects a lone fox would have in the city. Light brown eyes took in how avidly the avatar's unusually brilliant greens were focused upon the miko's well-being and had no doubt that her invitation would be -very demurely and politely- accepted. Oh yes… 'Minamino Shuuichi' would be seen at their home regularly after this night, Shizuru was certain. As certain as she was it would be for more than mere kitsune curiosity. But the female sensitive was more than willing to let Kurama entertain the idea that curiosity alone was the draw, for however long he believed it himself. She was more than happy to watch everything play out as it would.

It was a bonus that she would have someone competent at hand to drive learning into her baby brother's often dense skull in the process. Oh yes… this would work out nicely.

_**Author's Note:**__ Okies… silly me remembered that Kurama as Shuuichi is a few years older than our favorite punks. :laughs: I mean… when he's telling his story to Yusuke when they meet he says he entered Shiori's womb in spirit form 15 years before, and at that time our favorite loud-mouthed detective was 13. So while Kagome, Keiko, Kazuma, and Yusuke (hm, he's the odd man out on K names) are in their last year of High School Kurama is already in University with Kaito Yu. On that thought Kagome and co. all are going to the same High School (with similar uniforms) for whatever reason, Kazuma got into Keiji Tech HS, his posse is all at the same school (undecided yet where), and of course Keiko is at Deichi's School for Girls like canon. _

_:giggles: I HAD to give a background for Kurama's little fox-tail. ^_^ When I spotted it on his purple bag when I was re-watching the series I knew I had to. ^_^ It was just too cute!_

_For the record, I think of Kurama's voice from the Funimation English Dubs. :sheepish grin: IMO the Japanese voice is too high and I think he sounds more thoughtful with the lower voice. Truthfully, YuYu is one of the rare anime I watch in English and I'd not heard the original Japanese voices until getting __Poltergeist Report__ and following the advice not to listen to the changed English cast. Also for the record, for my story the only thing about the movie that I'm taking is Kuronue's existence in Youko Kurama's past. He rocks. ^_^ The rest never happened._

_Edited 27 May 2012_


	5. Keiko Carries

Inuyasha YuYu Hakusho Crossover 1 Chapter 5

Healing Soul Chapter 5: Keiko Carries

Leaning his head back to rest upon the cushions of the couch supporting his back Kurama released a faint sigh of contentment. He could feel where the 'tail' of his red hair fell across the wrists of the naïve human _vixen_ behind him -thanks to a specialized plant he had inconspicuously growing through his long locks providing him with the tantalizing sensation of _feeling_ more than at the roots. Over the weeks this was one of his favorite positions. He sat with legs bent before him, one upright with the other tucked beneath it flat to the floor as today he read a required paperback overhead with his elbow balanced effortlessly upon his raised knee. Soft fingers gently caressed his hair obliviously in a casual motion and Kurama permitted the green of his eyes to be hidden from the world as well as the page he was reading so as to envelop himself in the phenomenon. With the motion the young miko's energies swirled softly even more around his, easily mixing with and calming his kitsune ki. It seemed so effortless for her… so innate and instinctual. Kurama could not help the twinge of guilt for what he felt was taking advantage of her in order to experience this sensation her touch and energy gave him.

'_But she gets something out of it too.'_ The inner debate returned as usual. _'The kit she misses…'_ The uncomfortable clench inside that returned every time he thought of Kagome's lost fox kit flared once more, and as the others had been it was fractionally stronger than the previous occurrence. It was an uncomfortable and illogical reaction. Of course he held a high opinion of her for saving and caring for an orphan kit so obviously deeply, and of course he was more than pleased for the kit himself having been saved and cared for by such a pure and loving being. So certainly Kurama did not begrudge Shippou his fortunate turn of fates. Why then this negative feeling progressively nipping at him? It was nothing the three millennia old kitsune had experienced, so he once more decided to shelve thoughts in order to relax in Kagome's presence and her absently petting fingers through his hair.

He smirked lightly, thinking how his 'fangirls' would freak if they saw even this innocent scene.

Yet with Kagome it was natural. Once more Kurama wondered at the vague yet familiar tug of a forgotten memory, and once more the misty tendril slipped through his mental fingers upon the flowing waves of time. This was enough for now, he decided. Kurama felt no need to rush the girl's revelations of herself, nor his own past recollections. These moments now… were more than enough.

Idly he wondered how her miko ki did not harm him, again bringing his thoughts around to her kit as he contemplated the unlikely chances of him being youkai. As illogical as it may seem, that theory made the most sense with the evidence he had thus far on the mystery that was Kagome. It was enough not to discard the hypothesis, but certainly nowhere near enough to support it. Not to Kurama's intellectual satisfaction. _'But then… being in contact with youkai would also give an explanation for the emergence of her miko powers in this day and age where true, functioning miko are as much myth as demons. That she suspects at least in part what I am has only been reinforced to me since first meeting her with both her body language and energy reactions. But that she is __okay__ with that… even more that she is not only 'okay' but in truth shows all indication of being happy and relaxed in my company at least in part __because__ of what she senses leads me to conclude that she has had favorable relations with at least a few youkai –particularly at least one kitsune. With what I know I'm tempted to assume the kit… but I detest assuming.'_

A gentle knock at the door drew the kitsune avatar from his musings, green eyes leisurely opening. He ignored Shizuru's teasing, pointed look as he instead focused on identifying the energy signature of the person at the door. Shizuru clearly already knew and the fact that the person got so near without any warning signs to himself much less the psychics indicated someone they knew and trusted. Between his youki and enhanced senses Kurama was easily able to place the newest visitor before the door was opened.

"Hey Keiko. What brings you here today?"

A sweet polite voice answered her. Kurama casually stole a glance at the girl lying on her belly on the couch behind him to see her still engrossed in her textbook. He had to admire her focus. "Not much, Shizuru." The young woman adjusted her hold on the stack of books held against the dark lapels of her high school jacket and scrunched the cravat-like collar of her uniform blouse. Her now waist length brown hair threatened slipping over her shoulder and catching between the tower of books each time Keiko moved. "The library got in the books you asked me about, so I thought I'd bring them over." Shizuru shifted to the side, silently inviting their friend inside while curious how Keiko's presence might stir things up. Kurama had been far too complacent with the status quo for her tastes. Something needed to be done to bring to light some new pieces of the puzzle. Stepping inside and slipping out of her shoes Keiko's brown eyes shifted then past Shizuru and into the room. The sight that greeted her eyes caused them to widen, dumbfounded, and she nearly dropped the large stack of books. _'Kurama… girl… near… __**here?**__ … … What's going on?'_ Keiko tossed a questioning glance at her hostess who merely smirked and shrugged, unsurprisingly not sharing whatever it was she might know.

"Kazuma! Get out here and get these books from Keiko before she drops them!" The older Kurabara snorted femininely and rolled her eyes. "Might as well make yourself useful."

The girl on the couch lifted her head then, blinking clouded blue-gray eyes that had been intently focused upon her homework. _'If I didn't know better… I'd think she did not even realize she was playing with Kurama's hair while she studied. But how could she not know? For that matter… why was he letting her? … … has Kurama ever shown even that much tolerance of a girl before? He seems relaxed. Comfortable. Sure… I've not seen him with anyone much who doesn't know about… well all Yusuke's spirit stuff and all that, but for all his gentle kindness and courtesy Kurama has always been… well rather to himself. I never hear him talk about friends outside the group.'_ Keiko thought she saw the briefest flash of disappointment in the avatar's vivid green eyes as the girl behind him stirred, but she could not swear to it. Catching her eyes the kitsune too gave her no answers but graciously nodded a silent hello. She nodded back, not voicing her greeting being uncertain if she should call him Kurama before the girl or not.

"Kay! Coming!" The large man's slightly gravelly voice came from the direction of his room accompanied by the sounds of a scraping chair, a meow, and a jingle of a cat's collar. This was followed by Kazuma's heavy steps, the former largest punk of Saruyashki Junior High obviously not caring for much gracefulness outside a battle. "Yo, Keiko. Good to see ya. How's that punk Urameshi? He'd better be treating you right or I'll give him a beating he won't forget."

'_Sure. Nevermind that Yusuke's some kind of demon reborn since that whole affair with the spirit detective before him. Same old Kurabara.'_ Keiko chuckled lightly as the books were easily taken from her small form by much larger arms without the male having to think about their size or weight. She had to refrain from pouting, feeling insignificant for a moment before rubbing life back into her sore arms. It had not been a long walk from the library but the rather large stack had pulled at her arms and poked into her skin a good while despite the thickness of her earthy green high school jacket's somewhat protection. She _was_ only human, and with none of the spiritual ability much less training the Kurabara siblings had. For a moment Keiko wished Puu was his smaller size again –she missed hugging Yusuke's spirit beast to her chest. "He's adapting. Still trying to find where he fits in since getting back, but it's been easier. He's working with Master Genkai today or I'd have made him carry those here for me. And you _know_ I can take care of Yusuke myself, Kurabara-kun."

He laughed, moving into the home with the books as she made a face at him. Yep… same old Kurabara. Mostly. He was less of an idiot when not with Yusuke. Or Hiei. Put those guys together and it was like what little brain cells they had were flushed down the toilet. Even the fire apparition would sink to verbal degrading matches with Kazuma. One would almost think there was some odd affection there. Almost brotherly with their banter. If it was not concerning Hiei. But then… he was always rather thoughtful to Yukina too. "Yeah. Sure. But I miss seeing your handprint on that punk's face when you do."

There was no denying the blinking shock upon the unnamed girl's face, even though Keiko could not feel the sad wave of memory from her aura that had her three friends suddenly snapping their attention to her. This time she _swore_ she caught a calculating look flicker in Kurama's intelligent greens before they fell fully into unexpected sympathy, and Shizuru _definitely_ looked like she had been granted some little prize even through her own concern. Kazuma was just… _Kazuma_. Concern for a damsel in distress evident. Keiko _could_ however see as the blue of color in the other girl's eyes appeared to be leaching away into the gray and the soft look of contentment from before now appeared frozen as if forced to be kept in place. "I didn't realize you had company. Isn't this Kazuma-kun's study night?"

She might not have spirit senses, but Keiko could read situations and saw the need to break the ice. Kurama flashed her a slight smile indicating his gratitude while leaving the floor of giving a reply to Shizuru who nodded. Even the girl looked a startled relieved. _'Like someone being pulled from thoughts or daydreams back into what's going on. It's probably none of my business to wonder where she went but I can't deny I'm curious. It was too out of the blue.' _

"Yeah. Shuuichi has been stopping by to help Kagome and Kazuma with their studies. Huh… you've not met Kagome yet, have you?" Moving to indicate the pretty, raven-haired girl on the couch Shizuru's eyes flickered with entertainment. Keiko might not have spirit senses but she was smart. Beyond smart. And she was pretty perceptive too, something that had only grown since being introduced fully to the supernatural occurrences all around them. On top of that… Keiko did not like being left out of things and her intelligence always had her seeking answers and remembering the smallest details. All while remaining firm yet kind. At least, she was so around anyone other than Urameshi Yusuke. Yes… this could prove interesting.

'_Shuuichi? Well… that answers that question I guess.'_ Keiko shook her head, spotting the girl -Kagome- roll over and sit up. This time she was sure she spotted the flicker that might be disappointment in Kurama's eyes as he lost her touch, only to see him relax again as the girl's knee casually brushed his shoulders when her legs swung to the front of the couch beside him. To see the avatar so relaxed nearly stunned Keiko. "No. No I haven't." Though perplexed Keiko smiled at the girl –then barely restrained a gasp at the bright smile returned to her. It was so warm and inviting, making the pretty girl beautiful as her heart shone from within. Keiko could only guess how it might feel to someone with spiritual senses greater than her own.

"Allow me." Shizuru retained her smirk -mostly. "Yukimura Keiko, Higurashi Kagome. Kagome, Keiko goes to…"

"Deichi's School for Girls." Kagome interrupted in awe with a grin. "I recognize the uniform. My friend Ayumi was accepted there but chose to stay with the other girls and me, though I can't guess for the life of me _why_." Her smile brightened, Keiko almost missing the subtle way Kurama turned his face to that warmth like a flower to sunlight as she herself felt pleasantly overwhelmed in its glow. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Yukimura-san."

Noting Kagome's fuku she wondered under what circumstances a girl from a school across town wound up studying with _Kurabara_ of all people –and why Kurama deigned himself to being an on-call tutor for them both. Keiko was sure the story would be interesting, but wisely refrained from asking outright. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Higurashi-san." The studious girl's wide brown eyes grew thoughtful, and she put her finger to her chin as a memory tickled her. "Higurashi… as in the Higurashi Shrine? Hojo Takaya's Higurashi?"

Thankfully Kazuma had set the books down and was returning when he heard that query, for he tripped at the words then fell to his knees wide eyed and sputtering at both words heard and from feeling the irritated flare of Kagome's aura paired with the frown on her previously smiling face. He and Kagome were the only ones to miss the subsequent fall of Kurama's face to a set stoicism, green eyes narrowing slightly. Keiko wondered most at this alteration, shifting her feet and hoping she had not made some terrible blunder. That would teach her for repeating things she had been told. "I'm not Hojo-kun's _anything_." Kagome pouted irritably and sighed. "Not that I've been able to _convince_ him of anything. But yeah… that's probably me." Again she sighed, looking like she would rather be talking about anything else.

"Ah, uh… sorry." Keiko chuckled awkwardly, shooting her an apologetic smile. "I should know better than to heed gossip. It's just the name sounded familiar." She looked sheepish, yet curiosity was urging her on. _'oh what the heck. 'In for a penny, in for a pound' as the English say.' _"But while we're on rumors… were you really sick with polio in junior high?"

Kagome groaned, falling back heavily on the couch even as the usually laid-back Kurama lurched upright and twisted around. "_**Polio?**_" His exclamation was only slightly overpowered by Kazuma's simultaneous shout. Green eyes wide raked the miko's slumped form with her dark hair fanning across the couch like welcoming darkness, searching for any sign of illness that recent. Anxiety and confusion swirled in the usually collected green depths, not seeing or sensing anything but unable to drop his worry. His fingers itched to pull out a seed and grow it into something that would _tell _him but refrained, instead dropping and landing on the ends of silken hair fallen beside the slumped girl on the cushion. Shizuru was also concerned, not surprised as her lug of a baby brother stumbled toward the girl he had adopted as assuredly as Eikichi with anguished pleading in his eyes that it was not so. _'huh… guess even Kazuma knows that's a bad one. Still… I wonder what the story is on this. She doesn't __look__ like she's been sick.'_

"Kagome-chan…" Kazuma's harsh voice was thick and worried, while Kurama couldn't even work around the lump he found in his own throat to say even that much. He was not sure he could trust his voice even if he could get past it. Sick… was that why she had been in the country? Was that what she meant when she had said she was there 'to get better' when talking about the fox kit? Absently Kurama's fingers stroked the soft, raven strands beneath them.

No one saw the twinkle in Shizuru's almond-shaped eyes as she watched on.

"No… I didn't have polio. Or rubella. Or arthritis. Or leukemia. Or tetanus. Or any of the other things Jii-san told the school and Hojo-kun and my friends that I had." One arm was slung over her eyes, her other hand rubbing her temple as she avoided everyone's gazes. So she did not see the boys flinch with every listed ailment, but the two other girls did. Keiko felt awful.

"Gomen…" A delicate hand moved to wave the brunette's apology away.

"No… no. It's not your fault, Yukimura-san. It's true I missed a lot of school… and Jii-san was always crediting it to one illness or another, but nothing was ever _verified_." Her voice seemed so tired and strained. Almost as if everything having to do with her absences were a hassle –even talking about them. Keiko felt even worse for bringing it up. Still, the brunette could not deny the sincerity of Kagome's words. There was a truthfulness she could almost feel that Kagome did not want her to be upset or take any pains for having brought it up. Keiko was impressed.

"Was that why you were in the country, Kagome-chan?" Kurama's gentle voice murmured, astonishing Keiko on many levels. _'He's so __concerned__. It's not false or forced… I don't think I've ever seen Kurama like this.'_ Though he could feel the eyes on him the kitsune paid them no mind, not caring he was being out of character. His green eyes were rapt on the hidden face of Kagome, his energies gently petting her own like his fingers did her hair as he longed to ease the anguish he felt from her in any way he could but only permitting himself these two ways at the moment. "'To get better,' as you said?"

The wave of relief and gratitude flowing from the girl beside him as he quoted her words and gave her something to latch onto quickly showed in his posture how it relaxed him. The tenseness that had filled his form as he twisted to look at her diminished and faded as Kagome's arm slipped from its barrier position revealing a soft smile for the avatar even in her eyes –much like a cloud drifting and the sun shining through. "Yes –I had to get better." There was some sadness and ache still in those cloudy depths as well as a pain of… _'Inadequacy? Why would she feel that? Unless…'_ Emerald green eyes searched gray-blue, and watching them flicker. _'She's trying to keep something from us and yet… I feel Kagome both cannot and does not want to lie. So she is telling a veiled truth. With the scent of her not bearing any deep illness combined with what she told us about her Jii-san being the one to credit her the illnesses instead of a doctor despite my first reaction I would conclude it was something else at which she had to 'get better' rather than her health.' _Kurama pondered this, not caring the scrutiny his undivided attention was earning. There were a few things that came to mind which might answer the question but one continued to rise to the front. Perhaps it was intuition, and for that Kurama would not brush the prospect aside, though with what he had deduced so far it made little sense. Just feeling what he did from Kagome of her miko powers Kurama wondered how she could have ever felt inept in her skills as far as she clearly did about something. Her whole aura had been muddled with it.

"Well then…" He started with a soft, reassuring smile intending that Kagome should see he was not going to press. "I would say that as you're here -hale and whole- it was a successful venture, wouldn't you?"

Watching the scene Keiko blinked wide eyed as the redhead flashed the pretty raven-haired girl a soft but charmingly enigmatic smile that certainly would have had even girls that did not already fancy him swooning in place. Her own heart fluttered at the ramifications, brown hair swishing with the swiftness in which she turned to cast a questioning glance at the oldest female in the room… only to find Shizuru abjectly _smirking_. The untrained sensitive accepted Keiko's wide brown gaze with her own lighter and more narrowed one, raising a brow before repeating the same action with her shoulders then dropping both and shaking her head with a smirk and lighting a cigarette. Like hell she was going to explain what little she was figuring out so far. Let Little-Miss-Brains do her own detective work. She needed it with that boyfriend of hers.

Meanwhile the gray was washing to blue in Kagome's eyes as her smile illuminated her face in response to the kitsune avatar. Shizuru was a little disappointed that she could not pinpoint what _exactly_ was brightening the miko's aura but was otherwise happy about it none-the-less. It certainly was enlightening observing 'Shuuichi's' reactions. Seeing Kagome cheer up was putting a breathtaking sparkle in those exotic green eyes of his. The aura around the miko was still tinged heavily with that old time-feeling sadness of hers but now there was also joy and the heady feeling of accomplishment as well. _'A success against all odds –and I can't feel it's exaggerated. Kagome-chan… what HAVE you been through to feel all this? Or should I focus more on why our 'Shuuichi' is able to make you so happy, hm?'_ Delicate hands were set gently but casually upon the avatar's on the couch beside her as Kagome looked him gratefully in the eyes. "You're right, Shuuichi-kun." Her face scrunched up a little playfully, eyes twinkling as she added "As usual." Warm, chiming laughter danced around them from the raven haired girl and even Keiko could feel there was something _special_ about it. Something comforting and including. "It was a _very _successful venture." For a brief moment Kagome's melancholy flared only to be reigned in completely at a gentle squeeze of her hands from Kurama as the two smiled at each other. The blue-grey eyes softened, gentle and coming across as being nearly as old as the avatar's into which they looked. "Thank you, Shuuichi-kun. For reminding me."

"My pleasure." Kurama murmured earnestly, pulling another stunned blink from the observing Keiko. As if picking up on the brunette's reaction he shifted his head just enough to flick her a soft and knowing smile before returning focus to Kagome. Where he had dropped to his knees behind the couch Kazuma shifted so only his left shoulder touched and flopped to a seated position leaning back on his arms, groaning and looking at the ceiling. Curious at the noises Kagome cocked her head to see him –while the other girls noticed she did not remove her hands, and Shizuru bit her lip not to smirk noting how a certain kitsune appeared happy with that omission.

"Dang, Kagome. Don't scare us like that again. 'bout gave me a heart attack." Kazuma wanted to think that with the miko power he felt off of her somehow his 'adopted little sister' could not get sick, but the truth was he knew next to nothing about miko. In a random check at his school's library -which when asked about it by a classmate he said he had picked up the wrong book- he learned they were the village healers and mythically speaking some supposedly could fight off and purify youkai. Of course… that did not make any sense at all with how Kagome reacted to Hiei and Kurama. Heck… except for the random 'fox' teases she gave the kitsune Kazuma would wonder if their miko friend had even noticed 'Shuuichi' was youkai. Even _with _it he did, since for all he knew for _sure _those references were from their shared stories of saving baby foxes. Which was cool in its own way of course, just not very helpful in helping him understand since no one was spelling things out clear. Not to mention he had no idea how much she could read of that particular strange situation the kitsune avatar presented. From what Kazuma had gathered it was rare a nature spirit became demon –and no one knew of any other being who had done what Kurama had to survive. At least not anyone who told _him_. But then he could be out of the loop. Heavily the large man sighed.

Kagome made a particular soothing sound, in turn making watching green eyes widen minutely in surprise. _'That was very kitsune of her. Learned while caring for her Shippou?' _Her eyes were soft and caring where they fell upon the former punk that even though in a sisterly way stirred a marked but irrational pain within the kitsune. Amused, Shizuru catalogued both barely discernable reactions. Little quirks to the always calm Kurama's face that could only be spotted knowing and watching the slightest nuances long enough. Usually… the boys missed them completely –more focused on whatever fight was before them. Kept them out of a lot of useful insights. The miko responded to her friend, unaware of the thoughts her small actions were invoking. "I'm sorry to have worried you, Kazuma-kun. I tend to forget about Jii-san's excuses, so I didn't think to warn you about hearing them."

Four pairs of eyes blinked in surprise at the statement. Kazuma was the first to relax after the derailing of thoughts from Kagome's earnest words to be able to smile at her. The others' thoughts continued to whirl, wondering what could have been so all-consuming that someone could _forget _it was being said of her she had dire diseases and random medical conditions. "Naw… it's okay, Kagome-chan. Just caught me, ya know? I'm used to us both having to hit the books pretty hard, but you've always struck me as a picture of pure health."

Widely the large man grinned up at the miko who smiled then softly snorted in laughter. Her eyes sparkled, and Keiko watching _knew _she was missing out on what was likely an allusion to something at _least _the two sensitives knew for sure with Kagome –and Kurama had likely figured out on his own without communication. Since it was not being said Keiko could not really get _upset _about it… but it did leave her feeling that old sense to which she had never bothered to put a name. "'Pure health.' That's a good one Kazuma-kun."

Kurama chuckled softly with them a moment before gently pressing the miko's hands which lay still within his own. Having her attention he gave Kagome a soft but slightly teasing smile. Once more… Keiko was beside herself. A glance to Shizuru was again no help. As usual. "Now… I fear we've gone away from studies." He chuckled at Kagome's unmasked expression of distaste before turning laughing eyes to Keiko and inviting her over. "I believe Deichi's is going over the same arithmetic you are this week, Kagome-chan. Keiko-chan? Perhaps while you are here you would care to join for a bit?"

Intrigued, Keiko was making her way over to the couch where Kurama was already opening the other girl's book for her. Brown eyes fell to the page and widened; the girl nodded. "Wow. Hai… we've been jumping around in the book a bit but we're surprisingly on the same things right now, Higurashi-san." Keiko smiled warmly, thrilled that when it was returned to her there was truly no retention of blame or anger or resentment or anything she might have expected to be hiding behind the other girl's smile. She felt _forgiven_ and… accepted. It was a wonderful and humbling experience, and unlike anything she was accustomed with the girls with whom she schooled.

"Ah. Good. I thought I had overheard that somewhere." _'Trust Kurama to have heard and remembered something like that.'_ Keiko thought wryly._ 'Though I'm surprised any of my classmates would have been able to talk about SCHOOL within his earshot without noticing him. Probably had to hear that too, poor guy.' _"Come. We'll look at it together."

It was easy to slip into the camaraderie that had formed around studying, Keiko quickly forgetting both the earlier awkwardness of Kagome's presence and her own gossip-spurred questions in learning and laughter. Kagome, she found, was easy to help because the other girl refused to have anyone else do her work and was adamant to learn and understand. She had a will, and Keiko could see that she had spent much time previously studying alone –and likely with many distractions as well as not much support. _'Likely whenever she was getting better in the country as Kurama said.'_ Those thoughts she shared with Shizuru quietly in the kitchen helping to prepare some light snacks for everyone. The expression on the stoic woman's face in response caused Keiko to frown lightly in thought at the implications. _'I've given her something she's not seen, not having the same studious outlook I do, but there's something Shizuru's not telling me. THAT much has been obvious, but now it's downright blatant.'_ Sighing, Keiko hoped that maybe when the older female had figured it out more she would be let in on whatever it was.

As the evening progressed Keiko regrettably had to excuse herself to go home to help with the shop. She found herself grinning at Kagome's gleeful jubilation upon discovering not only did the Yukimura family run a restaurant but served _oden_ followed by her emphatic exclamation that she would love to patron sometime when she was in the neighborhood.

The elder Kurabara stepped outside the door with Keiko to see her off, the smoke from her cigarette spiraling up into the air above them and then disappearing. Seeing Shizuru watch the phenomenon the younger girl followed suite, blinking mildly as she realized… _'No… that can't be right. But… I can't smell the smoke. It's like… it's like it's being cleansed almost instantly from the air but that __can't__ be right.'_ So engrossed in this Keiko almost missed the feminine monotone that broke the silence. "This is going along well. Let's not tell Yusuke just yet, okay Keiko?"

Tilting her head faintly to the side the brunette considered this before nodding with a grin bordering on silly. "Hai. Don't worry about it. I won't go home and tell him right away." Keiko laughed eyes twinkling. "I can just imagine how he'd blow up and run over to confront Kazuma –and you _know_ that's who he'd attack first."

Shizuru joined in the laughter, and though she said nothing Keiko wondered at the hidden mirth and mischief dancing in those lighter brown eyes. _'She's up to something… expects or suspects something… and I'd place a bet at least part of it involves Yusuke. But… this is the happiest I've seen Shizuru since the Dark Tournament. If __that's__ saying anything. Even when relaxed and at peace at Genkai's she's not laughed like this. So whatever she's up to… I can't hold it against her to have her amusement.'_ "Well… ja ne, Shizuru."

"Yea. Later, Keiko. Keep that guy of yours in line." They both shared another laugh as Keiko walked off, Shizuru watching until she could no longer see her young friend. _'That's it, Keiko. Don't tell him right away… though I know I can count on you to let it slip eventually. Now __that__ is a meeting I look forward to!'_ Sure… she still wanted to make sure that study nights _remained_ study nights, but there was something to be said for the way interruptions to the schedule worked like honey to the flies bearing the puzzles to the great mystery of Kagome. Not to mention showed cute little aspects before unseen in their favorite kitsune. Chuckling softly to herself Shizuru put out her smoke and returned inside, pleased at the unexpectedly _informative_ day.

_**Author's Note:**__ Made up a personal name for Hojo. It means 'respectful one' according to the site where I was looking and I thought it fit him. If anyone knows if he has an __official__ one please let me know and I'll change it. I'm guessing Hojo is his family name because of Hojo's ancestor, Hojo Akitoki. ^_^ Thanks! _

_Does Kazuma really mean 'true harmony' like I read on the baby names site? Aw!_

_Edited 27 May 2012_


	6. Intriging Interlude

Inuyasha YuYu Hakusho Crossover 1 Chapter 6

Healing Soul Chapter 6: Intriguing Interlude

It was a relatively pretty day out. Stereotypical blue sky dotted with cotton-ball clouds. Bored, Shizuru walked downtown after her tour-of-duty at the hair salon just for something to do. One of her favorite things. In fact… the very thing that had granted her own private mystery-drama show which aired two nights a week in her very own home. That hobby of sorts of course was people watching.

Today it was so far relatively uninspiring. The usual conversations overheard and faces seen were boring. Unimpressionable. Mundane. Still, there were always little things to laugh at, like how did a woman having an affair expect to keep it secret for long when she was gabbing about it with her friend in public. Stupid things like that brought an almost evil smile to Shizuru's brown eyes. At least something a little different from the status quo -the continuing ease in which her greatest source of amusement and entertainment had been going. _'I'm surprised Keiko's held out so long. Really expected her to slip by now. I'd rather be unraveling __that__ mystery than overhearing the latest downtown gossip.'_

Her thoughts continued along and were on nothing in particular when she spotted him. In that moment she feared her heart had stopped beating. Long dark hair. Longer certainly, but it had been years. Impeccable business suit, this one with the faintest hint of gold pin-striping that just barely caught the light here and there. Hell! Even the _build_ was the same: tall, fit, and slender. Logic screamed at Shizuru that it was impossible -she had seen him just before the building collapsed around them for Kami's sake!- but that did not stop her automatically stepping towards the similar looking man. Nor even impede his name from passing her lips.

"Sakyou..."

The man turned and Shizuru froze. Her slender eyes were wide and staring at him, wishing she could turn away. _'There's no way he could have heard me. Yeah, I said it aloud but not __that__ loud.'_ Now that he was facing her Shizuru knew two things: one, he was not Sakyou and two, why his pin-striping was an unusual gold. For cold but curious brilliantly golden eyes focused upon her as the man neared. Knowing she was caught Shizuru managed to calm, shifting to the side of the crowd to let them pass realizing that this stranger wanted to confront her. The last thing she wanted was to cause a scene. It was not like she was _afraid_. Other things were now apparent setting him different from Sakyou Valdez. For one, he had bangs that were a little messy and parted in the middle with the tips brushing his eyebrows where Sakyou just had a few occasional long strands over his unscarred right eye. Where Sakyou's top hair was cut short and mostly slicked back in a sort of elegant mullet, this person's hair was long all the way through other than those borderline fluffy bangs. This man was handsome to the point of beautiful, walking with an almost unnatural grace to his stride. It reminded her of Kurama's cool, precise way of moving. It was a different sureness than Sakyou had possessed, though slightly similar in a business-like unhurried collectedness. A different power too, though from the looks of the tailored suit money was certainly no problem. This man bore no scars upon his face… however _something_ was calling to her awareness on his forehead where his bangs framed the too-smooth skin like curtains for a theater stage. It glimmered just out of her perception and left her feeling tingly and blind-folded. If she was not hiding her apprehension about the coming impromptu meeting Shizuru would have frowned. She was not accustomed to having her 'sight' impeded. _'Must be like what Hiei must've felt that got him to visit. Not that I like this feeling of blindness any better.'_

She could not feel him. This man's aura was tight and controlled around him. Shielded. Suddenly, Shizuru found herself wondering _what_ he was rather than merely who. Which she was wondering pretty heavily as it was. She was sure he had recognized Sakyou's name. Recognized it and knew she had even for a brief moment confused his visage from behind with that of the deceased crime lord. _'Almost as if it has happened before. But what's a respectable business man doing knowing someone like Sakyou?'_ Of course it immediately dawned on her that it could be likely the man was wondering something similar about her if he knew -really knew- Sakyou Valdez. It was not like she had the appearance or presence of those likely attributed to his company. Not like their meeting had been anything sort of 'normal' by any definition of the word.

"I haven't been confused for Sakyou for some time." His tone was honeyed and dark, but Shizuru would _almost_ bet she heard a trace of mischief or humor within the surprisingly soft baritone of his voice. Something about all this amused him. Not that the sensitive had any information about him to come to any guesses as to what. Those golden eyes flickered with intelligence as they perused her still form. A too-perfect brow rose to hide behind dark bangs and this close Shizuru could see his hair was not so much black but a really dark brown, shimmering a different way than Sakyou's blue highlights. Almost like a mix of sunlight and starlight. The corner of his mouth quirked in something hinting at a smile and she knew he saw her appraising him just as he was appraising her. There was no doubt in her mind what amused him this time, though she was still filled with more questions than answers. "It's been what… three and a half years since he died? Four?"

Shizuru blinked hard. She was _not_ going to cry. It was not like she had a 'thing' with Sakyou Valdez anyway. _'But it seemed we __could__ have.'_ The treacherous and traitorous thought was shoved away as Shizuru nodded, habitually bringing up a cigarette and her lighter. "Something like that."

Golden eyes flashed and widened. In a swift move she would have thought worthy of Hiei's speed the stranger had her wrist caught painlessly in his hand. Her own eyes which she had forced to normal widened once more to the double quickening of her heart. _'I didn't see him move. He's not hurting me though. There's strength… far more than he's showing… dammit what IS that? He's still shielded from me. And why's he looking at… Sakyou's lighter…'_ Some realization dawned in her light brown eyes. She had forgotten in the moment of her habit that her lighter had belonged to the very man of whom they were 'discussing' in a sense. Finding it more prudent, Shizuru literally bit her tongue and said nothing. Instead she watched and waited for the business man's reaction.

Without releasing her hand he gently turned it and the lighter within so that he could better see. His eyes had ceased looking between the lighter and Shizuru's face so now hers did the same to him in return. She set off no alarms to those casually walking by as she relaxed, watching other-worldly golden orbs that certainly beat Kurama's Youko form's gaze for warmth as they took in the elegant black lighter. Gold gaze traced thin gold trim and followed the lines of Sakyou's initials engraved then gold-plated upon the smooth surface in the upper left corner. One finger released her wrist to touch the lettering, bringing out a nostalgic and seemingly sad sigh from the dapper male. "It's really his."

Blink. Shizuru did not know how she should respond to that. 'duh' was what she was thinking, but thankfully her tongue was still firmly held between her teeth and so she managed not to say it and ruin what she was starting to feel was a very personal moment of grieving or regret for this handsome stranger. Slowly releasing her tongue the female nodded. "Yeah… he tossed it to me before…"

It was not her tongue being caught that choked her words but the tightening in her throat as the scene replayed before her mind's eye. Walking into the room with the timer above Sakyou's calm and collected poised form where he and Koenma were talking –the spirit ruler in his teen form making sure that the 'doorway' between the worlds would not continue. Those narrow blue eyes widening then -she swore- softening as he saw her. Shizuru could remember the way her feet seemed to move of their own volition until she was past Koenma, barely sensing the 'teen' behind her right elbow as she held her hands clenched in front of her. She wanted to believe there were feelings behind Sakyou's emotional blue eyes: regret, sadness… something tying the two of them together. Maybe something strong enough and worth fighting for that he would choose to live. The ache she felt… wishing he would back out of his intentions to keep his end of the bet yet knowing in this the crime lord was honorable and never would. Watching as he slid his hand inside the lapel of his designer jacket to the breast pocket, drawing forth his lighter and running his thumb over the gold and enameled surface as he silently said goodbye and made a decision all at once. His eyes… so blue and so sad but also determined. The arc of the black rectangle against the vibrations of the crumbling walls –the background going out of focus as the lighter held her attention -light reflecting in tantalizing, out-of-place glints from the gold edgings. Feeling its solid weight in the cup of her joined hands and realizing what it was she held. Realizing he was giving her his lighter as a goodbye gift –as something to remember him by. As a way of keeping part of him with her? Not that she would ever be able to ask. The crumbling in the room around them intensified, large chunks of rock falling around him, obscuring his ramrod-straight frame with his right arm lifted in farewell. His last, soft word echoing in her memories despite the cacophony going off around them. Her own voice screaming his name, and the feel of hands holding her firmly from running to him. And tears. Her own tears obscuring her last visage of Sakyou and wetting the dust-filled air around her as she struggled against the repressing hold on her forearms. The first tears she had shed in more time than Shizuru could remember. Crystalline droplets that swung and hung like tiny prisms as the stones shook Sakyou's still body, swaying him back and forth until obscuring him completely.

Golden eyes studied her as if in a new light. The quiet baritone pulled Shizuru sharply from her trip down memory lane. "You were at the Dark Tournament."

It was not a question. Shizuru merely lifted a brow and looked without fear into his eyes in response. The corners of his mouth twitched. _'Is he… going to __laugh__?'_

Not a laugh… but a soft, quietly amused chuckle vibrated from the male before her. She could feel it through the hand still firmly but gently holding her wrist more than actually hearing it. What with the sound of the pedestrians passing them by and all. "So… there's more to you than meets the eye."

Smiling faintly in a way that once more reminded Shizuru of Kurama he flicked open her lighter and led it to light the cigarette in her other hand. Slowly he lowered her hand, head tilting ever so slightly to the right as he studied her face. As if finding what he sought there he released her hand. Though… Shizuru could have _sworn_ there was something reluctant in the way his slender fingers slid from her skin. It left goose-bumps crawling up her arms. "Come. We should be off the street before honoring Sakyou's memory together." He took two precise steps away from Shizuru before turning to look back at her over his shoulder. "If you have the time?"

Cool brown eyes regarded this stranger, who so apparently knew the only man to whom she had ever been tempted to get close. Curiosity, as it had so many other times, won out. "Sure." She replied with a shrug, moving to fall into step beside him as he began walking once she was near. "I've nothing else to do." She felt something of amusement vibrate from his otherwise shielded self. It made her smile. And she had been complaining earlier about being bored. "It'd be… _nice_ to have someone to talk with about him."

"Oh?" She could almost taste his own curiosity, but saw that he was reining it in until they reached wherever it was he was leading her. Moments passed in not-quite companionable silence, and yet it was not quite awkward either. "I look forward to your perspective."

The chuckle that followed was more audible than the last. Shizuru blinked once, noticing what seemed to be sheepishness on his elegant features. This was reinforced when he sent her a sideways look. "The surprise of seeing Sakyou's lighter after so long seems to have disengaged my manners. I beg your forgiveness. My name is Nishitono Takariidaa."

Internally Shizuru faltered in her step, though outwardly it barely showed. She recognized the name. How could she not? It was not like she did not read the papers enough. Little else to do between appointments. _'He doesn't seem as unreachable as the articles say…'_ "Kurabara Shizuru."

There was the briefest flash of something she could not define in his eyes. "Well, Kurabara-san, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I do hope you like the food here." He held his hand out to wave her through the door held open for her. Shizuru glanced up to spot the name of the place she entered as she obliged. The name caused her eyes to flash wide for a split second. _'No way! This is one of the ritziest places in town! There's no way I'm dressed for this. Hell… I don't think I even __own__ anything that even __closely__ might be fitting going in here.'_ If she was another girl Shizuru would likely balk and voice something of her thoughts in argument. But she was not another girl. She was Kurabara Shizuru: the human female who with Keiko verbally bullied the grim reaper, Botan, into taking them to the demon-filled Dark Tournament just to 'babysit' her kid-brother and his stupid punk friend. Not fitting the dress-code was not something she would let bother her. At least she dressed mature and classy for someone of her income, though Shizuru knew the standards here would see straight through _that_. Still it was an irritant she would not let others know –and certainly not permit anyone to see her as anything other than confident but she _did_ look at Takariidaa with a sharply raised brow over her shoulder as she passed. It worked, drawing a chuckle from the well-dressed male as he followed her strolling form inside.

Her cool demeanor combined with the frigid narrowed eyes of her companion stilled the words of censure in the hostess before they could be voiced. Internally… Shizuru was amused. Glancing at the male now beside her she caught the flicker of amusement in the otherwise cold gold of his eyes as well. _'Heh. Something to be said for intimidation. Though I figure his clout is a __much__ stronger front than anything I could give. In this situation. Without creating a scene.'_ The mental image of 'putting the smack down' on the hoity-toity hostess almost caused her to grin behind her hand as she removed her cigarette from her mouth and deposited it obediently in the waiting ashtray. "One of my business tables in back, please." His cool baritone flowed smoothly, bearing no room for disobedience.

"H-hai, Nishitono-sama. Right this way, please." Shizuru found it entertaining to watch as they followed the now nervous hostess. Laughing to herself she enjoyed when the man who must be the manager from the scowl he gave at first _blanched_ and immediately backpedalled as soon as his eyes took in the imposing figure behind the two females. But even that was in part to distract herself from the feel of a warm hand pressed lightly but distinctively proprietarily at the small of her back –partially leading, partly protecting. Even guessing the most logical reasons behind the contact Shizuru was uncomfortable about it -mostly because it _felt_ so comfortable and that just simply _was not right_ regarding a stranger of only minutes' acquaintance. Though she took in her surroundings with appreciation and street smarts Shizuru was distracted enough to jolt inside as she realized Takariidaa had led her to her seat and was already pushing her chair in for her. _'Like I'm some kind of a lady. What does he…' _But she was caught in his intense gold gaze, belatedly realizing he had placed a drink order for them. Shizuru started to frown but was stilled by an apologetic and enigmatic smile.

"I hope you don't mind. I thought it fitting to drink to Sakyou's memory with his favorite."

Any last traces of independent indignity fled with that explanation and Shizuru could only nod silently. _'Drat the man with charisma so powerful though! He almost had me forgiving him __before__ saying anything.'_ "You ate with him here?"

"Yes. Several times."

Her expression was thoughtful, but hopefully not showing the lingering sadness she felt as she gave her dinner companion a wry grin. "Then what do you say about ordering the rest of the meal in like mind?"

Shizuru had hoped to be discrete but seeing the twitch in his pressed lips and the light dancing in those too-bright golden eyes she knew Takariidaa saw through her ruse. He seemed to appreciate it though –somehow nonverbally communicating that he understood her apprehension of the menu in such a place. This way she would also avoid the displaying of her reaction to sticker-shock. "I believe that to be an excellent idea, Kurabara-san. Sakyou and I have similar tastes… and it interests me to learn what you will think of them." Watching Shizuru's silent reaction he waved a nearby waiter over to place their order all while not shifting his gaze. When the attendant was gone and their drinks before them Takariidaa held his drink with his hand and Shizuru's eyes with his own. "To Sakyou Valdez. Friend and visionary."

"To Sakyou." They drank, savoring the expensive flavor. _'That's just what it tastes like: expensive. Bold. Sharp but not wincing in any way. Indescribable yet so very flavorful. Damn the man. I'll never taste the like again most likely and it's the best thing I've ever had. Might as well enjoy it while I can.' _Takariidaa was already refilling their glasses –not like Shizuru was about to hinder him. Then she caught him looking at her. An elegant brow arched, waiting for the unvoiced comment that had been behind her eyes before the toast.

She sighed. _'How he caught me holding my tongue I don't know but he knows I knew he implied more than the meals.'_ "Well I can't say I'm thrilled about the 'hobby' he picked up at his first job."

"Ah… the pet store." He was nodding with memory, both frowning and lightly smiling at once. "He told you of it?"

"Indirectly." Oh yes… tell a perfect stranger who was actually a friend of the deceased man that the only way she knew anything about Sakyou was by overhearing him talking to the younger Toguro brother not long before the last fight of the Dark Tournament. Sure –THAT would go over well. Of course Sakyou _had_ seen her there after speaking –making her wonder from the look in his eyes as their gazes caught if part of why he was reminiscing aloud had been to let her know. The look in his eyes then… always left her speculating if he knew she had been behind that pillar the whole time.

"I see." Shizuru wondered if this man really did, but was not about to clarify one way or another on the matter. "I remember. We met around that time. I had gone through a similar… stage when I was young so on one hand I could understand though not condone it. My father had been quick to show me the dishonor in such acts." He gave a sad, wry smile. "All males I believe do things in their youth they later regret. That for me is one."

"Yeah… well I guess gambling is an improvement from that."

His deep laughter startled her with the way it rolled around them. "Yes. I did too. Though I never expected the lengths to which Sakyou would involve himself. He was surely gifted in that regard."

"Until the last bet." Shizuru said softly, still torn. Would that bet always be painful for her? Neither outcome was wanted –though the way it had been _THIS_ was the only favorable outcome. No matter how her heart ached.

"Ah yes. I heard the bet on the tournament broadcast when Sakyou took the mic… and I knew his backup plan for his Project." _'That's right… they were broadcasting the tournament. If he was listening to it… that explains why he knows about it. To an extent. But why would he have been listening in the first place? Because Sakyou had a team there?' _Takariidaa was frowning… but Shizuru was left wondering if her eyes held a similar far-off look to them. "He was adamant." Shizuru remained silent, letting this man give insights to the one she barely knew and yet still missed. She could feel his emotions as he remembered. "Everything for that plan of his –and though I was one that inspired him to the notion inadvertently I never could sway him of it." He sighed heavily, gold eyes dim with regret and sadness. _'Inspired him…? But… would that imply Nishitono is something like an S-class Youkai? But I've been reading about him since long before the Kekkai barrier came down, so that's not likely. Hn. Like the other puzzles there's not enough pieces.'_ "At least… he was honorable to the end in what he chose." Nodding Shizuru was surprised to find she had placed a sympathetic hand on his and blinked before giving it a light squeeze. "That hardly helps when missing someone though, does it?"

"Not really." She paused. "Slowly though I guess. With time."

"Yes. Yes I suppose it does." The smile he flashed was again enigmatic –small for another but almost overly bright for the staunch businessman. "Now… pray tell how you caught my friend Sakyou's attention."

But Shizuru was not ready for that just yet. Her eyebrow arching at the choice of words as she eyed Takariidaa warily. "Friend… using his family name…" she let it linger, her bland tone voicing her dubious view.

The businessman smirked and shrugged slightly. "Is it really so odd? Do you know of no friends who only use family name references?" Those golden eyes were too knowing, and Shizuru was reminded again what he just said about listening to the broadcast of the Dark Tournament. _'That's right… he said he was listening. Damn. Wish I could remember what those annoying announcer girls said… or had any idea what parts of the fights were picked up.'_ Meeting his eyes Shizuru acknowledged he was referring to her brother's friendship with Urameshi Yusuke. They were probably best friends -fights not withstanding- but never used their given names. _'Bet he's figured out Kazuma's my brother too. Or at least if he doesn't know the degree he probably suspects. Heck… I'd be disappointed if he didn't.'_ Takariidaa was shrugging again, leaning back as plates were placed before them and drinks refilled. "However Sakyou merely did not like being called by his given name. My personal theory is that it reminded him of his family and whatever that brought to mind. Of course I never pressed to confirm it and now we'll never know." Flashing a predatorial smile he clinked his glass with the one Shizuru had lifted to drink then arched his brow in some playfulness. "Shall we start?" A smooth movement of his hand indicated the attractive and aromatic cuisine which Shizuru could not help but breathe in deeply. "Savor Sakyou's favorite dishes here while we continue to share."

Almond brown eyes looked up without her moving her head from the glass she was sipping. "Memories?" _'What does he want? He continues to use wordings that could mean more than just reminiscing about Sakyou. Why is that?'_

Another miniscule shrug. "But of course." _'Was that a flash of disappointment in his eyes… or am I trying to read too much into this? Confusing man. My gut says there's something more… but __what__?'_ Whatever it was it was gone, covered by the barest hint of mirth. Teasing. "I've not forgotten you've yet to answer."

Ah… now those gold eyes were making jest of her. _'Damn. Should have known he'd not be distracted long.'_ Thoughtfully and carefully Shizuru chewed the first bite, nearly getting lost in the exceptional flavors that assailed her taste-buds. Slowly she swallowed, lifting her eyes to drown in intense gold. Bringing her napkin to her mouth she cleared her throat and shrugged. "I was running from some, ah- unsavory tournament spectators. He pulled me aside and helped to lose them. That's it."

Amusement played in the watching golden eyes _'How had I ever seen them as __cold__? Like that they're warm as the sun.'_ "That was highly chivalrous of Sakyou. Either I rubbed off on him more than I thought… or he was more like his family than he would ever admit." Shizuru lifted a brow at him while continuing to eat –_knowing_ he was not finished with this particular musing. Those eyes of his were far too intense for him to be finished. The memory of Sakyou saying his family were likely in public service professions brought to the fore. "However I suspect it was you who tipped the balance.

"Me?" The slender woman scoffed, lifting her nose disdainfully in denial. "There's nothing special about me."

Now it was his turn to arch a brow and give an incredulous look. "Truly? How then did you come to be at such a 'closed' tournament, Kurabara-san?"

Shizuru opened her mouth then closed it before tossing a half-frown at the smug man. _'What does he think he knows?'_ "And what do you think?"

"Why not start with what I know –that never before have there been guests of the guest team. Clearly you had connection with someone of power to get in, likely acquiring tickets at the last minute. Even without what you said of your meeting I know that connection was not Sakyou himself, for once earning his interest that tournament is probably close to the last place he would want you to be. By his side or otherwise. I also happen to know who exactly was the owner of 'Team Urameshi' as well as his position." Takariidaa paused to take in the young woman's reaction to that. She was shocked, but feeling his gaze upon her showed much less than she felt. _'okay… how the hell does he know Koenma? Damn, this is frustrating!'_ Fascinating and frustrating. Shizuru could not draw her attention away. "Understanding his position the likelihood of voluntarily bringing you directly is infinitesimal. However there are those who work for him that would have the capacity."

It was what Takariidaa said next floored her. "I see before me a beautiful, _aware_, intelligent, brave, young woman who shows no surprise at anything I've said." Golden eyes danced and Shizuru _knew_ he had caught her _one_ moment of surprise -a quick intake of breath- at the unexpected compliment. Beautiful… he really believed her beautiful? The notion derailed her enough that Shizuru almost had to shake her head to catch up to the way he had said 'aware' as if knowing what she was NOT sensing. "Therefore my theory is you somehow convinced someone close to the team owner to enable your endeavor." He paused, perusing her face with unveiled interest. "Or have I misjudged the level you would go to keep track of your kin, Kurabara-san?"

Sighing Shizuru took another sip of her drink, savoring both flavor and bouquet as she lightly shook her head. _'Should I say he's giving me too much credit? An angry Keiko when it comes to Yusuke is a very scary thing. It did take both of us to scare the truth out of Botan… not that she wouldn't have cracked sooner or later.' _"Even with all they say, the articles don't give your intelligence or perception near enough credit."

His smile was small but brilliant when it came to his eyes. "Oh? You know of me then?"

"I read." Was her stiff reply, bringing an unexpected chuckle from the businessman. Enough to startle the nearing waiter with a flash of surprise and panic. THAT brought a smile to Shizuru's face. "Papers don't credit the power of your smile either. Or your sense of humor. What… You _trying_ to give that guy a heart attack?"

Takariidaa calmed, though she could see humor remained with him. "Never was such my intent, though would serve many right to fall prey their own assumptions. Still… I can hardly blame them. Seldom do I have such pleasurable company."

'_okay… what's the deal with the compliments?'_ Shizuru was starting to feel the tiniest bit unnerved, though otherwise she felt illogically at ease with this man despite all the rational reasons that indicated such feelings did not make sense. She could not get a read that Takariidaa was being anything but honest however. Not that she refrained from giving a scoff of disbelief –a gesture Shizuru was slightly mollified to feel a smidgeon of playfulness within. "Yeah right."

He sighed, frowning lightly. "I don't see why you disbelieve me. Do you really not see in yourself what obviously fascinated Sakyou?" Eyes that had wondered to the ceiling returned to pierce her own. "He was a gambler –not particularly interested in females aside from the random 'arm candy' required at certain functions."

Well _that_ was something Shizuru neither knew nor expected. Thankfully Takariidaa seemed inclined to allow her the silence she craved in such a moment, enabling the calm that befell their meal to be a comfortable one. In due course Shizuru found her thoughts pulled from the past to the present. _'He's still watching me. Elegantly, considerately… but still watching. Can I really be that much of an enigma?'_ She sipped at her drink, noting it was again full. "Trying to get me drunk, Nishitono-sama?"

The wide blinking of golden eyes as she caught him off guard from whatever thoughts held his attention sway was reward and cause enough to bring a grin to lips hidden behind accused beverage. He looked stunned and for some reason seeing such an intimidating individual unseated relaxed her even more and washed the uncertainty of earlier away. Idly it reminded Shizuru of the worry in Sakyou's eyes when they paused to run. Something _real -_that no matter the act portrayed to the world could not be faked.

"I beg your forgiveness. I didn't think about your tolerance…"

Shizuru waved the apology away with a slight movement of her free hand. There was something more she was picking up from Takariidaa's apology. Something she could not quite put her finger on but put her in mind of the 'what' question from earlier. It was not a gender card. THAT much she could tell from other things he said she was getting a pretty strong suspicion. "Don't worry about it. You -dear sir- need to recognize a joke."

Again the stunned expression, but only a moment he broke into a warm -very relieved- chuckle. After that they continued to converse for over an hour -in their own unique manner. As originally intended the topic hung predominately upon the departed crime lord, but there were also small tidbits shared about each other. She picked up things –like his love for his family though it was not said. It was there when he commented that they had gatherings rarely for the others resided in the country. It was strange… but the way 'country' was said brought to mind how Kagome spoke of her rural sojourn in middle school. They spoke of the Tournament Fights, Takariidaa quite interested in what the announcers could not know –and teasing Shizuru in his aristocratic way upon getting her to slip proof that the carrot-topped human fighter was her baby brother. Aside from that, neither gave nor gleaned _details_ of each other as both spoke ambiguously of other friends and family.

It was getting late. Other tables had filled and cleared again before Shizuru knew she had to get home. _'Before Kazuma ruptures a kidney fretting that some terrible youkai got to me.'_ Eyes unable to resist surveying the male before her she was not certain that was not the case. _'I've no proof though. Only a hunch –and not a very reliable one at that, even for one of mine. Not enough to have faith in it.'_ She noticed as he appeared to take in her state of mind, then glanced around them in a slow but mildly surprised manner. _'Kami… but he's too graceful to be real.'_ "It seems I have lost track of the time in the pleasure of your company, Kurabara-san. Come… let us return to them their table, shall we?"

Shaking her head slightly she could not help but smirk at the droll joyousness dripping from the man's tone. "Yeah. Sounds good."

Before she could finish pushing back her chair to stand on her own he was there –hand held casually but gentlemanly out to her to aid her up. Once more she had to shove down the habit of feminine independence, telling herself it was probably something expected in a place like this and it was best to go along with it. It was _not_ so she could put her hand in his. Takariidaa led her to the doorway in silence, palm once more at the small of her back. Although neither spoke Shizuru sensed he had something more to say. Like he was searching for the words he wanted to convey. It put an interesting twist, altering the silence ever so delicately from the comfortable ones they had shared interspersed throughout the exquisite meal. Curious but patient Shizuru waited.

If she had expected his touch to leave her once they were outside the spiritually aware female was in for a surprise. Guiding her to the left of the doors Nishitono Takariidaa left his hand were it lay while lifting his face to the darkened sky. The stars were hard to discern through the light and other pollution of the city but as Shizuru looked to his face and beyond there was no problem spotting the waxing sliver of moon curved into the early-night sky. Shizuru without thinking about it lit a cigarette, watching as the smoke curled in the cooling breeze. The quiet between them was once more pleasant, neither seeming to desire to break it. After a while it was inevitable, his honeyed baritone slipping through the night like it belonged there. "I would like the pleasure of your company again."

Ah. So that was it. There out in the open now. While she could account no reason for someone like him wanting it Shizuru was not against it. Even if she could not or would not put a reason to _why_ that was. "Sure. Don't see why not."

Shoulders relaxed though they remained back and his body as straight as a soldier's. As if in relief. _'Don't tell me the great Nishitono Takariidaa was nervous.' _"I would offer to see you home but I suspect you would refuse me this." Shizuru took enjoyment that her smirk and nod that this was indeed so brought a responding grin from the mogul. "Have instead my card." He slipped one out from his interior breast pocket much like Sakyou had done before his death with the lighter. The warmth of his hand left as well, so that he could write something upon the card. "You have permission -of which I hope you take advantage- to call me at any of these numbers, anytime. Be certain to inform the person answering the phone of your name if you call any of the business ones, and possibly the home phone as well should anyone but myself pick up." Takariidaa turned to her now fully, golden eyes glowing brightly beneath the combination of streetlights and what little light shone down from the curve of moon overhead. "Should you feel the need to see me at the office simply present this card at the front desk and all will be taken care of."

Shizuru pulled her eyes from the intensity of the gold to glance down at the card in hand. Long enough to see the black ink of the fresh characters penned in the spaces around the gold embossing of the card but not to read them. Her gaze rose to his waiting one before she answered with an almost playful smirk. "I think I can handle that."

Only with it leaving his eyes was Shizuru able to catch the slight anxiety within them as the golden gaze alone smiled. "Very good. Then I look forward to seeing you again in the future."

She granted him a rare half-smile. "Sure. Later." Slipping the card into her pocket she gave a wave with her cigarette hand before turning and strolling off into the night towards home.

It was two blocks later she caved to the curiosity to read the added characters upon the card. On the front it was perhaps not as surprising as it could have been: his home and mobile numbers jotted down in sure, precise strokes. It was the back that stilled her feet and widened her eyes.

_Treat the woman bearing this card, Kurabara Shizuru, with all the respect due myself and inform me immediately of her arrival._

'_Damn… he doesn't do things by halves, does he?'_ With that stunned thought Shizuru drew together her gumption and putting one foot in front of the other made her way home as if nothing was out of the ordinary at all.

It had been a while since he visited last. Normally he reported through phone calls and other… less conventional methods. In this case however he wanted to be able to read the reactions. Considering to whom he was talking … that was an impossibility for any way _other_ than in person. He watched the unmoving form of the other male, relaxing in the power flowing from him where others would likely quake in their boots at even this small sampling. "I met a female today."

Yes. The irritation in the other's aura was _exactly _what Takariidaa was hoping for with his obscure opening comment. A grin spread over his smooth features at his success. "She was very interesting. Imagine: a human female attending the Dark Tournament."

Oh yes. Takariidaa knew he had his attention now. They had both heard the rumors of females having been supporting the disliked human underdog team among the spectators, and that two of them were human. Never, however, had they expected to _meet_ one of them. "What's even more interesting… she gave me the impression she could sense something behind my concealing spell. Nothing concrete." At the irritated flare of youki Takariidaa hurriedly added that important detail, continuing until his silent listener's energies subsided to a more 'normal' level. "But it was pretty clear she was used to seeing and noticed the obstruction."

A baritone slightly deeper and certainly cooler and more calculating than his own voice broke the silence that followed. "What else, Takariidaa."

He nodded, not needing more words his direction after knowing this male so long. All his life. Takariidaa knew the other had caught he was withholding more from him of interest. But Takariidaa liked to force the rare spoken words outside of lessons and training from his elder. "Seems like Sakyou found a soft spot there at the end."

Again he was grinning, watching the silver brow arc high into silver white bangs even in the shadows of the study. With the ice-statue patience for which he was known the other waited for Takariidaa to continue.

"He gave her his lighter."

_That_ spiked the shadowed male's energy. Takariidaa knew he had talked about Sakyou enough that the importance of the lighter to him had not been forgotten even in the human's death. Again the energies swiftly ebbed to normal. Truthfully… none but the exceptionally perceptive would have noticed either of the previous youki spikes; so much control had this demon. Takariidaa felt the cold golden gaze bore into him. Waiting. "And?'

Sighing softly Takariidaa gave a casual yet elegant shrug of his shoulders. "And once again Sakyou and I appear to have the same predilection."

Takariidaa frowned lightly feeling the other's amusement while at the same time being a trifle proud at having been able to dredge forth such an uncommon response from the standoffish youkai. The slightest low chuckle carried on the waves of reigned youki that still billowed powerfully throughout the room. Takariidaa bore the rare jest at his expense with mixed emotions. That is… until calm focus changed the atmosphere of the room once more. Those eyes he could never escape looked at him, making Takariidaa feel as transparent as ever. "There is still more. Your scent tells of it."

Drat. Takariidaa had wanted to drag _that_ little bit out longer. In truth… having drawn it out this far with this particular youkai was pretty incredible. "She has contact with the miko. Her scent and energies were all over her –even shielding her."

There was silence. Takariidaa waited. Silence was not an uncommon communication where his companion was concerned, but this time Takariidaa had no doubts of the turning gears within the other's intricate and calculating mind at the information he now had. Takariidaa knew _he_ had been floored at the implications. For the miko to have used her energies in such a way upon a human who could sense energies and other things indicated the trust of a close bond. A rather quickly formed relationship, to have occurred since they ceased watching her so rigorously.

"I see. The time draws near." Takariidaa nodded into the silence that followed at the expected verdict, wishing as he often did when in this youkai's presence that he could glimpse into the other's thoughts to know more of them. Before he could go too far Takariidaa had to give the last prudent information he had as well. Reluctantly he cleared his throat, waiting for the arched brow that signified he should he should speak before doing so.

"There's more." Again came the expectant, patient silence. "There was a hint of kitsune on her too." Yes… best to contain his jealousy on _that_ matter. Not that the 'old man' missed much of anything.

"The kit contacted her?" Gold eyes flared in the darkness, seeping hints of red and the billowing of youki grew furious.

Takariidaa was quick -if calm- to correct the assumption. "No. This one's much older. The traces of energies extremely well contained. But there's likely pretty constant exposure to leave such a subtle and lingering presence. Not contact so much as company would be my theory, after only seeing her once."

The strong flux of anger faded quickly into the imperial chill that was more commonplace. If Takariidaa did not know better he would have thought the other introspectively nodding to himself. "So… HE has found the miko."

The younger male blinked at the barely there whisper, both that it was there and that even with enhanced senses he heard it. "But does he yet know…"

Whatever it was Takariidaa would not know it either. Not yet. He was not about to _ask_. NOT when cold gold eyes pierced him for undivided attention. "You will see this female again."

As often was the case it was not a question. Something Takariidaa had picked up from him while growing up or perhaps naturally. "Yes."

Like he could stay away. Kurabara Shizuru captivated him. Even in the crowd the human female had caught his attention though Takariidaa had tried to ignore it. Almost succeeded too. Until she had spoken Sakyou's name. Until she had mistaken him for Sakyou –her voice soft with pain, fresh with it even after so many years for a human. Even now it cut at him remembering the sound of her voice. More so now after having heard her voice in its usual timbre and being able to conclude how very much Shizuru held what feelings she had inside and how rare indeed that slip of hers likely had been.

"You will report what is imperative while we plan." The meeting was over. His directive given.

"Hai, Chichi-ue."

_**Author's Note:**__ Yes… I added a bit to Shizuru listening to Sakyou. __Just a bit where their eyes met as he was leaving, and only how I imagine it would have been._

_My sincerest apologies on the long time between this chapter and the last. A few of you might have had replies to your reviews saying Yusuke would be the next character appearing. I know that's what the last chapter implied. In truth… that was the original outline. However as I was tying up that chapter I read through the whole story I have so far (which includes all or part of some future chapters as well) which caused me to realize one very important thing: I HAD to put THIS chapter next. Yusuke's chapter -as you will see and probably guess- will pretty much snowball many things. There won't BE a boring moment for this chapter after. Besides which, there were things that needed to be set in motion that are now. So on that realization I dropped Yusuke's chapter to work solely on finishing __this__ one which I had been forcing myself to put off. _

_Then I had to name Takariidaa. O_O eep. :giggles: Imagine the chapter as it was mid-April 2010 with [name] every time Takariidaa's should have been. _

_Again, thank you all for reading. I hope this chapter does not disappoint. Don't worry… our main pairing WILL return next chapter. Laters!_

_Edited 27 May 2012_


	7. Yusuke … Yells

Healing Soul Chapter 7: Yusuke … Yells

"Do you have plans today, Yusuke?" Keiko tossed her long again brown hair back over her shoulder once more as she glanced at her childhood friend and boyfriend. His short black hair was back in its usual gel-slicked state and he looked both 'tuff' and comfortable as he walked with casual indifference beside her. She almost rolled her eyes as he folded his fingers behind his neck and shrugged. It was a nice day out. Nothing exceptional, but the sun shone and the temperature was pleasant. It would have been nice to hear something like 'Let's spend the rest of the day together' but Keiko knew better. That was not Yusuke's style. Romantic notions simply were not his thing. Still… after all they had been through she knew he loved her. Yusuke was passionate about his feelings in that regard –even if he rarely if ever expressed them in the traditionally expected methods.

That he was so relaxed and comfortable around her was one of the primary give-away signs.

"eh, I dunno. Maybe call up Kurama and see if he's up to a little sparring out at the old lady's. Been too long since I could cut loose and with Hiei patrolling Kurama's the only one around I'm not worried I'll hurt."

Touched that he was clearly having consideration for Kurabara and his human frailty in comparison to Yusuke's own demonic heritage Keiko was not as quick to think her next words before she spoke. Something that would soon be evident enough. "I don't think you'll find him at home. Kurama's been helping Kazuma and Kagome at the Kurabara's."

Yes… the result of her words was more than imminent: it was instantaneous. The former toughest punk of Saruyashki Junior High stopped walking, his flat expression turning into an angry frown. Keiko cringed slightly at the vibes she was getting from him. Not from fear of him -she knew Yusuke would never hurt her- but of what she said and the possible ramifications. "_What?_"

The singular word snapped with irritation, and Keiko was not certain she could pinpoint _why_ he was so upset. Her two best guesses were that either he was upset about losing the hoped for spar, or that he was furious about being left in the dark about something. She sweat-dropped. _'I really shouldn't have said that… NOW what do I tell him? I don't think Kurama wants anything advertised, and it's not like I have any real facts anyway –just observations. What I could see in one evening. SO that's purely speculation and I'm not even sure __he__ knows about how he was with her… Oh boy. I doubt Yusuke knows any more than I did about __Kagome__ even being there. Which is he more upset about? Not to mention… telling Shizuru I wouldn't tell Yusuke…'_ "Eh… Kurama has been helping Kazuma and Kagome…"

Yes… better to just repeat the same words than to add more fuel to the fire or say more than she already had. At least… as long as she could.

"Who's this 'Kagome,' Keiko? Why haven't I heard of her before?" Yusuke waited only a moment, giving Keiko time enough to barely open her mouth in response before taking off at controlled speeds _just_ faster than human but that might not be noticed by the common eye.

Left gaping Keiko raced after him a second later. "Yusuke! Yusuke wait! Yusuke! Listen to me you can't just…!" Growling the brunette shook her head, her long brown hair flinging everywhere like a cloud around her as she ran. _'Waste of breath. Idiot's already on his way there. All I can do is hope I can keep up… at least he's not running at demon speed… and hope I can do some sort of damage control.'_ It was easier to run after her childhood friend when not trying to yell at him at the same time. Keiko once again thanked the kami she was athletic for a human. Of course… part of that might have stemmed from trying to keep up with Yusuke for so long. _'And here I was __touched__ that he had been thinking not to hurt Kazuma. Hope we can stop him before he __**does**__. Stupid baka! If he would only __**listen!**__' _But Keiko knew that was fruitless once he was like this, and she was only able to continue running after Yusuke –her thoughts racing nearly as fast as her heart and their pounding feet upon the sidewalks.

"Kurabara! What the hell's this I hear about Kurama and a _girl_ here at your place, baka!" The former detective's determined voice broke through the door moments before his hands tore it from its hinges to be thrown somewhere behind and out of sight.

A gasp of shock followed quick on his heels, brown eyes revealed by the gaping hole where the front door once stood showing shock that was leaving her able to only respond to one thing at a time. Keiko had arrived, out of breath and very windblown. "Yusuke! Quiet!" _'Oh good. Because his VOICE is louder than ripping the DOOR off. Gah!'_

"Dammit, Urameshi! Just 'cause you're an idiot doesn't mean ya gotta _prove_ it by crudely shooting your mouth! Have some _couth_, man!"

'_huh. I didn't know baby bro knew a world like that. Surprises every day.'_ Shizuru smirked. Around here lately… that was pretty much it. She had suspected something would happen after Keiko showed up. Hoped in the back of her mind, if truth be told. It was a matter of time. Keiko was just too comfortable around her former spirit detective boyfriend. Now… this was just the thing to get her mind off contemplating whether she should place a call to one mysterious (and respected. and rich.) Nishitono Takariidaa. Though… it had taken long enough to occur. "And you owe us a new door!" Her brother's voice continued past her. "How're ya gonna pay for _that_, punk?" Light brown eyes twinkled even as she scowled at the youth with the slicked-back black hair. "Don't tell me ya got a _job _since last I saw ya." Of course… with Kazuma rushing to the door where Yusuke had forced his way in the two were literally at blows already, continuing to spout insults and bragging that each was going to pound the other to a pulp while exchanging fisticuffs and headlocks. _'Baby bro's insults actually have some weight. Truth's gotta hurt that Urameshi's only marketable skill is fighting.'_

Wincing on the couch Kagome's previous relaxed state was eroding, shifting first to surprise then bleeding into an emotion not yet readable. It was something no one there had seen in the usually cheerful miko. Her attempt to be casual was more telling than had she allowed a 'normal' reaction –though by her tone Kurama curiously pondered if she knew what that would be. Certainly _his _reaction (none) to seeing someone tear off a door was not. Oh well… too late to simulate alarm now. "Who's that?"

"Urameshi Yusuke. A… friend, you could say." Kurama answered her calmly, not showing any surprise beyond glancing up at the removal of the door. The fighting of the two other youths of course being nothing new to him after four years. _'All we need now is Hiei. Though truthfully, I don't care for a reunion of our team just at the moment.'_

"Then this is _normal?_" There was an incredulous tone in her voice, but something else as well. The fox blinked, turning his face to follow his true attention which was already full on the girl beside him. Her fists were clenching as was her jaw. Her skin was reddening, but not from a blush. A vein was starting to pulse in her head. Green eyes widened as Kurama realized what this strange flux in Kagome's aura was, but not the _why_ for it. His eyes flicked to the still bickering 'best friends' finding their fight must have been the trigger, however he was failing at making sense of it all completely to his satisfaction. But there it was again. His eyes caught Shizuru's and there was silent agreement as they both read the same memory sadness behind the miko's growing rage that signaled a connection to her mysterious past and the pain that it brought her.

"Yes, for the most part. The details do tend to vary each time." He watched the fight in his periphery, cataloging moves automatically out of habit. _'hmm… it is hard to discern whether Yusuke is holding back or Kurabara has improved. It is likely a combination of the two.'_

"This is stupid!" Kurama blinked. Kagome was on her feet and he had almost missed it as quick as she had moved. He could not pull his eyes from her: she was painstakingly beautiful in her anger, whatever the reason for it. Miko-ki fluctuated and snapped tightly around her yet still did not burn with purification though Kurama could feel hints of its sting. _'She's amazing.'_ Oblivious to her captivated audience Kagome stomped towards the fighting pair of boys. "Stop it! Stop fighting!" She stood with arms straight and hands clenched almost painfully into fists by her thighs. Her energies flickered around her as she shook in barely contained rage larger than her own self before it all broke in front of their stunned faces. "_**Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari!**_"

The fighting stopped (with the boys in ridiculous positions), and five pairs of eyes turned with stunned expressions to the fuming miko who stood breathing heavily in the middle of the room. Five minds shared the same thought for one brief moment of time. _'Sit?'_

"What the _hell_, girl!" Large, hardened brown eyes narrowed on the pulsing miko. _'Well… THIS is different. Keiko didn't say anything about the girl having powers, much less __holy__ powers. And it's gotta be something holy. Too much like Sensui's damn Sacred Energy but of a WHOLE different purity level. If she's got seven others in her head I'm gonna have'ta kick some ass. Damn. Kurama sure can pick 'em.'_ "Who do you think you're trying to 'sit' anyway? Do any of us look like a dog to you? Huh?"

Kagome looked like she had been slapped. The waves of her aura dropped like fire doused with sand and water. The physical display of her anger also vanished, her gray-blue eyes snapping open wide as she gasped and brought her no longer fisted hands to cover her mouth. Slowly she started to shake as shock gave way to panic. Kurama's movement to his feet was a tad less than his usual elegant nature though Shizuru was the only one to notice, watching as he placed a calming hand upon the miko's arm.

"Calm, Kagome-chan." He murmured gently, half wishing he could pull her into his arms to console her if that would help but feeling that would be inappropriate. Kazuma however had no such qualms and half-tripped over himself and Yusuke as he untangled to get to the miko's side and pull her into his large, comforting embrace. Kagome collapsed against his strength, her petite body shaking with silent, dry sobs. Feeling he was intruding Kurama started regretfully to remove his hand only to desist when he felt Kagome's energy flail in something akin to anguish at his withdrawal. For some reason… that pleased him. He obligingly returned his hand, allowing himself to gently move his touch up and down her arm.

Yusuke stared in disbelief at the scene that was unfolding. "Kurabara what the _hell?_ I thought you were in love with Yukina."

"I assure you, Yusuke, their relationship is purely platonic." The former spirit detective took a reflexive step back at the unexpectedly sharp tone in the usually calm Kurama's voice. Not to mention the flash that warned 'danger' in the collected green eyes. For a second Yusuke's large brown eyes blinked -caught in that surprise. So much that he missed his girlfriend's equally widening eyes as Keiko stared unabashedly at their kitsune friend.

Square-ish orange-haired head had snapped up to glare at the former spirit detective. Though Kurama had probably said it perfectly he had to put in his say too. "Don't be a fuckin' _idiot_, Urameshi. Kagome ain't like that, and she knows all about Yukina an' me's love. She _understands_, unlike some stupid punks I know." Snorting disdainfully at Yusuke he returned to soothing the distraught girl he held, relatively ignoring the sputtering detective. "Ya gonna be okay, Kagome?"

Jerkily the raven-haired girl nodded, Kurama petting the hair that had brushed then fallen over his hand. He was silent, unable to make sense of his feelings and reactions much less the situation as a whole at hand. "Yeah. Sorry." She laughed awkwardly, shaking her head as if trying to clear it and in so doing somehow wash away her embarrassment too. Then confusion settled into her stormy blue eyes. "Wait… who's 'Kurama'?"

Everyone but Yusuke flinched, and even he had the sense enough to figure a little of what he missed to bear a slightly apologetic look. But none winced so hard as the kitsune himself, whose calm countenance was broken with something that could only most readily be defined as pain. The gentle movement of his hand stilled in place. Kagome looked from one face to the next in her silence before coming around to settle on the redhead beside her, turning in Kazuma's embrace to do so. "Shuuichi-kun?"

In the destroyed doorway Yusuke recoiled as if struck, realizing fully at that moment in the face of the unknown girl's soft and concerned words the extent of what he had done. _'Dammit! Why didn't anyone __**tell**__ me the girl didn't know Kurama __as__ Kurama? Oh right… not like I gave Keiko any time to tell me… but still! They could've… Oh yeah… I did kinda just barge in here demanding answers. Wait… Now that I think about it I'm surprised she caught that. Wouldn't the sound of the door breaking have muffled it or something?'_ Growling under his breath at his own stupidity the former spirit detective forced himself to only watch, letting Keiko put a calming hand on his wrist. After flubbing like that, better to let the kitsune avatar field the question. _'Though… seems like she's more concerned about something else, rather than the question. Damn! I've not seen Kurama's energy that agitated since… well damn, can't say if I ever have. Crap… did it bother him that much that I blew his cover?'_ Getting anxious Yusuke shut his thoughts down to hear the strange young woman continue to speak. "Why're your energies fluctuating like that? Are you feeling… o… kay…?"

Her voice trailed off to fade into a gasp, slender hands catching too-close red forelocks as they went to cover her mouth causing strands to sweep between Kurama and her as they stayed between her fingers to dangle like tiny swinging bridges over a chasm. Green eyes were rimmed with pain, awkwardness, and apology as Kurama stepped gracefully closer to not have his hair pulled but to also gauge her reaction to his move. He was not disappointed, for Kagome neither ran from him nor even backed up into the ready-to-comfort embrace of the dumbstruck Kazuma. In fact… her expression was something Kurama was not expecting. _'I would have thought she would be upset or even furious at me for the deception… but I do not believe she has even come to that conclusion yet, much less is showing her response to it. No… this I would think is self-reproach for giving __herself__ away. Not to the Kurabara -whom I have suspected have known of her being miko since the beginning- but the rest of us. Particularly me, I would surmise.'_ The kitsune avatar would not put his finger on why this thought left him with a particularly pleased feeling and left it at that. _'And before… once she had asked her question I would almost think she was more worried for __me__ than in getting an answer about my name.' _"Gomen ne sai, Kagome-chan. I had hoped to tell you myself but in my complacency no opportunity availed itself to be appropriate." It hurt, watching those stormy blue eyes darken in a mixture of confusion to realization and disbelief. And there it was… the thing that tore at his chest worst of all: a flash of pain. "My mother named me Shuuichi, but there are those who know me as Kurama as well –though it is somewhat confidential here." He paused, studying the clouded gems of her eyes –hoping for something that would give him an indication of _something_. Preferably something positive. At least the pain from feeling deceived was no longer stabbing him from those gray-blue depths. It did not help that this time it was _himself_ telling a partial truth, dancing with words around explaining everything he wished he could tell this captivating female. Yet though the former master thief certainly had no qualms lying even now should it suit him he had no desire to lie to Kagome. Certainly not about his true name. "I have harbored the aspiration to hear you someday call me Kurama."

Having been silent too long Yusuke could remain so no longer. Even if it meant second-guessing the 'brains' of their group. "Feh. You sure you can trust her with this, Kurama? Dunno. She seems fishy."

Green eyes narrowed on his teammate flashing ire and burning in both their gaze and the stormy blues that turned with him. Facing off against their joint gazes Yusuke wondered at the intelligence of his words. Clearly his brain had been lacking. "I would trust the lady's integrity with far more than my name, Yusuke. Do not doubt her worth."

It was pride and stubbornness more than his own beliefs that fueled Yusuke's continued mouth after that. Not to mention the temptation of the prospective hilarity of the situation. "Damn! Never thought I'd see _you_ with your tail twisted up over a skirt! Ha!"

Keiko gasped. Kazuma's jaw dropped -a look of abject horror and bafflement more pronounced and dumbfounded than ever before. His sister nearly dropped her cigarette, forgetting to draw a pull from it as she froze with eyes slightly wider than normal. Whereas Kurama… Kurama softly _growled;_ green eyes snapping at the descendant of Raizen normally considered 'friend.'

Before anyone else could respond more than their initial reactions the little five-foot-nothing raven-haired young woman had managed to slip completely out of Kazuma's arms to spin and stomp around him on her way to face down the former spirit detective. Her usually peaceful aura was flickering madly like chaotic red flames which slightly stung all those within its touch. Though those she termed friends quickly had their spiritual lashes automatically soothed by that same aura, Yusuke was not so lucky. The others could watch him wince with each snap, and speculate that the tendrils that struck him were more painful than the taps they had received. Little did they guess that it was the tongue lashing to come that would _really _make Yusuke flinch.

"How DARE you? How _**DARE **_you? _You_ go shouting something that's this big secret where _**anyone **_can hear your big, loud mouth and then turn around and accuse _him _of not having the sense to handle his own secret? You must be even dumber than you look! Stupid, loud-mouthed hanyou –always talking so big. Never thinking and just rushing in sword and mouth blazing. Oh, no…! Let's not think about whether there's a chance at winning or not. Let's find out after you've been beaten half to death and _**then **_see if you can pull something out of your rectal orifice to save you and your friends' skins. Stupid _**jerk! **_Never thinking! Such a _**baka!**_"

"Hey! I'm not the one with the sword!" Yusuke tried to interject, but the petite miko was on the warpath and did not respond as her ranting continued. Quite painfully. However it seemed her debasing of the one who had upset her was upsetting her in turn in a different way than her anger.

Kurama resisted going to her as she continued her verbal tirade, chest clenching as he expected and waited for the large human to take that role. He was surprised to feel Kazuma's aura gently tug and push him towards the girl. Glancing with momentarily wide eyes Kurama was stunned to see the thoughtful, understanding look in the large human's expression. The words caught from Kazuma were likewise unexpected. "G' on. Go to her."

The sensitive did not elaborate, and truthfully Kurama did not want him to being apprehensive of the unspoken implications if only because they were unknowns. They did not matter. Not at this moment. With a few unfaltering steps he was within reach of Kagome. Though he did not show it his actions of lifting his hands to her elbows were tentative –Kurama for the first time he could recall _uncertain_ of his behavior being the right one. Or rather… if his offering such comfort would be well taken. He need not have worried, for at his first gentle touch Kagome relaxed slightly. Her petite form began to sag back towards him and instinctually Kurama closed the distance, gently allowing his arms to encircle her from behind as she leaned upon his chest –wherein his heart started up from where he had thought it nearly stopped to race frantically.

Kagome's words had slowly faded at his touch, leaving an almost forgotten Urameshi Yusuke to reel in a dazed stun in their wake after many moments of flinching. A concerned Keiko was of course at his side, her eyes flicking from him to each Kurabara to the unexpected (or perhaps more accurately unannounced) couple then back again. Lips formed words she dare not voice in such a tremulous moment: 'How did she know?'

An equally stunned Shizuru let a little of her surprise show in her eyes and shrugged. _'I've no idea how she pegged Yusuke so thoroughly. We've not told or even hinted anything about him. Certainly not his demon heritage or his dumb propensity for getting through the toughest of his battles. Not even a mention of Kazuma's own brush with death. So how…?'_ Almond shaped brown eyes studied the embracing pair. _'I've never seen Kurama so nervous… and yet… with all the confusion in his energies I've never seen him so close to what I can only call __**happiness**__ either.'_

Meanwhile in the short interim Yusuke appeared to have been renewed. Unfortunately not mentally. "Oh come _on_. Tell me no one else ever thought it. I mean, s'not like he's ever _looked _at a girl twice before. And there were some hot ones checking you out at the tournaments." Again Yusuke ignored the warning glares, appearing oblivious to them. "I'm sure there's plenty thought you liked guys –but me? I was getting the impression it was just some weird -what's the word?- asexual thing." The dark haired boy looked proud of himself for remembering that word –much to the point of ignoring the reproachful glares and warnings being shot his way. His own girlfriend's fist was twitching and clenching as she barely refrained from slapping him. Her teeth clenched since his indication of noticing 'hot girls' at the tournaments. In her case Yusuke's remembering of a school term _was_ his only saving grace. It would not save him as he continued, however. Not from the others. "Personally, I'm kinda glad ya've found a skirt to lift."

The raven-haired miko tensed in Kurama's arms, red from both anger and embarrassment. It was too much for the gentle spoken Kurama. Green eyes like the thorns of his rose whip lashed harsher than daggers as the kitsune avatar snapped his own spirit energy to slap Yusuke's ear reminiscent of his favored weapon. All this while his hands gently and automatically smoothed upon the young woman's arms to calm her –his energies closest to her wrapping around her like a blanket as if to convey that he would handle this one. For whatever reason… Kagome heard the unspoken message and responded accordingly, letting Kurama handle this battle. "I will _not_ tolerate you debasing her honor, whether in regards to myself or any other." The usually collected and controlled voice was tight with irritation though Kurama managed _some_ of his typical refined composure. "I will not have you defile nor slander Miss Kagome's purity, Yusuke. It is an honor beyond words to express it to have been granted what friendship I can claim with her. Do not sully what you cannot possibly know anything about with your crude, thoughtless attempt at humor."

Wide brown eyes blinked in a stunned face. "Well _damn_, Kurama." The avatar did not respond nor move, other than his continued calming motions towards Kagome who was ever-so-slowly relaxing against him again. Kurama could feel the wariness of her energies keeping her battle-ready against the former detective and though he could hardly blame her for it after all of Yusuke's behavior today he did wonder how and why that was. It was a thought tucked back for later contemplation behind unwavering green eyes still trained sharply upon his hot-headed friend. He knew the mazoku had not finished speaking. In fact, the youth appeared to be thinking. He had shoved his left hand deep into the pocket of his pants while the right rubbed the short, layered hairs at the back of his neck. "Can't say I expected that sorta outburst from you, especially without sayin' something against your mom," Kurama tensed and frowned but the spirit detective apparently was more calm and attentive now than he had been. Either that… or properly put in his place. Yusuke smiled a wry, crooked grin. "Woah! Hey! Just sayin'. But whatever. I might not be able to 'see' as well as these two freaks," The hand behind his head waved to indicate the Kurabara siblings, earning a hot glare from the older and a shout of reproach from the younger that likely would have turned into another tussle had the waving hand not been balled to a fist quickly encircled with reiki and youki combined that caught Kazuma in the jaw knocking the sense out of him. Kagome's aura flared with concern leeching to anger as she gasped. Making to pull from Kurama to go to her fallen friend he restrained her, murmuring gently in her ear little assurances that it was all right, normal, and that Kazuma would be fine so she should have faith in him. The quickness and brilliance of that faith as Kagome relaxed fully into the redhead's arms made Yusuke blink –thinking he really _had_ walked into the Twilight Zone or something. _'What. The. HELL! It's like some fucked-up hero-worship/sibling-protector thing she's got for the idiot. I don't get __**that **__at all!' _Right. Back to what he _was _getting_. _"But even I can't miss that sorta purity." He grinned cockily then frowned with a mutter. "Not when it all but slaps me upside the head like one of Keiko's hits. _Damn!_"

Snuggling into the warm arms that held her Kagome could not help but giggle at the last words, her storm gray eyes lightening more to blue as they gave away her thoughts in the way they moved between the intellectual brunette student and her 'greaser' punk boyfriend. She was imagining the sight of Keiko slapping Yusuke. It was enough for Kurama to release some of his anger. It was even enough to chuckle with growing relief. "I am glad to hear that, Yusuke." _'And even more relieved to not be brought to fight you over this. I am still uncertain I can tap all the powers I had as Youko without making the full change and without my full potential the outcome of a battle with you is less than favorable should you actually feel engaged to reach your own potential. That is regardless of the fact that other than for curiosity's sake I would rather not battle you, my friend.'_

"Keh. Whatever." Those that could feel it tensed feeling the rare but now familiar sad memory-pain flux from their raven-haired friend then just as quickly recede. Yusuke had to blink to recall what he wanted to say next and Keiko looked from one face to the next curiously. _'__Something__ just happened. I don't know what it was but I __know__ they all sensed it. Even Yusuke was caught off guard by whatever it was. He can try to pretend, but I saw how whatever it was shocked him. If only for a moment.'_ Her thoughts took only the seconds Yusuke needed to return to his train of thought. "What I wanna know is… what the hell _are_ you?" The girl tensed, Kurama taking the opportunity to hug her closer without thinking about his actions. The detective huffed, crossing both arms harshly across his chest and leaning against the busted doorframe before crossing his right leg over the left at the ankles. There was a petulant, childish frown dragging at the stiff line of his mouth before he grumblingly muttered. "An' I'm not a hanyou, or whatever. Not really."

_That_ got a reaction from Kagome that could not be contained. "But you have to be. The human and youkai in you… oh!"

'_She did not intend to give that away.'_ Kurama was not the only one to think that in the seconds following Kagome's slip but he was the one to gently restrain her from escaping him _because_ of it. "Kagome-chan…" Joy flared within him as she calmed at his murmur of her name and ceased what he suspected was a 'flight' instinct. Tenderly he loosened his hold feeling Kagome stir, pleased when she merely turned so he could fall into her flickering blue-grey pools of emotion. Lifting one hand Kurama used a finger to move a fallen strand of silken ebony behind a half-hidden ear with a ghost of a smile. "There is no further need for the subterfuge in being able to sense what Yusuke is. As he is not precisely what you figure him to be, perhaps it would interest you to have it explained?"

Though he kept his attention on Kagome he briefly glanced at the one of whom he spoke for confirmation that this was acceptable. After all… it _was_ Yusuke's 'secret' as it were. However the youth whose life had been nothing but interesting since he was thirteen merely huffed and shrugged his shoulders. "Feh. Might as well have her get it _right_." Yusuke frowned in his 'tuff guy' way as the gray-blue eyes turned blinking with questions to him. "As long as she tells why she called me a 'hanyou' or half-breed or whatever."

"eh…" Kurama did not push her to respond, merely led the stricken girl back to the couch where he assisted her to sit. The girl did so, looking something barely less than terrified as if only the presence of those she had come to trust was keeping her from falling into a complete panic or breakdown. Because she did not stop him and it seemed to be helping Kurama ran his hand gently up and down the outside of her arm. For a moment her eyes fluttered shut, leaning her head on his shoulder, and Kagome sighed heavily. "Because you've got two different energies that's why. Just that's what the blend looks like. With the human and demon energies swirling like that. Roughly."

"Huh." The three-times revived youth looked thoughtful. For a moment only. Then he frowned suspiciously. "Know many of these 'hanyou'?"

The fox tensed, more concerned Kagome would be angered by the words than for himself. If she could see that in Yusuke what did she think of _his_ energies? It was a passing, background thought only –one that would return at a later hour when he was alone. Now he watched her heart shaped face, awaiting the unknown. "A few."

Even as close as he was Kurama had trouble hearing the aching whisper of a response. Kagome's aura filling the home was woven with that ancient sadness once more, but this time it felt stronger than any time save perhaps when she had spoken of the fox kit. The sense of loss was unquestionable for those that could feel it.

'_What is this…?'_ Keiko shivered, feeling a profound and undefined sadness she could not explain. _'I'm not missing anything. Yusuke's right here.'_ Wide brown eyes blinked, looking from one face to the next focused on the distraught raven-haired girl. _'Am I… is this __her__ sadness? This hollow ache… is it coming from her? But I don't have any awareness… at least I never have before. I'm sure Genkai or Koenma would have mentioned it if I did. Genkai more than Koenma. I mean… Botan had to __let__ me see her when she's on her oar. But… if it's not me… then… it's __HER__…' _Keiko gave a startled gasp, her gaze falling to focus upon Kagome with the others. _'Is she that powerful, that even I can feel her emotions_?' Even as her mind asked the question Keiko found herself lost in possible ramifications not having the knowledge base to _attempt_ to figure things out on such matters.

After a few silent moments her eyes met Shizuru's and the younger woman was startled by the flash of realization that showed in the other's in that instant as she picked up that _Keiko_ too felt the emotional energies.

Not surprising… it was the former detective that eventually broke the silence. "A few? Really?"

Though disbelieving his tone was more one of surprise and shock than anything derogatory or personal. His friends were surprised as they glanced to Yusuke and saw the punk's usually tough face loose in an expression of wonder and thoughtfulness. It was a slowly shared thought, one after the other though not one of them could know for certain the realization reached the others: of _course_ Yusuke was surprised to hear about other half-human, half-youkai. They were rare enough, and so far he was the only one he knew even _descended _from one. It was probably only now he bothered to think about the fact that the former Lord Raizen having a child with the human 'poison sorceress' created a true hanyou -as Kagome termed them- with their love. Or love-making really. From the tale his 'old man' Raizen had spouted it could be taken the demon fell for the human but there was no declaration of love on her part from what Yusuke could remember. Yusuke's of course was a special case when it came to him carrying both species' energies and blood.

Kagome must have picked up that he was not belittling her with his disbelief –or she was still too sad to get angry. Her voice in response remained soft, though not quite the near-whisper of before. "Hai."

"Wow." The honest awe floored everyone, keeping the room filled with silence apart from the two speakers' words. Impressive when remembering Kazuma was present. The others had more reasons and _sense_ to stay quiet with the hope of hearing something revealing. "Just… I've never met even one. Figured it was just 'cause humans and demons are normally so at odds, ya know? I mean, even the old man was thrown for a loop when he met my ancestral human grandma some 700 years ago or whatever."

"700 years?" The sweet voice rose and fell awkwardly through lips parted in surprise beneath gray-blue eyes flickering with thoughts and emotions as Kagome cut in sharply. "But that would be when Inu-...oh!" Once more Kagome cut off her own words with a gasp –this time turning and burrowing her face into the surprised kitsune's shoulder to cover her mouth. A few glances were shared over her head where ebony falls hid her face from them all.

Hesitantly Kurama lifted his hand from where it fell on the couch when she moved to touch the back of her head gently. When this action did not cause Kagome to jolt he slid his hand down, petting the softness that was her hair as well as her back beneath. It calmed _him_ that she calmed under his ministrations. "What dog, Kagome-chan?"

He could feel her shiver of reluctance but she turned her head ever so slightly, sucking in her breath sharply as if to draw courage or strength before replying. "Inu no Taisho. Jii-san used to tell me stories of how he had a hanyou son with a human princess about 700 years ago –just before he died."

"The …_dog_ … general?" Yusuke questioningly voiced the question in everyone's minds, though none with the same background of history and knowledge as Kurama. His was more wondering how the miko's grandfather had tales of the legendary daiyoukai, much less that spoke of the hanyou son. Though he remembered rumors that said hanyou accomplished heroic deeds that was only because he was in the Spirit realm –most who were still alive had preferred to sweep it under the proverbial carpet. The Inu no Taisho had been of a level he could have competed with Raizen for power. Truthfully… back then the inu daiyoukai possibly was at a higher level, though there was no way now to be certain.

"Uh… yeah. I think his name was Toga." _That_ had Kurama restraining his body so it did not reveal the shock that flashed in his eyes to the girl he was attempting to console. _'What kept the tales told her grandfather so pure that the Inu no Taisho's __name__ passed through the memories of quite likely forty human generations to reach this miko?'_

Curious, Kurama focused more on Kagome's aura than his own thoughts. _'Strange… I would almost say there is something about her much like when she was telling the story of her kit, Shippou.'_ Perhaps it was their contact, but this time the uncomfortable feeling in his chest was diminished from the last time his thoughts turned to the kit. _'Could it be this is another case of Kagome-chan feeling a need to circumvent the truth? If that is the case… what could be the reason for its necessity? Unless… but I cannot fathom where she could have learned such knowledge from someone other than a shrine-keeper.'_ A random thought struck him then –to test his theory. "And the name of the hanyou?"

Yes. He felt it clearly. How she tensed instantly at the question and delayed in responding. Those windows to her soul she would not turn directly towards his compassionate gaze as if she was afraid he would read something within them. Kurama wished he could, though not necessarily this. _'She's fumbling. I am certain her mind is turning, looking as she does for an out –a way to avoid the full truth without lying. What will I be able to glean from what she deigns to use as explanation?'_ With patience born of centuries the fox waited, using some of his spirit energy to wave the others to keep silent. Thankfully… they seemed inclined to do so. For the moment.

"eh… I don't think Jii-san had any scrolls about that." He gave her a small smile and nodded in understanding, shifting his hand as he resumed stroking her hair. Kagome seemed to relax again in light of his apparent acceptance of her words and pleased with that Kurama let it be. Outwardly. Inwardly the intellectual being continued to ponder the new implications of this little gem. _'Was it intention that she specified her grandfather had no scrolls… is it perhaps that she or they know or may even have it written on something other than a scroll? What I don't understand however, is why the name of the dog general's son should be something to __protect__. I am more accustomed to the notion of it being scorned.'_ He would get no answer on that this night, nor time at the moment to continue his postulation further as the silence could no longer continue.

"Scrolls? What… your Jii-san some sorta priest or something?"

Ah… trust Yusuke to manage both to break the silence and inadvertently direct the subject away from what was awkward to the miko all at once with a question everyone but him could guess the answer to simply from the knowledge they had but he did not. Gray blue eyes blinked at the former detective who was impatiently waiting before turning to the brunette beside him.

"Yukimura-san… you didn't tell him?" Kagome seemed surprised… and perhaps a little confused as well. It was readable in her aura even as her gaze flowed back and forth between the couple. Her forehead wrinkled slightly and Kurama found he wanted to do something to smooth those lines.

Brown eyes widened causing Keiko to look like a deer in headlights as the focus of the room shifted subtly but unerringly to her. "eh… I didn't get the chance." Keiko was close to panic. She could see the look in Kagome's eyes. She knew the raven haired girl had expected her to tell her boyfriend everything, or at least something. Keiko knew Kagome had been somehow under the impression that Yusuke would already know at least some of the story of their meeting. Not only that… but she could feel Yusuke scowling beside her. _'I can't tell her Shizuru told me not to tell! Shizuru would __kill__ me! Not to mention I don't want to betray her trust. Besides… even if __she__ took that well __Yusuke__ wouldn't. But what can I __say__, now?'_ "It never really came up."

As if seeing Yusuke was about to lose his temper -or reading the general worry from the auras of those that were seeing how close the mazoku was to it- Kagome shrugged her shoulders to show everything was all right before laying her head back upon her firm, living pillow without apparently a second thought. Not that Kurama was complaining. Not in the slightest. Though he was just as surprised at the ease in which Kagome did so as the others were. "Oh. Okay then." Then to Yusuke, "Yes, Urameshi-san –my Jii-san is something of a priest as he runs our shrine. When I am not helping him anyway."

It was humorous, the way the 'tuff' demon-kin started and stepped backwards in shock. "You're a priestess? But you're only in high school!"

The childish indignation in his tone must have struck something within the young miko for she laughed. Kurama found himself pressing his lips not to break into a wide smile feeling her slight body shake with mirth against him. "Really… you know back in the day priestesses started a lot younger." The fox could not help it… he released a small chuckle as Kagome crinkled her nose playfully at his friend.

"Keh. Fine. So you're a priestess." Large brown eyes narrowed on the girl. _'Okay…I just Do Not GET this. Fuck! They're closer than Keiko 'n I get most of the time. Huh. Least everyone else seems like it's as new to them as it is to me. Mostly. Damn! But what's with this whole priestess thing anyway?'_ "And somehow you can see my youki. So how come you're not screaming or wanting to kill us." Yusuke outwardly ignored the dagger of warning thrown at him from wary green eyes. _'Damn, Kurama! You'd think I was trying to crimp your style or something.' _"Nothing personal… but it'd be nice for once to have a little warning before a fight."

Kagome huffed, frowning into Kurama's shirt. Across the room almond brown eyes smirked at the sight. _'She doesn't even see how she's fisted her hands into his shirt –or that he's let her. Cute.'_ "Keep being a jerk and maybe I _will_ purify you. It'd serve you right for being so _rude_. But for the record I don't like fighting." Huffing again Kagome snuggled closer to the warmth the avatar represented, while grumbling under her breath about how she should have had a Kaede teach her how to make binding rosaries while she had the chance.

The reference was something that had Kurama's brow rising in surprise. _'She speaks of kotodama with the conviction of one who has faith they work… and yet one has not been implemented in many centuries, since miko became scarce then nonexistent after the Kekkai barrier went up. This I feel is more than the faith of shrine teachings, but I wish I had more substantial evidence.'_

"Wait… you can really _purify_?"

The petite young woman scowled and huffed, glaring up at the disbelieving youth from under her heavy bangs. "Well I AM a miko. What? Think I don't have what it takes? That I'm not GOOD enough?"

The flares of her pain had everyone even Keiko wincing in the hurt and sadness of the deep and old memory. The siblings shared a shocked and worried glance, Kazuma for his part at a loss for what to do. IF he should do anything at all. _'Kurama seems to have everything in hand… but I wanna let her know I'm here for her too. She shouldn't ever feel alone. Or less than awesome. I mean… just check out her POWER.'_ Sitting on the other side of Kagome he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder then nearly jumped out of his skin from the look the kitsune gave him as his head shot up. _'Damn! I've never seen Kurama so like an animal. Sure… it was only an instant… seemed like he calmed himself just fine once he noticed it was me… decided I wasn't a threat? What the hell? Woah…. That's it! It was like the look a dog gives when he thinks you're gonna steal his bone. He's gone all… possessive…'_ The notion so stunned him that Kazuma barely noticed his former classmate's reply.

"Well how the hell should I know? I've never met a friggin' miko before! _You're_ the one who mention purifying! Stupid girl. I've never heard of that."

For some reason… that mollified her. "Oh" was all she said before settling back once more into Kurama's warmth, her hand giving the human's on her other side a pat in gratitude. "So if you're not exactly hanyou… what are you?"

Her voice, softer than it had been still held pain but for some reason it was perfect for calming Yusuke down in that moment. "Heh. I'm mazoku."

There was no disguising Kagome's confusion. "Huh?"

"Feh. Kurama can explain it better than I can. I was dead when they were talking over my body about it."

"_**Dead?**_" Keiko and Kagome's abhorred shouts made the boys' (especially those with demon hearing) ears ring with their velocity. The brunette however was worse off, her entire body shaking with anger, hurt, betrayal, and sadness.

"Aw… c'mon, Keiko." Watching gray-blue eyes went soft seeing this gentle side of the loud-mouthed teen. This was not lost on her _own_ observers. "Ya know death can't keep me from ya, right?" Keiko was sniffling into his shirt while the former detective patted her back awkwardly, the embrace of his other arm more instinctive in holding the woman he loved close. Tearfully she managed a nod, earning a crooked if wobbly grin from her boyfriend. "C'mon now… that was three years ago. No more tears, 'k?"

But she could not stop them so easily. Yusuke looked uncomfortable but managed not to pull back. "Shall I explain about the mazoku, Yusuke?"

Said mazoku growled low, frowning. "Yeah." He said snarkily. "Didn't I say that already, fox-boy."

The thought of 'no you did not precisely' was paired with a wince at the casual use of that particular nickname. Glancing down at expectant stormy blue eyes that showed no trace of having been startled with unexpected information the truth that Kurama had for a while suspected came crashing down upon him. _'So it is true… she consciously knows I am kitsune. Youkai at least, if she does not comprehend the Spirit origins. What does she think of me, I wonder? I know she sees both my youkai and humanity… but she has never once confronted me on being either demon or -as it is clear now she knows about it- hanyou. Either of which would be a viable conclusion with what she likely knows. Why does she not ask me anything then?' _Answers would have to wait. Kurama had a job to do before becoming lost in those wide, expectant eyes of hers. "How well do you understand the dominance and recessives of genetics, Kagome-chan?"

"Aw man. Is this gonna be all scientific 'cause you're usin' all big words again." Kurama and Kagome shot the carrot-topped male small smiles of understanding even as he winced from the look of 'I'm gonna pound you' his sister sent.

"Enough, I think, Shuuichi-kun. Ah… I mean Kurama-kun." His smile lit his eyes as Kagome fumbled. _'That blush… exquisite.' _"Recessive traits are those not shown but carried, sometimes through many generations, while the dominant traits are the ones we see. Like my mother must carry the recessive for my eyes, or the dominant brown would have shown instead."

'_Praise Kami for that recessive.' _The avatar thought to himself with a slight smile as he continued to swim in her eyes. "Yes, basically. No need to go into the complexities of genetics for this explanation, but it revolves around Yusuke having recessive youkai -that called the mazoku- sleeping within his genes. His blood if you will. Since the hanyou his ancestor Raizen propagated forty-four generations ago the recessive has remained inactive through his line for none where strong enough to bear the full power. Even when Yusuke died the first time he too lacked the strength needed. However circumstances led to his training which made it possible that when he died the third time it activated and 'awoke' the potential of his genes sleeping inside him. This time, the awakening of the mazoku is what brought Yusuke back to life, giving him the life and power of a demon. It is called the mazoku daikakusei, or atavism. He does not carry only a fraction of demon blood as others perhaps descended from hanyou might –though both are so rare it was all mostly speculation before this. Instead he was born again with the full power of his original demon ancestor, merely without the training and knowledge to accurately utilize it. This was feared by many, but thankfully Yusuke retained his humanity and reiki as a human, as well as his own personal 'delightful' qualities."

"Hey, Fox-boy! I heard that!"

Kurama chuckled, not wincing at the name at all this time. Kagome did not seem to be affected by it, and that to him was all that mattered. She was smiling up at him a moment before shooting a thoughtful look at the 'tuff' teen still slightly awkwardly consoling a slowly calming Keiko. "You _died_ three times?"

Typically, Yusuke shrugged. "Eh. Who's counting." Then he grinned. "Dying's good for me. Each time I do, I come back stronger."*

"_**BAKA!**_" The ringing of a slap echoed through the home as Yusuke spun like a top from the force of a purely _human_ hand. Keiko stood half leaning over and panting furiously. "Don't _say_ things like that!"

"Dammit, Keiko!" Yusuke winced, bringing a palm up to rub the red handprint that was not fading on his cheek. "The hell was that about! I only said the truth!" Then he muttered, "Though I'm drawing a blank on the second time… was that when I blacked out after Suzaku? Oh yeah… right. It was. Almost forgot about that. Damn… good thing Keiko's not a demon –she _still_ can kick my ass more'n anyone I've fought. Hurts like hell!" Leaning against the wall Shizuru chuckled to herself overhearing him. _'That would be the pain of guilt, Urameshi. No numbing from the adrenaline of a fight to hinder feeling all of it either.'_

"Because!" The athletic brunette was quaking with emotions. "It makes it sound like you'll go off and do it _again_ just to get stronger or _prove_ something!" Keiko was the only one that did not see the wide look of shock in her boyfriend's brown eyes because her head was hanging down in dejection. "I just… I just couldn't take it again…"

"Keiko…" His tone was again gentle. Responding to the quick shift Kagome tilted her head curiously then nudged Kazuma lightly with her elbow, inclining her head at the mazoku. Rolling his eyes the large man stood and going over to Yusuke shoved him rather roughly from behind towards his girlfriend.

The shout of retaliation on Yusuke's lips died the moment he felt Keiko against him again and he pulled her close, promising he would get Kurabara back later. With a sigh he rested his head on hers, almost kissing her crown. "C'mon, Keiko… ya know you're not gettin' rid of me that easy, don'tcha?"

"Perhaps you should take her home, Yusuke. Reliving her emotions from those times you were gone is probably draining her."

The youth nodded at Kurama's sensible suggestion, shifting Keiko until he had lifted her in his arms bridal style. She was starting to fall asleep against his shoulder, totally worn out. "Yeah. Good idea." Turning towards the door-less doorway Yusuke cringed. "Eh… sorry about the door. After I get Keiko home I'll come back…"

"That is not necessary, Yusuke. Kurabara and I can repair the door."

Gratefully Yusuke shrugged, then blinked at the petite miko still using his friend as living furniture. _'Seriously… does she even know what she's doing? Or how fuckin' __**odd**__ it is that Kurama's letting her? Fuck that! It's blowing my mind that he clearly __**wants**__ her right there! Not anything against __**her**__… but this is __**Kurama**__ we're talking about!' _Deciding it was better not to voice his thoughts he nodded at the strange girl. "Nice meetin' ya, Kagome. See ya all around."

With that he took his sleeping cargo and disappeared into the world outside.

"Well… I do believe our usual studying was quite obstructed." The red-haired Kurama noted with dry mirth. _'Oh sure. Like you're complaining 'fox-boy' –I see the way those green eyes of yours are glowing. Something to do with a pretty little __affectionate__ miko snuggling you?' _Shizuru hid her smirk behind her hand and a harsh 'hmph' as her eyes spoke to get to the point. "However since the assignments due tomorrow have been finished previous to the timely interruption, I feel with our impromptu genetics lesson perhaps we can call an early night to the workload in favor of relaxing for the remainder of our allotted time." Spotting his hostess' raised brow the kitsune flicked his gaze briefly to the broken door. "After Kurabara and I have repaired the door, of course."

Already wavering for such a thing already Shizuru put up a front of frowning in thought. Coming to a conclusion she gave a 'suffering' sigh. "You boys can wait on the door 'til after Kagome-chan leaves." Kazuma guffawed in shock while the redhead merely raised a curious brow to this unexpected leeway of duty. Nevertheless Kurama was grateful for the extended excuse to embrace the cuddly miko in his arms. "I think we _all_ could use a bit of a cool down after that. Other than studying… that _was_ the original purpose of these get-togethers."

Shizuru flashed a half smile at Kagome, who returned it softer than her usual brightness but with just as much warmth. Watching the exchange before his eyes Kurama realized never once had he questioned that the study group he had happened upon might have had ulterior meanings for forming. The notion was practically inconceivable except for the irrefutable fact that it was nothing other than the truth. Now that once again a failing of his had been pointed out possibilities ran through his calculating mind. Slower however than perhaps other times, as much thought was captured by the calming being practically in his lap. Kurama repressed a content sigh as he pet the onyx tresses beneath his fingers. Their hostess had something else upon her mind. Something he had a feeling he would normally conclude himself… but as a guest here and a later addition to these meetings even should he reach the same verdict it was not his place to say.

She waited until all was calm again however to speak. "Kagome-chan… are you busy this coming free day?"

Kurama felt the small jolt of surprise the girl felt at being addressed, pleased and surprised as she only shifted her head upon his chest so that the girls' eyes met. A flash of discomfort touched her soothing aura to which the fox responded by setting a slight rumble like a purr through his own. "Well… the girls have been trying to convince me to… but…"

"But you don't want to." The older female supplied, smirking as Kagome nodded guiltily into the kitsune's shirt. _'Wonder what his dear mother will think of his shirt being so wrinkled? Heck… I wonder if this'll be an ongoing thing.'_ "In that case, can I take it you won't be against joining us in visiting an old friend of ours?"

Suspicious green eyes snapped up from where they had been watching Kagome. _'She did not just imply what I think she implied. Though it would be a sound decision. Before Yusuke one way or another lets the proverbial cat out of the bag to those in Reikai.' _He remained silent in the wave of Kagome's joyous excitement. "I'd _love_ to! Will all of us be going?" The kitsune felt an irrational flutter beneath the hands upon his chest that she wanted him along, his eyes altering to questioning for Shizuru's answer.

"Oh, I think that can be arranged, wouldn't you say, _Kurama_?"

He might have shot her a glare if he was not feeling almost giddy to join them. "I believe that will be equitable, Shizuru-san."

'"_I believe that will be equitable"… silly stuffed fox! Don't think I don't see you jumping at the bit for more time with our little miko.'_ Shizuru smirked to herself, snorting softly a held in laugh. _'Wonder if he's admitted anything to himself yet.'_ "Good. I'd like to get this out of the way before Yusuke spills -probably to a certain blabbing friend of ours- and the shit really hits the fan."

'_And to think… a few days ago I was bored. Guess I can leave a message to Nishitono-sama that things are 'busy and hectic' now.'_ The glimmer of green eyes should have been a warning to her. "And where, pray tell, are we visiting, Shizuru-san."

Narrowed brown eyes sent the avatar a pointed look. _'Oh like you haven't figured it out, 'fox-boy'.' _Taking a long drag from her cig Shizuru huffed. "We're going to Genkai's."

She tried to ignore her baby brother's not-quite manly squeal of his beloved's name and impromptu dance with the poor Eikichi who happened to choose that moment to stroll through the room. Instead she favored the curious expression of Kagome's tilted face as she innocently and subconsciously breathed in the kitsune's scent.

'_Damn… but I'm gonna feel guilty reminding her she has to go home in twenty minutes.'_ Her eyes flicked to the door. _'Though I AM looking forward to having the door back where it belongs again. Baka Urameshi.'_ Strolling to look more closely upon the damage Shizuru smirked to herself. _'Hmmm… Bet his 'master' will be interested to hear how the idiot lost his temper. Maybe I'll get something out of this.'_

* * *

_**Author's Note:**__ Yes… this was supposed to be posted last week. With Mother's Day my own okaa-san only asked for help in the yard –mostly planting flowers and roses. I could in neither good heart nor conscience decline. _

_*"Dying's good for me. Each time I do, I come back stronger_." -_this line was actually said by Yusuke once almost word for word in the anime. I forget where… but I'll edit my final notes with the episode next time I catch it._

_Unfortunately after this we're getting into chapters that have less than 2k words to start me –many not more than random notes. Except for a Kurama 'flashback' chapter & those surrounding it –which are completely written but not typed and finalized… and as of this moment 'floating' for placement in the linear story. Hopefully that does not mean chapters taking longer… but I really can't give any estimates as of yet. _

_Good news though! There WILL definitely be more of Hiei in future chapters! My muse blessed me with over 2k of easy Hiei dialog and :gasp: action for future scenes. I'm so excited! ^_^ :happy dances:_

_Thanks as always for reading!_

_Edited 27 May 2012_

_Edited 6 January 2013: informed of commonly mixed word "plutonic" instead of "platonic"; grammar check couldn't know I meant "companionable" rather than "of Pluto"! Thanks to Talia-Naeva for pointing out this oversight I've overlooked for __years__. One would think I could see the difference between a 'u' and an 'a'… but guess not! _


	8. Genkai Guesses

Inuyasha YuYu Hakusho Crossover 1 Chapter 8

Healing Soul Chapter 8: Genkai Guesses

"Is it very far away?" Kagome's voice was innocently inquisitive, not irritating in what could easily have been an 'are we there yet?' moment. Her wide eyes flicked between her travel companions and the view through the window beside her as if she could not look away.

Sitting beside her Kurama smiled softly at the sight she presented. _'I am glad the girls took the window seats, though I wish I could wash away that aged sadness mingled with her growing joy as the countryside beyond grows ever more uninhabited.'_ "Far enough that we will have a fair walk before reaching our destination, and even more through wooded paths to reach the dwelling."

Joy blazed forth from the petite female heightening his own happiness. It also drew a huge grin from Kazuma around a mouthful from the bento he currently ate, as well as a small chuckle from Shizuru behind her newspaper. Idly Kurama wondered why it seemed the psychically aware female had reread the same business article a few times already this trip. "And you feel comfortable there, Shuuichi-kun?"

The miko had -without anything being mentioned- reverted to calling him 'Shuuichi' the moment they had stepped from the Kurabara home. Touched by her thoughtfulness and clear respect for keeping his secret, Kurama could find no grounds to refute her choice. He did hope… that once they reached the safety of Genkai's at least he would hear his preferred name from her lips once more. He was patient. He could wait. Even if he _was_ slightly anxious whether Kagome would or not. "Indubitably."

His answer had an interesting effect on the miko, spiking her joy and excitement while removing nearly all the unease in her aura. Green eyes watched her in fascination as Kagome's gaze returned to the countryside zipping by their train window. Once more his thoughts caught up in the marvel that was the mysteries of Kagome. _'It would be foolhardy to retain any thought that Kagome does not know I am youkai even had I any doubts after Yusuke's 'visit.' It was for all or part of that she asked what she did just now. I detected her concern. But… why then has she not asked of my nature or accused me as she did Yusuke? For another matter… why has she not asked for further explanation as to my __name__? Is she really simply that understanding of my secrecy, or is it merely nothing more than accepting others' secrets because she has her own?'_ The idea pained him slightly, and Kurama found himself hoping it was more the former than the latter.

No new answers revealed themselves but the kitsune was content in the relative silence of their trip watching the miko grow more excited with anticipation each passing moment. Her eyes sparkled even in the reflection of the window and she was practically _bouncing _with contained excitement in her seat. It had all the innocent joy of a child traveling to the zoo or a beach for the first time. Kurama smiled to himself at the thought, then chuckled hearing the day-dreamy sigh that came from the larger male across from him –knowing Kurabara's thoughts were on Yukina.

If they had thought Kagome's elation on the train had been impressive it was _nothing _compared to the rapture radiating from her slight frame once they were enveloped in nature with no hint of buildings or mankind in sight except the path they followed. Her steps were light, almost skipping, as they made their way. Her chatter with Kazuma -mostly about his lovely Yukina- was vibrant and cheering. All in all, the journey almost seemed _short_ being so pleasant. It was certainly the most pleasurable trek Kurama could recall.

Kagome stopped at the base of the imposing stairs, blue-gray eyes widening to impossible size. "Woah. I will never complain about the steps at my shrine again." Even Shizuru joined in the laughter following their miko friend's awed whisper –especially as Kagome with mock reproach turned on them. "No! Really! I mean… you can't even see the _end_ of these things! It's like they lead to the tops of the _trees_!"

Chuckling, Kurama could not deny her claim as that did indeed look that way. That… and Kagome looked absolutely _adorable_ as she huffed and turned away.

"Hey, Kazuma-kun… race you to the top?" Her playful tone cut into the large human's half-hearted, habitual grumbles about the stairs, stopping them flat. No question that a certain teal-haired beauty played an important part in the way Kazuma's brown eyes lit up, but Kurama could see the prospect of 'play' with his 'adopted sister' also contributed to his mood.

"You're on, Kagome!" With a shriek and a giggle from the young woman the two highschoolers raced up the stairs. More sedately the remaining pair followed behind.

Shizuru glanced as the kitsune from the corner of her eyes. "Disappointed our miko didn't include you?" She chuckled to herself at the faint flinch in those large, green eyes; eyes that even now drifted to flying ebony tresses.

'_Am I? Or is it jealousy I am feeling, as Shizuru implies? No. Not exactly either of those, though I cannot deny them entirely. I merely… do not wish to lose any of what little time I have in her presence.'_ "Likely Kagome-chan took into consideration my involvement would imbalance the outcome." It _was_ a possibility, with what he was sure she knew. He could _hope_ it played a part. Regardless… though he neither ran nor jogged up the impressive edifice of stairs Kurama knew the haste of his walk would be hard to dismiss. Interesting though… instead of her own usually relaxed pace Shizuru was close to matching this increased stride of his. A sidelong glance showed him an almost frightening glint in those almond eyes. They were not focused on him, but ahead and with a sense of predatory anticipation. _'Ah. It is clear now. She does not wish to miss the initial introductions. It is good then that Genkai never waits for us outside. Though it makes me wonder anew… what things Shizuru has gathered that I have not.'_ Knowing his companion would not share unless it was integral to life or limb the kitsune did not bother to ask.

Reaching the top the sight that greeted them was heralded by laughter and panting. Despite himself Kurama felt the mow more familiar clench of his chest even as he surveyed the two doubled over forms. "Not fair, Kagome!" The tall carrot-top was laughing, gasping, and pouting all at once. "Where did you learn to _run_ like that?"

The flash of sorrow from their little miko was now familiar, but all there were stunned at the placement as realization set in for why this particular time it was on various levels. Kagome laughed nervously. "I didn't really have a _choice_, Kazuma-kun. Long distances to cross in the country, you know."

Her eyes were slightly sad even as they twinkled merrily at her friend –just before they widened. Turning sharply Kagome faced the closed shoji doors beside where the two teens had stopped on the wooden Japanese porch. She now had completely ceased panting, waiting. Sensing who was on the other side Kurama patiently watched the scene unfold, chuckling inside as Shizuru moved into position behind her brother.

The shoji slid open and a short but proudly upright tiny old lady stepped out. Her grayed hair looked like it once had been pink and though her face lined with years her aura still held more power than most humans and many demons. The woman's eyes flicked to each of her guests, giving a nod of permission with a slight curve of lips to the young woman 'casually' smoking a cigarette.

"Hello. You must be Genkai-sama." The raven-haired woman smiled and bowed politely, earning a surprised brow rise from the ancient psychic. _'She picked up my energies herself, giving me the honorific she saw fit from that automatically. I can see by their faces they didn't tell her that much. Heh… but with an aura like hers to still credit mine like she did… heh. Guess I've still got it, even with all I gave to the dimwit.'_ Genkai nodded silently, impressed by the power of the miko's resulting smile. Then it bloomed even more, the girl's eyes drawn to quiet movement coming upon the Genkai's right. There was no stall, no stun, as Kagome took in the ice maiden youkai's aqua hair and large red eyes: only brilliant joy. "And you must be Yukina-san. Kazuma-kun talks so much of you."

Kagome bowed now too, but those who knew her could see how she held herself back, as if tempted to pull the koorime into a sisterly embrace. _'Well I'll be damned. I'm used to her being __happy__ about meeting youkai by now, but not to this level. It's like she's taken Kazuma's love for Yukina into herself and loves her just as much for it.'_ Shizuru thought while watching, her palm still raised from having slapped her brother up the side of his head knocking him out the moment his mouth opened for his typical greeting of his lady-love. Kurama for one felt the tiniest bit guilty for his gratitude in that, but it was worth seeing Kagome's uninterrupted first impressions.

"Kazuma-kun has told me about you too, Kagome-san. Thank you for calming his energies for his studies. They mean so much to him." Though Yukina's confusion as _why_ school was important to the humans her honest gratitude and happiness was clear. _'Her energies… even more pure than Kazuma-kun's. I didn't think it was possible. I feel such peace… with Kagome-san and Kazuma-kun, although I know her even less than when I met Kazuma-kun the first time. Her aura is so welcoming.'_ Awash in the warmth and feeling of comfortable safety the koorime was able to give a perfectly relaxed smile.

"Oh it's nothing." Kagome blushed, looking sheepish. "He helps me work on mine just as much. Kurama-kun's the one who _really_ helps us when we're stuck."

Lightly Yukina laughed, neither young female noticing how the avatar mentioned had acquired a slight flush to his skin. "Yes, I can see that being the case. Kazuma I know tries very much but I can tell from his talk there is much more out there he does not understand."

Kagome's giggles rose with the koorime's. "Yeah… not all of us can be honor student know-it-alls." Blue-gray eyes flashed teasingly at a certain redhead who with a smile and shrug accepted the taunt in stride, much to the raven-haired human's amusement.

Genkai was once again surprised –this time with the ease in which the two young females continued to converse, as well as how happy what each said made the other. _'Hm… the miko is practically glowing.'_ From the corner of her eye she saw the downed male stirring and decided her next actions accordingly. "You're a breath of fresh air around here, Kagome-sama. Feel free to tag along with these guys anytime."

Blue-gray eyes flashed to her brightly and for the life of her Genkai could not recall such a sight or feeling. "Really?" At the psychic's nod Kagome squeaked happily. Genkai did not miss how the miko overlooked the honorific given in her. _'Like she's been called it before… I wonder…'_ but Genkai kept her suspicions secret even to herself. "Thank you! It's so wonderful and _free_ here!" No one could miss Kagome's joy as she thrust her arms out then spun in a motion as unrestricted as her soul. That was until her eyes lighted on a certain crumbled form, startling her from her bliss. "Oh! Kazuma-kun!"

Worry and guilt laced her voice as she bent to her rising friend who grumbled somewhat groggily. "Huh? Oh. Thanks, Kagome-chan." He flashed the miko a smile before all of his attention was pulled and instantly distracted by a pair of wide, concerned, crimson eyes. "Yu-_KI_-na!"

In a flash the large man was to his feet and in front of a startled but going from worried to happy Yukina. "Yukina my love, no hit can keep me from you long though time lost when I could have been with you can never be regained." His hands held hers to his heart and he leaned over so his taller visage was on level with hers. "But the touch of your healing hands takes all the pain away."

Dark raven hair spilled onto her slacks drawing Shizuru to draw her eyes to the miko who was leaning her head closer in what was apparently an act of casual stealth. Kagome's soft whisper easily crossed the space between them and it was all she could do not to laugh. "Is Kazuma-kun _often_ like this?"

It was not hard to catch the 'how have I been missing something so bizarre?' in her tone and the slightly older woman smirked –not half was catching Kurama's covered chuckle behind them. "What, acting like a buffoon?" Kagome blanched and Shizuru chuckled faintly seeing how the other woman did not want to think such mean things. It was rather sweet of her. "Nah. Only around Yukina or when she's mentioned." The priestess relaxed and Shizuru's eyes flashed evilly, intentionally ignoring the red-haired avatar's subtle but clear hints to leave be. "Used to be anytime there was a pretty girl near though. And then some."

The petite girl winced, but if that surprised the three watching her reactions no one showed it. Her following mutter to herself however _did_ make two pairs of eyes widen in curiosity. "Great… so like an idiotic mix of Miroku and Kouga then, huh? Maybe I should thank Yukina-san later for sparing me from having to witness _that_." Gray-blue eyes flicked to where Kazuma was still professing his love to a gently polite and doting yet oblivious Yukina. It was clear she had feelings for the big lug but no notion of any of it. "Never mind. She wouldn't get it."

'_I'm sure it's only coincidence hearing the wolf prince's name. After all he's been in Raizen's territory for five centuries. Still… those are the only names clued in a while when her scent and aura shift to that particular memory-sadness. With all that she trusts our presence I wish she trusted us with her past.' _Green eyes lightly flicking with gold gazed upon the raven haired puzzle with unrealized tenderness, wondering once again what vague memory she stirred within him. For some reason it seemed closer with the mention of Kouga's name, which was ridiculous. Why would anything during the time he chose to remain in his spirit fox form have any connection with a girl the same age as his human body? He had checked in with curiosity when the wolf packs moved from Ningenkai to Makai despite his own intentions to remain in the Spirit World. Only because he shielded his own energies and the wolves were far from Yomi's recently claimed territories had he as the fox Youko Kurama chanced it. However Kurama was nothing but meticulous in figuring out the puzzle Kagome presented both spirit and mind. He knew better than to completely disregard what could be intuition. Maybe he should look in on the wolf prince. _'Perhaps I can discover from Hiei if Kouga's pack still resides in Raizen's lands. I don't see a reason why they would not –moving that many can be quite the undertaking and I had the impression they were well settled there almost since leaving their lands in Northern Nippon. Now that I think about it, I'm surprised the wolf prince did not try his hand in the tournament. Or that kit that used to visit him, for that matter. Their energy levels were high enough; though it was obvious a great portion was contained. Unreadable. Neither the lords of the West nor North entered in any of the battles for control of the Makai although they surely would have had the power to do so. The Western Lord would have been more than a match for Yomi, and as he and Kouga both chose Raizen's territory in which to dwell after leaving Ningenkai surely should have shifted the balance in his favor. I did not factor them or the kit I sensed at the caves nor any of their followers into my strategies with Yomi for they did not involve themselves. But why?' _Half-lost in his thoughts the redhead very lightly frowned. He could not remember the kitsune's name. Kouga always called him 'kit' or 'the kit' –almost as if saying his name brought back painful memories. Somehow Kurama felt this elusive information was an important piece of the puzzle, but that hardly made sense. Again, he did not disregard his hunch and tucked it away with everything else he was collecting. _'It would be interesting if the mystery of why a kitsune would spend so much time smelling of baser canine breeds were solved while figuring out the beautiful puzzle that is Miss Kagome.'_

The cool, thoughtful look in his eyes once again softened upon the miko, trailing her a little less than casually. In fact his gaze had rarely strayed from the raven-haired woman since their arrival, Genkai had noticed. Shizuru was accustomed to it and smirked at the old psychic. Yes… seemed their favorite redhead finally found a girl to catch his interest. _'And I've not even told her about our fox's little 'display' the other night. Not that I plan to unless asked directly either. I'm curious to hear Genkai's take on this. Talk about entertainment.'_

It was later after Kazuma suggested a visit to the beach that the tiny old woman pulled the untrained sensitive aside. "All right. Spill, Shizuru. Where'd you find a living, breathing, _awakened_ miko and why the hell did you bring her here?" The small wrinkled face frowned. "I can't train holy powers." Yes… Sensui Shinobu had been correct that she had tried to train and harness the Sacred Energy but found herself missing the vital component inside herself. It had been a disappointing revelation. "Not that it seems she needs much training anyway. Where could she have learned?"

At that Shizuru shrugged, blowing out a trail of smoke. "Beats me. Your guess is as good as mine." The tall young woman smirked behind her hand feeling the old psychic's glare upon her.

"Don't be a smart-ass, girl. I want answers before they're close enough to hear again –and with that damn kitsune's hearing it won't be long. Especially if my guess is right that hearing's attuned to the barest _breath_ of the girl. So fork it up, and don't make me say it again."

Knowing when she had pushed her limits Shizuru took a puff on her cigarette before she quickly and precisely filled Genkai in on all the goings-on of the past months where it came to the miko –and their favorite fox avatar. Genkai raised a wizened brow as she read between the lines to pick up the little things the younger woman had spotted but in her closed-mouth way was not relaying.

"So you see… I brought her because now that Yusuke knows…" Shizuru gave a shrug, indicating she knew the wise little lady beside her could fill in the blanks.

Could she ever. The tiny but still powerful psychic was livid at her apprentice's display but she could still _ADD_. Two plus two was still four no matter _how_ you looked at it. "Yeah. One whiff of a miko to a blue-haired ferry girl and all of Reikai will be breathing down our necks. Let's not forget the strategy of having me on your side for whatever's up your sleeve." Genkai rolled her eyes, glancing at her companion's cigarette and for one of the few times in her life almost wished she smoked for the stress relief it could bring. Not as good as meditating by a long shot… but it was not like she could stop and meditate _right now_. Then she paused and blinked twice, noticing something.

"Well _that's_ new."

Shizuru lifted a brow then followed the elder's gaze. A small chuckle breathed past the end of her cig pursed between barely curving lips. "Oh that? Yeah… Kagome-chan's good for the environment that way." She smirked, slender eyes laughing to watch the dear old woman 'casually' check her own shields around the place. "Unobtrusive, isn't she."

"Wiseass." The younger psychic almost laughed.

Genkai frowned. "That's an understatement and you know it. Damn. I must be losing my touch if I didn't even feel her work her way into them."

"oh. Don't be too hard on yourself. Like I said… she's unobtrusive. _Safe_. I'm sure if anything about what she did was dangerous it wouldn't have slipped by you."

The tiny woman huffed. "No point trying to kiss up now, Shizuru. I've heard it all." _'Except maybe this.'_ "I'll just have to check it out when she leaves."

Shizuru chuckled around her cigarette, watching the trail of smoke as it vanished but keeping the master psychic in the corner of her eye. "Good luck with _that_. Weren't you listening when I told you about Hiei's little visit?"

There was a snort. "Of course." Genkai's grin was almost evil. _'Wish I could've seen that…'_ "But that doesn't…" Suddenly words and thoughts trailed off and she snapped her head up to stare at the smoker. "Don't tell me her shield's still up."

Silence.

"Well? Say something!"

The brunette smirked. Yes… this was definitely entertaining. "You told me not to."

The wizened psychic scowled causing the younger to laugh out loud. "You're far too cocky, girl, for someone who won't train."

"I don't have the time." Shizuru passed it off with a shrug, ignoring the elder's glare as she drew another drag from her cigarette.

"Fine. For now. That only holds until your brother's through school you know. IF that. Why you're wasting your abilities in a job like yours I'll never know. But for now…" Old eyes narrowed pointedly. "Explain. The girl's shields. Does she even know she does them?"

Almond shaped eyes looked out over where the others had wondered as she set pursed lips around her cigarette thoughtfully. "Hard to say… I think she knows she added or expanded that Goshinboku tree's shield around her shrine and I know she intentionally set up the one around our place _originally_ as well as that trick with Hiei's caricature…" Both women paused for a chuckle at that. "But I bet if we asked she wouldn't know even that she did anything to _yours_, much as she didn't know she shielded her baby brother. Heck… I wouldn't be surprised if she hadn't touched each of us with something. Just seems to be her nature to want to protect those close to her."

Ancient eyes stared up at the younger woman before blinking once. Then with a huff Genkai closed them completely, sending out her awareness to encircle the absent young folk. Yes… there they were. Small, unobtrusive shields around each of them. None quite to the overprotective nature she gleaned was the case with the miko's spiritually budding younger brother, but at the very least a thin protective layer of pure holy powers that were connected but no longer reliant on the girl's consciousness. But with the kitsune…

Her eyes snapped open. "You haven't seen her shields on you?"

Slender shoulders shrugged. "It feels comforting and natural and _Kagome_. Why would I look?"

A small growl escaped the ancient psychic's pressed mouth. _'Kids these days…'_ "And her energies with the fox?"

Genkai waited, frowning at the smile that touched those small brown eyes. "Ah… that _is_ a puzzle, isn't it? Quite entertaining, wouldn't you say?"

A huff followed by a snort was her answer. "I've never seen a damn thing like it."

"With holy purity like that? Nothing 'damned' about it."

"Haven't I warned you off that smartass mouth yet, girl?"

Ignoring the question Shizuru smiled and lifted her brow as waves of miko-ki spread out gently to reach them. "Hm… seems they're on their way back. And quickly. Want to place a bet on what caught our little miko's curiosity?"

There was only time for Genkai to scowl at the smirking woman before the four -led by an eager Kagome- were well within hearing range and closing. "I think you became too interested in gambling at the Dark Tournament, Shizuru."

Where before such a statement might have made her melancholy, nights of quick phone calls had begun to put new light over past sorrows and Shizuru was able to chuckle. "Sometimes… the prize is worth the gamble."

'_Is that so…? And which prize is lighting your eyes from behind, Kurabara Shizuru? A mystery you keep to yourself –__that__ I'll bet on.'_ Sliding her hands into the hidden pockets of her hakama Genkai strode casually towards the approaching 'teens' more-or-less. They were not _quite _heading directly back to them but Genkai figured where they were going and would meet them there. Hence why she did not bet. No point in it. Already she could hear their voices. Well, the girls and the buffoon. Kurama as usual was being more reflective than outspoken. "Fine. Let's see what they want now." _'More what the miko wants. I confess I'm curious. I've never known anyone with a heart and soul as pure as hers. These kids are rare for their acceptance of mingling between humans and demons, but they had time and circumstances to learn to deal with it for the most part. I wonder what her circumstances were… or if she is just like that naturally. Her reactions to what she has sensed should shed __some__ light on the matter.'_

Kagome looked around, blue-gray eyes bright and inquisitive. "Where is it?"

"Where is what, Kagome-chan?" The koorime asked innocently, slightly perplexed.

"That source of power living here other than you and Genkai-sama, of course." Came the answer with a giggle. "It's so cute and –oh!"

Her voice was cut off short as a wall of feathery blue came into sight and with a joyous squeal Kagome scampered towards it, her short skirt flipping upon her thighs. "Watch your eyes, Fox-boy." Shizuru teased stepping behind him, eliciting a blush from the avatar as she trekked after their miko.

Kazuma looked confused. "Hey, isn't that…"

"Oh isn't he _cute?_" The only known, functioning miko had her arms around a large, feathered blue neck longer than she was tall. She was cooing and talking cute to the demonic sized, bird-like creature that in return was nuzzling her back with cheek and large, yellow beak while making happy little sounds. "What's his name?"

"Puu." Kurama answered while trying to hide his mirth: failing miserably for his green eyes were twinkling. "He is Yusuke's Reikajin."

"Reikajin? A spirit beast? What's that?"

"A creature hatched from an egg that feeds off a person's spirit energy and inner intentions." The answer came from a drolly interested Genkai. It always amused her the form of her apprentice's spirit beast. _'Almost a pity Kagome isn't getting to see Puu's old form. I can just imagine her reaction to the plush-looking 'beast' now. Wouldn't have quite the effect though. Huh. Who would've thought… a miko loving on a beast like that._' Her gaze flicked to the redhead kitsune avatar who for all his calmness appeared to be holding back quite a bit of jealousy and then to the equally silent yet confused and curious ice maiden. _'Although… perhaps with __this__ miko it is not that strange.' _

"So spirit beasts take on physical and personality equivalent of the heart of the one 'feeding' them? And Puu's that loud-mouthed punk's…?" The miko burst into laughter, burying her face into the soft blue feathers of the great beast. "Aww… he really IS a great softie inside, isn't he, Puu? Yes he is. He must be, having a great, sweet, _cuddly_ thing like you as his spirit beast." Puu trilled his agreement, a trill sounding roughly like laughter that combined with Kazuma's hearty guffaws and Yukina's sweet, hand-covered giggles made Kagome laugh all the more. "They really _are_ a lot alike, aren't they?"

She was talking to no one in particular unless to Puu but those around the two all wondered a similar thing: _who_ were a lot alike? Genkai broke the silence of the observers, speaking quiet enough not to alert the miko but clear enough the kitsune whom she addressed would miss nothing. "Fox, who do you think she means?"

"I am not sure I can say…"

The elder psychic huffed. She knew speculating when she heard it. "Don't give me the run-around, Kurama. I've already had my fill dealing with _that _tight-lipped prude." Said with a jerk of her thumb over her diminutive shoulder towards Shizuru, that made the fox's brow rise wondering what the two psychics had been discussing while they were away. Shizuru's quick overly innocent motion of moving her head to look away was certainly not comforting or reassuring. Unfortunately Kurama knew the fruitlessness in thinking to confront either woman for answers if they were not going to be forthcoming on their own. "You've a thought of a theory and I want to hear it. Out with it."

Kurama sighed. Watching Kagome from the corner of his eye he answered at a calm volume which would not reach the miko's ears. "It is not much, Genkai, but when Kagome-chan was berating Yusuke looking back on it her words were almost like they were meant for someone else. In fact… her responses to many things that night seemed far too automatic for a first meeting. There was no fear in her when she went to break up the fight between Kurabara and Yusuke, and the way she said 'osuwari' as if she really expected the word to stop the fight…" He trailed off, eyes as his thoughts on the miko. Genkai raised a brow, waiting for him to continue. "She mentioned a sword, which we all know Yusuke does not use. There is also her knowledge of Inu no Taisho and his hanyou son as well as kotodama –not to mention her reaction when dogs are mentioned. If I thought it possible, I would think she somehow knew that hanyou. From what I heard while in Reikai his personality is much like Yusuke's. Add to that last word was he wore a miko's kotodama and bore his sire's fang who was of course _inu_ youkai and everything matches up. Except…"

"Except what?" The psychic pressed. Shizuru was listening intently, gaze shifting between the conversationalists and the miko equally. Even Kazuma and Yukina were paying some attention, though they had to be quick to respond to the playful calls of the miko as she loved on Yusuke's spirit beast like some giant domesticated pet.

"Except that no one has heard from him in almost 500 years. There were rumors of his part in the end of the Shikon no Tama, but then nothing. As if he ceased to exist." Because of his theories Kurama practically whispered the last, the words barely a breath upon the fresh air of this place. Although this information for Kurama debunked his theories it had quite the opposite effect on the aged psychic whose head turned to snap and focus on her miko guest. _'Could it really be…?'_ Again Genkai squelched the thought. If it was… if _she _was… it was definitely too early. She smirked. _'heh… it's kinda fun to know something before that snot-nosed deity.'_

"Let's not bother her with it." The master of the psychic wave decided, thereby ending the discussion.

"I had not planned on it. My hope is that eventually Kagome-chan will tell of it herself."

Genkai chuckled. "Is that so?" Green eyes gave her a look that said 'would I have said so otherwise?' causing the elderly yet still spry human to chuckle. "A secret like that might require the trust of giving a secret in return."

She had correctly concluded that Kagome did not know the truth of the kitsune avatar's past or current predicament but she was unprepared for the expression of grief her teasing rejoinder elicited. Nor, as it would appear from the stunned gaze of brown eyes, was Shizuru. "As I told Yusuke… I would trust Kagome-chan with far more than my name, Genkai-sama."

The combination of pain in the ultra-soft voice with use of honorific momentarily stunned the creator of the Psychic Wave. With a slight but visible shake Genkai collected herself. "Then what holds you back?"

"She hasn't asked." Though Kurama's face and posture were serene his eyes echoed the hidden sorrow conveyed in the breathed words. His lips barely moved, gaze remaining on the miko where she played with the many-times-her-size spirit beast. One would say she did so obliviously except that tendrils of her aura reached out to soothe her troubled friend and peeking around large blue feathers Kagome shot a warming smile that instantly -if briefly- drove the pained look from emerald green eyes.

Frowning Genkai tried to make heads or tails of the comment. "I don't follow."

Kurama sighed. "Hiei knew with help of his Jagan. Yusuke was told in pure selfishness to ply time to save my mother." Having met Sensui Shinobu the previous Spirit Detective, Kurama realized how fortunate it was his plight had occurred under Yusuke's watch. The detective Shinobu would never have given him the moment to plead his case, much less assisted through Kurama's near blunder of not understanding his human mother's emotions. That was still something of a failing on his point. "It is selfish of me, but this once I would like the knowledge of my history to be imparted because the recipient truly _wants_ to know."

Okay… she could understand that. Both female psychics graced the redhead with looks of mild sympathy and understanding before returning each to their own normal expressions. "From her actions I find it hard to believe Kagome-sama is not interested."

Though Genkai was certain he had caught her use of honorific he made no sign, only to sigh silently. Somehow he had completely missed her teasing innuendo however and _that _almost made the old woman want to pout. "She seems currently complacent with the status quo. Though apparent in all but words she knows _something_ of what I am I know she cannot distinguish the specifics she likely perceives. Yet she asks nothing and shows all signs of being perfectly content with this disparity."

The softness of his voice gained a fraction of exasperation upon the final word, heightening the inflection slightly. Genkai was hard pressed to hold back her smirk, aged eyes dancing. _'Wonder if the fox knows he's speaking his thoughts aloud. Huh… never thought the day would come we'd get him to do something like that. Girl's really got him twisted in knots, doesn't she? Ah. Better console the boy a bit. Even if it __**is**__ damn funny to watch someone of his years writhing on the inside like a hormonal, lovesick teenager.'_ The irony of Kurama's human body's age was not lost on her. No matter what their real 'year' ages were, they were still her 'boys' on some level. "Eh. Don't worry about it, Kurama. She's a girl –she'll say something when she's ready."

Kurama smiled lightly, relieved somewhat with the slight reassurance.

Shizuru almost hated to break the peaceful moment. Almost.

Okay, she did –but it had to be done regardless.

"Eh… I hate to be the bearer of the timepiece guys," _'As if I'm ever __**not**__ lately,' _Shizuru thought while pausing in her drawl with amusement. "But it's getting rather late and we'd better head out if we're going to make the last train home tonight."

Stunned glances were gifted her as a 'reward' that had Shizuru's bottom lip twitching in a marked attempt not to smile outright. Too soon a certain blue-gray pair of eyes turned to panic. "Oh _no!_" Delicate hands were wrung before her petite frame, just barely not catching the hem of her short skirt with anxious and twitching fingers. "Genkai-sama, do you have a phone I may use to call the Higurashi Shrine and let them know I'll be late?"

The tiny old woman's brows shot up. Okay… how had she missed _that?_ _'Damn… getting too used to all these youkai with only one name. Of course dropping my own family name all those years ago to protect them probably doesn't help forgetting normal human introductions. Hell… can't remember the last time before today having the occasion for such a waste of time. Still… how could I miss Hayate's granddaughter?'_ "You're Higurashi Hayate's granddaughter?" Genkai asked instead, smirking at the force of the worried miko's nod. "Then don't you fret about it. I'll call Hayate myself. Just make sure to have one of these brats walk you from the station, hear? 'cause that's what I'll tell him."

Her eyes glimmered knowingly to the other three –teasing the slightly blushing redhead and settling the matter with the siblings. Oh… she knew _exactly_ who would be walking the lovely girl home. Made her almost wish she could use a crystal ball to watch them, though it was not worth getting Reikai involved just to get it video-recorded. Besides… there was something to be said for privacy. Even if it _was_ hell on one's curiosity.

Tears of gratitude wet Kagome's blue gray eyes reflecting the descending sun this way and that. With a happy sound she fell to the ground before the aged psychic and before the battle-hardened old woman could blink enveloped her in a hug. "Thank you so much, Genkai-sama!"

Blinking Genkai returned the embrace, awkwardly patting the girl's back. "Nothing to it." Yeah… she probably should have a chat with Hayate anyway, all things considered. "You'd better get going."

"Oh! Right!" With more energy than one would have thought someone could have after a full day Kagome bounced to the other residents to give farewells. There was no slow of energy as she hugged first Yukina then Puu with natural ease. "Ja ne, Yukina-san! Maybe you can visit our way sometime! Ja ne, Puu! I'm _**so**_ going to tease that punk about you if I see him!"

Spinning and trotting past her stunned companions the now mischievous miko grinned at the others before playfully nudging an unsuspecting Kazuma towards the properly poised koorime. Caught off balance the large human stumbled, arms automatically circling the wide-eyed apparition before regaining his footing enough to hold them both upright. Everyone chuckled at the cute-yet-awkward lover's goodbye before finishing their own farewells. The visitors disappeared down the hill of stone stairs to the sound of a cheerful miko's voice calling that maybe they could return next week.

Genkai smirked as she went back inside to make a certain call before going to play her latest videogame._ 'Well that was certainly an interesting and informative day. Now… how much should I tell that fool Hayate? His 'granddaughter was sick' my __**ass**__! How much I tell him depends on how much I worm out of him. Crazy old coot.'_

_**Author's Note:**__ there is good reason why this is so late. I'm trying to work out the order I want scenes I have already typed or visualized and it is tougher than I anticipated. Though this chapter was pretty much filled out it was actually TOO long -if not in writing in happenings within the visit- so a part that I thought would be now was cut, altered, and moved to a later chapter a week forward in the story timeline. Because I was debating on that part I could not put any of the chapter out until the decision was made. Hope that makes sense._

_This is my first chapter introducing two characters at once. If you're wondering why Genkai holds the title alone it's simply that she was more involved and inquisitive than Yukina was. That… and there're not many 'Y' verbs. Yukina will have her chapter later I hope. _

_I have lots written. I also have __tons__ remaining in my head yet to be typed or written. The story is filling out in blurts, so I hope you all forgive me the irregularity of my updates. Thank you. Please read and review._

_Edited 27 May 2012_


	9. Hayate Huffs

Inuyasha YuYu Hakusho Crossover 1 Chapter 9

Healing Soul Chapter 9: Hayate Huffs

Genkai waited until the hormonally susceptible 'young people' were well down the stairs and Yukina had wondered off to see Puu bedded down for the night before even fingering the telephone. She frowned somewhat in thought over how she wanted to confront her fool friend. It had been _years_. Decades really. Her face did not alter as she rang the number.

"Moshi moshi." A young boy's voice chirped on the other end. _'Kagome's brother…? Hmph. Probably should see about some training for the boy before Hayate ruins him. Who the hell can I find in this day and age to train honest-to-goodness holy powers though? Maybe I can 'grudgingly' offer to start him on universal basics in the meantime. Wonder if the boy likes video games.'_ The old woman smirked in her solitude, mind whirling with possibilities: her collection… Amanuma Tsukihito... they were about the same age if she remembered correctly. Close enough, certainly.

"Higurashi Hayate, please." It had been _so_ tempting to say 'give the phone over to your Jii-chan, boy' but Genkai restrained herself. Though that _would_ have been entertaining. However this would have better overall results.

"Kay." Genkai heard the noise of the receiver being set down then the muffled shout of the boy. "Jii-chan! Phone!"

She chuckled as she was able to hear her old friend's wondering mutters about who could it be at this time of night mixed with worry about their not arrived family member with the boy and a female that the phone could not be Kagome because she would have simply told Souta. Genkai rolled her eyes wondering if the boy was too. Sounded like it, the way he stated that he knew his sister's voice –and this lady's was older. There was a tone to his words though… and the old psychic pondered if the budding holy powers had been able to pick up on anything from her voice alone. _She_ could already tell the boy was naturally calmer and more responsible than his sister. Sure… Kagome was pretty responsible now from what the psychic could tell, but it was more like she grew into it. There was a protective quality to the boy's voice regarding his older sister not common with someone so young. _'He's used to taking care of her. Picking up after her at least. She's cherished.'_

"Hello? Higurashi Hayate speaking." Her friend's voice was gruffer than the last time she remembered hearing it but he still had that 'shop and tale-teller' lightness that Genkai found so humorous.

"Hello… Hayate."

The pause on his end was so worth the call already and Genkai found herself smiling in her TV lit room. "…Genkai?" His incredulous, shocked tone nearly had her laughing out loud like one of the young ruffians but she held it back to a dry chuckle. "You have a telephone?"

Rolling her eyes the master psychic snorted in a very unladylike fashion. "Please, old fool. I may live away from civilization and those _fools_ who would destroy nature but I _**do**_ know of the modern progresses and wired my home adequately." All underground and unobtrusive with a lot of hydroelectric and wind power additions and options for electric but still _there_. "How else would I power my video games?"

Guffawed sputtering was the response and Genkai almost wished she was there in person to see his expressions instead of having to visualize them. "You play video games?"

NOW she laughed. The frail and incredibly _lost_ sound of his voice was simply _too much_. "If I was going to pull your leg, fool, it would be over something much less mundane." She waited as she let her friend soak in her words. He knew what she was –what she did. They had trained together when young, Genkai sympathizing in the flirt's pain when he had been unable to awaken any psychic or spiritual powers. It had nearly broken him, for he had high hopes coming from a line with strong holy roots though nothing had shown for generations. He _knew_ and he _believed_… and he had hoped that would have been enough to invoke the kami's gifts to his family. It had not been then for him, but apparently the kami had plans for his granddaughter. It must have pleased him to have his faith rewarded, even if it was not for himself.

Looking back now she was glad for if his powers had awoken Hayate likely would have joined the Toguro brothers and her in their team over fifty years ago. True holy power in the Dark Tournament would have been a devastating and distinct advantage. Also a terrible **TARGET**. Genkai found peace that her fool friend was spared that. Spared the targeting her beloved had endured as well. It kept him _safe_. Kept his _**family**_ safe. _'Is that why…'_ Genkai bit her tongue on her thoughts at Hayate's snorted huff. "Fine. Why haven't you called in fifty years then?"

Genkai flinched by the blue television glow at the bite of his words. She knew something like that question was inevitable. Still it was hard. Even guessing the pain that would be in his voice had not been enough to buffer the blow. "Safety."

"Yours or mine?" The pained voice snapped.

Alone, Genkai's face softened. "Yes."

There was silence interspersed with the occasional humanoid growl. Well… she had not expected Hayate to be _happy_ about it. "Hmph. I at least thought we were friends enough to be invited to your wedding."

Her insides clenched agonizingly. Sure… she now had closure of a sort after their meeting in the Spirit World but it still _**hurt**_. It had not been 'happy' closure in any sense of the word. She still loved the man Toguro had been. That he had not even thought himself worthy of any sort of redemption… that he had not thought _them _worthy of any sort of redemption… despite how many times she told herself it was his choice it continued to tear her up inside. At some point her eyes had closed and remained so as she breathed out the truth, hating how her heart sounded in her words –conveying its broken state. "I never married, Hayate."

A pause then "What? Huh…?..."

Eyes closed Genkai did not elaborate or answer, instead turning focus. "Sorry I couldn't show myself at yours though. Rika looked lovely." As expected Hayate's indignant huffs stilled into sad recollections of love-filled days with his passed wife. "I dropped flowers off when I heard about her and your son. Terrible tragedy."

The gruff voice was soft and distant. "Hai… I thought that batch had your touch to it, Genkai. Didn't know whether to be grateful they were honored or angry you still didn't show yourself though."

Genkai shrugged, despite the fact that this was a phone conversation and he could not see it. She could hardly blame her old friend. He had his son's young widow and two small grandchildren with whom to share consolations though, and their safety was worth more than any personal sympathy or condolences she could give that might draw her enemies' eyes to the shrine family. He was in danger enough should the wrong sources uncover his heritage. The most vile of demons with any knowledge of the time _still_ hated the founders of his line. Of course… most of those were not strong or _smart_ enough to do anything about it… but still: Hayate had no powers with which to protect his family. On her few stealthy visits to his home however… she had thought she caught whiffs of some sort of silent guardian hanging around the shrine. Never enough of anything to _place _but it was enough to be wary and encourage the psychic to leave well enough alone so she did not draw attention. Genkai huffed into the phone. "Your family already had enough loss without my presence leading to more."

She could hear his sigh through the telecommunication. It was time for a change of topic. Perhaps to the matter for which her call was intended. "Tell me, Hayate… do you know exactly where your lovely granddaughter was today?"

"Some temple in…" Genkai could have laughed at the way the last short word trailed off and the subsequent pause indicating her old friend put two and two together. It was long –long enough she could almost see his lips moving comically as they exaggeratedly mouthed the words over again. There were soft smacking sounds Genkai imagined were his lips coming together harshly over and over quite in the manner of a fish. At least until the old man could sputter out a response. "You mean she went to see _you? _But why wouldn't she say so? Why wouldn't _you_?"

Though no one could see it the old woman shrugged. "Doubt she thought there was a reason she should. Polite as she was, she gave me the impression she knew nothing about me." Bit of 'putting him in his place' for his neglecting to talk about her to his kin altered her tone, though Genkai could understand the why of it and truthfully was glad he had not. Such information could have had complications all around. "As for me… the kids just told me they were bringing a friend and not to worry."

"Oh fine. Trust a bunch of kids but not your own friends with where you've been hiding out for fifty years." Hayate huffed with hurt irritation into the phone though Genkai could tell he was thinking this through. Somewhat. At least for him.

"They're friends of my dimwit apprentice and survived the latest Dark Tournament with us." The psychic snapped back without forgiveness.

Silence again. _'hm… perhaps I was too hard on him.'_ Somewhat concerned she was tempted to break the silence when his voice crossed the lines once more. "You went to the Dark Tournament _again_? After what happened last time? Or whatever DID happen." Grumbling, the old man's mutters could be heard despite the distance of their lines. "Not that you ever called to _tell_ me anything after you guys left for that god-forsaken island."

She sighed. Of course he would remember. The blasted tournament and everything surrounding it was key in why she cut ties with Hayate to begin with. "I couldn't exactly let the dimwit go without a full team. Punk wasn't finished training anyway."

His chuckle was dry. "You chose a _slacker_ for your technique?"

"Caught that, did you?" Genkai chortled softly with amusement, secretively glad the conversation had shifted for the moment. She had missed Hayate and his attempted 'charming' since they parted. Watching from afar and peeking in from time to time simply was not enough.

"Wait… when did you go and get an _apprentice_? I thought that was for old people."

Damn. She had missed Hayate. Genkai had not laughed this much over a simple conversation in a while. As it was her laughter was about to border on embarrassing girlish giggles. "In case you've missed the memo, Hayate… we _are_ old people."

Grumbles. "Dang. When did _that_ happen?"

"Jii-chan! Watch your language!" Once more Genkai found herself chuckling. This time over the sweet and gentle yet _firm _reprimand to her friend from the feminine voice that could only be his daughter-in-law.

"Yeah. Yeah." Hayate was grumbling in concession before muttering beneath his breath. "Girl should hear _you_ talk." The aged psychic choked on her chortle. Poor Hayate. "Right. Anyway. Apprentice? When?"

"About five years ago now. He's about the age of your granddaughter. Punk of a kid. Real tough-guy. Good heart –if you can get past all his baggage." _'No more… Hayate's gotta reveal more or __ask__ for it. Specifically.'_

She listened carefully to the veiled mutterings of her friends, making out something like "hmmm, how'd I miss what was likely a call? That was two years before Kagome fell into that blasted well…"

'_The well? The old __shrine__ well? The one the old fool's always said was made from wood of Goshinboku? Bingo.'_ There was a mental pause. _'Crap. Been around that damned over-bubbly ferry-girl too much –she's rubbing off on me. Dammit. Better never say something like I just thought in front of the dimwit. I'd never hear the end of it.'_ On more pleasant conversation… "So what's this crap about Kagome being sick?"

The sputtering on the other end of the phone reached new heights. In the background she could hear the voices of his daughter-in-law and grandson. "She _**was **_sick!" Hayate was blustering automatically in a way she was quite accustomed back in the day when they were younger and he was trying to stubbornly stick to whatever tale he had told. No matter how false. _Especially _the false ones. Even had she not met the girl she would not be taken in by his posturing. Another might be fooled but Genkai _knew_ him and rolled her eyes as he proceeded to flounder through lists and other explanation excuses.

"What a load of rubbish." The old woman spat into the phone. If she was not on some level amused she would be furious that Hayate might believe she would actually _fall_ for that. Of course… she _had_ believed somewhat while keeping light tabs on his family though she _had_ wondered at some of the more outlandish claims that reached her but figured some at least had to be tall-tales or the simple exaggeration that came from rumor exchange. It was true that whenever the girl was said to be sick she was never seen so she had been perplexed but complacent about the news. That was before meeting her. Now the aged psychic gave an impressive growl, stunning her friend to a brief relief of silence. "I've _**seen**_ her, you old fool! Do you honestly think _**I**_ can't tell she's had little more than a _cold_ for illness? Her body has been exposed to poisons and strains but I don't believe that girl could get rightly sick –and certainly not with the bullshit you had saddled her with. Seriously, Hayate? …Arthritis? Polio? _Cancers?_ And she suddenly miraculously gets all better? How _**did**_ you convince her schools or anyone else with even half a brain?"

Genkai knew he must be frowning. _'He never __**did **__like his failings or flaws pointed out. But dammit! I couldn't take any more of those bullshit lies about Kagome.'_ "I'm not going to tell you."

"Hayate…" Eyes narrowed Genkai growled his name.

At least he sighed. "No. Really. I can't. I won't –it's my granddaughter's business. Her sacred duty, Genkai. I had to protect my family, understand?"

Of course he _would _turn her own argument for withholding truth against her. _'Well it could be worse.'_

"Hayate…" She started, sighing long. "You _**do**_ realize I know what your shrine is known for, don't you? Or maybe for you those pink marble key chains you're always trying to convince visitors to buy really are swindles but I know what happened in your area five hundred years ago. Maybe not details but I know the legends are more history than fiction. I_ know_ the Shikon no Tama was real. Hell, there are youkai that _still _curse its disappearance and those they blame for it."_ 'Hope you __**pale**__ at that, Hayate! Damn fool, pissing me off.'_

For a long time there was silence. Genkai was starting to wonder how much he really knew. On Kagome she was sure his knowledge was great… but did he really know the origins of his own line? Did he know who his ancestors were? Kagome certainly did not, but then Genkai had the impression that like most people the modern priestess did not listen to her elders' tales. At least… she had not for a long time. _Now_ she figured the girl would and did. There was the air of trials and growth about Kagome, and that was above and beyond the master psychic's own theories. "I can't tell you. That's Kagome's… not mine. Whatever you think… I can't disrespect my granddaughter by telling her story."

Nodding to herself Genkai huffed. "Fine. I'll accept that, Hayate." She paused, carefully not long enough for her old friend to jump in. He had kept the truth about youkai in this day and age from Kagome (or the girl had not believed) and Genkai was curious _why_. But that would hopefully come in time. "I'll likely know the truth from her sooner or later. Sooner, if I read her with the others correctly. Maybe not tomorrow or even the next day but it's coming." Another pause to let her words sink in before continuing. "They'll exchange stories soon. I give it a week at most." _'Damn… wish I could see his face.'_

"Who?" Yes… by the tone of his voice she really _did_ wish she could see his face.

"The gentleman who'll be seeing her home." This was back to being so much fun.

"Kagome didn't say anything about…"

Genkai interrupted before he could get too into something he clearly knew nothing about. If she did not he could go on and on."Of course not, you fool. She was supposed to get home now, which would have been fine for her to go alone. That's what I'm calling about."

"What do you mean, "that's what you called about?" Genkai! We've been talking _forever!_"

Rolling her eyes heavenward at the gross exaggeration said woman continued as if he had not spoken. "She only just left with the others before I called. I offered to make the call for her as soon as she realized the time, so don't you dare get on her for not calling herself." Another pause: not too short, not too long. "Unless you'd rather we hadn't had this chance to catch up?"

He was biting his lip from cussing her out so as not to get verbally lambasted by his daughter-in-law for his foul language. Genkai could tell from the way sounds came to her muffled and the way some of them were like bitten yelps from teeth pressing too hard into soft flesh. Perhaps she should not take so much delight in his suffering… but Genkai could not resist. Nor did she bother. Tormenting Hayate had always been quite enjoyable. Could be part of the reason she got along well with Shizuru. _'Speaking of that girl… half tempted to make her a secondary apprentice just to get her __**trained**__. Damn __**shame**__ she's wasting her abilities with all she's seen. Might not have the potential the dimwit did but she could probably match that buffoon of a brother and honestly he's no slouch. It'd be better for her in the long run too. And I'm not just talking getting her out of that ridiculous job of hers. __**Something's**__ been around her. I could tell by the way she was even more closed off about herself than usual –and what she gave away. There was a brighter look in her eyes when she said it… that ridiculous thing about 'sometimes the prize was worth the gamble' that makes me wonder what gamble she's played that's panning out for her. Hmph. I'll think on that later. Now's the time to wheedle more out of the old coot. Or have fun withholding information of my own. Speaking of… did I really shock __Hayate__ to silence?' _

She waited a bit longer for him to say something before curiosity about whether his brain still functioned took over. Genkai knew she had not killed him because she could still hear his breathing. "Hayate?"

"How far?" Oh good, she had not completely broken him.

"It's a good distance but nothing to worry yourself over. The Kurabara will be with them until the station, but it will be the charming redhead seeing your granddaughter safely home."

Genkai could almost bet he was blinking. "A foreigner?"

She wanted to giggle. Almost. "Oh no. He was born here. His parents are both full, respected Japanese." There was a smirk to her voice, she could tell. _'No wonder, seeing the boy's hardly JUST a boy anymore than he could ever be called JUST Japanese in any sense of the word. Makes me wonder… him being a spirit fox and everything… huh. Guess he's kind of a foreigner, just not in his current body. Despite the looks. That's a question though: why did Youko Kurama as an A-class demon decide on a Chinese style clothing? Not that human fashion means anything in the Makai. Or the Reikai for that matter. Suppose it's some sort of odd personal preference, as even Kurama's chosen fighting outfits were more Chinese in nature. Not that it's a big deal.'_

"hmph. Redhead? _Japanese_? There must be more to it than that, Genkai." She could hear it in the 'no nonsense' tone of his voice that he was no longer stunned, and certainly not jesting. This was the tone of a protective and loving grandparent.

"I never said there wasn't more to it, Hayate. Only that he was _born_ Japanese of respected parents." She stressed the word and listened closely for the softer, unspoken parts of his response.

She was not unrewarded. Hayate's breath sucked in sharply and she could imagine the furrowing of his heavy brow –having to remember said brow was gray and wilder than in their youth or even middle-age. "Are you implying what I think you are, girl?"

It had been so long since anyone called her girl like that in such a companionable way Genkai smiled in the dim light regardless of the intensity of their conversation. "Possibly, though I _know_ you've never encountered the like before. He's one of a kind, Hayate."

"One of a kind? What the Hell is _that_ supposed to mean?" His voice was sharp but Genkai could _feel_ him deflating from the admonishing and shocked "Jii-chan!" that came in stereo from daughter-in-law and grandson. _'So the boy hung around, did he? To hear news about his sister? Protective… or mere curiosity? I wonder how much the kid knows.'_ Pondering this Genkai waited a moment, knowing her friend would rephrase his question and curious in what way. He sighed. "Okay… he's 'one of a kind.' You've got to be more _specific_ than that, Genkai! This is my _granddaughter_ we're talking about!" She waited as he coughed and paused for breath, calming down just a fraction more to almost whisper "Is he dangerous?"

'_Damn… well __that's__ a loaded question.' _Genkai really did not want to have to resort to lying to her old friend but he had asked a direct question, one that about which she felt he should know the truth. "Only to those that cross him." Heavily she sighed, praying Hayate would not explode over that and pressing on in both information and distraction. "I've already trusted him with my life and my death and with keeping my dimwit of an apprentice in line when I wouldn't be there and I'd do it again, Hayate." She paused, frowning slightly in thoughtfulness. "I'd tell you who he was in a moment if he hadn't expressed how he wanted to tell your granddaughter himself once she asked. He's too good a kid to take that from him and I won't be the one to do so."

Silence waged on the other end of the phone. _'What's going through your head, old coot?'_ "He's powerful then? But you trust him?"

Genkai sighed. She could hardly blame her old friend. If she had a granddaughter like Kagome -especially considering all she had likely been through if her suspicions were correct- she would be overprotective too. "Yeah. You won't be able to see it, Hayate, but their auras are already weaving about each other. He'd _never_ hurt her intentionally –and I'd be willing to bet any hurt unintentionally would nigh kill him."

"How can you be sure?" Hayate was so protective, so concerned that Genkai almost could not answer.

"I've seen the way he looks at her. I'm sure you'll see it too. He's not admitted it fully to himself, but there's no denying it. Hayate… he's never looked at a girl anything like this before." _'Hope that's not saying too much but __**I**__ won't be the one to ruin things for them.'_

There was long, thoughtful silence on the other end of the phone. Genkai wondered what questions would come of it. "What's his name? This boy that will be walking our Kagome home."

For some reason… _that _was not one of the questions she had anticipated. Genkai actually had to think for a moment to recollect Kurama's human name. "Shuuichi." _'Okay… now what was the damn family name again? Ah, that was it.'_ "Minamino Shuuichi. Way I hear it he's been half tutoring your granddaughter on the kids' study nights." It was so much fun to hear the old coot sputter. "Oh –there's another name he answers to, by the way, but it's probably better I leave it to the kids to fill you in on that."

From the pressed sound of his breathing Genkai could imagine his expression. Lips tight together with the top one crinkled almost into his nose making an odd moving flesh sound with each breath, those grayed 'whiskers' twitching slightly where they hung on each side of his mouth, beady eyes narrowing. Dammit… was really too bad she was missing Hayate's play of emotions. "And you think I'd know his other name?"

'_Damnitall… he's being far too crafty.'_ Genkai shifted quickly from grinning to frowning in thought. Then shrugged. "Possible. Don't know for certain." _'Let the conniver sit on __that__ and rotate. It's no lie… __**we**__ never spoke of Youko Kurama but he always __was__ into those legends –who knows what the nosy coot dug up.'_

"And you won't tell me?"

"Not anymore than you'd tell me what Kagome's really been up to." Genkai countered pointedly, knowing she had him there. "I can hardly be expected to tell his story for the same reason you gave: it's not my place. Don't worry, you old gossip –won't be too long before he comes clean with your granddaughter, and for the same reasons _there_ too. As I said, I even have it on his own words he's just waiting for her to ask. He _wants_ to tell her." Okay… so it was more than Genkai had originally been planning to tell but the shocked silence on the other end of the phone was SO worth it. That… and what she was telling quite likely was making the wait for Kurama's story absolutely _painful_. She smirked evilly into the blue-lit room. "Once he learns from the girl that you're in-the-know compared to the average oblivious schmuck he'll likely tell you himself before things progress." Oh… it was _fun_ teasing Hayate about the relationship so obviously blossoming between the two of whom they spoke. Almost evil in her sly mischief, for now she was sure Hayate had kept his granddaughter at least somewhat in the dark about his past and would not be able to fully confront her on what very little Genkai was feeding him. That… and she could tell he really _did_ care about the girl's happiness and did not want to ruin her chances for it. There was something in his tone… something in the way he asked and the questions he did that was protective of the girl's _heart_. _'Like she's been hurt before. That would explain the slight reluctance I picked up from her.'_

"Fine then, you tight-mouthed nag. Tell me something about this _boy_ you CAN share."

'_WAY too open-ended, Hayate.'_ Genkai grinned into the empty room. _Now what can I tell you that might appease your 'grandfatherly protectiveness' while still keeping you mostly in the dark?'_ "He cares for his mother."

"Cares for his mother?" Her friend repeated in surprise.

'_Guess he wasn't expecting that. But then who would, especially knowing his past? The great Youko Kurama –a mamma's boy to his sweet, oblivious human mother. It's a miracle more demons haven't tried to take advantage of that.' _"Practically dotes on her."

"Dotes?" Purely incredulous. She could just envision the wide-eyed blinks.

"Kurabara told me he paid for the honeymoon when she remarried. And he's protective. Heck –I wouldn't know him at all if he hadn't put everything on the line to save his mother when she got sick."

"Is that so…" From the murmur Genkai could tell the words were rhetorical. Hayate was contemplating. She waited. "What about others? How's he treat those _not _his mother?"

"He tends to be reserved but he has always been perfectly polite to me."

"Takes care of you too?" She would have handled that question better had Hayate sounded incredulous or disbelieving, but the honest way it was spoken grated her nerves.

"Hell **no**, you old fool. We met for the _Tournament_. Don't be an idiot. He knows I'd not put up with that kind of bullshit. Even before I let on my gender or age, even in his curiosity he was civil. Unlike those other nitwits."

She must have cracked him from his serious train of thinking for he was chuckling now. "Well then… can't be all that bad if he knows how to treat his elders."

Genkai wanted to laugh at that. _'If only you knew, Hayate, if only you knew.'_ She half-choked on a chuckle, _really_ wanting to be there when her friend discovered that though she referred to Kurama as a 'kid' he was far, far older than all of them. _'hm… maybe I can plan ahead and invite myself over for tea that day.'_ "Just give the boy a _chance_, Hayate." She paused, debating on whether to leave a threat or not. A slow smile formed, remembering her recent thoughts. "If you don't I might be threatened to come over there and beat you."

There was a pause. Genkai grinned guessing what was going through her friend's head. "If that would get your old bones over here I might not." He huffed agitatedly.

'_Bingo. Predictable as ever, Hayate.'_ Mental pause. _'Dammit! Stupid Botan, stupid word.'_ Rolling her eyes at herself Genkai focused on her recent success instead. "No need to resort to being an ass just to get me to visit, Hayate." She snickered at the flustered sounds. "How about if I stop in for tea sometime? Maybe when Kagome's out with the others for their study nights."

As Kagome's grandfather considered then agreed to the suggestion and they continued to make plans Genkai could only smile. That had all worked out rather well. Now she would not only have the chance to sit and study the girl's shields in her home territory while picking her family's brains for clues as to what happened to her but she would be in place should ever Kagome bring Kurama home after one of their study sessions. Even if they chose a different day when the eventual meeting was to take place, being at the Higurashi home so often if anything _was_ whispered or planned she would hear it first there. _'Then __**I'll**__ have something to tell that tight-lipped young shrew. Snarky thing.'_

Genkai could hardly wait.

_**Author's Note:**__ To tell the truth… this chapter was never intended to exist. I was going to leave it speculation and perhaps refer to it with later random comments. However, I am realizing the power of having such wonderful reviewers. ^_^ Almost half of you or more expressed interest in reading the conversation between the elderly friends –this chapter is entirely for you. :hugs: Never think reviews do not have power. _

_With the time it took to update though I am sure it is apparent muse and reviewers do not always cooperate together. Though my muse was willing to toss me a scattering of images and lines they did not tie together easily or well at first. Unlike later chapters (even ones that do not have anything officially jotted down yet) I had __nothing__ for this chapter before beginning. It was completely from scratch without any chapters to give you first while working on it. Hopefully the next two chapters are smoother, though they've only a thousand or so words each so far. There's a few __after__ the next two nearly finished which I am severely looking forward to sharing with you… but they seem a long way off where I currently stand. _

_Speaking of… I must ask for opinions about shorter chapters as there might be some coming up. Mainly because chapters I had considered finished when checking their word count were just shy of 3k. I'm mostly concerned because up until now my chapters have been about 5-10k or so words. :laughs: Never thought I would be worried about any of my writing being too __short__. Normally… I have the opposite problem of perhaps being too wordy. I'm still going over them so it's no big deal, and they'll likely be a __little__ longer regardless… just I may fill in more if that's what you'd like. Thanks! _

_As always, thank you for reading. And remember: reviews are not just a statistic –they are a way to keep your writers in check. ^_^_

_Edited 27 May 2012_


	10. Hojo Hopes

Inuyasha YuYu Hakusho Crossover 1 Chapter 10

Healing Soul Chapter 10: Hojo Hopes

It was an almost blissful jaunt to the station. A laughing Kagome leading the others into a run –her hand clenched firmly around a certain redhead's. Other than sporting a persistent blush Kurama ignored Shizuru's snickers as even the sedate-stepped female kept pace.

Talk was forgotten in favor of spurts of laughter and amicable companionship. All of them just on the verge of breathlessness as they reached the station with just enough burn thrumming through their human legs to feel its presence. It was a good feeling –a strong feeling.

Kagome was careful about keeping conversations light and safe both at the station and on the train, giggling as she would intentionally send Kazuma into long raves about the female he loved with a timely placed word while shooting mischievous, conspirator-worthy glances at the other two.

Until as the countryside blurred past the window seeing her tired little yawn politely hidden behind her hand Kurama opened his arm to invite the petite miko to his side. Kagome's smile had been soft and grateful as she snuggled into his embrace, almost instantly falling asleep.

Shooting a protective glare at his friends over ebony tresses Kurama ensured the sleeping young woman would not be disturbed. Satisfied with their compliance the fox avatar let his eyes lid, resting his cheek lightly on Kagome's thick midnight hair.

Three anxious pairs of eyes shared glances when they reached their stop before Kurama took matters into his own hands to wake their sleeping friend.

Kagome smiled softly, rising to give sleepy hugs to the siblings before being led from the train by her all-too-willing escort. At first still touched with the vestiges of her peaceful nap there was mostly companionable silence between them. Kurama wondered if she even noticed that his hand remained at the small of her back though he no longer was using it as he had to guide her steps. His answer came when with regret he felt he must in honor cease his contact and started to draw his hand away. Disappointment flashed in Kagome's aura, almost as if it was reaching for him. Kurama found himself looking down at her upturned face, a look of innocent confusion sweeping her features. It was as if she had not realized he was touching her so casually until it was gone and even then only sensed the loss though still wonderfully naïve. With a reassuring smile Kurama very gently reinstated his touch to be rewarded with one of the miko's heartwarming smiles.

From there on the conversation was soft and comfortable, mostly reliving their day and revolving around the natural beauty of Genkai's lands. It was as if both wanted to hear the other's voice and yet were being conscientious to keep the subject safe and light. At least… Kurama aspired that it was the same for the little miko for he knew that was the case for himself. Though he would never forget her beauty in her anger it was moments like these with her in which his soul felt truly at ease.

Without warning the girl beside him halted, her peaceful aura shifting into snips of unwelcome chaos. Kurama drew to a more graceful stop a step in front of her, his hand sliding unnoticed to his thigh. Turning to look at her face questioningly he noticed her eyes locked in something akin to horror upon a spot in the distance. Naturally Kurama followed their quickly graying gaze.

He blinked. There was only a young man in the dark blue uniform of Kagome's high school walking along the cross street ahead of them. _'A normal human. Nothing untoward. Only normal human spirit energy. His aura is calm, content. I detect no traces of malevolence. Why then… is Kagome so tense to the point of frozen fear at merely the sight of him?'_

Glancing to cross the street the youth noticed them. The young man's eyes lit up at the sight of Kagome and his nightly stroll pace increased, his direction altered to their side of the street rather than the other he had been heading towards to meet them. _'Higurashi-san! What luck! Just seeing her makes my night! But if I can talk to her… maybe she is well enough and has time we could set up a date.' _Hojo was nothing if not hopefully optimistic.

Of course he knew nothing of the conversation taking place as he approached.

"Shuuichi… would you um… _pretend_ to be my boyfriend? Just for a bit?"

It was whispered, hushed. Spoken as an aside in an oh-so-human attempt to not allow one's voice to carry beyond the nearest person. Kurama was momentarily baffled, and despite all logic surprisingly elated. He pushed down the latter, logic insisting that the request was only defensive.

Why that should both upset him and continue to leave a happy tingle beneath his skin was beyond the intellectual kitsune.

Kurama glanced down the street again towards the youth whose attention was on his companion only a moment in quiet thoughtfulness before turning soft, green eyes upon Kagome. His eyes searched hers as a slight smile touched his otherwise serious expression. Catching Kagome's chin lightly to keep her attention on him the avatar waited until he heard the swift intake of her breath to prove he had it undivided. "I will only play that part when you are willing to take on the role that goes with it completely, Kagome-chan."

Humor sparkled in the depths of his eyes in delight as Kurama watched the beginnings of realization set into the lovely storm blue eyes that had captivated him so. It was a slow process, for Kagome remained stunned for quite a few minutes in a row as the boy of whom she was unreasonably apprehensive neared. Wonder and disbelief came next partnered with blinking and attempts to shake her head though Kurama gently would have none of the latter. He wanted her to both figure out his cryptic words at least a little and accept that they were no jest. Light dawned within the widening depths of blue-gray bringing a warmer smile to his lips to see it. As her mouth opened to speak he shook his head, gently placing his index finger to her lips as they were partly open. _'So soft…'_ It was more willpower than Kurama had expected not to permit his eyes to lid as he reveled in their sweet texture mixed with the feel of her breath so that he could continue as planned. "No need for hasty decisions. You are stronger than needing such deceptions, Kagome. Both of you deserve the truth, and will be better for it." He could see the pout forming and internally winced at the ache and temptation it brought him. All he showed was a softening of his eyes as he gave in to let his thumb brush the underside of her chin in a loving caress. "I'll always stand by you."

Was he asking her out? Not exactly. Truthfully, with as much as he was feeling Kurama was not one hundred percent sure _what_ he was feeling. A longing, an _ache_ to be with her… that was for sure. He had to concede the idea of dating the lovely young miko beside him was not without merit. Yet… having lived nearly four thousand years the fox was cautious about chancing losing the joy he currently held in her presence for the uncertainty of a greater prize. Not until he had explored all avenues of possibilities. Still at the same time he _was_, merely by setting the ball in her field and letting Kagome know he was waiting and willing.

He might not be able to put word to his feeling but Kurama knew one thing: he wanted Kagome in his life. Close –closer than they were now but should this be all he was allotted the fox would cling possessively to this. The thought of not seeing her smiling eyes dancing up at him regularly pained the kitsune in ways he could never explain.

Further contemplation on the matter had to be put on hold for the moment, as the youth that frightened Kagome approached them with a bright and honest smile.

Kurama noted how the excited youth paid no heed to his own proximity to Kagome, only having eyes for her. And yet… for all his focus the approaching young man did not _see_ her. All of Kagome's reactions -though she politely tried to cover them- should have any one of them been an indicator to the boy that she was uncomfortable at the very least. Though she smiled it did not touch her eyes. In fact, those beautiful, telling eyes of hers were an anxious shade of gray-blue and would not settle in their often comforting way upon either male. She inched closer to Kurama's side -something the fox could not help but enjoy even as he was somewhat disappointed the move might be more defensive than desired. Delicate fingers wrung each other and Kurama could see the faint way the inside of her mouth pulled in where the miko nibbled on it out of sight. Though the kitsune knew the boy likely could not sense it her aura and scent spoke volumes as to her state as well. Discomfort, anxiety, apprehension, awkwardness, wariness, trepidation, along with her own natural compassion.

'_She does not want to hurt his feelings. Whoever he is.'_

Knowing his presence was overlooked Kurama advantaged himself this opportunity to watch as if from a short distance away, a slightly amused smile adorning his face.

"Higurashi-san!" Hojo's smile was bright, excited, surprised but delighted to see the pretty girl.

"Hello, Hojo-kun. Why are you out so late?" All Hojo saw was her concerned smile.

'_Ah. So this is the Hojo of whom Keiko spoke. He does seem rather possessive of Kagome, in a childish way. Her words before and even her reactions now convey she is not interested. Do her words to him somehow lead him on? Or perhaps this Hojo Takaya is much like the females who follow me without encouragement.'_ Again was that feeling of irritation in the fox as he wondered why it would be so heavily rumored that somehow, someway, Kagome _belonged_ to this boy.

Delight at being spoken to by his angel bloomed across the youth's face and Kurama found himself feeling pity for him. "I was returning from a delivery." Confusion and concern diminished the boy's glow, crinkling his face and brow. "Why are you out so late, Higurashi-san? You should be careful with your health or you will have a relapse. Maybe I should get you some mineral therapies from our pharmacy?"

Kagome visibly winced, her entire body partaking of the action in a recoil that continued to shiver through her small frame. Her face remained in a cross of pain and awkwardness beneath a held smile. Most of that Kurama deduced could be accredited to having to hold up to the lies of her supposed illnesses while she was in the country and he felt an irrational surge of smugness that he knew more of the truth than this boy who clearly knew her longer. _'There is more to her reactions than that, however. There is a concern as well. Despite the boy's unwanted advances and even bringing up such an obviously uncomfortable subject Miss Kagome still has no desire to hurt his feelings, even slightly. Of course –she is Kagome. Yet… I am curious to see their 'relationship' in action.' _He watched silently as she stumbled through an awkward 'no thank you' and the following conversation where she continued her attempts to dissuade Hojo's offers and kind arguments of unnecessary assistance. _'Though she could be more firm on her stance I cannot fault Kagome's kindness. It is more that this Hojo is quite blind to many aspects regarding Kagome.'_ To prove his point the redhead politely cleared his throat after many more minutes of continued back and forth conversation between the classmates, earning the befuddled and blinking gaze of one Hojo Takaya. "Oh. Hello."

"Good evening." For the first time in a long time Kurama was finding it a chore to be civil. It was not so much that he was overlooked, though he had to admit that played a part. It was predominately how he found this want-to-be suitor of Kagome's to be about her own stances and feelings. For professing care and attention Hojo did not demonstrate much of it in a believable manor. Oh he _showed _concern, certainly. In a hovering, almost sickening way expressing and professing his care for the girl's health. However Hojo was so blindingly _oblivious _to anything beyond what must be his fantasy image of the girl that it was ridiculous. Otherwise, if this was a fair example of their typical exchange Hojo should be aware of her disinterest in him romantically. While he held the boy's limpid brown gaze with his own Kurama could feel Kagome's mix of relief and anxiety which caused him to wonder for both.

"Hojo-kun, may I introduce you to Minamino Shuuichi. Shuuichi-kun, this is Hojo Takaya from my class." Her smile was warm but the joy that would often light her eyes was barely a flicker, nothing like the sparkle to which the fox had grown accustomed. Abruptly Kurama found he _missed_ it, much like a flower denied a spell of rain though the promise of it hung in the air.

Kurama had to bite his lip on the inside to restrain his smile to that of politeness as he watched the first hint of comprehension touch and go within Hojo's eyes. It was quite daunting to argue the obvious difference in how Kagome addressed them. "An honor to meet you, Hojo-san. Congratulations on earning top marks for your class." Was it wrong to take pleasure in the moments of stupefied _stun_ on the boy's face before recognition slowly followed?

'_He knows of my achievements? Minamino… where have I heard that name before? Oh! I remember!' _Comprehension was slow to dawn on Hojo's even features. "Ah –thank you, Minamino-san. May I express my congratulations as well for your acceptance and scholarship. It is a very impressive university to enter."

Genteelly Kurama inclined his head in acceptance and thanks, finding himself fighting a strange inclination to preen under the smiling, awe-filled, upturned face Kagome presented to him. "Why shouldn't I be surprised you have such honors, Shuuichi-kun –or that you never SAID anything about them."

He chuckled, green eyes tracing over her heart-shaped face and lingering over the lips that trembled with barely contained mirth before drawn like a magnet to smiling blue-gray eyes. "It was never of consequence, Kagome-chan. Besides…" He let his lips quirk, eyes dancing with kitsune mischief so much that Kagome started a playful little glare in anticipation for his continuing words. "I would have thought you had heard enough through your friend Yuka-san's cousin."

"Oh you…!" Laughingly she gave the redhead's arm a mock little shove away from her with a smiling pout.

Overjoyed that not only was she playing with him but that the pall which had descended upon her bright spirit was even for a moment lifted _and_ that he could take some claim in that Kurama gave an overdramatized 'oomph!' as he let her slight force move him. Green eyes sparkled at the little miko, a soft smile quickly on the heels of his 'pout' at being manhandled. "Ah, Kagome-chan you wound me."

It was both said and meant playfully so Kurama was unprepared for the flash of memory-sadness that rolled from the young woman's tiny frame. It was unusually short, dissipating not in the more common ways Kagome utilized of locking away her melancholy but something entirely unique. Kurama was stunned as if frozen watching as the gray practically vanished with the speed it left her eyes combined with the brilliant glow of her smile and the prismatic display of her aura. He could only think one word. _'Breathtaking.'_

Misreading the scene before him their forgotten audience naïvely shattered the moment that had captivated the other two teens. "It was nice of you to walk Higurashi-san home so far, Minamino-san. I will take her from here."

There was nothing of guile or maliciousness in the boy's tone though the words could have perhaps been better chosen. Hojo smiled with true innocence and honesty, missing the slapped look anyone other than he would have been able to read clear as crystal upon the object of his affection's face. Her eyes were wide and quickly graying as the blue leeched from them, her mouth open –stunned beyond silence.

Kurama, however, was ready to lunge.

A moment of beautiful _bliss _had been cruelly torn asunder which left the fox feeling exposed enough on its own. The _way _though pushed the even-tempered and controlled individual to a precipice he did not know he had. Base instincts flashed to just beneath the surface, darkening narrowed green eyes with their other-worldly heat even as they flickered with gold and red. Perhaps it was his origins as a _spirit _fox but never before had Kurama fallen prey to the more _demonic_ aspects of his animal nature. He was not a youko in the _classic_ definition: a completely normal fox blessed by the fox goddess Inari or another to be spirit or demon. Rather he was born of youko parents who had earned that particular honor in their Reikai spirit forms while he went on to earn his own youkai power and humanoid form. _That_ is how Youko Kurama felt he earned his particular title.

Not that he was thinking much upon his origins at the moment.

'_He's **claiming **her! Claiming her and her time without even asking! How **dare** he! How…!'_ The continuation of Kurama's incensed train of thought was abruptly stilled by the presence of a delicate hand upon the tense muscles of his arm. Shock surged through him followed on its heels by a soothing healing sensation and ever so slightly the fox avatar started to relax. _'I am poised for battle… to attack…'_ Stunned he permitted the petite miko's touch and aura to further calm him, taking relief and pleasure as she slipped her arm around his and drew closer. Forcing his still blazed eyes away from the one whom his instincts were screaming 'competition' Kurama spared himself a glance at his female companion's face. What he saw there shocked him anew.

'_She's **livid**…'_ Now he could sense how her energies around those that encircled him were snapping with agitation. If Hojo were of demon origin he would be feeling the slaps or backing away had he the slightest spirit sense. Green eyes blinked in disbelief and wonder, waiting to see what came next. Able to wait in the soothing embrace of her aura –for though it was agitated Kurama could feel it was not against him.

"I'm sorry, Hojo-kun." Her voice sounded far away even in its gentle firmness and it suddenly dawned on Kurama how close he had been to be lost in his instincts. The notion was baffling. "_Shuuichi-kun_ already offered to see me home."

Kurama blinked, then started to faintly smile. _'Clever girl: stressing the difference in addresses.'_ Though he smiled gently for her he turned a cool frown upon the boy. He was still highly _not amused_ at Hojo's impertinence.

Brown eyes blinked slowly in befuddlement. The slightest sadness gripped his heart as for a second time Kagome called Minamino by his given name. _'Why does Higurashi-san not call me Takaya? I have asked her before…' _Nevermind that he was also overlooking how the older male spoke the girl's given name with ease and familiarity as well. Hojo Takaya's blinders were nothing if not effective when it came to Kagome. Her friends insisted she liked him and that they would be perfect together. Surely her closest childhood friends would know! _'Of course… Higurashi-san is merely shy around me. It's understandable. She is very honorable, holding to Minamino-san's previous offer.'_ Yes the blinders ignored the companionable and close way the object of his affections clung to said university student's arm as well as the protective tilt of the redhead's body towards hers.

"Ah. Of course, Higurashi-san." Undaunted Hojo smiled brightly. "Perhaps you would like to see a movie with me after school tomorrow?" With asking her now there would be time for her to get permission from her family as well.

Kagome paled. Kurama himself was caught between anger and utter disbelief. _'He's seriously asking her out on a date in front of me.' _"Eh… gomen, Hojo-kun. I promised the girls I'd do something with them after bowing out on them today."

The boy nodded understandingly. "How about the day after?"

Stiffening, Kurama bristled. The snarl he felt building up inside him restrained at the feel of gentle fingers stroking his forearm in comforting swirls as a tender, too-pure aura pet his own. Looking towards Kagome he was enthralled by her sure stance. _'He has stepped on something of which she holds dear.'_ His heart raced that it was time in which he shared with her as well as the Kurabara. The miko gave a long-suffering sigh. "I have study night with Shuuichi-kun and the Kurabara, Hojo-kun."

Said 'Shuuichi-kun' thrilled at the steady way she drilled that information across. There was no need for Kagome to phrase it as she had and Kurama was quite elated with her choice.

Hojo was yet to be discouraged from his goal. _'Oh yes. I forgot about Higurashi-san's study nights. Her marks have improved greatly since they started. It is kind of Minamino-san to assist her, though I wish she would have taken up my offers to help. Higurashi-san could have improved much sooner.'_ Little could the oblivious boy know the truth. _'I work with Otou-san the alternate nights.'_ That this could have been planned into Kagome's schedule naturally eluded him. After all… why would it be anything other than a coincidence? "How about next free day? We could even go to a park or zoo instead of the movies."

Green eyes stared at the smiling boy incredulously. _'He is incorrigible.'_ Kurama thought in stunned stupor. He had vowed to let Kagome handle this battle alone but he was fighting an uncontainable urge to wrap himself around her and draw her petite body possessively into his embrace. Except he had not the right… had not the honor or the privilege. Especially after how he had answered her earlier request of him. He could not act the boyfriend now. Nor would he… not until it was so.

Beside him Kagome was stiff, her hand tightening upon his arm. Her aura flickered in an interesting mix of irritation, resolve, and nervousness. _'Nervousness? Of what is Kagome nervous?'_ Not him, Kurama hoped.

He could guess her reason when Kagome next spoke. "I was hoping to return with Shuuichi-kun to the temple we visited today next free day."

'_Is that why she was nervous? Uncertainty whether I'd go along with her story… or that she was suggesting it at all?' _Stormy gray-blue seas pleaded up at him and Kurama felt himself drowning in their fathomless depths. A fall from which Kurama had no wish to be saved. Warmth surged within him. _'She wants to spend time with me…'_ Nevermind that they would likely invite the Kurabara as well but it was _him_ she mentioned and to him she turned. Gently he smiled and nodded. "If it is acceptable to our mothers we could leave early enough to watch the sunrise."

It was like watching that natural wonder bloom across her face and light her eyes from within. Again Kurama refrained from pulling her into his arms. He knew Kagome was thinking about the stretch of beach on Genkai's lands and the sunset they had started to watch there earlier today. He certainly was. The light shining off her raven tresses had been an effect beyond beautiful. Already he was making plans for calling Genkai to let her know… and for bringing his swimming trunks. Momentarily his sight blurred for the hormone-driven rush of imagination putting the little miko a vast variety of potential swimming attire. _'Perhaps we should invite the Kurabara as well…'_ It would not be polite at all should he accidentally ignore Genkai and Yukina –a concept that before would have been unheard of but now the fox could not deny the possibility. "Okaa-san's sure to approve."

Kurama nearly faltered. _'Was there intentional double meaning in her words?'_ Perhaps he should stop by her home between tonight and then to actually meet her family –to make his intentions known. _'Would her mother really approve a youkai?' _He still held some uncertainties, having never been in such a situation nor experiencing such a flux of feelings before, yet Kurama was certain his wish to at least _court_ her. To see if they were at all compatible beyond the comfort there was in their friendship.

"How does next week sound then?"

Blue and green pairs of eyes blinked at the unexpected question, turning to the forgotten young man. Guilt clouded the miko's aura –a guilt Kurama might have felt tinges of as well _had the boy not continued to press Kagome for a date_. Really… it was becoming annoying. Beside him Kagome released another long-suffering sigh. "Hojo-kun… you're very sweet and a good friend but I am not interested in dating you. Please understand."

A moment of broken disappointment darkened Hojo's face with sadness. For a moment Kagome and Kurama released held breaths that her words had actually gotten through to him. It was only a moment. Only a moment before hope washed across the brunette's handsome, guileless face. _'If not next week, the week after!' _"Hai! Of course I understand, Higurashi-san! You need time." In his happy, oblivious little nodding Hojo Takaya missed completely the slumping of Kagome's shoulders. "I should get home now. See you in school tomorrow, Higurashi-san. Pleasure to meet you, Minamino-san."

With a polite little bow followed by a wave Hojo turned and jogged back across the street, heading for his home. There was a smile on his face and a content bounce to his step. Two pairs of eyes watched him leave in dumbfounded silence.

"arg…" Kagome moaned, turning into Kurama's chest even as she brought both of her hands to cover her face as if her classmate stepped out of sight broke some sort of spell on her frozen silence. "I can't _believe_ them!" A red eyebrow lifted. _'Them?'_ "Oh it's _got_ to be all their fault! Always filling Hojo-kun's head with false assurances that I want to date him when I'm away." _'Ah… so that's it. She must mean her oft-mentioned friends then: Ayumi, Emi, and Yuka. I suppose with three encouraging him this Hojo's one-track focus is more understandable. Not nearly acceptable however. Not by a long shot.'_

Reaching around Kagome with his free arm Kurama gently patted her back. "Well then… it is fortunate you will see them tomorrow, isn't it?"

Stormy eyes blinked up at him and Kurama could not refrain from smiling down at her bewildered expression. Like watching the sun rise was Kagome's slow smile. "Hai. That's right. It is."

Satisfied with himself Kurama indicated the path before them. "Come, Kagome-chan. I've yet to see you home."

Smiling Kagome retained his arm and continued showing him the way to her family's shrine.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**_ um… that little scene with the 'bliss' followed by Kurama nearly losing it was **not** originally intended. It just happened as I was nonchalantly typing along. Surprised me too. ^_^_

_I hope I did Hojo justice. It is especially difficult with the more background characters to do so. It's hard… because I really Like Hojo. He's just so sweet. Unfortunately… he's also very Dense. At least, that's how he comes across to me. How else does someone whose family works with remedies believe everything he is told about Kagome without question, not to mention everything else?_

_Edited 27 May 2012: Ayame changed to correct Ayumi. :faceplants:_


	11. Goshinboku Greets

Inuyasha YuYu Hakusho Crossover 1 Chapter 11

Healing Soul Chapter 11: Goshinboku Greets

Kurama sucked in his breath involuntarily as the miko once again casually holding his hand led him through the barrier surrounding the Higurashi Shrine. It was hers –that he had been able to ascertain far before being within physical range. It was how _hidden_ it was from being picked up on a spiritual sense that startled the millennia old fox and had him on guard. It was so _large_, and so very _powerful_, and yet it would cause not even a blip on the Reikai sensors unless the equipment or persons were _already familiar with Kagome's power_.

'_I cannot determine for certain… but without confirmation I would say this shield keeps out __any__ with intent to hurt the shrine or its inhabitants, regardless of their species. I certainly feel no ill-effects upon entering, which I cannot accredit to my current human form. I feel this shield would see through such a hampering with little to no problem were I antagonistic. Not to mention… there are youkai scents here, though the most recent ones have been separated from their energy prints –what little of those are determinable. As if… as if they were hiding from Kagome herself. Interesting.' _Putting that thought aside for now until having more conclusive evidence to add Kurama returned his thoughts to the shield itself, rather than who it might or might not let in and why. _'It is so __pure__ in here, so __clean__… unlike the rest of the world. As if pollutants are not permitted. How would a modern female know how a pure atmosphere felt so accurately? Most so called 'clean' air environments lack a believable, naturally needed balance. It is in here as I would hazard it was centuries ago in the Ningenkai –before manmade toxins were around to hover close to the ground around their cities. It is amazing to find a spot like this __within__ a city. Although it is Kagome's the shield runs completely independent from her own consciousness, not relying on her for power or retention though it did strengthen a bit once she entered. But how did she…'_

He could not withhold the small gasp as his spirit was buffeted by an ancient, natural energy. It felt vaguely familiar and Kurama cast his gaze questioningly at the tiny female who guided his steps closer to its source. She led him past a small sealed building -perhaps a mini-shrine- bearing a strange residual energy that touched his curiosity though not enough to deter him from the pull of the much greater though still suppressed natural energy source paired with Kagome's childish enthusiasm. Her laughing eyes looked deep blue with happiness in the growing darkness, the grounds of the shrine only slightly lit with traditional paper lanterns. She was amused… _jubilant_ in what she was taking him to see.

Or to meet.

The collection of lanterns was strongest around the trunk of a massive and antediluvian tree. _'A god tree. Surely. And here I had the impression there were no such trees remaining in the Ningenkai, though Genkai has assured me otherwise.' _A pause… remembering that the aged master psychic knew Kagome's grandfather. _'Sly woman… she knew of this tree in particular. I cannot fault her for protecting Kagome, even inadvertently.' _Glancing at the young woman Kurama was once again overwhelmed with the feelings she instilled in him. Shaking himself from her thrall Kurama returned to taking in his surroundings. Smoothly he felt the god tree's energies reach out to him in caressing fingers like wind rustling its branches so that they might brush against the kitsune avatar's aura. _'This tree… this __**god **__tree… there is a barrier around its energies as well, shielding most of its wonder from the unsuspecting. In form and function its barrier is much like Kagome's but holding __**millennia **__the miko cannot. It has been protecting itself from discovery and from displaying the full of its immense natural energies for a very long time. Is it from this tree Kagome learned…?' _He saw the pleased, proud look upon Kagome's face just before his green eyes slipped shut peacefully, gently and reverently feeling the unexpected welcome. _'It is beautiful, whatever the case. For there to be a plant such as this, here… I am in awe.'_

"I thought you'd like it." Kagome's soft whisper slipped through the silence perfectly, weaving into the comforting presence of the great tree. "Though you're good at _everything _there's a special way you get around botany and nature stuff." She said it with the barest of teases partnered with a gentle, pleased smile that Kurama caught in a quick sidelong glance to her before both turned back to the tree. He could not help feeling a responding smile of his own. The contentment he felt now held a tinge of memory he could not place, and truthfully enjoying the tree's and Kagome's energies comforting and mingling with his own Kurama was not of a mind to delve too deeply into the matter in preference of the _now_. "This is Goshinboku. It was old already 500 years ago."

Her voice held a sense of memory and time, her aura flickering with that age-sadness only a moment before Kurama _felt_ the spirit of the tree touch his with its own to reach their auras out to comfort her. It was so easy, so natural, so much what Kurama wanted to do anyway that he did not resist as Goshinboku included him in the comforting of its miko.

_[*Our miko.*] _Green eyes flicked open in surprise as he thought he _heard_ the will of the tree. All his connection with plants… never had one _quite_ so literally spoken to him. It was not speech so far as most talking creatures would acknowledge, nor even the animal languages with which many creatures could converse with each other. It was something more sensed, felt, and understood on a purely spiritual level. Though it was close to how he could get some plants to communicate information to him it was exceedingly _different _as well. Clearer, somehow, and with more intent. This ancient tree had a sense of individuality he never encountered in flora that was not a youkai itself and its happening at all floored him. Not to mention _what_ it had conveyed to him. Proclaiming both its own possessive… and granting or permitting _him_ the same… It was a heady honor to fathom. This sacred tree felt him worthy to claim its miko –a human it clearly (as much as a tree could) loved.

"It is wonderful." Kurama murmured reverently, eyes slowly opening and taking in the height of the massive branches reaching high into the starry darkness high above any last lingering warm tones remaining of the sunset. Her joy heightened his joy and Kurama turned to smile softly at the petite young woman beside him. "May I…?" he asked, indicating Goshinboku and the short fence around its trunk at their ankles.

Kagome laughed, the lilting sound lifting upward in pleasing waves into the night. For a moment Kurama's eyes darted to the family dwelling, wondering if they had realized Kagome was home before now, if her laugh woke them, if they minded that she was not coming directly inside, and if it would worry them that she was outside with _him_ –especially considering what he was. What would her family think of their pure miko being around a youkai, even a youkai avatar as he was? Should he take her to the door and meet them? He wanted to –Kurama was not joking about his offer earlier even if it _was_ somewhat round-about.

"Sure. Go ahead. I think it _wants _you to."

His thoughts drawn away from her family back to her smiling face and the question posed as he gave a grateful smile before stepping over the thin but sturdy fence. Holding his hand out he rested it on the barely gnarled bark, feeling Kagome's eyes on him as his closed in silent communication with the living ancient.

_[*Welcome back, Spirit Fox.*]_ Once more Goshinboku stunned him -above and beyond the heightened connection physical contact imparted. _'Welcome __back__…? As if I have been here before? I do __feel__ as if I have been in this tree's presence… long ago, when we were both younger… but I have no memory of ever being in the Ningenkai before hiding here. Perhaps it is meant in a more spiritual sense.'_ That thought, Kurama conveyed his honor at being near and being so well received. If anything he felt he received somewhat amused understanding in return.

"We go back a long time." Kagome's soft, slightly distant voice murmured from his side drawing him from his thoughts and back to her. She was close, so close, beside him –practically tucked against him without touching. Her hand too settled upon the bark of the tree, not far below his. "Sometimes… when I'm here with Goshinboku like this it's like looking back through time." In her eyes a gentle but sad smile. Kagome seemed so full of memories of melancholy joy. _'She was happy… and I sense it was wrenched from her.'_ Goshinboku's gentle affirmation blended subtly with the fox's own desire to bring her heart to happiness once again without the pain of sensed conflict that seemed to thread within the miko's memory aura. Slowly her hand reached up to a section of bark that was especially smooth, her fingers trailing over it and lingering on a small but relatively deep indention there. Kurama followed with his eyes rather than his fingers to not infringe on what felt like they must be personal thoughts. Thin, tightly contained magic lingered in the small spot causing the avatar to blink. _'A miko spell? And not Kagome's. Centuries old, if I'd guess. The barest trace of holy energies retained almost in nostalgia. Why hasn't the scar healed over? It should be many rings in, not visible on the surface as if occurring but yesterday.'_

_[*Many human generations have come and passed since her arrow pinned him to my side. It is the nature of my magic to keep it forever fresh as a reminder for my miko.*]_

Kurama had not expected an answer to his inner thoughts and certainly not the one he had been granted. For a brief moment his jaw dropped before it was hastily brought to bear. _'There it is again with claiming Kagome so paternally.'_ To Kagome he said aloud in his gentle voice, "Yes… I can sense the tree's energies reach towards you and surround you."

Her joy was breathtaking, all radiant white with glimmers of prismatic rainbows in flickering light. "Truly?"

"Hai. It is a great honor." Kurama did not elaborate, letting her take the obvious interpretation of his words at face value with nothing of their second nature though he meant neither less than the other for both held true.

"Oh Goshinboku…" She breathed softly, hand lightly caressing the bark of the tree in companionable gratitude. Kurama watched what looked to be a personal moment in honored silence before the two participants surprised him by each in their own way reaching to draw him in. Her hand touching his wrist Kagome glanced up at the taller male with a swallow precursor to speaking. "Ever since…" Smiling gently down at her serene face Kurama showed his acceptance Kagome's desire not to elaborate -his willingness to wait until she was ready to speak of it. One of her healing, heartfelt smiles was his reward and he could not feel disappointment in not knowing more. "For the longest time I've only had Goshinboku. My family's great but… there's only so much they can really understand. Goshinboku's my tie. We've been through so _much _together. We were both still lonely… but together our loneliness dimmed."

"I'm glad you had each other." Kurama murmured gently, lifting his free hand to brush back her bangs, then trace her temple and the shell of her ear as he tucked an errant strand of hair which had thought to join her bangs back with the rest of her ebony mane. Letting his hand gloss over the softness of her hair the redhead hoped Kagome understood his more than willingness to be here for her so that she would never be lonely again as well as his understanding that he would never want to come between her and the god tree. Their bond was something to be commended and upheld. "What you share is special –a relationship to be treasured. I don't need to know why it began to respect that." Her delighted smile of pure joy filled him with warmth beyond measure. _'I am honored to be privy to their connection. But what IS their connection? I sense it: more, strong, __timeless__. Yes… that's it. Their bond is timeless –somehow out of the natural flow of time and yet aware and not aware of the linear concept of time all at once. There are legends of great Trees of Ages… could Goshinboku be one?'_

A gentle rumbling touched his thoughts and spirit leaving Kurama with the impression of the god tree chuckling warmly. A glance at Kagome smiling as she leaned her side and cheek against the sturdy tree gave Kurama the impression that she felt Goshinboku's cheering amusement as well. _[*Trust a fox to be both curious and clever enough to see what the worlds have all but forgotten.*] _Mentally Kurama reeled even as he preened a little at the unexpected compliment paired with affirmation of his conclusions. He could pick up an odd impression that the ancient tree was having difficulty acquiring a sense of time –as in its placement upon the timeline. It _knew_… and yet Kurama harbored the perception from their exchange that there was much that overlapped.

It was easier than Kurama would have thought from a purely scientific standpoint to become acquainted to this new experience of plant communication. He was accustomed to the ways in which plants 'conversed' with each other -regardless of distance- and had through his long life become rather well-versed with integrating his reiki into the weaves of their 'song' for lack of a better description in such a way as learn what others could not and even at times ask for information otherwise unknown. Though his logical mind often translated the energies and sensations of flora into words and concepts in truth the 'plant talk' was more on line with the basic distinctions of senses like smell or pure reading through spirit energy or youki. With Goshinboku however… things were _clearer_ –almost becoming the equivalent of images or sounds at some points and sometimes _just_ bordering on the fringe of actually bearing the weight of words. For a true plant… Goshinboku was somehow truly _sentient_. There was no way Kurama could adequately express his awe.

_[*You who can make thought-sense of the simplest of my brethren, who can bid their forms to your will and bring them to new potential.*] _It was something innate to his spirit fox nature, something instinctive that Kurama had never really contemplated its rarity considering few youko upon attaining their elevated state returned to the Ningenkai after living in Reikai. It was likely seldom if ever plants of the human world communicated with others besides themselves. But what had that to do with what this god tree implied? To what was it leading?

Feeling Kagome inching near the redhead gently opened his arms to her, enveloping the petite young woman within the circle of his embrace when she permitted herself to close the gap. Her barely audible murmur for him to please hold her was met with a light nod against her silken tresses and a soft smile he did not bother to contain. Closing his eyes in the unaccustomed bliss Kurama leaned them both against the tree so that the three were all touching. He did not have to reach far to feel Goshinboku too sigh with contentment –the ancient tree unfettering the last traces of loneliness it had held, enveloping too with its energies something hidden and unseen within its branches. Kurama could feel the touch of eyes on them from a darkened window of the home and hoped whoever was inside seeing to the safety of their beautiful family member would forgive him his disrespect for not introducing himself or otherwise speaking to them for permission _first _but could not bring himself to alter their position. All of them were simply too satisfied to change anything until it was absolutely necessary. Patiently, more than content with his current location, Kurama waited for whatever it was Goshinboku felt a desire to impart unto him.

_[*We are beings of seasons, Spirit Fox, some live only a season yet even a flower's life is as full to it as all my rings to me.*] _The sense-thoughts whispered at last, articulating on the nature of the average plant._ [*Tell me, Spirit Fox, how do you count your life?*]_

'_In years.'_ It was the obvious reply and yet Kurama felt intrinsically that he had been backed into an intellectual corner. Again that tree-y chuckle and Kagome beamed up at him, the light in her eyes revealing her unveiled thoughts that he had something to do with Goshinboku's happiness. She was not far off… but how was he to ever overcome his pride to tell her he had been made its joke, however innocently?

_[*Oh? How many years?*] _The mental sensory nudge was gentle and Kurama found himself thinking twenty without even realizing it, much to the antediluvian tree's mirth but not surprise. As if it knew Kurama recognized his slip it waited before pressing. _[*From your first birth, avatar.*]_

Kurama chuckled faintly, closing his eyes. _'Three thousand years.'_

_[*Exactly?*] _Goshinboku asked with a hint of mirth.

'_Shall I calculate it?' _The fox avatar retorted with a thin icing of his own brand of amusement.

_[*Is it important?*]_ Mentally Kurama shrugged. Being not even the equivalent of thoughts as most knew them the entire 'conversation' if it could be called that was taking far less time than could be imagined and yet so much was being imparted like the flash of neural synopsis in the brain. _[*What __**IS**__ important, Spirit Fox?*]_

Flashes of his own memories throughout the millennia of his life came to mind. A few of his parents and littermates, some thrills of pride at learning new things or succeeding at a particularly tricky heist, the peace of his den and the flora collected there, some of the better moments with Yomi and their band though surprisingly few for the centuries invested, almost every moment he knew Kuronue –even the agonizing sorrow of his partner's loss, but perhaps the most astounding was how so much of his _human_ life and memories proved dear to him. Not only because those experiences were most recent -Kurama could feel the god tree's guidance in him for the truth- but because they were most strong.

Particularly those with his friends and Kagome.

_[*For me as well.*]_ Within the unusual connection of their conversation Kurama arched a brow curiously, waiting for the ancient barked flora to elaborate. _[*The times are crisper in the years she lives to the blurring of all else, spreading until her energies reach back through all my rings –blending them all together. For her, because of her, I will always span the ages.*]_

Yes… Kurama could understand why that would be. Kagome's soul was a bright, pure light through and against any darkness. Enough even, it appeared, to awaken a tree's spirit to a state of sentience never before reached. While trees being longer lived often held more self-awareness in the plant collective one such as Goshinboku the fox had never encountered.

_[*Not many understand the language of trees these days, Spirit Fox. Even then… I am changed in how I view the world as well as communicate than when last we met. I could not reach your mind then as I do now, still young in my sense of self. It is our miko's influence. Her love. It changes us for the better. Even you, Spirit Fox. Even you.*]_

Permitting himself to nuzzle the rich crown of silk onyx beneath his cheek as the taciturn Youko Kurama would never have done in ages past the redhead human avatar could let himself succumb to the peace and happiness of the moment. _'Yes… I know she has changed me since we met.'_

There was a happy chuckle fluttering through the 'thoughts' of Goshinboku that matched with the shifting of its branches in the wind giving an implication that the ancient tree referred to more than the fox avatar gave credit but was willing to let specifics slide in light of this new harmony. Kurama was doubly grateful. Never had he felt such _peace_ from any flora before –and flora by nature were already composed of their own peace and contentment regarding their place in the universe and the cycles of nature.

_[*I don't want to feel the loss of being without her again.*]_ Goshinboku confided to the kitsune avatar softly, a trail of something reminiscent Kagome's 'memory sadness' tingeing its current happiness.

Kurama once more felt his heart clench at the notion soothing himself by running his fingers through thick waves of raven black and along the gentle curve of the young woman's back. _'Nor I.'_ He conceded with feeling, thoughts drifting once more to a plant asked of him centuries ago by an unlikely source.

The great tree's excitement as it pilfered Kurama's thoughts caught him unawares in its intensity. _[*You know it –where they live?*] _Kurama felt the implication that the God Tree had communicated with the plants in question but both being _plants_ neither could convey location. That was something lost upon plants –something only creatures that could move about could fathom._ [*You will find a way to have it be something her heart wants? There was once a time I would never have been so selfish… once a time I would never have known to be so… but… I need her light. WE need her light.*]_

Kurama felt more than heard the extent of what the god tree asked of him. There was a feel of pleading for a promise to be made –something substantial to hold. _'I promise… if Kagome should wish it of me I have the means.' _And on some barely discernable thought more feeling than consciousness Kurama harbored the notion of offering the over-symbolized organ that was his heart to the miko within the circle of his arms for her to have, but also to shelter and protect her own as well as heal whatever hurts she had sustained.

_[*Protect her heart. It is large enough and compassionate enough for all –but though strong she is fragile.*] _Strong arms tightened minutely around Kagome so as not to startle her as Kurama silently affirmed his agreement with the great tree's assessment. He could in good conscious do naught else and still be true. As a miko Kagome's powers were unsurpassed. As a woman and individual her will and sense of self were insurmountable. But her heart… the loneliness that at times radiated from her… in that the miko was fragile. It was as if something had shattered inside her and her heart and soul were but pieces of a vase painstakingly glued together in semblance of their former glory. Even so her soul was the most powerful, the most pure, Kurama had ever had the privilege to encounter. Within his thoughts and spirit the silver fox could feel the gentle nod of concurrence filtered to him from Goshinboku as well as the tree's pleasure that he feel the same.

Sighing softly Kurama slid his hands one more time over her hair. "It is late… I really should see you inside." He had not intended for his regret towards such action to seep into his voice yet despite his best intentions Kurama had failed to contain it.

Her sigh was huge and heavy, rattling her petite frame even as she was supported by both the red-haired male and the great tree at their sides. "Yeah… you're right." Something warm warred with something painful in his chest as Kurama knew there was no misreading the girl's reluctance in slipping from his embrace. Though… for all she showed disinterest in being released Kagome was surprisingly _adept_ at maneuvering out of his arms. Trying to withhold a display of his conflicting emotions the fox avatar was slow to lift his gaze from the ground where he had let it fall only to have his breath catch in his throat as Kagome playfully crinkled her nose at him. "As usual."

He smiled, a slow chuckle in his chest gently breaking up the tightness which had started to sink in. Emerald eyes glinting Kurama allowed himself to be pulled from his repose against Goshinboku with little more than a gentle tug of a delicate hand upon his wrist. Calmly, coolly, yet with that undercurrent of disappointment in not wanting the evening to ever end Kurama walked the raven-haired priestess across the remaining shrine grounds and up the few steps to the porch of the family home. They walked without touching, without talking, and somehow… it was perfect.

It was not until they reached the door proper that something awkward and ominous reared its unpleasant head. Nothing as dangerous as an enemy, but something more frightening as it could not be battled with familiarity. Kagome turned, her eyes a softly fiery blue in the lantern light with faint hints of grey seeping in as they sought with a sharp dart the new green gaze of her companion. Still neither spoke –though this time not from comfort but a loss of words. Kurama watched her soft lips open and close a few times before a slight frown marred her heart shaped face. He wanted to soothe the uncertainty from her brow but hesitated, realizing he was in the same rudderless boat.

How should they say goodbye?

Giving in to his impulse Kurama gently tugged the small woman into his arms. His tension fled him as Kagome came unresisting, her slender arms slipping around his waist as his circled her shoulders and upper arms, hands buried within her thick hair. Breathing in contentment Kurama rested nose and lips upon the crown of her hair, drowning himself in her scent and aura before regretfully disentangling himself gently and pulling away. Kurama answered the dreamy, confused expression on her face with a soft smile of his own. He swore the weak smile that came to her face indicated she understood he did not wish to go. "Sleep well, Kagome-chan."

"You too, Kurama-kun." Kagome whispered, blue eyes large and looking up at him as he took a step back to the stairs and she did the same towards the front door. Another slight smile for how her volume was barely of level for human hearing but perfectly clear though soft for youkai enhanced senses before he padded silently down the porch steps. He paused at the bottom, turning halfway with hands shoved less casually into his pockets then normal to watch as she opened the door, smiled shyly, and slipped inside.

He walked slowly away from the small family house across the courtyard, glancing back occasionally to catch the shift of lights from inside indicating Kagome's passage within. He caught sight of royal blue framed with soft pink just before the pink curtains were drawn over Kagome's silhouette. Only moments later that last light in the house went dark and Kurama found he could pull himself fully from the shrine grounds with the thought that Kagome was safely sleeping in her bed.

Passing by the sacred tree Kurama paused to give a respectful bow.

_[*Soon.*]_ The Goshinboku whispered to his spirit, though Kurama was not fully convinced it was not something more private like accidentally murmuring one's thoughts aloud. _[*Soon indeed.*]_

_**Author's Notes:**__ Had a big scare with this chapter while I was finishing the last one –accidentally deleted 2k words of it after checking the word count out of curiosity and DIDN'T NOTICE UNTIL WRITING TONS MORE. O_O eep! Luckily… I'd not turned my laptop off in the interim so saving as a new file then clicking 'undo' for ten minutes brought the missing section back from the grave. Thank goodness, for some of it was among my original writing for this piece and I'm not sure I would have been able to do it justice in a second attempt. _

_This chapter was otherwise harder than I anticipated because I have been so worried it might disappoint. I've long harbored images of what happened but few were jotted down in time and to me this chapter was very important. Perhaps not so much in the scope of the story as it is to my heart a momentous meeting. I also had to be very careful about its integration with a later chapter. :winks: But on __that__ you will simply have to wait and see to understand._

_Happy Halloween, Samhein, All Saints' Day… and all that jazz. ^_^_

_Originally posted 31 October 2010_

_Edited 27 May 2012_


	12. Kitsune Confrontation

Inuyasha YuYu Hakusho Crossover 1 Chapter 12

Healing Soul Chapter 12: Kitsune Confrontation

Leaving the shrine Kurama sensed it again. Very faint it was but unlike most of what he sensed at the shrine this was new, fresh, _current_. More than that… it was an energy type with which the spirit fox was innately familiar though not personally in this case. _'I thought so… kitsune.' _Walking only a few paces away from the invisible barrier he paused in his steps to speak to the air around him without looking even towards where he sensed the other presence. "I do hope you do not think I have not noticed you."

He felt a ripple of irritation followed closely with laughter. "Could you _turn _those negatives around one more time?" When Kurama did not deign an answer but continued patiently looking off at nothing there was a tiny shift of energy near the current source of the voice that gave the impression of a shrug. "Well I _did_ try… but though I had a bit of help in my training from some of the best it would also be disappointing if _you_ didn't figure it out." The bodiless voice was both masculine and youthful in its tenor. "After all… it's quite an honor to be detected by the Legendary Thief."

Kurama frowned lightly into the night, eyes furrowing minutely as he reclined against a near wall with his hands in his pockets. _'I wonder what he could intend to imply… letting me know he has trained with masters or those with impeccable abilities. It does not give the impression of bragging. In fact… I am inclined to conclude this kitsune is being humble with the flippancy in which he mentions his training. It leads me to believe that whoever these 'masters' of his are they are either not widely known or not prone to share their secrets. …or both.'_ That it might indeed be both settled heavily upon the avatar, leaving him wondering even more curiously to whom the hidden kitsune referred. With an air of casualness he did not feel Kurama bent one leg at the knee to rest his foot behind him. One of his favorite 'blend into the background' poses and yet it did not alleviate his present dissatisfaction. He was not keen on titles of his basically 'former life' being tossed about in the Ningenkai. His newly acquired 'shadow' seemed to read this as well. "Don't worry, Minamino Shuuichi, I understand about keeping appearances. Really impressive what you did. How did you manage to time it to find her?"

There was no hiding the perplexed expression that overtook the redhead's face. "Excuse me?"

It was as if the 'shadow's' aura blinked while remaining hidden. "You mean you didn't?"

"I assure you –I had no intention of making a mistake that day." Kurama replied coolly, pushing off from the wall where he had been leaning to begin the easy stroll home. However there was more force than usual to his natural stride in his irritation. It was a difficult subject, and one he had no intention to just stand around discussing so near Kagome. Not when he had not yet told her his history. It pulled painfully at what remained of his good mood for he wanted to tell Kagome but the time never seemed quite right nor had she _asked_. It almost _hurt_ the way she was content with not knowing if she was not always so _happy_ with him. That, and their growing closeness…

"Really? You didn't? But that… hey wait!" Though he felt through shifting energies that continued to conceal rather than heard the scurrying above him Kurama continued his casual walk as if he had not. "Wow… Sesshomaru-sama was right. You really _don't_ remember." Though it was muttered at a decibel imperceptible to human ears Kurama caught the odd words that gave him cause to wonder anew. It had been centuries since he was visited in Reikai by the Lord of the West, but now that he thought about it… there had been an air about the young lord that whispered hints that Sesshomaru believed there was a matter of importance of which Youko Kurama should have known but did not. Something that Sesshomaru himself had been perplexed to discover absent. That one such as Sesshomaru found interest in anything should have been curious enough. It was so subtle it barely registered then… but now it captivated his curiosity. Could it have to do with this kitsune hiding from him? Or even more… could it somehow involve Kagome? But that was illogical, that visit having occurred centuries before his miko's birth. For that matter: how exactly did this kitsune know the Lord of the West well enough to obtain such an obscure piece of information about _him _from someone who did not waste words? Not to mention someone who was known to be extremely reclusive. He would not ask however, as the unnamed kitsune had clearly been speaking to himself. That… and talking to oneself was often looked down upon and the more he spoke to his hidden shadow the more likely a random observer would see so there was no reason to comment when it would gain him nothing. But it made Kurama wonder anew… had he imagined the slight sadness and disappointment in the kitsune's voice? "Huh. Guess that answers why you took so long to _get _to her. Now it makes more sense why you never came to Goshinboku before today… Wish I would've got more out of him about that visit. Like pullin' teeth though to get _anything _and I don't have a death-wish." The unseen kitsune sounded more like he was talking to himself than to Kurama, causing the later to frown slightly in response to the soft murmur.

Kurama was beginning to get irritated when the disembodied voice spoke up almost cheerfully again. "Okay. Answer me this then: what was so impressive that it distracted the great Youko Kurama _so much_ that he might drop his guard enough to get caught, huh?"

The avatar's steps slowed and paused. Green eyes blinked beneath a glowing streetlight as deep inside he looked into the past. _'How have I never thought about this?'_ Kurama wondered to himself. As he finished the heist he had been mildly distracted, as if sensing something without taste or scent on the breeze. Then there had been a pulsing, then a pure sense and a _tug_ so powerful he had snapped his head towards the central castle of Reikai. It was like a soul being reformed and prepared for reincarnation, but such occurrences never garnered his attention before. They happened all the time. Certainly the processing of a simple soul had not been his great distraction. Although… it_ had_ been particularly _large_ and exceptionally _pure_…

It was enough to pull him to dart across a flat grassy plain rather than to the security and seclusion of the adjoining woods –enabling that Reikai Special Defense Squad operative his moment of glory. Yet with all his years, all his boredom, Youko Kurama threw all his essence to grapple for life. So strong… So compelling. His whole being sang to live and so he _did_, pulling off a theory most never would have considered which had not been achieved before or after.

He could feel too-intelligent eyes upon him. "Oh my _gosh!_ It was _her_ wasn't it! I didn't really calculate it until now… but the timing would have been right. Of course we never knew an exact _date _or even _year _until… yeah. Woah. All that time… even forgetting… you were waiting for _**her!**_"

Kurama frowned, not liking that he was missing the connection this stranger found so obvious. _'What could he have possibly ascertained from my silence? Did I say or do something just now while my thoughts were on the time in question that gave something away? What pieces of the puzzle of my own existence does he know that I, apparently, do not?' _"I don't know what you're talking about."

"_Kagome_." Kurama felt his already straight back stiffen at her name, his thoughts filling with memories of the smiling miko. His heart skipped a beat. He almost missed how reverently her name was spoken: the intensity with which it was whispered and hung suspended within the mysteries of night. It was uttered soft and tenderly, almost like a whisper devoutly upon the night breezes picking up and fading as they skipped through the streets around them. Almost missed it… because her name held such strong emotions for him as well. To hear it spoken with such affection was almost expected for it was as he felt she deserved.

"What do you know of Kagome-chan?" His voice was soft, then firmer. Protective. "I will not allow any harm to come to her."

"Woah there, buddy. I'm the _last_ person about to hurt her or even put her in danger. I've been keeping an eye on her longer than you've known her and that's saying something." There was a laughter in the serious youthful voice that spoke of things unknown that at once annoyed and reassured the kitsune avatar. However there was no lie within the words. At least he could relax that Kagome was safe with this silent but protective stalker. Of course Kurama had noticed old traces of this unknown kitsune's presence around the shrine –that was why he waited as he did after leaving. They, like this kitsune, were so well veiled that any less perceptive than he would never notice their existence –and even he could not track where the traces went. Even so, he could determine little about the youkai other than he was kitsune and appeared to bear no trace malignance.

"Do you know who she is?" There was something odd about the tone of the question but the avatar could not guess what it might mean other than suspecting it likely held a double meaning.

Kurama made a mildly indignant face. "She is Kagome."

"Nothing more?" The tone was shocked, curious, and inquisitive. It was easy to imagine eyes wide and blinking in the darkness. Even so… there was something _testing_ or interrogating about the question as if plying to see if Kurama was privy to some deep secret he knew not what. Yet though all that registered it was not to what the spirit fox reacted.

The avatar bristled. "I do not feel I should have to justify to you what Kagome means to me." Not when he was still exploring his feelings fully and had barely hinted at them to her.

The responding chuckle seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere all at once. _'This kitsune… he is a master of illusion. Only because I am so familiar with how fox magic tastes to my spirit senses can I even distinguish __that__ much.'_ "Just checking, _Shuuichi-san_, just checking. Can't be too careful, now can we?"

Kurama made his face impassive, uncertain exactly where his invisible conversant was heading with this but suspecting as with everything else it had much to do with a certain miko. "Indeed."

"No need to get your pants in a twist. Geeze. Something rubs you the wrong way and you sound just like Sesshomaru –trying to show you don't care. It's okay, you know. We're on the same side."

As if to prove his point and gain trust the stranger let his tight control loosen for a fraction of a moment. Despite himself Kurama's head jerked up to trace it, green eyes widening at the flood of implications. It was barely a whiff of scent… hardly a hint of the kitsune's energy. Not enough to place whether it was familiar from vague recollections but enough to confirm other suspicions. It was enough to overwhelm Kurama so much so that he _almost_ missed the youkai's drop of a certain honorific. _Almost_. Instead that tiny detail added even more mystery to the conundrum.

'_It is official: he has been letting me sense his aura enough to get the barest taste of his uninhibited emotions. But… __**why?**__ Why would anyone who could conceal so thoroughly leave even a trace as he has done? And why show me more now? Truly just to gain my trust? I must confess… there is something about his energy and scent that makes me inclined to trust him more than is rational for our present meeting.'_

The night sighed with the unseen stranger. "Look… sorry for the third degree but truth is… I really wanted to thank you."

It was like being splashed in the face with cold water. "Thank me?"

"Yeah. What you told her… after you helped her with her trig? It really helped her." There was a pause, as if the hidden other were contemplating adding something before he continued. "She's not the only one's heart's been lifted with those words." The addendum was uttered so softly, so gently it was almost missed. The youthful tenor to which Kurama had grown accustomed at that moment gained an aspect of _age _before nonexistent that made more sense with the kitsune's apparent illusory mastery. As it was Kurama could not think of a reason for the gently sad feelings behind the comment and instead focused thought back to that first evening with the little miko. Like all his memories with Kagome it came back so clear. At least where it came to her –some of the background happenings were blurs. Running through what words he had spoken then, when it was she who had told a tale, Kurama felt certain when he came across the correct words. Little clues throughout the night fit together to confirm they were indeed.

"_**But I keep holding hope he'll find me..." "I'm sure he will." "Believe me… foxes will go through great lengths to find and keep something they treasure."**_

"You are the kit?" As curious as he was Kurama kept the question light. Deductive.

"Depends on who you're asking." Like whatever had softened the kitsune moments before was quickly sequestered and privately put aside the current tone was dancing. Teasing.

"Are you Sh-"

A rounded, spade-shaped leaf the same shade as his wide-shocked eyes snapped harshly over Kurama's mouth cutting off his words. The hand automatically lifted to remove it failed to even get a finger beneath the leaf before it was forgotten under the stranger's simultaneous vehement exclamation. "NO! No one but my _mate_ can call me that until _she_ can again!"

Pieces fell into place, but not nearly enough. More questions pooled to the surface of his thoughts. More possibilities. But did the pieces connect? More than ever Kurama itched to track down Hiei to discover if there were answers to be found in Makai. For the moment… the chance of answers _HERE_ was too strong.

Nodding his acquiescence to the name stipulation Kurama felt the leaf pop before disappearing. Freed, he moved his lips together to rub feeling back into them before speaking. "You watch her… why not then reveal yourself to her?"

The anxiety that had been in the aura-less voice was now disappointment and sadness. "It's not time."

The strange kitsune's voice was so forlorn –Kurama could almost feel his years slip from him sensing beneath the mastery and time a lost, lonely kit. _'How is this possible? It would take __centuries__ at least to attain the level of skill this kitsune has shown –or __not__ shown as the case may be with the degree to which he is able to mask all aspects of his presence. But to be Kagome's kit…'_ Kagome was not old enough. Her _sorrow_ was, but she herself was only her eighteen years. The only thing that made sense… _'Time travel. But that is illogical.'_ Yet it would explain so much. Maybe even how the sense of this kitsune's age alternated from infant kit to youth to centuries seasoned veteran with the barest shift of his voice. "Time?"

Mentally Kurama crossed his fingers. It had been a long time since he had bantered thus with another of his animal nature. It was quite likely as much balanced on asking the right questions as on what the kitsune was willing to reveal. "Yeah. We made a deal."

The spirit fox's mind raced. A deal? Wait… this kitsune was too powerful, too knowledgeable about the Ningenkai. Kurama could tell by the powers employed and what was between his words. He also was refreshingly companionable for all his annoying tendencies –something most youkai crossing the Kekkai Barrier were not. Add to that not only was he apparently not antagonistic towards humans in general and in fact quite overly protective of one in particular who also happened to be a rare, fully-functioning _miko _-the traditional bane of all youkai- and there was an enigma that with the kitsune's own words led to one logical conclusion. "Ah. A deal. Something that accounts for your ability to be here before the barrier was removed?"

It was a question he did not expect to be answered at all… yet it was. However ambiguously that may be. "Yeah. Something like that."

The phrase was said so easily, so naturally. Yet it reminded Kurama of Kagome in a subtle manner. It was something she often said in casual conversation: particularly when he felt he was on the right track to something about her past as an answer without explanation or lie. But was it a connection… or was he simply so wrapped up in the mystery of Kagome that he was seeing her in everyone?

Kurama nodded, reading from the tone he would get nothing more on that subject should he press the matter. Not that it was particularly urgent. _'This has 'deal with Reikai' written all over it as surely as our passages to Makai were so easily cleared when the then Makai lords wanted Yusuke, Hiei, and I on that side of the Kekkai Barrier. How in-depth is this 'deal'? Who does it include? I feel more than the kitsune for certain but nothing beyond that is conclusive. The mysteries twist and deepen.'_ "The time is soon though –to let her know?"

Concern for Kagome spurred the query and colored his tone. His uneasiness was rewarded as tense laughter touched with impending relief floated eerily upon the breezes of the night. "Very soon, the way things are going."

"The way things are going…?" Kurama hoped his voice did not reveal the anxiousness he felt facing the idea of so much unknown knowledge. _'Things? What things? Things in which Kagome or our friends or I play a part or things beyond our scope?'_ Then another thought struck. _'"Soon" again. I wonder… is there any chance his 'soon' is the same as Goshinboku's?'_

Now the other kitsune only chuckled. "Ah-ah. You should know better. One of OUR kind can't be tricked out of revealing any more than intended."

'_So… he DID want me to learn all I have. However…'_ His musings were interrupted by a highly amused, almost teasing tone. "Oh… before I go… _DO_ mention to that pretty hairdresser friend of yours that a certain businessman -though he loves their phone conversations- would _really_ appreciate a visit. Hopefully soon." The tone alone was like laughing. This time a playful, _intentional _emphasis on the word that recently caught Kurama's attention. _'He's playing with me –did he 'hear' Goshinboku too? But he's not a nature spirit… he hasn't the same connection with plants… perhaps a different connection to the tree? And what's this about Shizuru?'_ "He misses the pleasure of her company."

Red hair flew with the force of his head snapping up. "What? Wait…!"

Laughter fading into the night was the only response. Kurama was stunned in its wake. _'He's gone. Back to the Shrine? Perhaps. But what was that about Shizuru's friend? She has not mentioned…. Ah –but of course she would not.' _Replaying over his time with the elder Kurabara sibling he recalled no overly obvious signs that he could attribute her having a friend about whom they did not know. Of course the vast majority of those memories were overshadowed by a certain miko, but Kurama was sure had there been something it would have caught his attention. Caught his attention… There was one thing. _'The paper this morning. On the train. Shizuru was reading the same article, over and over. I remember wondering what could be so interesting to her in the business section… and this fox spoke of a businessman… Perhaps getting my hands on a copy of today's paper will divulge a clue. Sneaky Shizuru-san –keeping a gentleman 'phone' caller from your dear friends.'_ Even with other mysteries to unravel the thought of one more almost made him smile. _'And to think… it must be connected. For why would a likely A to S-Class youkai be interested in the emotional welfare and interests of a human businessman unless… he is something more than an average human.' _

His steps had brought Kurama nearly home yet his thoughts were nowhere near concluded. The idea that Shizuru might have met a strong youkai worried him for a minute… until ration reminded him that even were that the case the woman's awareness would clue her in –even were he as shielded as this night's kitsune. _'There is no other choice… I MUST confer with Hiei tomorrow. I'll leave for Makai directly after classes. But first…'_ The fox avatar laughed to himself, merriment of the 'duty' ahead lighting in his emerald eyes as he stepped to his door. Normally he would balk at being so 'ordered' by a stranger but in this case Kurama would make an exception. It was a good thing with all their study nights he was easily privy to his friend's work schedule. _'I will stop in on Shizuru-san at her workplace to deliver my message.'_

"You were not permitted to be seen." A chilling baritone cut through the air in a frighteningly quiet sort of way. As if snapped by the highly controlled words the being's youki pulsed and lashed with threatening precision.

Accustomed to this display the younger demon tried not to show his boredom through his respect but still his bushy cream tail swished from side to side behind him. "I _wasn't_ seen." He said cockily, an impish twinkle lighting his eyes and brightening his tone. Idly his fingers rubbed an old seed that was always in his hair. Even after all this time the energies infused inside brought the fox comfort and in this moment more than a bit of pride. He really _had not_ been seen –and he was quite proud of that accomplishment. It was not often he could test his skills against those with as much experience as Youko Kurama. It was a great honor.

"Yet you talked to that kitsune." It was an irritated accusation but still the cold tone was barely touched by it. Only from the centuries spent training under the stoic youkai gave the younger fox demon any clue to the emotions that actually flavored the proud speech.

"Hai." No bother denying it. Lying only led to things he would rather avoid. Seeing cold golden eyes narrow the fox had a hard time restraining a grin and in the end gave up. The silent daiyoukai wanted to ask him something but at the same time _did not_. Humorous as it was… things would go better if he answered the unspoken question. "I didn't tell him anything he couldn't have figured out on his own. _Eventually_. He really _did_ forget." For a moment he could hear the disappointment in his own voice. It had hurt, even having been somewhat expecting it. Softly the fox demon sighed, then shaking himself grinned. "All I did was give him a nudge!"

"A nudge, hn?"

Sea-green eyes widened at the veiled hint of _tease_ in his companion's otherwise calm tone. Then realizing he really _was not_ in trouble he tossed his light auburn hair and laughed. "Yup! Just a nudge to set the ball rolling!"

The soft chuckle vibrating out from the cool lord was enough to shock the kitsune into almost losing his footing as if the sound in itself was an earthquake jolting the ground on which he stood. It was _that _shocking. "So be it. I too… grow weary of waiting."

Hearing that the fox relaxed and once more grinned. That had been a close one. And imagine that: mister perfect himself admitted to a weakness!

_**Author's Note:**__ It's so nice when a chapter is already finished. ^_^ Everybody guess who the mysterious kitsune is? :big grin: Good! It should be pretty clear from back chapters even if you don't know 'Inuyasha' –I mean… my MOM figured it out. :laughs: And she 'gets confused with all the strange names' as she says._

_Originally posted 6 November 2010_

_Edited 7 November 2010_

_Edited 22 May 2011: Fixed spelling of Botan's name on all files on my drives though it may be a while before I upload all the changes. Didn't notice I had it wrong. Oops. _

_Also added a small new paragraph and altered a few words. _

_In response to a comment, for the record I have chosen to use the alternate Kurabara Romanization spelling over the Kuwabara spelling. It's a choice, not a mistake. I have seen both used on 'official' items, though I will admit 'Kuwabara' is more predominant. As the true sound there does not accurately transpose 100% into Arabic letters and sounds I took the preference for the firmer 'R' over the softer 'W' for my writings. There is nothing wrong with either spelling from what I've been able to ascertain through some light research. It is similar to the Kilala/Kirara issue –between which I've chosen Kilala._

_I've not forgotten this story and am hoping to have chapter thirteen up soon. Thank you. _

_Edited 27 May 2012_


	13. Takariidaa Teases

Inuyasha YuYu Hakusho Crossover 1 Chapter 13

Healing Soul Chapter 13: Takariidaa Teases

The heels of her loafers slapped so heavily upon the sidewalk they were almost clicks with the force in which the young woman strode. It was all that kitsune's fault. Oh, Shizuru _knew_ he could not say more than he did being at her workplace -not to mention he had to have been short on time making the trip between classes that he did- but he left her with so many _questions_ it was infuriating. _'…"A little fox informed me there is a certain businessman awaiting the pleasure of your company" indeed! Sly fox! How did he find out about Takariidaa? And he __knew__ -I could tell he knew. The way he had yesterday's paper under his arm folded out to show __that__ article. He was __telling__ me he figured it out. But how…'_ Her thoughts slowed as the impressive structure that was her goal loomed into her vision. _'Could a fox __really__ have told him? Kurama indicated his informant was an acquaintance, maybe even a friend, of Takariidaa's… and from what I know of Kurama's feelings for a certain miko he's not worried about __her__ either. Maybe it really __was__ a fox?'_

A frown continued to pull her tight lips even as she pulled a draw with irritated casualness from the cigarette caught between, slender fingers slipping the nicotine stick away to permit the slow exhale of visual carbon monoxide, benzpyrene, ammonia, and other elements. It was sardonically satisfying to watch the tendrils of smoke curl and lift into the cloud-dappled sky over the city. Yet at the same time Shizuru felt the pang of missing her smiling miko companion and the way her pure aura and barriers would cleanse the pollution of her habit. It was not that Shizuru had no care about the environment or even _some _peoples' lungs… she just liked her cigarettes more.

A flash of light off the reflective building that was her destination and her steps slowed to a simpler yet still brisk business stroll. Nerves twisted inside her as she felt more and more out of place but the young woman showed nothing of her inner anxieties. Or anticipation. _'And why wouldn't I be a little excited? Takariidaa is quite easy on the eyes.'_

Nearing the building Shizuru almost paused. There was something… something barely there around the building and yet _not _there at the same time. _'Almost like Kagome-chan's barriers –only able to be seen by those who know and I don't __really__ know. Yet. But I will.' _Shizuru smirked at the hidden barrier without breaking stride as she slipped easily within while setting her determination to discovery. _'I wonder who is shielding this place and how. It does not feel like anyone I've been in contact with but it's masterfully done. Much more complete than that Kekkai Barrier, that's for sure. As I thought: almost as undetectable as Kagome-chan's barriers but much, much older. I'd almost say it was from a pure heart, though not miko-ki by any matter. I'd love to hear Genkai's take on this. …if we could get the old nature-lover back in a city again for anything other than a world-threatening emergency. If it wouldn't be such a pain I'd want Koenma or one of those SDS goons to look at it for comparison and to see the dumb looks sure to be on their gaping faces but really… if they've not noticed it before now they don't __deserve__ to know. Even if I didn't want to keep Takariidaa from them.'_

Her own revelation on the depth her thoughts had gone concerning the gold-eyed businessman caught Shizuru off guard. Not quite certain what she wanted to make of it she carefully tucked the thought away.

Boldly and with purpose Shizuru strode to the building and in the front door after snuffing her cigarette in an ashcan outside. She _would not_ goggle at the more than impressive (and imposing) interior, though she was certain the three dimensional artwork in the center of the lobby was worth more than her entire neighborhood. Keeping her steps and stance sure she made her way to the counter where a woman not much older in appearance than herself sat watching her with biased coal eyes. _'Damn. I hate talking to people like her. Just because her blouse costs more than my entire wardrobe.' _Shizuru did not need to see the tag to recognize the designer label._ 'Still… I'm curious what her reaction will be.'_

Barely containing a smirk Shizuru's almond eyes flashed with anticipatory amusement as she slipped the business card from the pocket of her long, straight, black skirt and held it between two fingers to the other woman's. In the relative silence of the lobby the card snapped through the air with the force in which it was taken. Shizuru frowned faintly at the idea of potential harm to the card. Realistically or not she was rather protective of the firm piece of cardstock.

Overly mascara-ed dark eyes widened in shock reading the card then narrowed in what Shizuru only could assume to be jealousy. The air was becoming permeated with it and if she was a lesser woman the sensitive would have taken a step back. As it was she waited, very tempted to lift a brow but _trying _to do her odd businessman-friend justice in her behavior. She _would not_ give any reason in _her_ actions to embarrass or discredit Takariidaa. However if the desk clerk did… that was another matter entirely.

"How did you get this?" The woman's voice was a strange mix of angry hiss and sickeningly sweet false charm. Shizuru was not fooled, though she was amused.

"Nishitono-sama gave it to me after dinner." She replied with the barest of unconcerned shrugs as if the occurrence was mere happenstance. It was not, of course. Not that Shizuru was likely to admit that tidbit to anyone. Even one Nishitono Takariidaa. Inside she was withholding a smirk. _'Wouldn't she __shit__ if I'd not gone back to his family name? I could still… naw. Don't want to cause a scene for him, remember Shizuru? Not more than __she__ will on her own anyway.' _Shizuru bit the inside of her mouth to hold back her smirk, wishing she could light up just to keep from saying what she _so wanted_ to say.

A snobbish huff that was almost a snort accompanied the disbelieving glare that with no sense of subtlety appraised Shizuru's slender form. _'Obviously I'm found lacking. Tough. Doesn't change the card.'_ Shizuru held her stance and gaze levelly with her usual air of bored calm as she awaited the inevitable. "And how can you prove you are this…"

"Kurabara Shizuru." Shizuru could almost laugh at the mild questioning and mirth that slipped into her own voice, and on the inside she was. The dolled up woman -who might have been pretty if she would only _smile_ and not radiate such negativity- scowled at the interruption, eyes glancing with distaste down at the card she held in her manicured nails with disdain like it was diseased. _'Like she can pick up my social standing by touching something I've touched. How pathetic.'_ Inwardly rolling her eyes Shizuru passed over her identification the same way she had Takariidaa's business card. As the woman's painted lips pressed even tighter together she could not resist putting in a little, light barb. Veiled in a sarcastic 'compliment' of course. "The security you guys have here is pretty impressive, if you card Nishitono-sama."

The angry flush that colored the woman's face was priceless and so totally worth the 'innocent' act Shizuru forced into her words and expression.

A swallowed choked sound from the being she had felt casually approaching behind her almost made Shizuru lose her composure. _'Oh good. My bit of humor wasn't totally wasted.'_ Quick eyes flickering with amusement Shizuru lightly turned her head in order to see the 'audience' who had enjoyed the 'show' of her jibe.

What she saw was a woman who looked around her age, dressed smartly in a feminine security uniform of a deep indigo with muted silver detailing. Perhaps it was too much time spent with an oddly overly-accepting miko but the untrained psychic found herself honestly relaxing as the security woman strode nearer.

"On behalf of my team, I thank you for the compliment, Kurabara-sama." There was no mistaking the mischievous light dancing in blue orbs bearing a hint of aqua-green beneath a mop of soft auburn hair that was pulled back into a long ponytail. _'I like this girl already –she's joining me in putting little miss too-much-mascara in her place.'_ Shizuru returned the bow with only the barest lift of her brow at the unexpected honorific granted her. She had never once been a 'sama' and certainly did not think she deserved the indication it gave now. The only thing that made sense… was adding together the note on the back of her card and that Nishitono was a relative 'lord' of the business and financial world so was given such distinction. _'But how does that guard know what's on the card?' _Out of the receptionist's sight the guard winked. Flicking her gaze down Shizuru noted the name on her badge read 'Inoue.'

'_Almost could swear I feel that 'gap' I got around Takariidaa though –even if it's less. Least she looks friendly. But looks can be deceiving.'_ "You're welcome, Inoue-san." Shizuru paused, uncertain of what her next step should be and honestly tempted to simply torture the woman behind her with the squirming aura some more.

As if reading her mind mysterious green-hinted blue eyes twinkled at her full of mischief and directed her words to the receptionist. "Nishitono-sama has given very clear directives for the treatment of this particular guest. If you would be so kind as to return Kurabara-sama's items to her I will personally see her to the private elevators where Nishitono-sama will meet us."

The desk clerk blanched at the implication that the woman she had been attempting to harass rated so high that the big boss himself with nothing more than an unnoticed signal from his security chief was _on his way down_ just for this unimpressive looking female. Face tight in withholding a frown she handed over Shizuru's identification as well as the personalized business card of Nishitono Takariidaa with much more ease then she felt. For her part Shizuru accepted her items with grace, inwardly smirking at the way Inoue had put the haughty receptionist in her place. At indication from the security guard the young psychic fell into step behind her to be led to the specialty elevators to the side.

"He's really coming down to meet me himself?" Sure, her strange new friend had insisted on a personal name basis through the gradual succession of their phone conversations but Shizuru was uncertain whether she should keep to it face to face –particularly in his place of business.

A dancing glance back at glaring mascara-heavy eyes showed that the receptionist was watching them with unveiled hatred and disbelief. "Oh certainly. In fact if I had realized who you were sooner you might have been saved that encounter completely. As I said: Nishitono-sama gave us precise orders what to do when you arrived." If possible the woman's cheekiness and mischievous twinkle increased. "He has been much looking forward to your visit. In fact, if I may be so bold," The sensitive had a feeling 'bold' was a normal state for the security guard. "I won't be the only one pleased his irritability level has already returned to normal with your arrival."

Needless to say, Shizuru was stunned silent. It was not so much that she disbelieved Takariidaa's honesty when insisting he wished her company often after asking when she could make time to see him –it was more complex than that. Closer be that she doubted he really knew what he wanted in such a case. Certainly a man such as Nishitono Takariidaa had far more important things in his life to occupy his time than one Kurabara Shizuru. That someone like him might be easier to upset purely based on her lack of visits seemed impossible. _'Inoue is probably reading too much into this. There's no way I can really have a noticeable effect on anyone like him.'_

The elevator before them dinged softly before it opened revealing centered in its doors and backlit from the light inside the tall, elegant form of the very imposing male on her mind. Golden eyes immediately were up and searching -stilling and lighting only when they landed on the young psychic woman who showed none of her internal nervousness.

'_I guess not.'_

Stepping from the elevator in a pale gray suit with even subtler gold veins than the suit in which Shizuru saw him previously the prominent business mogul made a beeline to the young woman who had frozen some three paces behind and to the left of an impishly grinning security chief who was only making the most cursory of attempts to remain in a professional stance. Takariidaa hardly gave his employee and friend a glance, drawing before his stunned guest and filling his eyes with the sight of her. The soft honey-brown of her hair was loose today, the casual yet stylish bangs only highlighting her beautiful almond eyes. Eyes caught up enough to reveal whatever shock had stilled her slender form. "Shizuru-chan." His voice was teasing with the childish suffix, eyes practically glowing with pleasure at having this chance to be playful in person rather than through a phone. He _knew_ how using that particular honorific or none at all made her feel and was doing it on purpose. "It is good to see you again."

Embarrassingly, Shizuru could feel the blush rise on her cheeks like some sweet schoolgirl. The way Takariidaa's gold eyes simmered now with thinly veiled amusement and honest happiness as he took her in, lips quirking in softened smiles as his eyes lit upon the gold buttons of her fitted black suit jacket then the interlocking zigzag of gold around her throat revealed by the open collar of her white blouse, was not helping any either. Nor was the mirth in Inoue's eyes which the guard barely covered with a clearly forced act of stoic propriety that did not at all match her formal guard stance held by her body. Darting her eyes once between the two Shizuru wondered exactly _what_ had been said of her, as well as what precisely were these hinted orders that had been given for should she visit. Obviously the receptionist had not been in on them. Who all was?

Along with all that Shizuru could not help but let some part of her that wanted to relax and drink in the sight of the dapper gentleman do exactly that. _'Damn. Wouldn't have thought he could look any easier on the eyes… but it's as if my memory didn't do him justice.'_ "Good to see you too, Nishitono-sama."

A dark brow quirked and disappeared behind parted bangs, gold eyes becoming both questioning and teasing at once. Smoothing to an even calmer countenance laced with a faint pout of disappointment Takariidaa took another step towards his unmoving prey, eyes locked on hers smirking to catch their brown hues momentarily distracted by the swish of dark hair from his movement. "Takariidaa." He corrected gently, lip quirking ever so slightly as if to hold back a greater smile and golden eyes smoldering in reprimand and challenge playfully held. He would play… but he would not give. "Surely you have not forgotten I asked you to call me Takariidaa."

Shizuru lifted her lips in a smirk. If he felt at ease to tease… well then so could she. But really… the young psychic had not expected him to allot her this much intimacy outside of their phone conversations this soon and that set the stage for how she treated this long-awaited second meeting. Even _with _his introductory tease. By addressing as she did Shizuru enabled the discovery of where they really stood. That… and it was highly entertaining to feel that desk-woman-strumpet's incredulous and jealous aura flare at each overheard word. "Of course not, Takariidaa-san."

His eyes flashed with the smile he toned down on his pressed lips. Daringly Shizuru lifted a fine brow into an arch mimicking his own and he lightly narrowed his gaze at her with a downward glance as he again narrowed the now small distance between them before again correcting her. "Takariidaa."

Surely he could not… "Takariidaa-kun."

Golden eyes smiled and sparkled as if to say 'closer, but not close enough' while apparently liking the youthful honorific from her. But it was as if it were a consolation prize –a step to the blue medal that was his primary goal. Placing his hand at his guest's elbow the mogul's eyes flashed at the brave young woman. Stomping down on her insecurities Shizuru met his gaze firmly. It brought an amused smirk to his lips as he gently but firmly repeated his stance. "Takariidaa."

Conceding the young woman dipped her head once though a teasing glimmer danced in her light brown eyes. "Takariidaa."

A soft strangled sound behind Shizuru indicated that Security Guard Inoue had finally lost the battle with keeping her inner laughter silent. Gracefully sliding his hand to the small of Shizuru's back Takariidaa gave a simple glance and nod of acknowledgement to the attentive guard just behind them. Said acknowledged guard quickly pressed her lips together to hide the mirth seeing the quickly covered flash of surprise in their esteemed guest's eyes as Kurabara Shizuru reacted to the change in touch.

Shizuru _tried_ not to show how she was tempted to melt into the odd _rightness_ of the personal and genteelly possessive hand gently guiding her towards the private elevator. Quickly she flashed a warning glance to the security guard for her to keep quiet; _sure_ that Inoue had caught her momentary lapse of control for all that the woman's blue-green eyes were dancing with barely guarded delight. So wrapped up was the young psychic in the teasing noncommittal from the security guard and keeping her own unexplainable emotions in check that she almost did not notice the strange combination of relief and restraint beside her in Takariidaa's imposing form until they were almost into the elevator.

'_What's with his interest, his behavior? He can't…' _Shizuru's thoughts were momentarily distracted as they stepped inside the elevator, Takariidaa's palm gently guiding her to turn until they were both facing the open doors. Without preamble his free hand reached casually for her far one, gently lifting the back to his lips for a Westerner's "gentleman's kiss" upon her knuckles. Sucking in her breath Shizuru focused on _breathing_ –doing her darnedest to hold the illusion of indifference she so liked to present to the world. Her breath nearly failed her again as her eyes caught the mischievous light in gold orbs overtop her still raised hand. They twinkled at her, then flicked meaningfully out of the elevator. With quick nonchalance Shizuru averted her gaze to follow his lead. First she spotted the abjectly grinning Inoue, deciding with an internal frown that she would have to do _something_ about the female next time they met. Beyond the amused security chief however could be seen a very _un-_amused and downright _fuming_ receptionist in designer-wear. Bemused Shizuru granted her partner-in-crime a small blush and grateful smile as the doors slipped shut.

His masculine chuckle soon vibrated through her back and the enclosed space as soon as the two were alone. Curious his companion turned slightly in his hold to better judge his behaviors all the while controlling herself to not let her blush bloom deeper at his continued proximity. That Takariidaa had yet to release her gently captured appendage played a key role in this though lately realized by the young psychic.

"Serves the trussed-up gold-digger right. A call should have been placed to my office the minute you stepped to her desk." The mixture of mischief, vindictive-anger, and protectiveness from the man had Shizuru beside herself in how to respond. Remaining thoughtful she kept her eyes affixed to his, overwhelmed with how much emotion he now showed her in those citrine orbs. _'He's a dangerous man.'_ The realization drew her nearer rather than frightening her away and Shizuru shivered a little inside.

"If she irritates you so, why does she work here?"

The emotions he revealed even mildly were washed over by a calm as Takariidaa looked at the woman with gratefulness. _Why_ she could not ascertain though she could not help but feel thrilled she had such an effect on him. He gave her a small, wry smile. "Hiring _that_ one was a business deal –a favor to a very important associate. Thankfully she is actually quite good at her job." Here he crinkled his nose slightly. "When her biases do not get in the way." Takariidaa released the faintest of sighs, relinquishing the fingers he had delicately held to brush the back of his knuckles in a feather-light caress upon Shizuru's cheek. His attention gentle yet intent on her face as if to read everything about her. "I apologize that you had to experience that, Shizuru. Beings like her are incapable of seeing true worth."

Flabbergasted did not even _begin_ to describe what she now felt. How was one to respond to that? Nishitono Takariidaa had told her she had _true worth_, and knowing the man as she did both objectively from articles and their own conversations she knew that him saying such was likely only the tip of the iceberg.

It made her feel too much so tucking it all away Shizuru held steadfast and shrugged it off. "Don't worry about it. I've dealt with worse."

It pained her, how her words brought a darkening to those golden eyes and a tightness to now pressed lips as he gave a nod of silent understanding. She wondered what things he could be imagining, and how close any of them were to the truth. Stubbornly Shizuru clamped down on the unexpected urge to bare her past, her soul, to this unexpectedly enigmatic businessman. She remained silent, even to saying nothing as the hand at her waist clenched once possessively. No acknowledgements… but no questions either.

Other than that she could not help but feel relaxed in his hold.

The silence was palpable but not entirely uncomfortable as it stretched over the first handful of floors. She could feel the shift of Takariidaa's thumb upon her spine as each pass raced jolts of sensation through her nerves. Prolonged masculine contact was not a common experience for her and in truth other than her brother Sakyou Valdez had been the only male not given a threat when entering her personal bubble. Styling guys' hair didn't count. Even Kurama kept his gentlemanly tendencies to a 'hands-off' approach. _'But I've always let Takariidaa close. Even at the start. And now… though it'd probably be prudent I'm not even trying to convince myself to step away. It's not at all __proper__… but dammit I don't __care__! Screw proper! For whatever reason I __like__ this and I'm comfortable and happy __despite__ my confusion more than even being around Kagome and dammit but I'm taking advantage of it for as long as I can!'_

Taking in a breath the gentleman slit the silence with a question clearly held. "What was it that broke through your stubborn tenacity, Shizuru, that you'd finally grace me with a visit –and unannounced as well?"

She sighed, having known the question or one like it would be coming sooner or later. Despite that, Shizuru _still_ was not sure what she wanted to tell him. "One of my friends figured out I was talking to you and I decided if he was going to mock me about it I'd at least get to see you."

The sound of her own words startled her as she realized how they could be construed and the slender woman tensed. Discretely Shizuru shifted her eyes to the side to read her companion's reaction, hoping …well she was not sure what exactly but that she had not made a fool of herself was predominant. Gold threatened to capture her with the intensity in which it observed her. There were so many unknown emotions in his eyes Shizuru was not certain what to think. _'It's almost like he's hurt and playfully excited at the same time. I don't know if I can get used to this.'_

Turning a quarter to her Takariidaa lifted his larger hand to once more graze her smooth cheek, this time with fingertips. His head tilted very faintly towards that side in both confusion and question. "You'd 'get to'…?" he asked softly, a tone she had never heard from him before coloring the trailing query. As much as her demeanor argued with her to look away Shizuru could not. "Are you saying you wanted to see me, but it took being teased to get you here?"

Why… why did he have to be so sweet and charming with a call of hidden danger yet be giving her the look of a kicked puppy? "Takariidaa, I…"

Shizuru let her words dangle, explanations escaping her. There was nothing she was willing to admit yet, and everything she could think of to say would incriminate her more than she had already. Takariidaa gave a wry chuckle, hurt still clinging to his currently expressive eyes. "Stubborn, stubborn woman. You would deny us both what we want, merely for your stubborn pride." He chuckled again as her almond eyes darted guiltily away even as he felt her tentatively lean into his hand. "Keep your reasons to yourself for now, woman. It is enough that you are here."

There was silence for a few floors as they took in each other's company.

Softly Shizuru huffed. "A fox." She confessed at last, half glancing beside her as the thumb at her back slipped in its steady pulse. "He said a little fox told him. Crazy, huh? But then a bird telling things never made much sense either. Not that I can talk about this much as it is, but can you imagine someone's reaction if I told them a _fox_ instructed me to see Nishitono-sama?"

"Hopefully he told you to see **me**." Takariidaa murmured thickly. He smirked a bit at her quiet 'hai' before pressing on.** "**My father is the _true_ Nishitono-sama. Though perhaps Nishitono-domo is more accurate." Takariidaa gave a slight chuckle, his eyes for a moment glancing off in thought before returning like a magnet to the woman at his side.

'_He diverted my question. I'll let it slide for now. I've a feeling he won't let me take so long to see him again after today anyway.' _"Domo, huh? I know the company's been a family business for generations and I have to admit I'd love to know more." Shizuru was honest in her interest, but not expecting the reaction to her casually offered words.

Golden eyes bore entreatingly into her own. "There will come a time, Shizuru, when I will have you know all my secrets. But for now I must beg you to allow me to have them yet, as they are not only mine to share."

Stunned by both his intensity and what could be insinuated by his words the woman did not stop her eyes from widening even as she nodded her acquiescence. _'He's letting me hold my silly secrets; it's only fair I don't push for his.'_

His smile was small and soft but overwhelming with grateful warmth. "Thank you."

Uncertain what to say Shizuru nodded and gave a brief smile of her own, giving no complaint as the arm behind her gently urged her slender frame closer to his own. Some things… were just not worth fighting. And it was not as if anyone would know.

The elevator doors opened onto what could only be the top floor, the large space lit well and warmly by overhead lights and impressive floor-to-ceiling picture windows. Shizuru did not have time to take in much else as a quickly moving female in a white fitted business suit-dress unerringly neared their location though her gaze was focused on a white laptop held open in her hands. A soft, alto voice floated to them, an anxiety edging what was likely usually a quietly pleasant sound.

"Takariidaa-kun, there's been an unexpected anomaly through our security sensors. From what I'm reading I'm afraid it could be something or someone that could compromise…"

Lavender eyes finally glanced up and landing on Shizuru widened as the woman blanched, suddenly stammering. "Ah! Gomen nasai! Nishitono-sama, of course."

At first glance Shizuru thought she might be an albino with her platinum blonde hair that caught a lavender-blue hint to it in and out as she moved beneath the artificial lights. However her skin was not the pasty and thin skin attributed to albinos but a light tan along the darker skin tones found among the Asian races. Nor were her eyes an albino pink-red but that lovely shade of deep lavender to purple not attainable by contact lenses. _'What odd coloring. Maybe it's a throwback or one of those mutation things. Huh. Once again there's that 'gap' feeling. How irritating.' _Her lips curved down in the slightest show of her displeasure at once again feeling blinded around someone before Shizuru calmed her features to her usual non-pulsed expression.

A soft, wry chuckle vibrated through the touch at her back and faintly stirred the air. To the woman at his side Takariidaa smiled lightly, his bright eyes at once gauging her reaction and beseeching her trust. "Umishokuhora Shiori, a longtime friend of the Nishitono." He explained the embarrassed female's use of the familiar. Turning to his flustered friend the mogul gave a nod. "Where Inoue is in charge of the personnel who see to our corporation's safety Shiori-san sees to the more obscure, _unseen_ elements of our security system." His becoming more characteristic smile sparkled with a kind of inner mirth that from what Shizuru could tell was teasing the purple-eyed female. She nodded at the explanation and gave a faint smile to the nervous Shiori. Smiling at the woman beside him Takariidaa smoothed his thumb across the small of her back twice before turning back to his friend and employee. "Shiori-san, may I introduce Kurabara Shizuru." His eyes brightened as he tried not to laugh at the new width's Shiori's light violet eyes stretched at the introduction. "As you know I'd been hoping she would visit but as I did not know it would be today I was unable to make changes to the security registry. It was likely her unexpected signal to which you're referring?"

"H-hai." Shiori glanced back and forth between the charming form of Takariidaa and the patiently still woman at his side twice before smiling softly. "Hai, that would do it." Gently she bowed politely to the young woman, more than moderately surprised when Shizuru returned the gesture. "It is an honor to meet you, Kurabara-sama."

'_Okay… that's awkward. And weird.'_ "Likewise, Umishokuhora-san. And please, Shizuru-san would do."

Those lavender eyes widened once more. "Oh, no! We were told should you come to treat you with all the respect we would Nishitono-sama! I couldn't…!"

Shizuru gave a soft half-snort through a sly smirk. "Uh-huh… holding me to the level of someone you called 'Takariidaa-kun' before noticing my presence. No –my given name and -san will adequately do."

He could not contain it anymore: Takariidaa laughed.

Getting blinks from his guest and an open-mouthed stare from his long-time friend his laughter softened though the light of mirth remained in his eyes. "Ladies, come. Yes, Shiori-san: you too. I know how you could use a calm-down after the moment of panic I'm sure you put yourself through so join us for a break from work for a bit of socializing." With a sweep of the arm not around Shizuru's waist he indicated the seating arrangement benefitting from the most indirect sunlight while having a perfect view out the windows. Shizuru silently let herself be led, amused at the other female's weak attempts at protest. Protests which were skillfully evaded by an unusually playful Nishitono Takariidaa.

'_I think I see what he's doing, but I can't bring myself to believe it. Despite reasons to deny it he seems to want me alone and yet I can't get over this feeling that he's invited this Shiori friend/employee to join us so that I feel more comfortable. Like he's easing me in?' _Though she would not let herself think it Shizuru knew that were he someone of a different standing she would not be doubting the signs as much as she was.

Or if she had not have lived through meeting Sakyou Valdez.

The conversation started awkwardly as the girls sat together on the couch, Takariidaa settling in a comfortable chair perpendicular to them on Shizuru's right. He did an admirable job to keep the situation light but it was dampened by Shiori's nervousness. It was as if she was anxious to get back to work despite the reprieve granted her. That changed the moment Shizuru sensed a new presence heading their way and she could have _sworn_ the oddly colored female picked up on it too for the swift shift in her countenance. The nervousness was exchanged for an enchanting blush that reddened Shiori's tanned skin. Purple eyes lit with a sparkle of joyful anticipation as they flicked eagerly towards the nearing aura. Curious, Shizuru kept her peace waiting to see who would join them.

"Ah! Kiyoyuki-kun!"

Shizuru blinked twice at the large, fluffy, white dog that padded regally to the woman's side. Then blinked again at the registry that Shiori had bequeathed the dog an honorific, which though not unheard of was unexpected. It walked like royalty but looked like no dog breed of which she had ever heard. With the grace and training of a show dog it sat tall and proud to Shiori's left, its head nearly level with the woman's chest. Though the dog seemed to have the build somewhere between a mix of a Great Dane and a Saint Bernard its fur was longer than the latter's and looked soft and silky like an Afghan's but less on the legs. With the fluffy white fur and barrel chest it could be like an Akbash though the face was longer and angular, not as rounded. It _could _be mistaken for a Great Pyrenees perhaps… a giant one, at least double the typical size. Though it _could_ perhaps be a mix of two or more breeds Shizuru could not bring herself to believe it; the dog did not _act_ like a mutt. _'Maybe a very, __**very**__ rare breed? Not like I'm some sort of dog expert or anything but I'd think I'd've read at __**some**__ time about a breed of dogs __**that**__ big and __**that**__ furry. It seems exceptionally intelligent –certainly would have to be to be allowed to wander around in here I'm sure. But… damn it… there's that __gap__ again. All over the damn beast. The hell is Takariidaa and everyone here __**hiding**__? And why the hell can I pick up on it but __**not**__? Damn, this is annoying. Intriguing… but annoying.' _Pale pink eyes stared out amid the slightly shorter white fur of its face and set fixedly on Takariidaa's eyes across the way.

"Kiyoyuki." The mogul acknowledged with a nod of greeting. Takariidaa turned to catch Shizuru's eyes before offering explanation. Or introduction. "Shizuru, Kiyoyuki is a member of the Nishitono family. He has free reign to come and go as he pleases."

Though surprised Shizuru merely nodded her acceptance. _'Maybe it's a wealth thing. Dog like that is probably pretty high maintenance money-wise. Guess it shouldn't be surprising he'd be part of the family. Read that some people do that with their pets. Hell… if asked Kazuma would probably say that cat of his was kin." _

Apparently satisfied with that the massive white dog turned his attention to the purple eyed female, setting his great head upon her lap to better enable the woman's avidly petting hands with a soft exhale of air. The large dog seemed completely relaxed as he soaked up Shiori's physical show of affection, though Shizuru could not quite lose the thought that he was somehow watching her.

For being a high office sitting area the atmosphere was surprisingly casual. Shizuru would _almost_ put the feeling it gave her to like that of the study nights at her home. Shiori, having fully relaxed in almost innocent joy in response to the dog's presence, was nearly a match for their miko's sweetness and purity –merely without the holy element. Against her better judgment Shizuru felt calm and content as the conversation meandered comfortably along pleasant and sometimes playful topics. She could not help but feel the warmth of Takariidaa's leg as it brushed hers where they sat catty-corner. The first time he garnered a faint blush and brow raise from the untrained psychic. It was not long before the unfamiliar contact was second nature and evoking a gentle, figurative glow within her Shizuru had never before experienced. Soon it was not their physical contact so much but the looks behind warm, golden glances her way that produced in her the heated responses. Logically Shizuru could add up the clues –it was simply inconceivable when it involved her.

It was thoughts on those lines that had her finding herself joining Shiori in petting the rather docile giant beast. It was a casual shifting of her fingers through the surprisingly silken fur. An attempt at distraction that for the most part failed. Certainly not enough to miss the curious flashed cringe upon the face of the beautiful male to whom she was adjacent as the shaggy head shifted laps when its pillow reluctantly excused herself to return to work. Though she would have liked to analyze Takariidaa's unexpected but quickly covered expression it was filed away for later as the stun of Shiori's parting to Kiyoyuki enveloped her. It was not only the tone of expressed reluctance in leaving as she spoke to Kiyoyuki as one would an equal of how he was always more than welcome to seek her out but the way the large dog soulfully clung to her every word and also seemed disappointed in the separation. The canine's melancholy as his head rested in Shizuru's lap held a sense of attempted disguise that perplexed the young woman. It was too multifaceted, too intentionally covered, to belong to a mere dog.

With the other female's leave Kiyoyuki even in his regality was almost listless in the way his pink-red eyes gazed as if not seeing through the large picture window dominating the space. Also the conversation lagged comfortably into small bouts of silence reminiscent of the pair's first meeting. Like before there was an ease in the silences between them that enveloped and soothed. Shizuru had to admit -even to herself- the companionability they shared. _'I could spend years with him and never tire of his voice or silence.' _The unplanned thought alarmed her and for a moment Shizuru's calm flickered.

Distractingly her fingers caught on a collar camouflaged until now, white as the dog's fur. The length of fur had blocked the embossed plate of gold running part of the white leather length as well as the dangling license. _'Nishitono Kiyoyuki. The business address and Takariidaa's personal mobile number. Odd. Normally people give their home information on pet tags. Huh. Maybe it's because someone would most likely be reached there?'_

Shizuru's thoughts where pulled away as the hand by her thigh was collected in a firm grasp. Quickly her eyes shot up to meet Takariidaa's golden suns. Her breath caught. "Shizuru." Her pulse did _not_ race with the low thrum of his baritone rolling over her name. It did _not_. …and if she kept saying it maybe it would be so. "Have lunch with me tomorrow. Anywhere you'd like." It was as if she could hear the unspoken 'I need you' in the air between them, on the waves of his guarded aura.

How could she say no?

Slowly Shizuru nodded, her gaze falling to where she was still absently petting the dog who seemed to be paying abnormally close attention. "Sure."

Would she ever be prepared for the way the business mogul relaxed in relief whenever she caved to his will? _'Probably not.'_ He kept her hand, thumb brushing the fleshy part of her palm as they made plans. Reluctantly Shizuru pulled her other hand from the white ruff of the dog to set it on Takariidaa's where he held hers. "I should go. Kazuma will probably worry about me," _'and I don't want him asking any questions or suspecting anything. Bad enough the __**fox**__ knows anything. …Kurama'd better darn well keep his theories to himself!'_ "And you probably have plenty of company things to take care of."

She half expected a denial on the last to some extent -or possibly another request for her to stay- so was thrown off guard when something else was forthcoming. "Allow me to see you out."

"That's okay, Takariidaa. You don't have to."

"I know." At the quiet tone of the words Shizuru snapped her head up to meet his gaze. Immediately she was lost in gold brilliant and warm as the sun. "Allow me."

It was not a plea, his soft request, and yet… at the same time it _almost_ was. Shizuru had not felt this compelled to follow another's wish since the day she met the miko. She could feel each breath rise and fall in her chest though she lost count of the numbers. Again Nishitono Takariidaa had broken the logic circuits in her brain.

Takariidaa's steps were steady in a forced easy-business manner stemming from years of practice. His thoughts on the young woman who he had just seen out of his building –and more importantly on the smooth, warm texture of her quickly heating cheek where he had lightly placed his lips in farewell. It had been delightful to watch Shizuru work to keep that aura of indifference around her as she left him, and Takariidaa found himself already counting the moments until he could unbalance the sure female again. _'Definitely a Western custom I could grow to like.'_

_[Ah… it's pettings like that remind me how good it is to be a dog.]_ Kiyoyuki taunted as Takariidaa returned, half-hidden eyes glancing to the stiffening form of the corporate leader. His comments were little more than yips, woofs, and barks yet his bipedal companion had no problem understanding him. _[You're just jealous I got to have my head in her lap.]_

He was… not that he would admit it. "Don't interfere, Kiyoyuki." Yes… from the clenching of his fist and jaw Nishitono Takariidaa was feeling more than a little the pains of jealousy. Was it anyone's fault it was easier for furred creatures to be given and accept physical attention? Logic aside it still hurt. "I intend to court her." There was a look of determination as well as limitless depths within the mogul's golden eyes at his declaration. "I have even gone so far as to mention my interest in her to Chichi-ue."

That _was _saying a lot. _[I have no interest in your woman, Takariidaa.]_ The white canine huffed while rolling his eyes. _[She's well enough, and I wish you luck with a stubborn onna like that, but personally I'd be more partial to a bitch of Grandmother's court if one of them besides the guard would follow their nature to leave that stuffy palace.]_ Again Kiyoyuki huffed though this time there was something softer, something sadder, in the sound.

Having his own suspicions but letting the matter slide Takariidaa stepped to the window beside the white beast, gazing out at the city below. "How stands the state of the lands, Kiyoyuki?"

The large dog's countenance slumped further as the great beast sighed. _[As well as can be expected. No better. No worse.]_

Takariidaa nodded solemnly. "And those of our allies'?"

_[The North remains unchanged. I've yet to visit this pass what of the South we watch but last I was there it was better than previous years. Nature is slowly compensating for what men did there.] _Again the dark-haired male merely nodded. It was to be expected –Hiroshima was within the lands to the south of which they kept tabs. The fallout from the last World War would still take much time to heal. The white canine gave the gold eyed man a telling look, gauging him. _[She had the miko's scent on her. Less than twenty-four hours old.]_

Takariidaa kept the pale-red gaze before glancing out the window with a sigh. "Yes, I know. Even when we met she was already under the care of the miko's aura. That and her association with the ancient fox have already been reported." Bright gold snapped back to his companion, narrowing slightly. "When were you near enough to get a scent fix on the miko? That requires proximity, and you particularly must not be seen. If she saw a resemblance… made a connection…"

_[She could be alerted before the conditions were met or worse: frightened. Yes. Yes. I know.]_ Pink canine eyes rolled. _[I'm not __that__ much younger than you, Takariidaa. They were young, napping by the God Tree, the brother a mere pup not even weaned when last I saw them. Enough to get a scent fix so I could always keep out of sight. Since her __aura__ I knew from the stories would shift and grow so much. Or be hidden.]_ Kiyoyuki gave a dog's exasperated huff, the longer strands of fur of his floppy ears shifting as his breath caught them. _[I'm not an idiot. Yes, I wanted to see her after all the tales but I also __needed_ _to scent her so I wouldn't accidentally be the one to sully our honor by breaking the pact. You __know__ that's what Reikai has been hoping for –and I'm the most visible of all of us, not to mention the one most out and about.]_ White fur shifted in snowy waves as the great beast sighed quite heavily. _[We've waited too long. Too long to mess up now. You know I don't get close to others…] _Kiyoyuki let the thought trail off, large white head staring out the immense picture window over the city.

"And yet you put your head in the lap of the woman I wish to court." Takariidaa's voice was half light with teasing, half harsh with irritation. Without looking back the canine started to form a weak half-smile before shrugging massive shoulders. Comfortable silence filled the space, both conversationalists understanding enough what was unspoken between them.

_**Author's Note:**__ Did anyone else miss Takariidaa? :laughs: I know I did! ^_^_

_That took much, much, MUCH longer than expected. My sincerest apologies. I honestly thought I'd have this chapter out before Christmas 2010 and the next by New Years… but here we are after Chinese New Years and Valentine's Day and Saint Patrick's and White Day and Easter … and Mother's Day. There were a lot of variables but nothing to validate Quite that much time in wait. Aside from bouts of writer's block and other outside distractions I decided partway through I wanted to make sure I had certain facts straight that you likely won't SEE here but that even in the background had to be set so that the dialog went properly. I'm not accustomed to that much planning and it kind of threw me off my 'love to write' groove. Still loved writing it … I just kept panicking I was hinting too much too soon or not leaving enough hints at all._

_That and the elevator conversation was denying me. :faceplants:_

_And yes… I did introduce a lot of characters this chapter, didn't I? O_o eep! That's not normal for me in this story, I know, but it just happened that way and really couldn't be helped with Shizuru stepping into Takariidaa's 'territory' as it were. I'd love to know you're opinions on them. Yes, they will return and all have their own backstories, tie-ins, and development though perhaps not as much as Takariidaa. :winks: You'll just have to see. _

_Oh… and again I'm not an expert on honorifics or Japanese culture so hopefully I was close or at least believable on that. _

_Hope you like! Next chapter should be not too long in coming. Seeing as I finished it while procrastinating on this one… _

_Originally posted: 29 May 2011 (day before U.S.A.'s Memorial Day)_

_Edited 27 May 2012_


	14. Kurama Consults

Inuyasha YuYu Hakusho Crossover 1 Chapter 14

Healing Soul Chapter 14: Kurama Consults

"To what do I owe the honor, fox."

It had not been all that difficult for Kurama to track down the location of the mobile battle fortress on its progression along the Makai-Ningenkai 'border' of sorts. Despite what the general populous believed there was communication between plants over vast distances and even planes, and they were quick to tell him where their fellow brethren fell before the centipede fortress at Kurama's gentle query. It was both sadness and boon.

Kurama smiled faintly at the terse welcome of his teammate and friend. He could see how Hiei held himself with an air of being at ease that he had not carried before the Makai Tournament. It was refreshing to encounter. "Greetings to you too, Hiei. I'm glad to see you well. Of course I'm certain you knew already this is not purely a social call."

The shorter fire apparition made no attempt to hide the roll of his eyes. Sometimes the fox avatar talked too much. _'Probably came from being shoved into that human shell of his too long.'_ "Since I'm not feeling overly social why not quickly get to the point of this visit."

"Ah. Yes. Well I was wondering if you knew whether a particular wolf youkai tribe still made their home in Raizen-sama's former territory."

A black brow arched high, nearly disappearing beneath the white headband covering the Jaganshi's forehead. _'I should be beyond wondering how the fox knows things. But is it coincidence?' _"That's a rather far-fetched request."

The redhead smirked softly. "Perhaps not so obscure, if you knew more of the mystery that guided me to this lead."

Large white eyes surrounding small red irises narrowed and blinked. _'I know this scent… the one that clings to him. And the energies that circle and weave with his. Kurama has met that __miko__. So the fox's curiosity has been snared, hn. That means… he suspects the wolf lord is involved. Interesting. Does he know __**he **__has been caught by her as well?'_ "Hn. Whatever. Kouga and his flea-bitten wolves are still there. Ran across them after a spike of high level energy was picked up by our sensors. Looked like he'd recently been in a massive one-on-one battle but whoever or whatever he was fighting was already long gone by the time we got there. Not even a scent, and the wolves are all shielded from my Jagan past anything but a headcount."

'_Really? Now that __**is**__ news. Best not press Hiei on the matter of his Jagan Eye's limitations. Though not as imperative as when he could not locate his sister I have no wish to instigate his temper. There is too much to learn. I will look into the matter of what shields the wolf-pack from another angle, presenting my findings to Hiei as a peace offering for the other things I am likely to irritate him with by asking about today.' _"Intriguing. Do you think they ceased to battle prematurely sensing your arrival?"

Hiei scowled deeply. That was _exactly _what he thought, both then and now. It was why he offered the added information to Kurama voluntarily –inadvertently hoping to gain the kitsune's intellectual take on the matter. "What do _you_ think?"

Red hair shifted making soft sounds of motion as the avatar nodded thoughtfully, one hand curved and cupping his chin while the other held that elbow aloft. Hiei was already irritated so a preemptive peace offering would not be amiss. Besides, Kurama had intended to share the information with him eventually and doing so now would likely lead to reciprocation. "I know that the wolf-pack has friends that are not wolves but of whom they protect the identities almost more than their own pack. A kit visits who is never named, whose scent was often touched with dog but nothing distinguishable. A misplaced 'sister' spoken of in hushed whispers filled with reverence and longing who though part of the pack is not wolf, or even canine. Unnamed allies, possibly the same as their friends, who migrated to the Makai from Ningenkai almost at the same time. It is perhaps one of these who was the mysterious sparring partner of Kouga-sama." _'Is it possible… the wolves' kit and Kagome's kit are one and the same? The pieces hint that it is so… but rationally I cannot see how this can be. I cannot quite recall the scent to compare… and it is likely the one I met last night's scent changed enough when he mated that I would be unable to place it even should he be the same kitsune. I want to think it is similar… but I cannot be certain. I suppose it depends when he mated. An illusionist with the skills of the one I met last night would be able to hold onto a previous scent should he wish regardless. Perhaps I am looking too close for ties… but I will not disregard the possibility.'_

"And how do you know _this_, Fox?"

Kurama shrugged gently. "I would sometimes become bored in Reikai. Raizen's lands were safe from Yomi's eyes for the quick visit or two. A wolf pack who garnered frequent visits from a young, lone kitsune was rather an interesting distraction." _'Plus there was something __familiar__ about being there that I never __could__ quite place. As if like them I too was missing something or someone and with them I shared this. Which makes as little sense NOW as it ever did THEN.'_ It was disgruntling, being no closer to solving that particular mystery. Then something else tickled his memory, causing Kurama to crinkle his eyebrows slightly over the bridge of his nose. "Curious… do their lands still have a scent filter that dims the blood scent prevalent in the Makai?"

Hiei scowled fiercely, not particularly wanting to answer the question and wanting to ask his own. Still… the fox's question was a good one and his frown deepened, remembering. "Strangely enough, yes." The Forbidden Child's frown deepened further. His sense of smell was not quite to the level of the fox's yet he could remember the cleaner air around the wolves' den. What angered him… was that he had not caught the difference on his own. Nor had he noticed the shield that must have been there to have kept the scent of death from overwhelming their territory. It was like that damn miko's shields –undetectable. Not hers though. If they had been hers coming across them so soon after meeting the girl Hiei was certain he would have recognized her power on it. Besides… whatever the wolves had was centuries old and even if it was miko-made just a hint of that kind of holy innocence in the Makai would have attracted _some_ sort of attention. Growling softly he snapped his head to the side. Kurama's mild nodding to himself as he was filing the new information given him was irritating the fire apparition to no end. "Now you answer _me _something, Fox: _how_ with the Kekkai barrier up did you accomplish this feat that gained you this kind of information?" There was actually great tone of question in Hiei's terse voice this time. In fact… his left eye was twitching in more than a little irritation. _'Has he been withholding from me? No… Kurama knew how I wanted to return to Makai.' _"You were certainly ranked A-Class before your fall, if that fool in the SDS who claims credit for it can be believed."

The millennia old kitsune had the sense to look slightly embarrassed. Coughing gently into his hand he answered after a growing silence. "As I was in my spirit fox form at the time I took advantage of some augmented Seisan which rendered me relatively harmless as well as intangible while my senses remained primarily intact."

"Seisan?" Hiei repeated, black brow arching.

"Seisan Kennoukappu." The plant master confirmed, nodding his head. "It has… _useful_ effects when one knows how to activate it properly. Infusing it with a little youki is also advantageous. Surprising, considering it is a Reikai native."

"Huff. The things you do with plants in your boredom." Kurama ignoring the innuendo shrugged at Hiei's observation and waited. "This kit… how old?"

"Now?" Kurama chuckled to himself at the 'what do _you_ think?' glare his friend shot his way. "500-600 years old. It really depends on how old he was when the Kekkai Barrier was created. That was when the wolf-pack and others relocated to Makai."

'_Guess to someone of __**Kurama's**__ years that'd still make this unknown kitsune a kit even after reaching adulthood. By then the others that knew him probably got used to thinking of him that way, especially if he's the only fox around. Stupid pack oriented wolves.' _"Others like the former Lord of the West." It was more statement for confirmation than question.

"I do believe Sesshomaru-sama retains his title, though humans have long forgotten this role. He is far too loyal to his lands to have relinquished them completely."

Hiei scoffed, frowning. Times like now the fox's complacent way with information irritated him. "Then Kouga is the Lord of the North?" The short demon huffed disgustedly. "I find _that_ hard to believe."

"Kouga-sama may not carry a regal bearing to the degree of Sesshomaru-sama, but that does not lessen the significance of his position."

"Hn." _'Speaking of Sesshomaru-sama…'_ Kurama thought with amusement, lip curling even as he let the mental tendril drift off.

"Whatever." Hiei was continuing, oblivious to his companion's thoughts of comparison. "Lord or not his existence is believed by many to be as much of a myth as his title. I don't know what deal the dog had with the former lord Raizen but not even my Jagan can get through the barrier around his new lands here." Kurama watched his short friend's face fall to a glower mostly stemmed from frustration. "There's been no issues when it comes to King Enke's commands so there's been no 'just cause' to make him remove it but what I want to know is what is he _hiding_ in there." The Jaganshi's low growl of irritation spoke volumes. Enough for Kurama to call to mind the expanse of land that had been granted to the inu-daiyoukai. Yes… it made sense that his friend would be upset at having such a large hole in his vision. That there was an unknown possibility of the number of residents _within _said barrier only intensified the rankling.

'_That barrier… those inside… could they be connected to the kitsune with whom I spoke last night? If Sesshomaru-sama is involved in whatever deal with Reikai the kit mentioned… would that be enough to explain why someone as powerful and born to rule as Sesshomaru-sama did not partake in the tournament for leadership of Makai?' _"Hiei… do you know why Sesshomaru-sama, or even Kouga-sama for that matter, did not enter the tournament? Though I've never seen Kouga fight, even centuries ago the Western Lord's power was on-par if not surpassing my own. At least when it came to pure battle." The inwardly proud kitsune amended with a modicum of humility. Kurama knew his strengths lay in the speed and depth of his mind as well as his affinity with plants rather than unadulterated battle prowess. Sesshomaru was no slouch intellectually but he has spent the majority of his long life seeking to hone himself in physical confrontations and battle-oriented tactics.

"hmph. Hell if I know." The forbidden child's frown was now a permanent fixture. That he had not wondered just that himself irked him to no end. Why _wouldn't_ someone so powerful try to have a hand at a leadership position that would eventually have an effect on him? Especially one as known for not tolerating anyone's authority but his own as the inu-daiyoukai was. His eyes narrowed as his frown deepened. _'Damn. What little word I have has placed the inu-daiyoukai often enough in the ear of our new king. Would he be so complacent if it were anyone else that won? He's a cold ass; that stuck up icicle. What I'd give to know what Kurama likely does of the bastard but hell if I'm gonna __ask__. He was in Raizen's territory though… so he must have sided with Urameshi's ancestor on not eating humans. I've certainly never scented decaying humans around that damn barrier of his. Same as that blasted wolf-pack's with the scent thing, now I think about it, but a true protective shield not much unlike the Kekkai Barrier. Gah, this is just pissing me off.'_ "Why the hell are you asking anyway, Kurama?"

The redhead shrugged in his annoying, noncommittal way. "Nothing substantial. Just a thought I had."

Hiei scoffed. "If you're not going to be more forthcoming than that keep your speculations to yourself, fox."

"Mm-hm." Kurama conceded, though he seemed more lost in his thoughts than focused on what he was agreeing. Green eyes gazed out into nothing beyond his friend looking enthralled in some deep contemplation. _'Sorry, Hiei, but until I have spoken with Kagome I can't in good conscience share what I'm seriously believing is connected information. Nor honestly do I want to. However… While I have him here…' _"Hiei… would you indulge me in clarifying something?"

Small red irises sparked in large whites narrowed on the calm, questioning red-head. "If it suits me."

Taking this as the permission to continue that it was Kurama settled his eyes carefully on his multifaceted friend. "If I may have some word that you will refrain from attacking once I ask…" Hiei stared blankly, silently informing the kitsune to get to the point –and that he would make no such guarantee. "Ah. Right then. The fact is I have been wondering why you allow Kurabara to effectively 'court' Yukina."

The Jaganshi frowned. _'Damn fox __**would**__ ask that.'_ He scowled and huffed, letting the kitsune get the tiniest bit antsy from waiting –which was likely the most Hiei was going to get out of him. He might as well pull _some_ pleasure from all this. It was damn uncomfortable. "I'm surprised you don't already know."

Kurama had the gall to look sheepish. "I do have some theories… but I would prefer not to attribute them to you falsely on such a matter."

Knowing that the twice-damned fox was indiscreetly referring to his feelings for his sister Hiei nodded. "Fine then. There's two reasons, really. The first is relatively simple: I can't claim the right to have a say in her life."

"Ah. The matter of not telling her the truth of your kinship." Graceful limbs shifted back into the avatar's 'thinking' pose. "Though you as her brother _could_ raise objection and perhaps even have a say in how she lives her life the fact that she has no knowledge that you hold such relation deprives you of that privilege; leaving you only able to voice grouches, grumbles, and more oblique complaints rather than being able to outright protest and refuse the relationship." Kurama casually ignored the rolling of his friend's eyes at his outward musings but did show he took note of the fire demon's nod that for all the avatar's long-winded depiction he had it correct. Standing otherwise still in his pose Kurama tilted his head ever so slightly, leaf-green eyes softening with care as they pierced the shorter youkai nearly as deep as his next words. "And what of the more difficult to affirm rationale?"

Hiei sighed. He had been doing more of that lately than he ever had in his life. He could not blame anyone –it was all his own blame to take if any for everything was a veritable direct result of his decision to steal those items from the Reikai vault those years ago. In the end… he could not complain that it had been a bad thing either, for he did succeed in finding what he sought. Even if he changed his mind on a few things he had originally intended to do. Sometimes… one just had to face the painful truths. "Do you remember why I told you I would not tell her the truth about us?"

It was a redundant question. Of course the fox remembered. His _mind_ lost nothing from having been Youko Kurama, the crafty legendary thief. That was apparent in the slapped way Kurama blinked, momentarily thrown for having been asked such an obvious thing. "Yes of course." Sure, Hiei had been responding to Yusuke when he went into more detail but the fox had been near enough to overhear that as well. Besides… it was not the only time the Forbidden Child had given similar justification for why he did not tell Yukina of their kinship. Realizing the reason Hiei brought it up was because it somehow related Kurama rephrased it. "You believed she was content with the image she held of her unknown brother and that discovering her brother was a killer and thief would in essence dim that happiness even if at first she was pleased to find the truth." Serious green eyes contemplated his friend. "Though I still feel you are making a mistake about that, Hiei. She will discover the truth eventually. What then will you do, when she asks why you knew and would not tell her?"

"That's not the subject _here_, **Fox**!" Hiei snapped, flames sparking in his red eyes. Kurama nodded, smiled apologetically, and bowed with a slight shift of the hand beneath his chin for the fire apparition to carry on. Scowling Hiei huffed and did so. "The point, Kurama, is that she deserves to be happy."

"And…?"

Dammit… sometimes he hated the blasted kitsune. Hiei had a feeling he already knew but the conniving thief was going to force him to _say_ it. Make it real. He frowned, lowering his eyes slightly and tilting his head away so that their gazes were not locked but still saw each other. "And he makes her happy."

It was said so softly and so reluctantly Kurama almost did not hear it but when he did he gasped, eyes widening. True… he had suspected such a thing but thought it on a subconscious level for his fluffy-emotion-denying ally and not something actually thought and accepted. In truth Kurama had been expecting an excuse, or one of those lies people tell themselves to hide what they do not want to admit. He had not anticipated at all hearing the honest truth from Hiei's mouth. Not on this. "What. Don't tell me you hadn't figured it out."

Red eyes pierced his human appearing visitor steadily. If it was not a matter of such personal nature Hiei might have been able to feel pride at having caught the ancient spirit off guard. He did not want to admit it… but it kind of hurt a little that Kurama might not know him as well as he thought. Tying back down those emotions he tried to convince everyone including himself he did not have Hiei waited pointedly the moments the fox collected his thoughts.

"In all honesty, Hiei, I had speculated as much but I never imagined you would say so." At the shorter male's 'hmph' as he put his hands in hidden pockets and looked away Kurama once more fell to studying his friend's reactions. _'Perhaps one more question…'_ "Why?"

'_Damn curious kitsune and their goddamn loaded questions. Fine. I'll let him squirm.'_ "Why'd you think that? How should I know." Chortling to himself at the beginning of a frown on his friend's face Hiei smirked.

"No. Not that. Why do you acknowledge that Kurabara makes Yukina happy?"

Did he say how much he _detested_ curious kitsune today? _'And that damn wolf pack has another. I hope they never meet. I hope __**we**__ never meet. Still… If I sate his curiosity now maybe he'll leave me alone later. At least I can trust Kurama to keep his knowledge on my personal life to himself. …He'd better.'_ "Hmph. Like it isn't obvious. She lights up almost as much as the buffoon does when they see each other. And she's always fretting over every little hit he's taken, just noticeably more than the rest of ours." His face scrunched, so much was Hiei frowning at the very difficult acceptance to grasp though it was the very one he could not deny. "It's not like I didn't see their connection from the start. I _was_ there when she met him you know. Why do you think I didn't distract her in going to him, Kurama? You were there. Surely you didn't believe I wanted her away from me _that_ much after just finding her. To want her to go to a _human_? Particularly _that_ human? That was before he'd done anything _useful_. I wasn't that unbalanced."

For once the kitsune was flabbergasted. Though he did not move there was an almost vacant expression in his stunned green eyes. "You can see the connection of their love Kurabara is always going on about?" Kurama must be in shock, to incorrectly phrase his question with such poor grammar. Realizing this, Hiei could almost smirk over his continued scowl.

"With the Jagan _sleeping_ it's impossible to deny when they're both in sight." _'And with it awake… once she was away from those damn talismans… how they formed that mental link letting him experience what she had… what that ningen __**blob**__ had done…'_ Hiei frowned at his words and the path of his thoughts. All in all… he supposed his twin could have done _worse_. Not that he was likely to admit that any time soon. Still, he worried about the differences in their lifespans. With a human all too soon her happiness would end.

'_He has been able to see it… all this time… and has not said a word about it?'_ Deftly Kurama sorted through memories of words the two would say to each other, particularly Hiei's responses to anything their human friend said about Yukina. _'I see now… I should have seen it in what Hiei __did not__ say. Though he continually degraded Kurabara never once did he say anything against the bond that was claimed.'_

"What will you do about the discrepancies in their lifespans, Hiei?"

The fire apparition snapped his eyes with the swiftness and sharpness of his blade upon his friend incredulously. "And I thought I was the one with the Jagan, Fox."

Wryly Kurama quirked his lips, lightly lifting and dropping his shoulders. "It was the next logical thought." _'That… and I have been considering the options in elongating Kagome's life if she would but say the word. I… can no longer imagine a world without her purity or one that could not benefit from her light. That is even without Goshinboku's request of me.'_

Narrowed eyes considered the fox avatar intensely. _'What are you thinking, Fox?'_ "Don't know. Not something I've put any thought to." He studied his companion, pondering. "Don't suppose there's a plant out there somewhere that'd do the trick."

Green eyes smirked and Hiei scowled watching his friend's lip twitch to hide an impending smile. "As a matter of fact, I do know of such a plant. A Makai plant, to be precise."

Hiei scoffed. "Wouldn't have much call for it there."

"Oh?" A red brow lifted and disappeared into the 'human's' thick bangs. "You think so?"

The keeper of the Dragon of the Darkness Flame frowned, one step away from growling. "Quit preening and tell me what you know. Who has asked for this plant, Fox-boy?"

Very lightly Kurama shook his head, red hair shifting about his shoulders. "Ah… that I do not feel is my place to tell. I will say this though: it is one of whom I never would have expected such a request, especially centuries ago when he had a reputation for intolerance of humans nearly unrivaled." Contemplating his shorter friend Kurama gave a small, knowing smile. Emerald green eyes twinkled with the secret, certain that when Hiei discovered the truth he was concealing the forbidden child's reaction to the situation would be something to say the least. "It is interesting… the lengths individuals will traverse for their happiness and that of those close to their hearts. Even when said hearts are believed nonexistent."

"Hmph." The fire apparition snorted, rolling his eyes. "Yukina's not the only one who'd need this, Fox, so you'd better make sure there's plenty on hand."

"Oh?" Trying to keep his mirth and intrigue to himself Kurama lifted his hand to cover the smile that slipped through momentarily before dropping it to continue. "And who else, do you think?"

Another eye-roll was his first response. "You, for one, if I've not read you wrong." Hiei pointed out sharply, catching the quick glance away of those leaf-green eyes –not to mention the faint pink rising in the avatar's cheeks. It was proof enough for him. _'huh. So I was right. Fox has a thing for that forsaken miko. Could be worse. Least she's not some weakling ningen. Any youkai has a problem with her paired with the 'great Youko Kurama' and she can just purify them.'_ For some reason… Hiei found this particularly amusing. Especially the idea of Kurama keeping the girl in check. Not to mention the visual of foolish demons dissolving at her fingertips. _'If she doesn't __**play**__ with them. Stupid, strange miko.'_ Hiei frowned. "The damned detective too, unless you'd rather deal with how unpredictable he'd be _without_ that feisty little onna of his?"

Green eyes blinked in surprise at the Forbidden Child's thoughtfulness even as said demon looked away. _'Hiei… you are full of surprises today. I never would have guessed you would show you cared.'_ "It's not that I _care_." The Jaganshi interrupted Kurama's musings, voice sharp and defensive as if having picked up the fox's thoughts through the use of his third eye. It _looked _to be sleeping beneath Hiei's typical white bandana but that was no guarantee. "I just don't want that mazoku set off like a loose cannon when the ningen dies."

"Ah. Of course. Forgive me for presuming otherwise." Neither was fooled by the kitsune's diplomatic and overly smooth words.

"On another matter entirely… I find it amusing that Mukuro and Kurabara both have such a similar shade to their hair, don't you, Hiei?"

A growl was his response. "I _try _not to notice."

"Perhaps there is something to the color that appeals to your family."

The little fire apparition snarled, eyes once again flaring. "You'd do well never to mention that again, fox. _**Either**_ comment."

"Of course. Of course. 'Discretion is the better part of valor.'* I won't _breathe_ of it." Kurama covered his mouth with his hand to hide the uncontainable hint of smile.

"You'd better not."

_**Author's Note:**__ "Seisan Kennoukappu" (_せいさん_or_ 凄惨 _and _けんのうかっぷ _or _権能割賦_) meaning loosely 'ghostliness enablement.' Yes… most of this chapter except for the name of the plant and some little added tie-ins has been here since way back when I said I had Hiei inspiration._

_*'Discretion is the better part of valor.'_ -_Kurama was quoting Shakespeare there. ^_^_

_Originally posted 5 June 2011_

_Edited 27 May 2012_


	15. Triples Troubles

Inuyasha YuYu Hakusho Crossover 1 Chapter 15

Healing Soul Chapter 15: Triples Troubles

Feeling a very familiar aura Kazuma's head shot up even as a feminine squeak filled the air and just in time to see a petite figure with a wave of dark raven-wing hair blowing behind her dart with amazing speed straight into him. A huge grin spread over his face to feel her small arms wrap around his torso in a hug. It was both easy and second nature to embrace her in turn –even to lift her with a laugh and spin her around. "Kazuma-kun!"

"Haha! Hi-ya, Kagome-chan." He could not get the shit-eating grin off his face. Behind them a trio of males of varying heights and weights watched, eyes and mouths wide.

"Oh my _gosh!_ Kagome! Is that Kurabara, who was the second toughest punk of Saruyashki Junior High?" A girl with a yellow headband separating fingered bangs from the rest of her shoulder-length black hair exclaimed as she and two other equally surprised friends trotted to catch up to Kagome.

"_THE_ toughest." Kazuma corrected with a slight frown even as he set his petite little friend back on her feet.

"Wasn't some Urameshi guy the toughest?" The girl with the shortest hair interjected to press her friend's point. Beside her Eri's glance flicked to the tall male's three friends who were so far silent and stupefied behind him, having at some point snapped their mouths closed just before the girls' arrival on the scene. _'huh… they seem as surprised by their closeness as we are.'_

Honestly… Kazuma's friends were not only surprised by their leader's closeness to the unknown girl but that he had not gone all 'pretty lady be my girlfriend' on her yet. Or her three friends for that matter. Not only that… but the girl looked honestly _happy_ to see him. Even Urameshi's girl, Yukimura Keiko, was more tolerant or friendly than anything remotely this _happy_ around their boss. Besides that… why had Kurabara not _told_ them about her?

Kagome burst into sputtering giggles. "Urameshi Yusuke? I can almost see that! But…" She collapsed in giggles against Kazuma's broad chest. "What kind of 'number one punk' or whatever can be handed his face by his _girlfriend_?"

"See?" Kazuma was laughing vibrantly. "That's what I've been sayin'! Right, guys?"

"Hai, Kurabara." The three said as one, looking more than a bit confused in light of the current situation but at least brought for a moment out of their stunned silence.

"Kagome… are you 'with' this Kurabara?" Eri spoke, her dark eyes showing a bit of their blue with her intense interest.

"But… Hojo-kun said he saw you walking with Minamino-sempai…" Ayumi softly interjected, fingers twirling a strand of her curly hair. Having already been accepted to the same university the studious girl's thoughts had already shifted the honorific for the intellectually known redhead.

"Kagome! You're not cheating on one of them, are you?" Yuka gasped, blue eyes wide even as she tossed her short dark hair with a disbelieving head shake. The voices of Kagome's three friends layered together in surprisingly clear chaos. The resulting response of the two close friends was instantaneous. Both pairs of eyes widened. Kagome gasped and blushed, starting to shake her head while Kazuma sputtered.

"You're her _friends_! How could you _say_ such things?"

"Well… they have a point, Kurabara." The rotund Okubo softly spoke out, the other two young men nodding their baffled agreement. His dark eyes flicked from their 'leader' and the raven haired girl to one of her friends, unable to quite look away from the soft-looking curls and gentle brown eyes. "You're being awfully close."

Kazuma huffed. "Whatever. I still say that's crazy. That's like saying I'm with Eikichi."

The boys guffawed and went bug-eyed at the comparison while Kagome's friends took their turn at being perplexed, wondering who Eikichi was. At the same instant Kagome huffed and with a playful pout slapped her friend upon his broad chest causing him to exhale with mock injury. "Hey!"

"What?" Small brown eyes danced down at the tiny miko who huffed again in response.

"hmph. I don't know whether I should be honored or insulted to be compared with your _cat_, Kazuma-kun."

"His _cat?_" It was amazing the decibels three high school females' voices could reach in tandem.

"Oh yes. Eikichi is simply adorable! Why Kazuma-kun even gave her a cute little bell-collar…" Blithely Kagome delved into detailing exactly how the calico Eikichi looked and acted, for the younger cat was much more active than her own Buyo. She was grinning as she went on to laugh while telling a particular escapade wherein the feline stole a fluff-tipped pen of hers and they had to chase both around the home before being able to finish their homework.

"Didn't you say once Minamino-sempai helped you learn from my notes?" Ayumi's voice filtered softly through the others' comments, her cheeks a soft pink as her eyes flicked to the most gentle-speaking of Kurabara's friends. Sure, he was softly round but there was a gentleness, a kindness within those dark eyes that kept shifting her direction. She could not help feeling he was very responsible and caring, despite the company he kept. As far as that was concerned… Kurabara was not acting like she would have expected a punk. He was almost… honorable. _'He certainly seems protective of Kagome. It's different than the way Souta-chan -Souta-__**kun**__- would take care of her when she was sick but somehow… similar all the same.'_

Kagome blushed crimson, nodding. Feeling the shift in her aura Kazuma sent her a questioning glance which for whatever reason deepened her reddening. _'Huh? Why's that? Something about Kurama has her embarrassed… but it never has before. Huh. Doesn't look like she knows what to think about whatever happened. An' doesn't look like she's ready to talk about it either but I think she's __tempted__ to ask me something. Huh. Well all I can do is be here for her…'_ He gave Kagome a grin and a nod to which she smiled gratefully and he knew she had accepted his silent offer. "Hai, he did."

"But, Kagome!" Eri's large eyes were suddenly in the miko's face and she jumped back, wide-eyed. "Hojo-kun's long been offering to tutor you for _ages_. He likes you, _and_ he'd make the perfect boyfriend!"

Danger flashed in stormy eyes and Kazuma stepped back eyes wide at the irritation found in his sweet friend's aura. Taking their leader's example his friends did the same. "I don't _want_ to date Hojo-kun! Why can't you get that through your heads? Why do you keep leading him on? I can't even get him to hear me tell him 'no' anymore! Not even with Shuuichi-kun _right there_, who he rudely ignored by the way. Even Kouga-kun eventually listened, but _he _didn't have my _friends_ egging him on and giving him _false hope_!"

Three girls gasped in unison, surprised at their friend's unexpected explosion. Even now the long-haired girl was flushed and breathing heavily. Kazuma blinked at the furious miko blankly. _'Who's this Kouga-kun?' _He wondered, not having heard the name before. The girls did not seem to have heard it at all either. Three pairs of eyes darted back and forth between them in silent conversation. Not only was she mentioning some guy familiarly of whom she had not spoken to them about before… there was the equally unanticipated familiarity in which she spoke of one Minamino Shuuichi. For who other Shuuichi could she have meant? Kagome had been strange since she started getting sick in middle school but since she was no longer absent she was much better. Suddenly they frowned softly, for the moment overlooking the unexpected familiar honorific with which their friend referred to a certain elusive redhead in light of years worth of valid worry. "You're not still on that two-timer, Inuyasha, are you?"

Kagome looked slapped. Frowning himself now, angered that anyone might have cheated on his 'little sister' and hurt her heart Kazuma retook the distance he had recently allowed between them. A second later he had to reign in his show of surprise as unexpectedly Kagome's aura tinged with her memory sadness and something that could only be pain. _'What memory have they brought up? This guy… this __**Inuyasha**__ guy __hurt__ her. Repeatedly to be so deep. But… she cared for him a lot too. The Hell. Kagome… why would you care so __much__ for someone who'd hurt you?'_ The flash that Kurama would never hurt her did not quite make Kazuma's conscious thoughts but it was there all the same. Uncertain how to proceed, the orange-haired male for once waited silently.

It was a good choice for Kagome was already shaking herself out of whatever clung to her, finalizing it with a rough toss of her head that sent her long hair flying about her and a stubborn look complete with pressed lips. "No way. He had to get over us both and get on with his life."

'_She said it with such sureness and sad hope. That's our Kagome –caring about everyone.'_ Pride in the petite miko puffed Kazuma's chest out and made him grin. His friends glanced between their leader and the girls then back again before conversing in bewildered hushed tones amongst themselves about how Kurabara was acting even stranger than usual.

The girls sighed in relief, glad that stage in Kagome's life was over. Though the white-haired, red traditional clothes wearing guy had been nice enough when they met him if he was cheating on Kagome for his ex-girlfriend then he was no good for her. Or the other girl, honestly.

"So you're really not dating Kurabara-san?" Eri blinked at the still close pair curiously, head tilting halfway to the left as she did. They were close, yes, but not _romantically_ close. _'Almost like siblings…'_

The two in question both looked stunned, before frowning almost at the same time. Opening his mouth to speak Kazuma stopped short at a light hand on his chest. Derailed he blinked down at the little miko who was drawing her hand away to fold her arms in front of her chest to scowl at her so called 'friends' heatedly yet disappointed as well while ignoring _his_ friends' comments of how if they were dating the three of them would have known. Followed by questions to Kurabara that he _would_ tell them, right? Kazuma rolled his eyes. "Not NOW guys!"

They quieted and all eyes fell on the long haired girl. "We already said we _weren't_, Eri. Besides, I'd _never_ infringe on Yukina-chan." Her face lightened as Kagome glanced up at her big friend, smiling brightly in joy as the large man fell into thought about his Yukina while looking off in the direction he felt her tug. "Kazuma-kun and Yukina-chan were _meant _to be together, even if they've not made it _official_. Yet." Hearing his guys ask questions about if that was the girl he was always thinking of when he was lost in thought Kazuma could only nod silently in a choppy manner. She was still far away… but at least it was not like the two times she had left the human world when he had felt adrift and hurt without her. It was not like she _left_ him again. Their relationship was just _awkward_. _'It's so awesome, my Yukina, that Kagome understands.'_

Tossing a quick frown of disappointment at the boys talking amongst themselves while their leader looked off almost manfully in his daydreaming Yuka smirked craftily at an unexpected thought. Looking over her shoulder at Kagome she raised a teasing brow and purposefully ignored her friend's look of apprehension. "What about dating Minamino-san?" Yuka asked with mischievous lilt, her blue eyes sly and calculating. Much could be learned from Kagome's reaction.

"_**Eh?**_" Crimson instantly was upon Kagome's cheeks and it was quickly spreading. Yuka could cheer. _'She's flustered. Even worse than in middle school. Kami –look how red she's getting!'_ Kagome's crossed arms had fallen, her anger dissipating into what could only be labeled nerves. _'Great Kami, she's almost shaking. Oh. My. GOSH… Kagome's not denied it! Could she really…? Not that any girl could blame her if she did… and she __**has**__ been studying with him. Kurabara seems to know him too. No __**way**__ that's how they met… but maybe…'_ Yuka's blue eyes went wide with her thoughts and she smiled. _'Of COURSE Hojo would be boring if she's got her eyes set on Minamino Shuuichi! Go Kagome! That's certainly moving up!'_ A glance towards Eri and Ayumi told her they were at least on the same final thought: no more pushing Kagome to Hojo if there was a chance for the polite but reclusive redheaded university student.

"So Kagome…" Yuka was interrupted quickly by a frazzled and hurried Kagome.

"Ah! I'm sorry! Where are my manners?" With a bright but shaky smile she bowed to Kazuma's friends. "I'm Higurashi Kagome. My friends: Tanaka Eri, Sato Ayumi, and Watanabe Yuka." She introduced stepping to Eri's right and naming them to the left.

"Hehehe. Ah, right, Kagome-chan. Heehee. Forgot our friends dunno each other." Sheepishly Kazuma rubbed the back of his head before jerking it sharply to get his 'guys' to draw up beside him. The large man introduced his friends in the order they stood, indicating each with an inclination of his head as he watched to make sure they gave appropriate bows to the girls. "Miamito Kirishima." The tallest of the three gave a basic bow, his light brown hair flopping slightly over his eyes which glimmered with a hint of flirty smile for a moment with the movement. "Sawamura Komada." Close cropped hair in a buzz cut gave a blue-purple hue impression to the head of the mid-height youth who offered a smart bow, flicking only a hint of a smile at the girls. "Okubo Taichi." Blushing slightly catching Ayumi's sweet brown eyes on him the portly male's bow was more nervous than his friends' but at least his gelled, short black hair did not give him any reason for further embarrassment. "And of course you've already heard of me, the great Kurabara Kazuma, always ready to help a lady in need."

Giggles and polite greetings were exchanged, some glances stronger and more meaningful than others whether noticed or not. After a few minutes of awkward conversation attempts and attempt-to-be-shifty glances -especially in the case of her friends- Kagome rolled her eyes. "Look I know you girls are itching to get whatever scoop you think there is so go on: chat it up. Kazuma-kun and I need to discuss something now I've got him here."

Pulling her lumbering friend to the side and leaving each of their trio of friends to each other Kagome darted her stormy blue eyes back and forth quickly before latching onto Kazuma's waiting brown gaze. Her eyes were stormy, yes, but not in sadness. More in… confusion? "Kazuma-kun?" He nodded, square face both curious and concerned. _'What's got her so agitated? Her energy's all… excited-like but uncertain.'_ "You've known Shuuichi-kun a long time, right?"

Kazuma felt like he had been struck. _'Huh? This has to do with __**Kurama?**__ What the hell? But I thought Kagome and Kurama where getting along. Better than getting along. They're so… well… __**cute**__. What could be… huh. I don't get it. Her aura's still __happy__ just really, really confused. Kurama… what did you __**do**__ to her? Is this… is this what was buggin' her earlier?' _Cheesily he grinned: his attempt to put Kagome more at ease. "Yup! Ever since we hooked up in middle school! Of course he was already in Meio so we didn't hang out all that often. Conflicting schedules and all that." He tilted his head to the side, displaying his concerned curiosity for the world but more importantly and specifically for Kagome. "Why're you askin'?"

White teeth caught the inside of her lip uncertainly. If Kazuma had any doubts about her embarrassment concerning whatever this was they were now erased with that one little subconscious gesture. "Ano… well… It's just he offered something and I'm not sure how to take it."

He tried not to blink. What could the fox have offered Kagome to get her so flustered? Help with something? But then Kagome had not been this off-kilter when Kurama had offered to help with her homework, and certainly never for any of his assistance since. Maybe she did not believe it credible? Or herself deserving? Kazuma's face scrunched lightly in thought. "Well if he bothered to offer something I'm sure he means it. He's not the kind to just offer blindly or anything. Sure, he's a great guy but he's smart and crafty too. Person's gotta earn his respect but once you've got it he's loyal." He grinned and nodded surely. "At least nowadays."

Wince. _'Oops… probably shouldn'a said that.' _Judging by the way Kagome's thoughtful nod stilled and the curious way she now looked up at him that was an understatement. "What do you mean 'nowadays,' Kazuma-kun?"

He could not quite meet her eyes, glancing at the ground near their friends' feet instead. "S'not something I should say." The former punk mumbled guiltily for having accidentally spurred such a conversation. "It's his."

Kagome could not hide her disappointment but she nodded her understanding just the same. "It's okay." She murmured softly, petting the big man's forearm gently and soothing him with her swirling aura. "I understand. It'd be like Souta telling you. I… I'd rather it be me telling my story, and I'd rather he tell me his."

Though he nodded Kazuma's thoughts flashed with disappointment and faint hurt within his eyes. _'Souta knows?'_

As if reading his thoughts or reading them from his face Kagome answered the unspoken. "Of _course_ my baby brother knows! My family helped me through everything! You wouldn't expect me to keep them in the dark, would you?"

Sheepishly Kazuma shrugged his massive shoulders, giving a crooked grin. "Dunno. You might. I know I tried, but as I bet ya can guess Shizuru sees through things pretty quick." His face turned thoughtful, outward. ''She may look like she doesn't care but Sis's always butting her head into everything." Though Kazuma liked the cared for feeling that his sister was always so into his business it also made him frown slightly too. It was like having no privacy!

Kagome laughed and Kazuma was thrilled to hear the lightness in those tones once again, easily grinning wide in response. "Yeah… I can imagine that."

Kazuma chuckled, cheeks tinting slightly pink remembering watching the video tape with Urameshi and Botan thinking his sister could not see it as well. Little did they know. "Keiko only didn't find out sooner 'cause she was used to Urameshi being a punk and skipping school all the time. Though she was pretty pissed about Botan."

"Botan?" Kagome tilted her head to the side in cute curiosity. Kazuma winced. _'Dammit, Kurabara! This kinda shit's why everyone's always keeping things from you!'_

The large male chuckled awkwardly, one hand going to the back of his neck and rubbing out the tension starting to form there. "heh… yeah… um… she's another friend of ours. Haven't seen her in a while though. Heh-heh."

Blue-gray eyes considered him thoughtfully. "This Botan… what's she like?"

"Oh… Pretty. Light blue hair. Bubbly. Kinda energetic and smiling all the time." He gave a grin. "Says 'Bingo!' a lot. You'd probably like her."

Her grin was bright. "Can't wait to meet her."

Kazuma laughed but underneath it all he was wary. Though he believed Kagome and Botan would get along great he was not an idiot –despite what others thought. He knew that the ferry girl meeting his miko friend could open up a whole floodgate of new problems. What would Reikai think of Kagome?

'_Scary thought. I don't want Koenma tryin' to rope her into detectiving or anything dangerous like that.'_ Coughing, feeling suddenly awkward, Kazuma rubbed the back of his neck. "So, um… what was it he was offerin' you?"

For a moment the young miko's face was a mask of confusion. Her thoughts backtracking to the beginning of their conversation played like a movie upon her face drawing a deep blush to her pretty features nearly as beguiling as when she gave a true smile. Kazuma nearly gaped at the unexpected emotions, wondering what Kurama could have suggested to bring such a response. Her eyes were bright, blue, yet swirling with gray like clouds caught in a whirlwind. Eyes which darted partially away as her newly acquired pink coloring spread. "Ano… ano… it's not really something to _share_. Not yet. At least… at least not until I can ask him about it. You understand, don't you, Kazuma-kun?"

How could he possibly say 'no' to that entreating look in those emotional blue eyes of hers? Still he pouted slightly and gave a soft huff of frustration for not being able to help her as he wanted. "Yeah. I guess." Kagome seemed to understand and smiled gently, wrapping her lithe arms around him in a brief but encompassing hug. It was enough to get him smiling crookedly at her. "So when're you going to? Ask him about it I mean."

Kagome pondered quietly a moment or two. He could hear the not-so-distant voices of their friends comparing notes and found it off-handedly amusing. Their friends were great… but no matter how close they were they could never understand the supernatural world Kagome and he touched. Seeing decision within his friend's stormy blue eyes Kazuma focused, reading himself for her slow words. "I think… once he knows the truth… I'll ask him if it still stands."

Okay… he was not expecting _that_. Though now that she had said it Kazuma conceded that it did make sense. "'kay. So when?"

Her smile trembled slightly as it was given, her eyes filled with hope and hopelessness somehow at the same time. "Soon? Maybe? I… well I…" Kagome blushed softly and her voice dropped far below a whisper in its hush. "I want to tell you and Shizuru at the same time I think. But… I don't know… an exchange. Not forced."

Somehow… that he could understand. Giving her a reassuring smile Kazuma pulled the petite girl into an engulfing bear-hug that lifted her feet from the ground and left her giggling. Grinning that Kagome was once more her cheerful self he prodded and teased her back to their friends. There had been enough deep talking for the day –and he would have more than enough deep thinking ahead of him to deal with any of it _now_. Stalking after her Kazuma continued to grin and with a shrug of his shoulders pushed the intense thoughts away for later. Since they were all together and schools were out for the day maybe they could catch a bite somewhere and just chill in pretending they were _normal_ teenagers for a bit. Could be fun –and their loyal friends more than deserved it.

_**Author's Note:**__ I did my best with the names of Kagome's and Kazuma's respective three friends. With only given names for the girls and what I have to guess are family names for the boys there was a lot of names lacking for an introduction chapter. Of course there were two of Kazuma's friends who were called one thing in the subs and another in the dub… so I did what I could to figure which were the more likely surname then used both together as their full names. _

_And yes… Kazuma now has some pretty big clues. Unfortunately… he's still __**Kazuma**__. :faceplants and giggles: I really like the guy… but let's face it, he's not always the brightest bulb. :winks: That… and it's really not his fault he doesn't have the knowledge base others might have. Not in __this__ case. _

_Also I kept catching myself typing 'Ayame' in place of 'Ayumi' more than once so if you find one I missed please let me know. ^_^ Thanks!_

_Originally posted 13 June 2011_

_Edited 27 May 2012_


	16. Shiori Sees

Inuyasha YuYu Hakusho Crossover 1 Chapter 16

Healing Soul Chapter 16: Shiori Sees

Dark hair tied at her nape with her red scarf spilled over the couch's armrest and his right leg as Kagome lay on a pillow in his lap. For the moment any pretense of working on homework was cast aside, one delicate hand lifted and sifting through the soft hairs comprising Kurama's left forelock. Although the redhead held a paperback aloft in one hand over her form he was scarcely seeing the quickly blurring characters of his required reading. Instead he was trying to contain the shivers instigated by the miko's innocent caresses and overall nearness. His thoughts were as scattered and uncertain as any other 'normal' teenage male in such a situation with their favored female, and the millennia old fox could hardly think past that to realize how ridiculous that was. Or perhaps how perfectly natural.

"Kurama-kun…?" Kagome's quietly whispering voice gave him the excuse to shift his gaze onto whom it had wanted to fall, so with all the calmness Kurama could compose he conceded. Her sweetly thoughtful expression as she continued to stroke his hair near took his breath away and the fox avatar found he was having to remind himself to breathe, and how. Her pink tongue wet her lips in preparation to speak and Kurama felt he might _die_. _'Why does she not say anything? Did what I said mean nothing to her?'_ Nevermind that at the time Kagome had reacted favorably, it was _now_ he was beside himself with anxiety. "Why did your mother name you Shuuichi?"

Of all the things… that was _not_ something he had considered she might ask him. "I believe Mother liked the name."

He knew he was missing something, but in this he could not read the little miko. She pouted slightly; proof to Kurama he had indeed missed her direction. "No… I mean… with you being Kurama…" ah… that was it. He let her finish while trying to figure out how best to answer. "Why did she name you Shuuichi instead of Kurama? Was she protecting you?"

Well… that was a nice lead-in. Even if it _did_ leave Kurama wanting to ask her what she was thinking of him that he might need protecting. "No. Mother did not do so to protect me, though I garner she likely would have had she known." Green eyes shimmered staring gently into swimming blue-gray.

"She doesn't know?" Her voice was so soft and forlorn in sympathy Kurama thought his heart would break at the sound. Well it might have, had her delicate fingers not continued to thread through his hair that fell between them.

"No." He answered with a quiet yet slightly pained whisper, staring deep into fathomless blue-gray eyes darkening in sadness wanting to plead with them but not knowing the words to press his case.

"Not anything? Not your name, or what you are?" Kurama knew his eyes shifted; knew Shizuru had stepped into the room. He did not care –he wanted Kagome to read his mind on this one, though he did not expect it of her. _'Will you ask me, Kagome? Or tell me what you think I am from what you see? Do you have any idea how much I wish for you to know?'_ However none of those questions broke the tightness of his throat.

"Not anything." Kurama replied sadly, aching that this was hurting Kagome and not quite understanding why. It was, he knew, her sympathy… but for whom? "She has met Yusuke and Kazuma, but has no notion that any of us are anything more than typical Japanese young men."

"That's so sad." _'Yes, Kagome… I gathered you felt as much. Please… tell me more. Tell me why.'_ "I can't imagine… going through everything I did," _'What did you go through, Kagome?' "_ Without Okaa-san's support –and I had hers and Souta's and Jii-san's too. How alone you must have been, Kurama-kun. How sad for you… and for her too –not being part of her son's life."

He flinched as if struck. In all his efforts to protect his mother from the dangers of his life it had not occurred to Kurama that he might be hurting her for not involving her. Emotional hurt was to him an underhanded tactic, and here he had unknowingly been inflicting it on his own mother! The one being… the first person since Kuronue he wanted to _protect_! "I only wanted to protect her…" The quiet excuse now sounded lame as it fell from his lips.

Large blue-gray eyes widened looking up at him. Fingers laced through red strands strayed to the smooth cheek framed by crimson forelocks. "You really…? No way. _You_ didn't think about it?" Her voice only rose a little in incredulity. She was so beautiful… his fingers brushed hair from her cheek as he silently shook his head, leaning ever so slightly into her touch. "Why?"

"It was not a notion with which I was familiar. Caring for her…" Kurama could feel his throat tighten as he swallowed. It was so close to telling the full truth of his origins… but was Kagome ready for that? Could he tell her before she indicated her feelings again on what he had said in regards to their relationship? Before she actually _asked _or showed she wanted details? Even now it was as if she was more interested in what others thought of what they did or did not know. "Caring for Mother at all was a new experience for me in any regard. When I chose to stop looking down on her and try to be a worthy son for her caring nature… it was a huge step for me."

'_Could she read what those words meant?'_ Shizuru's thoughts followed a similar vein as the kitsune's unspoken question. He could see questions in the seas of the miko's eyes. Questions that she was tempted to voice if the moving of her mouth was any indication. It was pure willpower that Kurama was able to pull his eyes back to hers. Never had a female tempted him so much, and with Kagome it was so innocent and unintentional. "Maybe you could start small…"

"Hm?" Emerald eyes blinked, the avatar momentarily thrown. "How so?"

"Maybe start with your name." Delicate fingers cupped his cheek, stroking it lightly. About to open his mouth -possibly to protest- the movement against Kurama's skin halted all thoughts beyond listening to the miko who fully captured his attention. "Didn't you say your stepbrother is also named Shuuichi?"

"Hai." Was that his voice? The lone word caught too much and the timbre was off. Kurama could almost hear their hostess chuckle in the doorway but she sounded far away.

"If you wanted… you know, a way…" There was so much _more _in Kagome's eyes than what she was saying. Kurama could barely breathe. "To be closer you could start with sharing your name with her." Though he could not put a finger on it he could tell there was more to her wanting this of him than was spoken even with as much importance as she clearly felt this had. "To distinguish when you're together, so she can know without knowing all the way and also not feel bad or that you don't like your name…"

Warmth spread over his face as Kurama smiled down at the little miko, touched beyond words at her consideration for his mother's feelings. "Thank you." He murmured feelingly.

Blue-gray eyes blinked. "For what?"

Kurama chuckled softly. "For bringing light to what I have overlooked as well as offering a solution."

She blushed then, ducking her face and those beautiful eyes away in whatever embarrassment she found. "It's nothing. Maybe a little selfish…" Okay… she had his curiosity entrapped now even more than before –if that was possible. "I'd feel guilty asking to know more about you when your own mother doesn't know your name." His heart leaped that Kagome was admitting to wanting to know more about him but it flipped all sorts of crazy when her whisper of a voice continued. "Which I'd like to know at least a _bit _more… before sharing more of what happened to me."

That was earlier. Kagome had to leave early and Kurama very soon excused himself. He found his mother cleaning around the house when he arrived home.

Smiling softly to himself Kurama leaned against the doorframe watching her fondly. She looked happy. Quiet, but happy. There was a joy about her since she remarried that had been absent during his growing up years that was different than the happiness when it had been just the two of them. Yet… upon watching a while he thought he detected a sadness about her he had never noticed before. Only with Kagome's comments was he able to look back on his life and realize it had always been there. The notion pained him even as he drew comfort from the middle-aged human woman's presence. "Good evening, Mother."

Shiori turned; a soft smile on her gently pretty, middle-aged face. "Oh, Shuuichi. I didn't hear you come in." Brown eyes blinked in mild confusion as she brought her hand up to brush a loose strand of black hair smooth with the rest pulled back to the nape of her neck. "Don't you usually study tonight? I wasn't expecting you." _'He looks a little rumpled, but his shirt is not nearly so wrinkled as it was his last study night with his friends. He's early… and yet his happiness still seems to be growing exponentially these visits with the Kurabara. Oh my son… please let there be a girl who has lit your green eyes so from within.'_

"It's okay, Mother. We concluded early this evening."

A soft, slightly knowing 'mother's glint' sparkled in her dark brown eyes. "Is that so?" Kurama could tell by the tone she was more musing to herself than expecting an answer but the reasoning behind such a tone at that moment eluded him. Her brown eyes took him in at a glance between swipes of her rag. _'What are you thinking, my silent and secretive son? There is the slightest slump of disappointment in your always straight frame yet it seems a sense of resolve is upon you as well. And your eyes… always so busy with deep thoughts but today they seem more open than usual. Is there something you have to tell me?'_ "I'm so happy for you having these study sessions with your friends, Shuuichi. You had me quite worried there for a while." Shiori smiled at her redheaded son's apologetic look, quite accustomed after all these years to many of his wordless exchanges. "I take it you found something there that you were missing?" _'Maybe a girl? Ah, Shuuichi… you would give me the most beautiful grandchildren… I wonder if they would keep your red hair or green eyes?'_

"Yes, Mother, I believe I have. Of course, I am not entirely certain what exactly was wrong with me to begin with. I do however attain a sense of peace while there." All true, and yet so much he kept from her. Kurama felt the nibbling of guilt Kagome's soft words had stirred within him.

His mother paused in her work to turn her face fully upon her son in a show of undivided attention to smile in her own personal soft and warm way. "I think," she began softly, eyes brimming full of the love and hope she had for her son, "that you bring some of that peace home with you."

Shiori blinked, then smiled at the brief stunned look that was barely there to be caught in her son's unusual hued eyes. It was rare her Shuuichi was unobservant –and yet something about these days that were now his study nights with that nice Kurabara boy who had attended her wedding and whoever else joined the study sessions had managed to confound her bright son multiple times now. _'It's like fate… and no amount of knowledge can prepare even the most educated, the most brilliant, for dealing when fate intervenes.'_

"Hmm…" Shiori's heart bloomed with happiness to see the smile slowly grow upon her son's too-often refrained features. He always was such a beautiful boy, but so seldom did anyone see the beauty of his smile. "You know, Mother, I do believe you're right."

Brown eyes widened and glowed. Though Shuuichi had become more sensitive and caring to her, certainly more dutiful, it still was rare for him to defer that she was right with such straight-forwardness. Not knowing what to say in the face of such a wonder she merely continued to smile happily while finishing her cleaning.

"Mother?" The questioning tone in her son's sweetly polite voice had her head drawing up quickly, a responding question in her brown eyes.

"Yes? What is it, Shuuichi?" Her breath caught at the intensity in his eyes. _'Always so serious, my Shuuichi. But… what is it that has you so apprehensive when you are always so sure of yourself?' _Her heart fluttered, thinking how _love _could make even the most staunch uncertain.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you about something."

Talk? To her? Her Shuuichi had always been such a very _private_ boy. He never talked to her beyond being a polite and courteous son. It was difficult to even get him to tell her how things were going with that sweet Urameshi boy he brought with him to the hospital the day her illness miraculously turned around, or the Kurabara with whom he studied. She _suspected_ there was another there her son never mentioned, but Shiori would never press. Though she would love a closer relationship with her son she could tell how he now loved her in his quietly attentive way. Even after all these years it was such a change from the small, too-knowing and aloof boy he had been. "Of course, Shuuichi." Setting her rag aside Shiori pulled out a chair from the table and slipped into it, eyes focused upon her red-haired son. _'Perhaps it IS a girl? Why else would he feel compelled to speak to me? Not that it matters.'_ She was thrilled he wished to talk with her for whatever reason. "What is on your mind, my son?"

With a barely audible sigh Kurama stood from where he leaned upon the doorframe and padded smoothly across the room to join his mother at the table, carefully not scraping the chair upon the floor before sitting down. His eyes were intense and thoughtful as he folded his hands together and with the poise of a model touched his chin to his entwined knuckles. All at once his head tilted minutely to the left and he gave a nervous smile. "Forgive me, Mother. I'm not certain how I should progress."

Stunned, his mother could not respond for a moment. Then she smiled. "My smart, brave boy. There is nothing you could tell me that I wouldn't want to hear as long as _you_ tell me."

A red brow lifted, silently saying how he was not sure that was entirely true no matter how much she thought it to be. He could think of a _few _things she certainly would not like to hear. Like Yusuke's theory or what the former detective had said of _others' _thoughts about his orientation. Kurama knew how his mother hoped for grandchildren from him. Thankfully… that was not something he would ever have to tell her. No… the faint heat he felt as an image of Kagome smiling up at him filled his inner eye was proof enough his mother had no need to worry about _that_. Not that it promised her grandchildren.

'_Kami! Is that a blush? It IS! He's __blushing__! Maybe there IS a girl!' _Shiori tried not to let her hope leap to her eyes but was certain she probably failed. Her son always could read her too well. It was uncanny. Imagine her surprise when he made no show of noticing, so engrossed was he in his own thoughts. "I have been thinking, Mother, that it is quite awkward Shuuichi and I have the same name."

He gave a soft smile, eyes tender and tugging. _'He does not want me to feel bad about this. But what brought this up?'_ Curious she waited for her son to elaborate. "Shuuichi is a teenager now. That is a trying time for anyone, but I can't help but be concerned that he might feel he is following in my shadow. That's not something I would ever want for him. It cannot be good for his self esteem, or self image. I know it is sometimes hard for my friends, but it is a totally different case for siblings I gather."

'_He speaks of concern for his step-brother and tells of his friends in almost one breath! This is wonderful! I wonder how long he's been thinking this. What brought it about?'_ "Yes, that makes sense. And actually… it might explain some of Shuuichi's attitudes and behaviors lately." Shiori looked thoughtful, trying to decipher the drawn expression on her son's face. She had never seen him this way. "Did you want to talk about it –find a solution?"

The always smooth brow between those brilliant green eyes of his furrowed slightly with the hint of frown pulling his face. "Yes and no, Mother. I do want to talk with you about it, but I believe I already have a solution to the problem." There was a flash of what Shiori could only interpret as nervousness and pain before her son's voice continued on quite evenly. "Even though there is nothing I can do about my name being linked with my academic accomplishments I feel it would be counterproductive to Shuuichi's self esteem should anyone suggest changing _his_ name. However…" Brown eyes caught a flicker of worry in the emerald that met with them as if beseeching for her approval. "I already have another name most of my friends call me. You remember Urameshi Yusuke from when you were in the hospital and Kurabara Kazuma who accompanied me for your wedding, right?" He waited for her nod before continuing on. "Well they and some others use it, so honestly I wouldn't mind having it used at home too. In fact, I'd rather like it."

Shiori stared stunned struck at her son. _'I've… I've never heard Shuuichi speak like this. I've never seen him __look__ like this. He's flustered –nervous. I'd almost say anxious and even excited too but honestly I've never seen such from him before so I can't really tell.'_ As her son looked about to retract his words much as his half-brother would when thinking he had just embarrassed himself by asking her something personal Shiori quickly put her hand out to touch his forearm. Her touch upon him stopped the redhead's movement and gave her chance again to breech the silence she had apparently let stretch on too long. "I… I don't know what to say, Shuuichi." She gave him a soft smile –something to show she was not hurt but to hopefully indicate that she was simply a bit overcome. "You're saying you have another name with your friends? Some sort of nickname? What is it?"

Green eyes closed and a soft chuckle rumbled up from his chest. Red hair shifted as he shook his head minutely side to side. "I'm sorry, Mother. This is new territory for me and being uncertain what exactly to say… Needless to say I am quite beside myself that I neglected to mention my name." Patient, curious, Shiori was once again struck still as her son's eyes opened and she was captured by the uncustomary _emotion_ filling those new green orbs. She could not read it, could not name it, but she could tell there was immense _depth_ and honesty in his unspoken communication. It made her think he was pleading for something, but what Shiori could not know. "Kurama. I am known by some as Kurama and I would like my family to be part of that as well."

His green eyes were so intense. Shiori could not look away even had she wanted too. _'Shuuichi… you never talk about your friends other than to tell me you are going out with them. They clearly mean very much to you. For so long you were alone… and now you are happy.'_ Softly she was smiling, though slightly sadly as well. _'There is something… something ELSE in your too-careful wording that I can't decipher. Such a mystery you are, my son. I doubt I will ever know why you keep so much from me, my Shuuichi, but… I cannot help but feel that you asking this of us is a step to letting us in. It's more than just helping your step brother, and yet without that you likely would never have made this move on your own, would you? And I can't help but hope… that you were concerned how I would take this.'_ That her always so independent son thought so much for her feelings warmed Shiori's heart and brightened her smile. "Kurama." Her smile widened watching her son relax ever so slightly hearing the name on her tongue. "It has a nice ring to it." She would not ask the story behind it though she was curious. It was enough to have this much more with her beloved son. "I would love to share this name of yours with your friends. They are such sweet boys."

She paused a minute, flummoxed by the choked yet amused expression that took over her son's face for quite a long moment even though it was apparent to her he was working to push it aside. _'Whatever could that mean? It couldn't… but maybe it __**could**__ be that there is another girl there besides the elder Kurabara. Another young man likely wouldn't be a catalyst for such a revelation as this, but a __**girl**__… Am I hoping too much? Seeing too much in his ghosting blushes?'_ Shaking her worry of it away Hatanaka Shiori smiled again. "Shuuichi will likely be pleased. Kazuya will like the prospect of less confusion too, to be sure." Another smile, before giving her son an inquisitive gaze. "Would you like to tell them?"

Leaning back in his chair the redhead held his elbow in one palm as the other touched his chin thoughtfully. "I will inform Shuuichi, but I would appreciate if you would tell Father." Kurama gave her an apologetic smile. "There was a moment I considered broaching this as a family matter… but really it was between you and me."

"Because I named you?" His mother asked softly, certain she read some pain in her son's once again hidden emotions.

With a soft smile he nodded and she smiled. He _had_ been worried he might hurt her feelings and Shiori could not be happier.

Except perhaps for the prospect of there being a loving girlfriend for her handsome son; someone who would lead the way to grandchildren down the road. Watching as her redheaded son's thoughtful look shifted to the window with a small, happy smile Shiori felt her heart lurch at the unhidden, hopeful _light_ in his glazing green eyes. Maybe her hope for him was not so much wishful thinking after all. That look was certainly one she had never seen on her son's face ever before: the look of one in love.

Taking a deep, measured breath Kurama knocked politely on the closed bedroom door. "Shuuichi? Do you have a moment?"

The sounds of his human step-brother shifting in his chair could be heard through the door even by fully human senses. "Sure, aniki. Give me a minute."

The redhead could hear the sound of his brother's chair moving on the carpet followed by curious footsteps and casually leaned himself against the opposing wall. A moment later the dark haired boy was opening the door and looking up at the taller male expectantly, his floppy bangs falling partway over his eye before he lifted his hand to move the brown locks away. "What is it?"

"I just spoke with Mother, having suggested I be called Kurama when we're together to avoid confusion." Seeing the boy poise to argue Kurama unfolded his crossed arms to raise a patient hand. "No, it's quite all right Shuuichi. I already answer to it from my closest friends so it really feels very comfortable to me." _'I have no wish to lie to him. It is quite fortunate enough he harbors no memory of the time in which the worm possessed him. I would not have him hurt.' _Seeing the boy's nod of acquiescence the fox avatar smiled lightly. Good… he really did not feel like getting into it further. He had hoped such would be the case, suspecting his step-brother would like a way to tell them apart during conversations.

"Kurama… isn't that what your big friend called you once when our parents got married?" Brown eyes frowned thoughtfully as he brought to mind the once confusing memory.

"Yes." He had not realized Shuuichi had caught Kurabara's one slip that day. Green eyes regarded the young teenager contemplatively. Though Kagome's suggestion had passed with his mother, it was with his step-brother the final say really laid. He had accepted the explanation, but Kurama wanted assurance his step-brother had no qualms. "Is this resolution… acceptable to you, otouto?"

"Sure, Shuuichi –I mean Kurama." The boy grinned, running a hand through his short brown hair. It would take some getting used to but it was apparent that as much as he liked sharing names with the older sibling he near worshiped he also liked there being a way to distinguish between the two of them in talking other than parental possession.

A gentle warmth infused the fox avatar like hot chocolate spreading through one's body when drunk on a cold day. Slowly he smiled softly, his expression warmed by this feeling. Though technically kin by their parents' marriage on paper, it was not until that moment Kurama felt true familial _brotherhood_ –and it was on such an unobtrusive thing.

Kurama could not help but feel a sense of accomplishment for the results of this evening, and to think _'Kagome would be proud of me...'_

_**Author's Note:**__ I'm not entirely thrilled with how I wrapped up this chapter or a few of the tie-ups but I honestly can't figure out what might be missing –if anything._

_If anyone is wondering why I have Kurama using Kazuma's given name instead of his family name as he does in the show I DO have reasoning for this: because Kagome uses it (mostly) but also because he is now spending more time in close proximity with both Kurabara. It was both conscious decision and gradual slip into using it, and of course Kazuma just rolled with it. Kagome already using it all the time he's honestly hardly even noticed Kurama's using it now too._

_I have Shuuichi using 'aniki' rather than 'onii-chan/san' mostly because I like how it sounds better, but also because I feel it shows both the step-brother aspect and respect I feel he has for Kurama. As usual… if you feel I've made a mistake with the Japanese please let me know._

_The next chapter will unfortunately be quite some time. At the moment it's only ~500 words but with what will be happening in it should likely be one of the longest chapters in __Healing Soul__. I'm having some problems with it and I want it to be right so this is both my warning and my plea to please be patient. As always thank you so much for reading._

_Originally posted 6 July 2011_

_Edited 27 May 2012_


	17. Souta Scores

Inuyasha YuYu Hakusho Crossover 1 Chapter 17

Healing Soul Chapter 17: Souta Scores

Violet eyes watched the figures on the field with interest from under a mop of unruly light brown hair. A young hand ran through the longer (and messier) upper layers which both stood up and flopped disorderly over the lower half which had been shaved under to his ears. It was the only way to keep his hair from puffing out _everywhere_, not that the middle school boy was currently thinking much on that. Not at the moment.

The whistle blew and with a kick of a white and black ball the game was once more underway.

Amanuma Tsukihito watched with the avid eyes of someone who had recently come to appreciate the sport. His friends' teamwork was good… but so was that of the opposing team. He could see their adrenaline rising as the tied game continued. There was a tension shared between both players and fans with each kick of the ball; each head-butt; each barely caught score; each perfect pass trapped. The last time he had felt his adrenaline race anywhere near this much Tsukihito had been playing a video game. Not just any video game… he had been playing a video game he made real and he had been playing _for his life_.

This was a _much_ more pleasurable rush, being without the fear and only holding the excitement and thrill of the moment. Both teams were showing great sportsmanship, so often a rarity in such competitions. The focused faces of the boys on the field were smiling and lit with the joy of the game. This was a championship game, nearing the end of their divisions' finals, and Tsukihito was thrilled at having been able to hitch a ride with his friends from Mushiyori City to have the opportunity to watch them play at this level. Life had become better for the young genius after making friends with his school's soccer team. Who would have guessed his love of video games would have given him the means to make a connection to boys his age with whom he had always before felt out of touch?

Eyes focused on the field Amanuma Tsukihito eagerly scooted to the edge of his seat. His purple eyes grew round as the intricate passing of the ball seemed to rise to a frenzied state. All at once a boy from the other team with dark brown hair shot down his friends' end of the field creating an opening for himself. His teammates were quick to react, a steal and two passes -the latter aerial and over the heads of Tsukihito's friends- getting the ball to their open team member who jumped to catch the ball with his chest, curling around it a moment to end its momentum then straitening to let it roll down his body. Violet eyes flicked to his watch. There were only seconds remaining… Eager eyes flashed back to the game, watching the boy with the characters for 'Higurashi' on his back dribble twice before swinging back his leg for a massive kick. Tsukihito's friends rushed to intercept but the boy was in too good a position and the struck ball was speeding too fast. Those in the stands collectively held their breaths. The only one who could stop the ball was the goalie… or the clock.

The air being sucked in was audible as the spherical blur of white and black neared the goal post at the far corner from the goalie. Glove-clad fingers were seen reaching for it as the boy tending goal leapt at an impressive angle to stop this speeding projectile. Gasps filled the air as fingertips touched leather, the ball's trajectory altering ever so slightly… then slipping past the boy completely to swoosh into the awaiting net.

Fans of both teams jumped to their feet cheering, the tension exploding from the crowd after experiencing such an intense and well-played game. On the field the Higurashi boy had thrust his fist in the air triumphantly, looking both tired and pleased. Brown eyes suddenly glancing around him as sounds neared alarmingly fast Higurashi suddenly took off running, eyes wide, from his own team as they shouted his name. Not fast enough in his post-adrenaline haze the boy cried out as he was gleefully tackled. When his team let him up Higurashi was blushing, turning to hug the teammate who had passed him the ball and avidly attempting to share the praise. He was the first to pull from his team to turn a smile warm and beautiful on the other team. Amanuma Tsukihito, feet already making their way down the stands to the field could hear Higurashi gushing to both teams about the wonderfully played game and the _honor_ it was to compete against such a skilled team. Even off-field Tsukihito was touched by the boy's warmth and honesty. Higurashi was obviously not just saying what he did because his team won, or even because he had been the one to score the winning point. Tsukihito could tell that the game's star would be saying the _exact same thing_ after a thrilling game like this had been even had his team lost –even if he had missed the shot. He could imagine this Higurashi congratulating the goalie who had caught his shot in the same manner with no difficulty. Higurashi so clearly loved the game, especially a well-played, honest game.

Nearing the teams Tsukihito wanted to both smile and curl up inside seeing the loving, motherly figure who approached the game's only scorer with pride in her brown eyes. She and the younger, raven-haired, blue-grey eyed female beside her with equal pride shining in her eyes were obviously Higurashi's family. He was happy for the guy, glad he had family to support him. At the same time however, even with now having friends of his own Tsukihito was still hurt from his parent's blasé indifference in regards to him on every level. He was thinking this somewhere in the back of his mind as he joined his friends on the field with exclamations about the riveting game when a familiar shock of red behind Higurashi's sister caught his attention. Gaping, eyes wide, Tsukihito turned back and did a double take. No… his eyes were not deceiving him. There… being introduced by the beautifully smiling, raven-haired teenager to the game's star player was Kurama.

In his daze Tsukihito thought he saw the girl glance his direction as if looking for something unseen but the action made little sense so he dismissed it, convincing himself it was a trick of the light and his state of shock in seeing that particular redhead for the first time in years.

Blinking the Gamemaster shook his haphazard, light brown hair. Distantly he heard the redhead's name given as Minamino Shuuichi and recalled hearing even in Mushiyori City of the academic awards associated with the name. No. No way. It was just a coincidence… right? But it was hard to mistake the polite redhead, tall as he was at just under six feet and with that unmistakable coloring for someone Japanese. Not amongst a sea of browns and blacks. His almost too proper poise also stood out. For a moment he wondered if maybe Kurama had a twin but then a memory of the glasses-wearing, know-it-all he had trounced at trivia as Gamemaster -one Kaito Yu- consistently calling Kurama 'Minamino.' They _had _both been wearing those atrocious pink uniforms of Meio Academy –Kaito had probably grown accustomed with the 'Minamino' name rather than the 'Kurama' one. Not that the boy understood _why _the redhead had two names. _'Maybe part of the secret about why he was with the group confronting Sensui to begin with?' _He had not seen any of their powers other than Urameshi's really, but considering that, the abilities he and the others had, _Sensui's _abilities, and the fact that somehow Urameshi Yusuke and his friends had _beat _all of them this Kurama or Shuuichi Minamino had to have _something _special about him other than his stellar academic record and unusual bright coloring. Tsukihito glanced again to see his unwilling executioner smile gently down at the pretty teen with the breathtakingly beautiful and warm smile and letting her lead him by the elbow with what looked like a small laugh to stay with her brother through the crowd as he tried to drum-up interest in an after game celebration.

Forgetting momentarily the mystery that was Kurama's presence here and now Tsukihito found himself drawn into conversation with the enigmatic Higurashi Souta, who was thrilled to meet someone so loyal as to come all this way just to watch his friends play soccer. The once friendless boy found himself quickly agreeing to participate in any after-game activities with eagerness and a smile. Unfortunately the most Souta could get from his fellow soccer-players was grateful acceptance and thanks for the treats his mother brought (enough for both teams and more to spare!) and exchanges of numbers from the other team to try and set up a rematch -unofficially- on a free day or once school was out as the rest of the boys had to regretfully decline. Both teams had school early the next day, and the visiting team still had the drive to Mushiyori City to undertake. Disappointed but accepting Tsukihito and Souta spoke with the former's friends, who were concerned how their video game-savvy friend was going to get home if he did not ride the team busses back with them.

"No worries –I will see Amanuma-kun safely home." All eyes turned to the honors-winning, red-haired university student who had stepped forward and interjected his offer into their conversation in an array of surprise and bewilderment. None were more surprised than Amanuma Tsukihito himself. Unlike some of the others, Higurashi Souta's sister -_Kagome _he had heard her called- stood watching him with her head tilted to the side thoughtfully. It was as if she was trying to contemplate something unseen about him and it made Tsukihito shiver even as it spiked his curiosity. She _was _with Kurama after all… was it possible there was something supernaturally special about her too? Not territories, most likely, for whatever she was picking up from him -_if _she was reading anything off of him- had she been activating a territory to do so Tsukihito would have felt that he had entered one. Having been around them so much like he had it was a feeling not to be forgotten. As for Kurama he behaved as if the befuddled expressions did not exist and spoke directly to the dumb-struck middle-school genius. "Are you still living in the same accommodations, Amanuma-kun?"

Violet eyes blinked, the redhead's visage obscured by the boy's own dangling light-brown locks. "H-hai."

Kurama nodded at the confirmation as if having expected it. "Excellent. Tomorrow is my late day, so it will be no trouble traveling to Mushiyori City to see Amanuma-kun safe."

Souta beamed. "Awesome!" Grinning at his new friend he playfully nudged the blustered boy's shoulder. "C'mon, Amanuma! If we hurry we can get some games in before Okaa-san gets finished with supper!"

Jostled from his stupor Tsukihito jolted at the friendly comment then grinned in return at the welcoming face beside him. The thrill of a new friend and _video games_ surpassed all other incidents. As Souta started laughingly running towards his home the Gamemaster joined in without further thought. "You're _on_, Higurashi!"

The air was filled with shouts of boys' farewells and 'good game's, the youths' spirits light with the good times and friendships they made that afternoon.

_**Author's Note:**__ I'm so sorry! I know I told everyone (and even outlined it to some reviewers in responses) that the exchange of information between Kagome and Kurama would be chapter 17. Believe me… until 25 August 2011 that was the case. Then while going over my notes trying to jump-start my muse for the exchange I saw __this__ plot bunny… and guess which muse was jump started. :nods: yep… no-brainer, ja? Anyway I started typing it up right away (no author wants to lose muse by not heeding said muse) then paused in wondering where I should put it. I banged my head on my doorframe when I realized the best time was __now__. :sighs: So I'm really sorry that after all this wait this isn't the chapter everyone expected. :sheepish: Hopefully though it was still fun?:hopeful: I had a blast writing it. I just feel guilty for being unintentionally misleading due to a change of mind. _

_The good news is this gives me more time to work on the Exchange. Because… :coughs sheepishly: well because of this chapter there's one more before the exchange now. But then… seeing where this chapter left off that's probably pretty obvious, ja?_

_For those who received a chapter lineup/outline the order given hasn't changed. Just the numbers will be two off. Heehee. The two chapters probably could have been posted as one, but I think you'll agree the spacing works better this way._

_Oh and yes… I intentionally cut out introducing Kurama to Kagome's mom and brother in a more predominant way. I may refer to them in more detail later in memories or the like, but really __**their**__ reactions to Kurama will be more interesting after his secret is revealed. :winks:_

_On another note, I know there is no adding of 's' for plurals or 'apostrophe s' for possessives in the Japanese language. Although I do try not to add 's's to family names when speaking of more than one family member I __do__ use 'apostrophe s's when it comes to ownership. For those who may be die-hard about the semantics my reasoning is this: I'm writing in English, and in English we use 's for possessives. Yes I'm using Romanizations of many Japanese words and I try to honor their nature best I can I feel the use of the simpler possessive makes the story easier to read and comprehend, all around. Thank you for understanding. ^_^_

_Originally posted 30 August 2011_

_Edited 27 May 2012_


	18. Amanuma Appreciates

Inuyasha YuYu Hakusho Crossover 1 Chapter 18

Healing Soul Chapter 18: Amanuma Appreciates

"Kagome, Souta –you two come help me finish up in the kitchen." From the scent that permeated the home since their first step inside Kurama knew the Higurashi matriarch had prepared a slow-cooking meal that was started before her son's soccer game, likely with the knowledge of games past that she would not have the time after.

"But Mo_-om_…" Souta started to whine, eyes drifting from his new friend to where the gaming system the boys had just been forced to leave was out of sight through the walls between them. Kagome was already patting Kurama's arm in mild apology for leaving him complying with her mother's request when her mother gave Souta a _look_ that shut him up mid-whine. Pouting a bit he mumbled a "gomen, Tsukihito-san" before dutifully following the Higurashi womenfolk into the kitchen.

Though disappointed as well to be pulled from playing video games with his new friend Amanuma Tsukihito was also secretly a little pleased with the opportunity granted him. He could almost see Kurama tempted to offer his assistance in the kitchen but then thinking better of it and looking at him expectantly. It was the first time he was away from his knew friend since they arrived and Amanuma still had questions for the redhead he knew from a more enigmatic time. The boy eyed Kurama and the psychic warily. He sighed and focused on the other male first. "Okay. Wanna explain?"

Kurama shifted and gave a sheepish grin. "Ah… the name, yes?" Amanuma nodded, lifting a brow and giving the avatar that look children on the verge of adulthood give their elders when they want them to get on with something. Pressing his lips together to hold back an amused chuckle Kurama nodded. "Ah. Well it is rather simple: the Higurashi do not yet know the whole story of my background so I go by the name I was given on my birth here, rather than the one by which you, Genkai-sama, and Kagome-chan know me." Seeing the younger boy's brow furrow in question the fox continued. "Kagome-chan knows my name, but until she asks it of me I don't feel at liberty to disrupt the status quo of which she seems content." Once more the redhead paused, as if contemplating whether or not to share more. Tsukihito had the inexplicable impression such debate was not necessarily for him and wondered at it. Surely Master Genkai already knew; the old woman had an all-knowing if impishly curious expectant expression on her face. "Even knowing… Kagome-chan is on her own particular about its use, availing herself of it only when there are just those that already know it present." Kurama seemed both pleased and confused with what he spoke.

Cocking his head to the right Amanuma once more quirked a brow over wide, incredulous eyes. _'If I was any other guy my age I might not have been able to follow that. Either way it's taken.'_ "Ah-ha." He drawled out lazily, giggling to himself at seeing the faintest flicker in the avatar's green eyes as if Kurama was noticing something of which to be wary. "So… how much _are_ you concerned with Souta-san's sister?"

The pink flush that darkened Kurama's cheeks was answer enough and the boy whooped triumphantly. Although the fox had put the world over Amanuma's life before (or maybe at least in part because of it) the boy was ecstatic to have drawn such a response from the unflappable male. Grinning widely the youth decided to stay his hand at the moment after such a huge win and turned his attention to the aged psychic who was watching him –just waiting. However the boy _did _noticed the tiny woman's barely concealed mirth at Kurama's discomfort. "And you, Master Genkai. You're really just here to visit an old friend?"

His tone was light and teasing. Genkai snorted disdainfully but could not keep the mirth from dancing in her eyes. "Don't be a wise-ass, Amanuma. As far as anyone's concerned that's my only reason." Genkai huffed, crossing her arms.

"So what do _you _do?" A gruff voice at the end of the table had the boy almost jumping where he sat. As it was he lurched in his seiza position with a yelp and banged an elbow on the table. He missed the arching of a red brow over green eyes tactically observing the grumpy priest as Kurama contemplated if the Higurashi elder could see Amanuma Tsukihito's Territory ability and if so how much the elder could see of _him_. Violet eyes went wide as they darted to the elderly priest who had spoken. _'Gah! I'd forgotten he was here! Damn! Damn! Now what?' _If he could see his own expression on anyone else's face the boy would have laughed, but as it was his deer-in-the-headlights look was making his older companions have a hard time trying not to laugh. Well Kurama did. Genkai chuckled and the Higurashi elder burst out laughing.

"Jii-chan, stop picking on Souta's new friend." Hayate stopped laughing with a pout then frowned in the direction of his daughter-in-law's voice, pouting once more to hear his grandchildren's giggles at her admonishment.

He grumbled under his breath, grey mustache twisting. "meh. Young people. No respect."

Genkai snorted, not bothering to hide her amusement. She had not had this much fun in days. "Respect is _earned_, Hayate_-kun_."

At the teasing honorific the old priest sputtered and coughed, grey eyes bulging out comedically.

Now that there were smiles all around Higurashi Yusiko served the food as her children took their places at the table. She joined them, glancing with full heart at each family member and guest as they gave traditional thanks for the meal and set into it.

"So how'd you know Kagome's boyfriend?" Souta looked at his new friend curiously even as he popped a huge bite into his mouth.

"_**SOUTA!**_" His sister screamed, face crimson with both anger and embarrassment as she half rose from the table as if to leap it and pummel him. Amanuma Tsukihito was fascinated at the display, having no experience with siblings himself. Normally his friends on the soccer team came to _his _house due to the lack of parents overseeing them. Perhaps even _more _fascinating though was how the usually unflappable Kurama also sported distinctively reddened cheeks but was quietly trying (and for the most part failing) to verbally soothe the enraged female. He might have had better luck had he attempted to hold her but reasonably enough that was most likely inappropriate.

The other fourteen-year-old, momentarily forgotten, giggled quietly to himself with bright eyes. _'Heehee. I'm not the only one to tease you on your closeness, __Shuuichi__.'_

"Kagome! Calm down. Souta! You know better! It's impolite to insinuate more on your sister's friendships." Her children cowed and murmured apologies under their mother's voice, glancing down at their plates subdued. For his part Kurama gave a nod to the Higurashi matriarch in gratitude but with his own thoughts and blush could not bring himself to meet her eyes. Not when those sweet, mothering eyes were lit with the same hopefulness he had often seen in his own mother's when it came to finding him a girl and the prospect of potential grandchildren. As with his own mother lately he felt the urge to give weight to their hopes, but because he could not say where they stood could not in good conscience raise _any_ of their hopes.

Green eyes darted with shock momentarily to the youngest Higurashi, startled and unsure of what he thought he heard following Souta's apology. The words were mumbled, uttered so low he was clearly only speaking to himself as no one without demon hearing or having planted a hidden microphone on the boy would have been able to pick it up. _'Dogs again. Who is this 'Inu-nii-chan' and what sway does he have over Kagome-chan's heart that her brother would mutter that?'_ Kurama's heart both lifted and ached at the words. _'I'm the first she's shown interested in since this 'Inu-nii-chan' though? That's… good? I think? He's her brother… they're very close. He should know. He seems… content at least with the prospect of me being more to Kagome than just friends. I… daren't read too much into it –for my own sake. Besides… his favorable opinion now may not hold once they know the truth of me.'_ It was an unsettling notion, the feelings of which Kurama kept expertly from his features.

Focused on his thoughts the fox avatar almost did not hear their hosts' next words. "My son does raise an interesting question though. How _do _you know Minamino-san, Amanuma-kun?"

"Shuuichi, please, Higurashi-san." The redhead murmured his interjection politely, thrilling at the way his request caused Kagome's blue-grey eyes to sparkle with happiness.

"Then you _must_ call me Okaa-san." She countered, brown eyes sparkling.

The university student choked, barely getting his napkin in front of his mouth in time to cough out the bite that he had accidentally swallowed down the wrong pipe at her words. Kagome, for her part, looked particularly flummoxed as she stared at her mother with mouth fallen open like a fish. "Too soon for that, I suppose." Yusiko conceded with faux sheepishness to which a blushing Kurama nodded while trying to ignore once more the woman's expectant hopes. She was not allowed to meet his mother. Not until -_if_- he and Kagome were dating.

Without a word, nodding, Higurashi Yusiko casually tapped her daughter's chin with a finger to shut it and nodded once more as the stunned teen automatically returned to her meal without duress.

Giggling Amanuma Tsukihito decided to not come to the rescue of the one who had once been forced to make the choice against his life. Violet eyes danced merrily. _'This is way too much fun! I'm so glad I met Souta-san! Who would have guessed his sister knew Kurama –or that KURAMA of all people would have a __crush__ on her! Huh… would've thought he was too uptight for something like that but clearly __not__!'_

Kurama coughed again lightly to clear any remaining obstructions from his windpipe. "Yes." He murmured politely, wishing his face did not feel so hot. Taking a shallow drink to ease his throat he realized Tsukihito was not going to be answering and internally sighed. "My friends and I met Amanuma-kun while visiting Mushiyori City with Genkai-sama a few years ago. He led us to some interesting caves just outside the city that we would have been hard pressed to find if we weren't following him."

"Oh. Were the Kurabara there too?" Yusiko asked with honest curiosity.

"Yes. In fact… Kazuma was the first to see the caves."

"How interesting. Were they safe?" The mother in her was coming out in her tone, concern gentling and sparking the words all at once.

"The caves? They had their dangers, as many natural formations do. My friends actually split up, only the most experienced of us going inside. To be safe."

Violet eyes went wide, staring at Kurama incredulously. _'Damn! How does he __**do**__ that? He… told the truth, but basically bypassed everything that really happened.'_ Catching Genkai's eyes upon him Tsukihito watched her blink and shivered at the too-knowing gaze. She was expecting something from him but he could not guess _what_. Aged eyes flicked to the speakers before the brows overhead rose in a silent directive. The young teen nearly jolted when he realized what the psychic was commanding of him. How was he supposed to slip into the conversation without giving it all away? Nervously he laughed, his free hand going to the back of his head to rub the shorter hairs there. "Ah, haha. He's right. Although I'd been spending lots of time there I didn't know the danger I was putting myself in. If one of his friends hadn't saved my life I wouldn't _be_ here right now!"

The women's heart-filled gasps were balm on the boy's lonely heart, so long without familial care and affection. The warmth he felt was only heightened by the proud looks in both Kurama and Genkai's eyes –the former giving the faintest smile and nod of commendation. Blushing, Amanuma Tsukihito turned shy at all the positive attention and ducked his head, feeling a warm heat rush to his face. "I learned my lesson. Haven't been back there since."

"You poor dear…" The boy's heart fluttered. When was the last time someone motherly had spoken like that to him? He could see Kagome looking at him funny again but her eyes too were full of honest concern for him.

Even with Souta's sister sporting an impression of what he felt was supernatural suspicion Tsukihito felt the temptation to bask in the females' attention. Their sympathy was something new to him and felt oh-so-wonderful to his needy soul. Faintly he blushed, darting his eyes away as he shivered remembering both fear of his impending death when Kurama weighed Amanuma's life against his teammates' then the terrifying and lonely darkness until the Spirit Prince Koenma pulled his spirit back to his body and gave him new life. Never before or since had he been so frightened and now he was embarrassed for both his foolishness in following Sensui to his death _then_ as he was for this unexplainable longing for further affection from the Higurashi. Briefly he was jealous of Souta, before catching the care in his new friend's brown eyes and instinctively understanding the other boy was willing to _share_. Suddenly Tsukihito found something he had never felt before. He felt he had found _home_.

"Thank you." He uttered emphatically. "I was terrified more than anything I've ever felt about _anything_ but…" The boy genius sucked in a breath turning emotional violet eyes on the attentive family he could not believe were really hanging onto his every word in _concern_. "I'm glad I made it through that. Thank you. Thank you for caring."

Yusiko put her hands to her mouth, eyes glistening seeing the intensity in the boy's vibrant but young eyes. Tsukihito could not read what was going through his friend's mother's thoughts but he could not bring himself to look away. Then suddenly the woman was up, coming around the table to enfold the lonely boy in a motherly hug. Violet eyes turned to Souta's in questioning shock only to find the brown eyes just as warm as his mother's smiling in full _acceptance_ of this unprecedented occurrence. A quick glance at the sister showed blue eyes sparkling with tears, but smiling just as accepting even as they turned to Kurama, the girl reaching to squeeze the redhead's hand.

"Amanuma Tsukihito." Yusiko murmured sweetly in a soft voice. "You'll always have a place in the Higurashi family should you want it."

Moved beyond words Tsukihito felt tears fill his eyes. Seeing the acceptance in Souta and Kagome and even their grandfather's eyes, what looked like _happiness_ for him in Kurama's green gaze, the nod of pride in Master Genkai's observant stance, and the warm _feeling_ all around him was nearly too much for the affection-starved teen. He shyly made an attempt at a return embrace but quickly stopped, uncertain at the moment and more than overwhelmed at his quick welcome into such an obviously close-knit family unit.

Kagome coughed gently, her soft smile still lighting her eyes. "Um… Mom? You're smothering him."

"What…? Oh!" Sheepishly Higurashi Yusiko released the nervous but appreciative boy and flowed back to her seat. All while smiling in a way that made Tsukihito feel like he was still encompassed in her arms. It was a nice feeling. A _new_ feeling… but nice. "You _will _be visiting often I hope, Tsukihito-kun?"

Warmth filled him at the change in honorific at which another male of his age might have balked. Shy but wide he smiled, nodding his head emphatically. "You bet! As often as I'm in town!"

"The boys are also both welcome to come visit my place whenever they like." Genkai piped up spontaneously, much to the obvious surprise of everyone at the table. Beside her Hayate choked then nearly spluttered his drink from his nose. The tiny old woman looked inordinately pleased with her accomplishment. "There's lots of clean land, great for boys' energy." Kagome tuned out leaning her head to speak in happy tones to Kurama who looked particularly thrilled to immerse himself in her undivided attention. Titillated the psychic's eyes flickered as she continued on in a tone that would not disturb the not-yet-a-couple's attention while flashing a glance between the pair and the two boys to indicate that what she said next was _not_ to be repeated to the oblivious ones. Not just yet. "Not to mention my arcade room."

As expected Souta and Tsukihito's eyes lit up, eagerly conceding to the master psychic's inclination that the last part of her offer be kept secret between them while wondering what surprise she had in store for the oblivious lovebirds in their denial. "Can we, Mom?" The former practically begged.

Yusiko laughed. "We'll see. I'm sure something can be arranged with Master Genkai around school and soccer."

Both youths sprang from the table with whoops. Souta ran to his mother to give her a laughing hug, closely followed by a much shyer, slightly uncertain but equally grateful one from Tsukihito. Their words of thanks were overpowered by Yusiko's brilliant and loving smile.

"C'mon, Tsukihito! Bet I can trounce you a few times before Shuuichi-san sees you home!" A racing Souta laughed leading the way to the game system.

Sputtering at the claim but beyond happy at his unfounded acceptance into this loving family -so quickly, so unexpected- the boy who once was called Gamemaster raced after his new friend and dare he say it honorary brother. "You're ON Souta! No WAY can you beat me! When it comes to video games, _no one_ can beat me!"

Violet eyes snapped unerringly to green and just after such a boast the young teen almost choked on his breath, remembering he was wrong. But there was no bragging, no mockery in those once frightening, once coldly calculating emerald eyes. Now they held warmth, understanding, sympathy, apology, and a shared feeling of already loving this small family to which both were only today introduced.

And somehow… somehow considering that sometime in the future that the one who had once scared him so would likely also be part of this strange and loving family who had so easily welcomed the lonely boy into their fold with such acceptance had Amanuma Tsukihito appreciating where fate had led him all the more. One last shared secretive smile between the once adversaries and the younger disappeared around the corner, the sounds of boyish jubilation and computerized entertainment filling the nearby room once more.

The elderly priest pulled Kurama aside as the younger boys finalized plans and otherwise began their goodbyes. Non-pulsed the kitsune avatar obediently complied, waiting with polite patience for the inevitable grilling, warning… or in his case asking about his name and background. Kurama was no fool. Whether Higurashi Hayate had any power as a priest or not -though unlikely with the lack of any reiki around him- there was an acceptance and understanding of the supernatural in the old human's eyes which Kurama would not discount. That he knew Genkai at all also said more than it did not, even with all the unknowns surrounding _that_. Kurama more than anything else expected uncomfortable questions to come.

Nor would Hayate disappoint. "So you're more than you show, are you boy?"

Surprised only really by the wording a red brow arched before Kurama replied politely, wondering what Genkai might have told him. Not the whole truth, certainly, for if such were the case Kurama was certain even this elder would not call him 'boy.' "As you expect."

"And you won't tell me until my granddaughter knows?" Gray whiskers did not _quite_ hide the Higurashi elder's pout.

Politeness turned entreating; nearly begging Hayate to understand and accept his stand on the matter. "I _would_ prefer she is the first to know the whole truth, Higurashi-Jii-san. Surely you can agree she deserves that?"

Aged hazel eyes traveled up and down the straight form of the youthful male before him; gauging the well-spoken individual on levels only _he_ knew. After a moment the priest let out a slow breath of resignation. "Hai. Hai I can. I trust my granddaughter. I've had to trust her judgment of people's characters when I couldn't be there to help her before and I'll likely not be there for her again somewhere down the road but I'm here, _now_, and I can't just sit silently and idly by!"

Hayate's voice had rose in volume and pitch in his intensity and Kurama could hardly help but smile, finding honor that Kagome's Jii-san felt so strongly for her. "Of course not, Higurashi-Jii-san. I would never expect less of you." He flashed a small but charming smile. "You do her justice, seeing to her wellbeing in with whom she associates, while showing you trust her to make good choices in allowing her freedom. Your love for your family is commendable, Higurashi-Jii-san."

Hayate huffed proudly –and if honestly a little flustered. "Yes. Well. Yes." Kurama withheld his temptation to smile and waited, confident the priest was not finished. "You will not keep whatever this is about you from us once she knows?"

"I will insist Kagome-chan understands she has my permission and blessing to tell you as soon as she does." Kurama confirmed. "I will even tell you myself afterwards should she wish it."

The silver fox would not confess he feared the chance of not being able to follow through with the latter offer should Kagome decide she did not trust him or otherwise did not want him near her family. The mere _thought_ of such a prospect had his chest tightening in a painful manner the likes he had never known.

His words seemed to have the desired effects on the Higurashi elder however. Hayate nodded, content for the moment. "See that it's so, Minamino-san."

"I will." Nodding once more to accent his words the redhead bowed his farewell to the Higurashi elder before moving to collect Tsukihito and bid his own reluctant goodbye to Kagome.

_**Author's Notes:**__ Yes, once again I used a character's family name rather than their given name for the chapter title. I just couldn't think of a fitting verb to go with Tsukihito, and 'Amanuma Appreciates' jumped out at me and fit so well. ^_^_

_I apologize once more for the tardiness of the chapter. Muse left this one in pieces while inspiring later scenes involving Takariidaa's family. :sheepishly shifting eyes:_

_It bothers me that in all the scenes in __Inuyasha__ that include Kagome's mother we never are granted her given name. :shakes head: One would think Grandfather at least would call her by her name but it never happens. It's not given in any wiki on the series I've found either. So I chose 'Saya'… not for any meaning purposes but because I saw another writer use it and simply liked the sound. I've forgotten which author used it, so I hope they can forgive me or at least do not mind I followed suit._

_On another note, I want to emphasize that this __will not be__ an action story. There's a reason I didn't choose 'action' as a genre for it. I don't write action well, for one. For another I'm focusing on thoughts, feelings, and relationships whether romantic, friendly, or familial for the most part. As of now I only have ONE 'battle' type scene written, and that is not very descriptive. I save detailed fight sequences for when I choreograph the rare stage fight. So don't expect much on that front from me where __Healing Soul__ is concerned. Although there WILL be the expected posturing and threats when the time comes when Inuyasha himself comes back into the picture. Possibly even skirmishes, but they'll more likely than not be like when Yusuke and Kazuma were fighting back when the former met Kagome. I hope you, my readers, can understand._

_For the record I'm still having problems with the Exchange. So far… I've scrapped most of it three times. :faceplants: The parts I've __not__ redone I love. It's the rest with which I'm not happy. Might want to wish me luck on that. :wry grin:_

_Thanks so much for reading!_

_Originally posted 24 October 2011_

_Edited 27 May 2012: Changed Mama Higurashi's name from "Saya" to "Yasuko." __:sheepish: I remembered the sheath for So'ounga was named Saya/Saiya and didn't want them to be the same to save __myself__ confusion later. Thanks for understanding! On similar matter… what would you think if I changed Hojo's given name? Is it too much/confusing that he shares the beginning "taka" with Takariidaa?_


	19. Even Exchange Part 1

Inuyasha YuYu Hakusho Crossover Chapter 19

Healing Soul Chapter 19: Even Exchange –Part 1

Shizuru wanted to look around expectantly for all the restless energy and tension filling the space. It radiated especially strong from the miko and the fox making their host's expectations rise. She saw how close they were getting their last evening together, and not just in a physical way in their near-cuddling, completely relaxed repose in each other's touch either. Tonight was the night –all her senses screamed it.

Of course she was still waiting for the proverbial shit to hit the fan concerning Kurama's knowledge on Takariidaa but the sly fox had only given her a teasing half-smile paired with an infuriating wiggle of his brow and mischievous glint in those green eyes of his at the infernal blush she could not _quite _contain the first time they saw each other after he had given his 'message' –nothing more. Shizuru _knew_ he was biding his time over the information, she just wished she knew for what he was waiting.

That aside… it was clearly apparent to her that whatever he suspected of _her_ it took a backburner to the mystery of _Kagome_. A mystery, she had a feeling, which would be unveiled today.

There was a moment of worry that it _would not_ be so when Yusuke and Keiko showed up unannounced but Kagome's friendly if politely serious greeting indicated the miko did not find their presence a deterrent. It was like she somehow expected they were part of Kurama's story.

So when schoolbooks were put aside with homework unfinished and grey-blue eyes caught Kazuma, silently begged him to stay when he was on a trek to the kitchen for a snack his big sister came out with a tray of food unbidden and settled on the floor by the low table before the couch expectantly waiting.

Kagome took in a deep breath. "I know we all know I'm a miko now and that I sense things but honestly… I've never had much training. My family knows, but when my powers showed up I was the only one in generations and then I was so busy _needing_ my powers that I didn't have **_time_** even if Jii-san had anyone in mind to train me." The blue eyes that rose to meet green were nervous but at the same time both questing and determined. "I can _see_ your differing energies, Kurama-kun. I know they're different than a hanyou or even -mazoku was it?- like Urameshi-san. I can **_feel_** fox but I don't **_know_** –I don't understand."

All were patiently silent as the two pairs of eyes delved into each other. "Would you like me to explain, Kagome-chan?" Kurama breathed at last in a gentle manner. He relinquished his previous requirement that Kagome ask him specifically deciding it could be altered, understanding how difficult phrasing the question directly might be for her. She was clearly seeking –and honestly the show of that and her willingness was for what he longed and not the specifics of being _asked_ in the conventional sense. A light smile warmed him: she _was_ asking –in a very roundabout kitsune manner.

"Yes." The miko breathed softly, her word gentle, reverent and hopeful as a prayer. It stirred the ancient kitsune as no singular word should be able –particularly one so mundane. Unexpectedly her expression turned shy, a gentle blush tinting her cheeks. "But… I think I'd like to get mine of my chest. Even if I said I wanted to know more about you first." It was almost a question, as if she was yet to be sure. Sensing Kagome was not finished her audience waited. Feeling their curiosity and their anxiousness focused upon her Kagome's pink flush deepened, the blue of her eyes modestly darting away before returning shyly to meet green. Kurama was thrown by her sudden bashfulness after their months of growing closeness. "You have a sense of Time about you, Kurama-kun –one that I can only compare to Goshinboku. I can't shake this feeling… that as incredible as my tale is even to me yours will span longer somehow." Unable and unwilling to refute her Kurama simply nodded, giving a gently reassuring smile in response to the miko's softly nervous one.

What little he offered was more warmly taken than any could have anticipated for Kagome visibly relaxed, breathing deeply again this time in relief as well as preparation. "It all started on my fifteenth birthday when Souta was looking for Buyo in the old well shrine. It was dark –we never lighted it because we really weren't supposed to be there… especially not before school. I don't know how Buyo got in there in the first place." Kagome paused thoughtfully, her eyes looking off into the past, her index finger tapping her chin before she shook herself back to the present. "I don't remember exactly what happened. Buyo jumped out and startled us, somehow Souta ended up holding him. I remember his eyes widening in a terror I'd never seen before. Then I was grabbed, pulled into the well by this _giant_ centipede with a woman's torso and extra arms –this long disgusting tongue and scary blank, staring eyes. Into the well but it wasn't the well; it wasn't dark and cramped as a well should be. There was a pulsing sensation I'd never experienced and a blue light expanded around us with this feeling of going on forever. And the centipede… she kept insisting I give something to her, insisting I had this 'jewel' she wanted. I didn't know. I panicked. And somewhere in that magical blueness I first called upon my unknown miko powers as I tried to push her away. Her screech sharp in my ears and when I looked she was missing an arm. I had done that I didn't know how but somehow I knew I did. All at once the unending blue was gone and I was in the bottom of the well –only I could see the sky overhead and there were green vines growing down the sides. I used those to get out, finding myself in a clearing surrounded far as the eye could see with trees. The main shrine… my house… any sign of Tokyo nowhere. I turned to where I was sure Goshinboku should be and headed there. Goshinboku _was_ there, though a little smaller but awe overshadowed my relief at the familiar landmark: there was a boy pinned to the tree by an arrow."

"The mark on Goshinboku." Kurama murmured contemplatively. Blue eyes snapped to him, the girl's head tilting curiously.

"Yes. I … thought you didn't know it."

Red brows furrowed as the avatar mildly frowned, a headache forming as he tried to shift through memories that were misty rather than clear. "No… I saw the mark on Goshinboku when you introduced us, and there was a connection. And I can recall… gathering information vaguely –the death of a miko, the binding of a hanyou and the disappearance of the Shikon no Tama…" Kurama's brows inched closer together and he sighed putting a finger to his temple and rubbing. "I'm sorry, Kagome-chan. Perhaps as you continue it will return to me."

The miko pondered for a moment with the look of one who had part of a suspicion confirmed, then shrugged and smiled before pressing on. She did not notice the stupefied, disbelieving looks on the others present that _Kurama_ might have _forgotten_ something or had anything other than perfect recall.

"It was a boy in red traditional clothes with long white hair who looked asleep. Roots had risen to support his bare feet. I'd never seen anyone like him." Her tone was soft, bearing a trace of her first awe-filled impression but so filled with the memory-sadness to which her new friends had grown accustomed in smaller doses that it now overwhelmed them. "And his ears…" Kagome grew dreamy and beside her Kurama tensed minutely feeling the stirrings of jealousy until she pulled back from whatever memory had captured her to glance his way and blush, blue eyes flickering with an embarrassment and wistfulness at once to the spot over his head. Remembering instantly their meeting the fox warmed catching her eyes until Kagome's blush deepened and she once more had to look away. "Soft-looking, white puppy-dog ears peeked out of his hair." Sheepishly she allowed her gaze to flick again tellingly to the spot over Kurama's head, blushed, then hastily continued on in a flushed manner. "I had to see if they were really as soft as they looked. And they _were_." Her blush if possible deepened and Kagome hid her eyes behind her bangs, looking down. "Though not as soft as _yours_, Kurama-kun."

The blush that sprung to the redhead's face matched the miko's and pulled a choked laugh from Shizuru as well as a throttled guffaw from her brother. Yusuke's sputtered "hey!" in combination was enough to cause Kagome's head to snap up, her eyes widening with start to see Kurama's embarrassment. Momentarily she gaped, disbelief rolling of her in waves. Unabashedly Kurama met her startled gaze, on some levels wishing she would read the truth of his affection for her in that silent, visual exchange. Perhaps he got his wish, for Kagome blushed even more beautifully, hey eyelashes fluttering to her heated cheeks demurely.

Softly she cleared her throat. "Um. Yeah. Well anyway… the villagers found me there and tied me up to show to their priestess. It was in the village I made the connection to my History lessons: I was in the Sengoku Jidai."

She paused at the "What the f***?" blurted from Yusuke's ever-so cultured mouth and Kazuma's much more simplified, simultaneous "What?" as well as a breather for herself. Offering a shaky smile Kagome merely nodded, watching until the boys were a bit calmed before continuing.

"Kaede-obaa-chan -their priestess- remarked how I resembled her sister Kikyo, their former miko, dead some fifty years." Kagome's tone and aura faltered, flaring with old, aching sadness and Kurama gently set his hand upon hers. Momentarily startled she looked at the display of comfort and then into patient green eyes. Slowly the energies around her settled, calming. "More would come of that later but then we were interrupted. That centipede lady was back, and all I could think about was how the villagers were in trouble –how she wanted _me_ for whatever reason, and that I had to lead her away. Kaede-obaa-chan mentioned the Bone Eater's Well and after asking if it was the light I saw in the forest I ran there." Pausing Kagome breathed deeply, the fox avatar pleased that her stormy eyes remained locked on his. "Inuyasha was then awake, no one really knows how, and he yelled at me for being Kikyo." Anger, rage, _pain_. Kurama's hand gently squeezed the delicate one beneath it. "In the battle that came with the centipede I chose to free Inuyasha to fight her and somehow _did_ with the powers I have and even now _still_ don't fully understand –just by grabbing the arrow holding him. He killed her –but not before she bit a pink sphere from my side that once swallowed allowed her to regenerate the damage I'd caused her. Identical except for the magical light it shone to the baubles Jii-san sells at our shrine. The real deal: The Shikon no Tama."

It was named with mixed reverence and disgust. Only Botan's eyes grew wide, the humans' minds bearing no knowledge to connect to the name –other than knowing the Higurashi Shrine sold key chains bearing the likeness. Belatedly Kurama wondered when the grim reaper had arrived. Barely he saw Kagome's eyes flick to the newcomer at her covered soft gasp, but apparently upon taking in the female's blue hair and pink eyes shrugged the stranger off. So focused was the miko on what sounded like her bane –an apt description from what Kurama could remember from rumors of the cursed jewel. "That Jewel… that _blasted_ Jewel." Kagome was once again to the point of tears. "So many hurt or killed because of it –and because I accidentally _shattered_ it only days after it was torn from me... so much blood and so much hurt…"

Kurama stared at the girl, whose tearing eyes had fallen to their joined hands in an unseeing blur of moisture. He watched tears streak down her cheeks, felt them fall upon his fingers, and wanted to console her -pull her into his arms- but he was frozen with her magnanimous revelation. "You… you are the Shikon Miko."

The gray-blue eyes that snapped up to meet green mirrored the shock therein if for a different reason. Choppily she nodded, sniffles and tears halting her story –leaving room for the millennia old kitsune to continue his interjection. "You destroyed Naraku –removed the Jewel from existence- with Sesshomaru-sama and Inuyasha -the legendary sons of the great Inu no Taisho- a monk, and a taijiya…" As if hearing the intake of breath from his former teammates Kurama extrapolated, although nothing in tone or poise indicated his awareness of anything except for the miko enveloped in his eyes. "…a demon slayer…"

He could feel Kazuma gaping at him, sense Shizuru glance between them, hear Botan's gasp quickly smothered by her hands and knew the silence on Yusuke's part would only be due to Keiko's hands over his mouth –but Kurama could only **_see_** those beautiful eyes welled with pain and touched with what he hoped was not as he suspected: the feeling of being deceived. He had never wished that on her –had never intended it. How could he? Even if he had not until this moment suspected who she was, how could he ever want to cause this pure being before him even the faintest trace of harm? But there was pain, pain in her voice as she whispered out the inevitable question. "How… how did you know?"

Reaching the fingers of his unoccupied hand to her face he tentatively brushed the moisture from her cheeks and eyes, never lowering their gaze and secretly pleased that Kagome did not flinch from his touch even in light of his knowledge. "I didn't know it was _you_ or _how_ though word of the Shikon reached me even where I was at the time. But… finish your tale, Kagome-chan, then I will tell mine."

Sniffling, nodding at the repeated words, the miko agreed. "When the jewel shattered I was actually going to _leave_." Kagome intoned softly, her tone touched with sorrow, shame, and something like the anger she had shown the day she first met Yusuke. "He was so **_mean_** to me: telling me I wasn't as good as Kikyo one minute then accusing me of her crimes the next. So when Yura of the hair stole the one shard we'd salvaged and knocked me down the well I was _glad _to be home. I was ready to _stay _home and chalk it off as a strange dream. Only…" Her chuckle was dry. "He showed up at dinner, insisting I return. Seeing hair on his red kariginu that _he_ couldn't I knew I had to. There was something only **_I_** could do. And… if things could go through the well…"

Her voice trailed off in old fear –the kind given new life.

"Kagome…" Kazuma asked worriedly part at her explanation but mostly from her fluctuating aura. Beside her Kurama pursed his lips, watching and waiting, suspecting he had deduced the reason.

"_Things_ could go through the well! Maybe because of the Shikon… I don't _know_. But _OH!_ Why didn't I ever **_see?_** Why didn't I ever _worry_ that Naraku could find a way to get through?" The degree of her fretting had Kazuma likewise overreacting, soon followed by Yusuke just _having_ to put in his say (mostly being loud about haw he did not know anything yet). Kurama knew he had to put a stop to it –even Shizuru was reacting to the emotional levels if the rise of annoyance in her aura was any indication.

Deftly he pulled the miko into his arms, pressing her face to the hollow of his throat. The stunned stupor in his former teammates' faces belied the speed in which he had moved but that was of little importance. "Calm, Kagome-chan. After the centipede -who I theorize was revived by the proximity of a whole and fresh Shikon Jewel- did anyone beside you or Inuyasha ever _fully_ traverse the well?"

"No. but the hair… the Tree of Ages…" She blinked, his finger over her lips halting her words.

"Then as this is all in the past, there is no reason to fret over what _might have been_ is there." Storm grey eyes were wide but clearing in the pause of thought before Kagome slowly nodded her head a little sheepishly. Smiling softly Kurama removed his finger. "Then perhaps you could continue."

"But…" She almost faltered when a red brow rose accusingly. "…what if the well reopens?"

He let the question roll in their thoughts only a second as he pondered the possibility. With certainty Kurama held the miko's gaze. "If you are so worried about it we can cover the matter _later_. Panicking now will serve no one, and only delay our stories." He watched as Kagome accepted he was right. She nodded, took a deep, strengthening breath, and drawing upright from the kitsune's embrace spoke again.

"We had to gather the shards. After Kaede-obaa-chan gave me the kotodama to keep Inuyasha from attacking me and once he got mostly used to the idea of the jewel being shattered we made a pretty good team." Although Kazuma's energy snapped aggressively and protectively at what was implied his "little sister's" amused expression and giggle retained any action or comment with which he might interrupt. "With Sesshomaru-sama's, ah… _involvement_… we retrieved his inheritance -his father's fang, Tetsuseiga- from within the Inu no Taisho's grave. Of course he still had to learn to _use_ it… something Sesshomaru-sama was always _kind_ enough to point out." Glances were exchanged, her audience certain that through her giggles there was plenty of details which the miko was leaving out. Kurama could guess at some, recalling how anti-human the Western Lord had been –particularly between his revered father's death and sometime amid the story surrounding the Shikon no Tama.

"I often wonder… what would have happened had Urosue not stolen from Kikyo's grave… bringing her back with part of my soul…"

Kazuma lurched from his position with a yelp of disbelief to lean himself over her knees much like a puppy, small brown eyes pained for her and begging for what he had heard to not be the truth. "She didn't… tell me ya didn't have your _soul_ ripped in half, Kagome!"

Tears glistened within her storms, tugging at the corner of her eyes as the miko shook her head while choking back a sob. One hand moving to pet the hair of the carrot-topped man who cried for her in her lap. "That's it… isn't it?" Kazuma muttered into her knees, for a moment turning Kagome's sadness seeing _his_ grief for her plight into confusion. "That's what you an' yer friends were talking about: "He had to get over us both and get on with his life" and him being a two-timer. He never only saw _you_ did he? An' you _liked_ him. A lot. An' that's… that's why his name hurts you so much, isn't it?"

There was sadness on the miko's face, but also _relief_ as well. It was like she was utterly grateful that her honorary brother could read her so well taking the burden of having to explain something so intrinsically _painful_ away from her. "H-hai." Kagome sputtered out, close to tears.

That was not all of it –they could tell it was not _all_ of it… but none of them were willing to put Kagome through the heartbreak of asking for further details. Kurama wanted to yank her against his frame and _protect_ her from every pain for the way she looked like a beaten puppy, as his eyes flashed in defense of her. Some _instinct_ screamed at him that this was something beyond heartbreak, that Kagome's pained look slipped into the category of those who had been _abused_ but without _proof_, without _pressing_, he only knew he could not rationally back this feeling. With Kazuma seeming to feel it too even _slightly_ yet dropping the matter the fox could hardly not do likewise. It was in the past. It was over.

But Kurama made a vow _now_ that he would never let such happen to his miko ever again.

After some moments Kagome was able to speak through the tightening of her throat from her near tears with the breakings of a smile. Whatever she had pulled up next was obviously happier for her all around. "Shippou was the first we'd add to the group, after he tried to steal the few shards I had to avenge his father." For a moment her face was light, looking off full of a happy memory before blinking back at Kurama in confusion. "You didn't mention Shippou. Or Rin-chan. Or Kohaku-kun. But they were there, at the end." Softly her head quirked to the left. "Why?"

Emerald eyes blinked, only recognizing one of the names. "Your kit?" At her nod he pondered. "Were the others you mentioned children as well?" At another nod he mirrored it, though more thoughtfully, the hand that had slid from her face earlier going to his chin in familiar pose. "While I do not know for certain I would theorize that their involvement was kept from the tales that reached me for their protection, although I cannot hazard a conclusive reason beyond that."

Kagome seemed content with the explanation and with a nod to show so continued. Her arms circled herself as if she was clutching something or someone small to her chest. Kurama suspected the kit. "Shippou _tried_ but he wasn't as helpful as he'd like though he _did_ make dealing with Inuyasha a lot more enjoyable." Now it was clearer… the pain that went with the inu-hanyou's name. Kazuma had been frowning each time it was voiced and the fox wondered if there was something else his human friend knew that he did not.

"We were able to get his father's pelt back from his killers –at least before the last magic in it saved Shippou and me."

"They had his father's pelt?" Kurama interrupted as politely as he could, but his tone spoke volumes as did the primal flashing of his eyes to gold then slightly red. A soft growl issued at Kagome's solemn, silent affirmation and Kurama clenched fists and eyes as he worked to calm himself. His reaction was too protective… even beyond his race's stance on the matter and he did not understand _why_.

"What gives, Kurama? Why're you so upset?" As he did not have a full explanation even for himself Kurama informed Yusuke what he could.

"Kitsune pelts are _sacred_ amongst kin. It is a way to keep a link between the living and the dead; to impart wisdom, powers, and sometimes even advice."

"Wow." The former detective's brown-eyed blink and low whistle spoke volumes. Near him Botan looked just as pole-axed.

"I never knew that." Pink eyes blinked repeatedly, the ferry girl putting a finger to the side of her mouth as her often flighty expression turned introspective. "It's not in any of our handbooks, but now that I think about it … there's a sense to it. Certainly would explain why kitsune souls so seldom accept to be ferried, showing up in their own time if at all." Kurama affirmed with a distracted incline of his head, finalizing his control. Beneath his hand Kagome's turned and he blinked, somehow having missed that it was captured in his grasp at the surplus of unexpected emotion. Bringing his eyes from their hands to her face the ancient fox found himself drowning within stormy seas of sympathy and understanding. Somehow in that moment they were one in their grief, longing, and sympathy for the long-grown now fox kit and while Kurama did not know _why_ he pushed the questions wrought aside to lose himself in this feeling of being one, of being merged, his soul and hers.

The redhead nodded, focusing on his own words to try and clear his overwhelming rage at the injustice. "It is not something we particularly care to advertise." At some point Kagome's hands had taken his one in each and slowly she was able to get them to unclench as her essence caused the fox to relax. "Especially when should it become known such knowledge could be very detrimental finding the ears of one who would seek to abuse it –to take such residual energy and power for themselves."

Tears glistened in gray-blue eyes and Kurama brought their joined hands to brush away the tears that slipped past. "I… hadn't thought that far. All it would have taken was someone like Urosue or Naraku finding out… a dark miko like Tsubaki knowing the spell…" Shuddering she choked on the implications of her words not being able to meet Kurama's eyes dropped her head.

He would have nothing of _that_ and immediately nudged her chin up with their joint hands to capture her teary gaze with his firmly. "Nor will they. I trust everyone here, and _no one in this room_ would let such information fall into the wrong hands." Sharply his gaze leveled with a sweep over their silent companions. The humans and Yusuke were solemn in their affirming nods while Botan, realizing and accepting that she was the weak link in such things, had a look of exceptional conviction to not let them down as she confirmed her silence on something so sacred. It was enough, and the fox was relieved when he could once more sink into tender storm blue seas.

Giving a soft smile Kagome shifted their hands from beneath her chin to stroke a single finger down the avatar's cheek brushing a red forelock before setting them at the juncture where their knees touched. "There were a lot of battles for shards or to protect the ones we had or otherwise but even where Naraku was concerned I'd rather not go into detail over _everything_ so I'll try to only hit the highlights." She paused, taking in a deep breath before smiling a little more warmly. "Like meeting my friends."

Here she glanced questioningly at her audience as if asking for permission which was given quickly after the first moment of surprise that she should ask. It was _her_ story after all. Assured Kagome settled back into her tale, stormy eyes fogging as she slipped into memory. "Miroku was next: a lecherous monk with a heart of gold, cursed by Naraku for the males of his line to have a Kazana growing in the palm of his hand. Tried to kidnap me of course, with his friend Hachi's help. Asked me to bear his children… groped me, got slapped. The usual." The miko's heart-shaped face was brilliant with her nostalgic smile so much that Kurama had a hard time holding on to his anger at the monk's words in light of it. He simply could not bring himself to infringe upon the young lady's cheering giggles as they warmed the memory sadness about her that was likely from missing the long deceased houshi.

Therefore all were more than a little surprised when the delicate mirth gave way to a thoughtful frown. "Now that I think about it… I was at an onsen the night before. I'm sure he _peeked_ at me! Stole the shards and my bike…"

Dumbfounded Kazuma interrupted. "You took your _bike_ down the well?"

Kagome blinked at his flabbergasted look. "Well… yeah. Sure it was a little awkward –especially when Inuyasha wasn't there to help me lug it out of the well." She frowned there, and no one dared interfere with what hinted to be the beginnings of the miko's anger. "And they _did_ always end up getting damaged and needing to be fixed or replaced…" Her voice trailed off, eyes widening before the frown was a pout and the miko was muttering to herself "geeze… it _was_ a pain. Why didn't I give up on bicycles sooner or more often? Right… because I didn't want Inuyasha always carrying me."

Dawning sinking in as to how often the inu-hanyou likely carried the young miko Kurama instinctively bristled, at once in battle with his internal green-eyed monster; this after already being irritated to the point of internally _fuming _at the idea of the monk seeing Kagome bathing. Not missing a thing Shizuru smirked, laughing on the inside about how the mighty had fallen. "Maybe you should continue, Kagome-chan." The elder female suggested, uncharacteristically diffusing the heightening tension of the room circa one kitsune. "Anything of note before meeting the demon slayer?"

Kagome shook her head. "Not particularly, though her story was especially painful. Naraku tricked her village, somehow controlling her little brother into killing all their warriors -including Sango- while he sent a horde of demons to destroy those left behind. He pretended he saved her in the guise of a young human damiyo whose life and likeness he had taken, and maybe he _did _in his own cruel way, and gave her a tainted jewel shard with the false information that _we _were at fault while unknown to her keeping her brother Kohaku barely alive and in his control with another. It was hard… fighting her while trying to learn _why _she was attacking us and then having to convince her of Naraku's lies. Sango…" Again the faraway look though by now they understood how she was gazing literally into the past. "With Sango it was always about family: revenging her father and fellow slayers, saving Kohaku-kun… and as time went on protecting us. Especially Miroku." Kagome's tone was lighter, her eyes dancing behind residual tears even hearing (or perhaps because of it) Kazuma's unfiltered guffaw about anyone falling for such a dishonorable lecher. Her smile turned towards her honorary brother, her eyes emphasizing the point she intended to make. Her trust, her love for her companions shining within. "Oh, Miroku could be _very_ honorable, Kazuma-kun." She giggled as he sputtered. "Towards the end he asked less and less women if they would bear his children, and even then it was almost out of habit. And Sango became the only one he'd grope."

Neither Kazuma nor Kurama looked pleased in the least _still_ with how much time she apparently spent with someone having such roving hands but neither made further comment. It was in the past –the far past historically speaking. They said nothing as Kagome's voice started again, demanding their attention. "For the longest time it was all about Kohaku: saving him and trying to get him back. She attacked because we were blamed, tried to steal Tetsuseiga on a falsely given hope, and truly joined us on a real -if thin- truer hope."

"Anyway… like I said I'm not getting into the battles and things. I mean I _guess_ I could go into Totosai telling us about the Inu no Taisho's swords that were left to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, and of course Myoga-jii-san always had a lot of information when he found us and wasn't running away –the coward." The last was muttered almost good-naturedly for all the irritation in her tone and there was something else… something that made Kurama wonder if she hoped those who bore the names might still be around. He knew _of_ the master smith, of course, but the reclusive fire-breather had not been confirmed to a location in _centuries_ to the fox's knowledge. "But I suppose I _should_ at least mention the other hanyou we met, even if there isn't time to go into _everyone_ we encountered that year." Kagome gave a sheepish smile to the mazoku, who was adamantly trying to retain his "cool" persona while clearly jumping at the bit to know more.

"We found Jinenji when Kilala was sick from poison. He was _huge!_ Horribly sweet and shy too, with the biggest, bluest eyes I've ever seen. He's an herb farmer, and knew more herbal remedies than even _Kaede-obaa-chan_. He lived with his mom, but seeing as she was already getting on in years… and that it was the Sengoku Jidai she probably wasn't able to be around for him much longer. I'm just glad Inuyasha and I were able to get the villagers on his side before we left. Jinenji's too sweet to be accused falsely… but boy, when he's angry can he defend his friends!" Seeing her blue eyes twinkling with admiration and affection gave a sense of wanting to meet the tender giant of whom Kagome spoke.

"Shiori on the other hand we met while looking for ways to improve Tetsuseiga. Totosai told us if it soaked up the one controlling the Blood Crystal then the Tetsuseiga would be able to break Naraku's barrier." The light mood darkened as shadow veiled the pure miko's eyes. "We didn't know it would be a little bat-hanyou girl. Even _Inuyasha _couldn't bring himself to hurt her, no matter how much he wanted to strengthen his sword. She was being abused by her grandfather, forced to use the Blood Crystal to shield the bat youkai clan while they attacked the village where her mother Shizu still lived. In the end Inuyasha killed the grandfather, after he'd confessed -_bragged_ really- that he'd killed his own son." Again Kagome choked on emotion, her eyes moist. "We were able to get Red Tetsuseiga straight from using it to destroy the Blood Crystal Shiori offered. When we left Shiori was able to live in the village with Shizu. I can only hope they stayed friendly to her."

Taking in a deep breath the miko waited, watching for Yusuke to calm down. There was apprehension in her voice, clearly worried about what she was to say next. "Then there was the legendary Horai Island… a place once full of hanyou because the humans and demons there wanted to live peaceably together." Pain laced her features and aura leaving Kurama's soul aching to soothe whatever pained her of this tale. "A peace broken when demons calling themselves the Four War Gods invaded. They called themselves "gods" and yet fueled their so-called "godly" power with the energy of sacrificed hanyou –one every fifty years when the island was in line again with the world around it. Sacrificed… because they believed it was the only way to save those left. When we got there… there were only six children living in what remained of a once large village that was almost a city..."

She looked so pained Kurama could not resist reaching a hand out to stroke her cheek. Perhaps he should have been less surprised when the miko nuzzled into his palm. Slowly he could feel the hum of coming vocalization vibrating through their touch and her hand coming over his, holding it there.

"_The demon hand protects, the human hand sustains…_" Kagome sang softly, almost achingly in compassion for all those lives lost. Her moist eyes closed, lashes thick with unshed tears. "After the so-called "gods" were killed and before they left us to find their own way in the world Inuyasha grudgingly explained how the miko Kanade's spirit in the crucible had explained that it was the hanyou's ability to blend the spirit energy of their human parent with the youki of their demon parent that made them so powerful to be able to be used in such a way. It made Miroku wonder if their parents had holy powers or if it was some innate energy in humans that she spoke of but there was no one to ask."

"Perhaps we'll be able to find out again someday." Shizuru's deadpan voice teased, shown more in her dancing almond eyes than in her tone as she caught the kitsune's eyes meaningfully. Green orbs flashed dangerously.

"These hanyou orphan refuges did not remain with you then?" The redhead quickly redirected Kagome's thoughts before she (and Yusuke and Kazuma particularly) could think too deeply upon their host's insinuation.

Blue eyes blinked, then Kagome grinned. "Oh no. They were curious about the world outside their island. Besides… I think that if they stuck around the twins Roku and Dai would have drove Inuyasha crazy with the way they always mocked him."

That set the mazoku (and Kazuma to some degree) off on a series of questions about the hanyou. Laughingly Kagome complied; telling about the twins' reversed green and orange hair and how with their markings they looked the most like full demons because of them, of the shy and easily scared Shion was yet how brave he was following the spirits of their lost kin, the protective leadership of Asagi, the quiet strength and supportiveness of Moegi, and of course the sweet loyalty of the youngest, Ai, who among them was the only one to have fins instead of the demonic pointed tipped ears that the others had.

"At least it showed that even then, the differences in species did not need to be a barrier from peace. The original Horai Island proved the ability to live harmoniously." There were thoughtful nods all around, each at one moment or another glancing at the closeness between their miko and their kitsune friends and contemplating (even if only for a second) at the potential power levels a hanyou created of that union might bear based on the abilities of those in question and the unspoken but obvious attraction between them.

Oblivious to the avenue her new friends' thoughts had taken Kagome gave a half reluctant smile and slipped back into storytelling mode to fill in more of the less pleasant aspects of her adventures through the well, the main being until now she had skirted but for some mentioning far too long. It was a sadness there –not like the heartache from Inuyasha but like a deep and seeded guilt which held hold on her soul. Like somehow she believed the pain caused by the corrupted Shikon and those who wielded it was somehow her fault more than the initial fracturing of it. Yet… as the Shikon Miko did not voice such there was no viable basis on which to contradict her.

Other than further extrapolating on his involvement in Kikyo and Inuyasha's betrayal she skimmed over Naraku as if speaking of him too much was also painful: his devious schemes and seemingly endless incarnations, the latter of which some bore more mention than others depending on what Kagome knew of them and if she knew of or was participant in their demise. The sympathy she bore for Kanna, Byakuya, and especially the wind witch Kagura was read easily from her tone and the flickering emotions in her shining eyes even if her aura did not pulse in beat with her regret for their lack of chance to pursue their own happiness.

It was with delight (if some naivety) that the time-traveling miko spoke of the wolf-leader Kouga with his ever faithful followers Ginta and Hakkaku regarding his ever sporadic visits to their group. "I could sense his jewel shards rushing towards us kilometers away. It always amazed me how he could keep them pure when most youkai who relied on a shard's strength not only tainted the jewel but were likewise tainted in return."

"Probably your pure influence, Kagome-chan."

Blue eyes brightened to sparkling sapphires at the thought. "You think so?" There was so much hope and light in the tone that all heads nodded. How could someone so compassionate have such a low opinion of her own bright influence on those she met?

"How did you meet Kouga and his wolves?"

Kagome laughed, then waved it off lightly. "Oh. Kouga-kun kidnapped me 'cause I could see the shards. He wanted to save his tribe, and the leader of the Birds of Paradise that were attacking and eating the wolves had one."

There was a stunned silence all around. "**_Damn_** Kagome! Did _any_ of your friends or allies _not_ start by attacking you in some way?"

The miko looked contemplative at Kazuma before beaming brightly. "Nope!"

With a _whomph!_ the large man threw himself back on the floor, an incredulous look on his face as he muttered to himself. "Damn… knew ya' was forgiving but _geesh!_"

Shizuru chuckled. "Bet it was a whole new experience meeting us in comparison, huh?"

Confusion flashed over the miko's face only to be instantly replaced by joy that bellowed from Kagome's petite form to fill the apartment. "Hai!"

* * *

**_Author's Notes:_**_ I. Officially. HATE. This. Chapter. :flops: Okies, this was the hardest thing I've ever done when writing. I can't even count how many times I've rewritten the vast majority of this chapter, or how long I've spent on the timeline. Stupid perfectionist tendencies. It doesn't help that I've not watched all the episodes still either. Which is I guess a warning that it is the most likely chapter to be revised later. Because I'm still not happy with it, but at least I think enough is covered and you, my readers, have certainly waited far more than enough. That… and there are chapters to come which I really can't wait to share with you. _

_On the bright side I did a lot of work on later chapters when feeling blocked on this one so it wasn't **all** wasted time. ^_^ I also did a lot of little editing on earlier chapters, as well as noticing other fixes I had already made but haven't updated yet. So be prepared for a slew of updated chapter notices upcoming. Just wanted to post this first._

_Had to separate the Exchange into two parts, but the good thing is both were done at the same time so the second part will be up soon. I just need to do some touching up and it's good to go!_

_Thanks for reading!_

_Originally posted 26 May 2012_

_Edited 27 May 201: Hopefully fixed whatever made the last quarter ALL in italics. O_o I've no idea how that happened, as my original copy was unaffected. Thanks LunaSlashSea for pointing it out!_


	20. Even Exchange Part 2

Healing Soul Chapter 20: Even Exchange –Part 2

His turn at hand Kurama slightly leaned back in his seat, legs crossed at the knee and fingers folded. It was a partially conscious decision to relinquish his touch of the miko –a fear he dare not acknowledge even to himself at feeling her reactions to the truth of his past. Sure, she had shown the depths of her capacity to forgive concerning each of her group… but that was little enough guarantee for his own situation. That… and even with all he _would_ admit to himself of his growing affection for the little miko the spirit fox was not _quite_ to the point of admitting just how much her continued good opinion of him meant. "My tale is simpler, if of a longer time-span." He began, a half smile quirking his lips though green eyes bore traces of time and sadness. He intended to go into more detail than they had asked about Kagome's year of adventure. It was _his_ prerogative, after all, and he wanted the little miko to make all future decisions pertaining to him with a nigh-complete understanding as to who and _what_ he was. Even if such knowledge and truth condemned him.

"I was born in the Spirit World as Youko Kurama some three thousand years ago, give or take." A wry smile responded to Kagome's gasp -likely as she realized he was older than the Inu no Taisho- delicate fingers touching her parted lips as if to keep gasp and words in. "Youko… because my dam and sire had been elevated by Inari-sama from mortal, worldly foxes to immortal, spirit foxes and so borne was I." He could see his friends were intently listening but it was Kagome's nod that she was following and the fascination in those blue-grey pools in which Kurama was focused. "I was always fascinated with knowledge even that beyond the scope of my kin. Plants of course are a Spirit Fox's specialty and I loved learning all I could. It was for curiosity and thrill I turned to thievery, even then. It was an unparalleled and ever-changing task to truly put what I learned to the test." His smile turned sheepish at the look Kagome was giving him. Kurama imagined she was recalling Shippou's failed thievery attempt and for once the comparison did not provoke jealousy but comfort.

"Ultimately… I wanted to progress my knowledge beyond its scope –press it to attempt something never tried before. As a spirit fox I was already a creature of both nature and spirit energies. Being that there were in abundance many animal youkai and I found myself curious as to whether I could tap into this previously unavailable power. Not for _might_, really -although admittedly that was an added bonus- but for self-fulfillment." At the snorts from his friends the redhead gave a sheepish half-smile. "I will concede that the resulting acclaim was quite invigorating."

Emerald eyes hazed as his lips slackened and expression grew past-filled. "Having succeeded it was only logical to test my new form –in the Makai."

Blue-gray blinked blankly at him just before their owner interrupted. "The what?"

Kurama met the shocked gaze, thought briefly, then nodded. "Ah. Right. You do not know. That's why there is no mention of it in your tale. You did not react when I mentioned Reikai that it eluded me you might not know. Please forgive. Let me deviate a moment." Seeing the modern miko prepare to learn much as she did for their study sessions amused the Fox. "There are primarily three "realms" if you would. We here -now- are in what is called Ningenkai or the Human World. Although touched by the supernatural for the last 450 years or so such has been miniscule at best." Kagome's mouth opened obvious question on her lips but the speaker's finger upon them gently retained the words. "I will explain in time, Kagome-chan. I realize you want to know why you did not sense youkai and I _will _explain -but please let me put it in its chronological time." He smiled at her soft and warm, accepting the conflict in her eyes. "We are not yet even to your Japan's Feudal Era." Eyes twinkling, trying to lighten her mood, Kurama waited as the mild humor and realization sunk in. Kagome's eyes widened and she nodded. "Good. Now Reikai or Spirit World is for those of spirit nature. Being such it is also a crossing point much like a train station between worlds, lives, and states of being. It is predominantly governed by King Yama and his son, Prince Koenma. It is their duty to not only sort the souls in transition but to keep accord between the realms."

Pausing he shot threatening glances quickly at his fellow teammates. He _knew_ he was being vague but had no desire to delve into a detailed explanation of what the story was. Tilting her head Botan was the first to nod, surprisingly or not understanding such discretion while honestly thinking it was probably best that if this suddenly appearing (reappearing?) miko was to learn the truth it would be better Koenma told her himself. That way none of _them_ were in trouble. Kazuma looked more curious about it than anything, as did Keiko, but the former spirit detective merely scoffed. Yusuke muttered darkly under his breath. "Feh. Details are better left to that Toddler. Let _him_ deal with the stupid idiosyncrasies of his world."

Overhearing the oddly carried words Kagome's brow furrowed but making a face she shook it off, focusing on Kurama once more even as Keiko stared open-mouthed at her boyfriend –stupefied that he even_ knew _the large word he used.

"Makai, as you may have surmised, is for those considered by humans to be of a darker power: youkai, demons, apparitions and the like. When I first crossed the boundaries of the worlds there was merely one rule in Makai: only the strong survive. It has always been more cutthroat than the other realms but at that time it was perfect to my needs –for it is much more impressive to steal from those who would and _could_ kill without a thought in retaliation. So I took my new humanoid kitsune self to the Makai for the prospect of novel thrills. New experiences. I was roughly one thousand earth cycles." The last was added almost absently, as if Kurama had not thought about it before. "I never really counted those years, delving into the art of my crafts. It was later I met Kuronue. We were of a demon-age one would say –somewhere the equivalent of adolescents. We became partners… and something I have only recently realized as friends." Seeing the silent question in blue Kurama's lips curled in a small, wry gesture. "I was unfamiliar with the concept beyond words on parchment. It was not until a few years ago that I would comprehend the truth of what I had." His smile faded, becoming sad. "We were good -excellent- but our continued success swelled our pride and lowered our guard. Still… perhaps we would not have fallen for their trap had Fate not seen to break the chain of Kuronue's family medallion. He was never without that symbol of his family. We had been past their bamboo trap, but returning… Kuronue was caught. And I… struck by my shock and what I now know in retrospect as the beginnings of grief did not think beyond the instinct to obey when he ordered me to run… save myself as he lay dying."

"Kurama-kun…" her gentle voice drew his gaze from within as a delicate hand brushed his cheek. The ancient fox was surprised at the feel of the tear Kagome wiped away.

"I never cried for Kuronue. He was 562. My own true years no longer mattered but as I said we were of an age, in a way. I never forgot… but I grew colder, more calloused. I drew others to my professed cause of gaining funds to rule the Makai –followers only. Never a partner, never anyone close. They were tools -pawns- more even than the many plants I manipulated and employed for I viewed those demons as even less useful. Cruel perhaps, but often true. I plotted and planned with cold intellect for an empty cause. I had no compassion. Even my second, Yomi, held no place other than the purpose I had for him. Thus… when his drive to further what he believed were our goals one time too many without following my plans but his own resulting in the loss of a fair number of our bandits I orchestrated his downfall." Kurama could feel more than see the gasps and wide eyes of those who thought they knew him but had not known _this_ but his eyes stayed achingly on the petite miko with relatively new guilt upon his soul. "His potential no longer mattered to me and was in fact becoming a hindrance with his loose-cannon ways. Dead weight he was so dead weight he would become. Only it turned out better -to my thoughts at the time- than I had intended when the one I hired to kill Yomi failed in his task, merely leaving him blind."

"**_WHAT?!_**" A sputtering former detective shouted, brown eyes wide. "_YOU_ were the one to make that bad-a$$ Makai lord _blind_?!"

The redhead shrugged, no longer pleased with the fact. "Indirectly… yes. Bear in mind though he was no "lord" at the time, Yusuke. Merely an underling with a hint more intelligence and potential than the others who flocked to me. In retrospect, I believe some part of me was subconsciously hoping he would shape up into a substitute for Kuronue… but that's merely speculation."

"Shit, man. If you did that why the hell'd he call you in?"

Kazuma broke from his stupor with a shake of his carrot-topped head. "You mean when you guys all split an' left for the Makai?"

Glancing between the unspoken best friends Kurama nodded. "Hai, Kazuma: that is of what Yusuke speaks. However my tale is still centuries before the events of a few years ago so I will answer further questions upon reaching it." Green gaze settled on the hurt expression of the miko in front of him, reminding the others that though they were privileged audience it was only due to Kagome's presence that they were being granted this intimate look into his past. Kurama nearly forgot them, lost in the pain he found in gray-blue eyes for what he did. He would have faltered, but for what _else_ found him there: Compassion… and _forgiveness_. He wondered how she could already forgive when he was still telling of his sin –not even to his few redeeming acts which could not possibly compensate for his transgressions. Surely Reikai was of that mind.

Feeling the unexpected but encouraging squeeze of her delicate hand on his Kurama blinked then cleared his throat. "As I said I found Yomi's blindness rather than death fitting when I heard about it years later. By then I'd been in Reikai, once more in fox form, since leaving Yomi and those weak thieves behind. The game of conquest had lost its feeble luster after dealing with those fools and I craved simplicity and solitude. I focused on my plants, stealing only when the mark was worth my time or skill or particularly challenging –sometimes a bit more when bored. I was probably nearing my second millennia…"

"Second _millennia?!_ Hot _damn_, Kurama! Didn't realize you were such an old geezer!"

"_Yusuke!_" His girlfriend exclaimed with irritation, a yelp coming from the uncouth youth as her hand struck him up the back of the head. "Use your head! Kurama already told us he was born _three millennia_ ago. Don't tell me you don't know that one millennia is a thousand years."

There was no response beyond muttered grumblings from that corner. Kurama, who had narrowed his eyes at the unnecessary interruption then put it behind him and started where he had left off, trying to ignore how he was feeling a little wriggly inside at the way a certain miko was blushing over the discussion of his age.

"Although I did not return to Makai I made note when demons grew in power to rule there. Raizen and Mukuro rose not long after I left. In the Ningenkai the strongest were the Inu no Taisho and his rival, the dragon Ryukosusei, in Japan. There were a handful of others scattered across the globe that remained in their own territories for the most part, but while impressive none matched those two. It was a stir when the Western Lord, the great Inu, sired a hanyou –an act subsequently leading to his death as you well know, and better than most I might add. Later, perhaps a few decades after the Dog General's fall but three centuries from his own raise to power in Makai, Raizen would in one of his visits to an often warring Ningenkai sire the hanyou who would be Yusuke's ancestor." A nod was given to the mazoku for his part in the story. "I hear that woman was the reason Lord Raizen dropped human from his diet –and that indirectly gave Yomi the opportunity to add to add his name to the list of Top Demons of Makai."

"Yeah. You could say that." Raizen's descendent offered absently, gaining a look from Kagome and Keiko but saying nothing else. Minutely Kurama nodded; glad for the small confirmation.

"Awe-filled whispers spread throughout Reikai on the power of the Miko Midoriko. I was impressed but not particularly interested even when word came of her death and the subsequent creation of a powerful jewel. Even if the jewel as a potential mark spiked my interest its creation was too close on the heels of the births of two potentially strong hanyou and the fall of their sires –two of the strongest youkai to exist. Their falls from power –one to death, the other to slow weakening from diet change, and I suspect heartbreak at the loss of his soul's mate though one such as Raizen would never admit it- had reverberated so through the worlds that I had no interest in calling attention to myself as power or thief or otherwise." A quick periphery glance at Yusuke showed the mazoku to be nodding thoughtfully and Kurama wondered what else might have been discussed between him and his ancestor during his training –and how close his own theory might be to truth.

"Within the next two centuries I knew that with the power Yomi must now have at his disposal he would eventually learn of my part in his handicap. I did not _care _exactly, but it did play a small factor in my lack of interest in returning or otherwise visiting the Makai. It was perhaps over two centuries since its creation that rumors of the Shikon no Tama stirred again, as I'm sure you know. There was nothing for five decades –and then what I now understand were rumors of _your_ journey reached me." Puzzlement filled the notorious thief. _'Why did I not try for the Jewel myself?'_ Memory tingled but oddly as an answer came. "Though a bauble worthy of my skills I somehow intrinsically knew it only brought trouble, trusting Sesshomaru-sama and the Shikon Miko -who I now know to be you, Kagome-chan- would rid the realms of both Jewel and Naraku."

Immensely wide blue eyes rimmed with grey sucked him in. "But… _how? Why?_" He could understand Kagome's confusion. After her story it was only natural for the futuristic miko to be dubious at the prospect of any with demon nature _not_ being interested in the gem which caused her so much anxiety.

The problem was… Kurama could not think of a "why" himself. The omission… bothered him. It was disconcerting.

Instead of focusing or drawing attention to this lapse the fox instead took a different approach. "Surely you remember from your own tale at least one powerful youkai who had no interest in the Shikon."

Kagome's thoughtful look was so adorable he had a time of it holding back his smile. However Kurama was oblivious to how his green eyes shone with affection clearly read by the oldest female in the room. "Only Sesshomaru-sama. He never seemed interested in the shards, and the one time he _did_ use one he seemed more angry at being tricked into using it than not winning against Inuyasha."

Red hair shifted with the bob of his head. "Yes. I can only speculate that the Western Lord and I reached a similar conclusion, as my beliefs on the Shikon were instinctual rather than backed by logic or reason as I usually preferred. Regardless I avoided involvement with the shards and casually noted what was said of its progress. However no rumors came of how the Shikon no Tama ended –all whispers suddenly stilled beyond that it was gone. As if those with the knowledge and power were protecting something or someone." Green eyes regarded the Shikon Miko speculatively but stealthily. It would do her no good if she knew his suspicion that it was _she _who was being protected… or by whom. Whatever the reason… if it meant Kagome's safety he was in favor of it. For now. His hope was on the "soon" implied. "It was maybe a decade later before I would hear its fate –and then from an unlikely source. The Lord of the West himself, seeking me for a specific plant of which he had been advised I had knowledge, confirmed Naraku's demise and the Shikon no Tama's destruction –as well as the disappearance of the Shikon Miko. Sesshomaru-sama was the one who informed me of those who had fought with him, without voicing a single name."

Blue eyes were bright upon him, hope making them sparkle. "What plant did he want?" It came out as a little more than a whisper.

"Bitten Hue." The plant master replied, elaborating for the question already forming on her lips. "A seldom used weed in the Makai for it can tie a human's short lifespan to the millennia available a willing immortal."

"Rin…" Kagome murmured with hope-filled reverence and Kurama imagined she was envisioning the little girl with an apple ponytail who had followed the Western Lord.

"He did have the scent of an adolescent human female with a fondness for wildflowers upon his silks. However," Before more questions could voice the fox pressed forward. "I know nothing else of your companions. Once getting the plant to Sesshomaru-sama I never saw him again. The name of the Inu no Taisho's hanyou second son became practically taboo to the point of being forgotten and things were becoming increasingly busy in the Reikai at that time. It had been decided to separate the Makai more thoroughly from the other realms, making the Ningenkai a place predominantly for humans and other shorter-lived races without so much "dark" influence." His mouth grimaced around the word, Kurama's opinion of the designation slipping through his professor-worthy lecture voice. "The introduction of the Kekkai Barrier was underway and much effort was put into gathering those of demon-kind residing within the Human World for relocation." At Kagome's sharp intake of breath his green eyes softened on her. "I involved myself little as a thief, listening only as best suited my own needs. With a bounty on my head I did not have easy access to the Reikai's policing forces and I'm sorry to say that _then_ such things as who might be resisting were not so important to me as where they happened as to avoid them. However, I do not recall hearing the names of any of your companions in the rumors of those who resisted or otherwise caused trouble." He watched her face carefully. "There is a high possibility that the youkai you knew -and Sesshomaru's Rin if the Bitten Hue worked as it should- reside somewhere within the Makai. I can only confirm the wolves."

"The wolves?" Her hopeful joy was back and Kurama basked in its warmth.

"Yes. Kouga-sama and his pack live in a region of what was then Lord Raizen's territory. I can only assume due to their similar stance of not eating humans, which apparently we can credit to your influence on their alpha." Kagome's blush was exquisite. "Once the flurry over the Kekkai Barrier simmered I again grew restless with boredom. There was rumor of a lone kit visiting a pack of wolves and the bizarreness of such a thing captured my curiosity so with the help of one of my plants I "visited" I suppose you could say, spiritually."

"Shippou?"

His smile was sad. "I never saw said kitsune, merely sensed his traces, and the wolves never uttered a name –only speaking amongst themselves of The Kit, but after your tale… that is my theory." Thinking of his confrontation Kurama chose to keep the unknown kitsune a confidence if only because from what was said and unsaid Kagome's likely response to such news would be to run off looking –which Kurama suspected would hinder whoever was involved with the kitsune and their ability to meet with her. It would be hard enough keeping her from wanting to see the wolves before whatever "soon" had been informed him had come to pass. Also because what knowledge Kurama had was ambiguous at best was his guilt held in check. Now that he was finally able to tell her everything, withholding anything was painful.

"After the Kekkai Barrier was up and everyone they could locate distributed as the rulers of Reikai wanted things eventually grew relatively quiet. Once the fervor of the newly erected Kekkai barrier had cooled my boredom again became stifling beyond what mere spirit visits to an uncouth wolf pack could counter despite their connection to a clearly crafty in stealth fox and I returned to the way of life that had invigorated me before: thievery." Kurama gave a wry, half-smile. "It did not take long for me to revert to the ever-challenging and therefore stimulating art of thievery: much like riding a bicycle." There was self-mockery and shame in his voice as Kurama refused to meet anyone's eyes. Now that he was where he was… it seemed so long ago that his "legendary thief" status was something of which to be proud. Sure it still brought fear into the hearts of some who might otherwise be dangerous but it also brought many _enemies_ which might be a danger to friends and loved ones _now_ beyond just wanting Kagome's good opinion.

"It went well for a while, until approximately two decades ago now. It was after a successful heist that it happened: something that would change the course of my life, and my core self, forever. I made an error in judgment. Reacted poorly to a distraction. The net result was that I nearly lost my life while leaving the scene. _Did_ lose my life." He tried to ignore Kagome's soft, pained gasp but did not fully succeed. A flick of his eyes caught watery blues swimming with emotions which made his heart skip. Kurama coughed lightly to steady himself while trying not to think about what the illusionist kitsune implied. "With my last thought I collected my spirit, my soul, and using a technique that was more theory than practice sent my essence to the Ningenkai. There I found an embryo, little more than a fetus, about to be miscarried due to having a lack of soul and made it my own."

Multiple eyes gave the fox a confused look but it was the recovered mazoku who spoke out. "Hold on: I thought you told me that you "became the child of a proud human family" or some such."

Kurama internally raised a brow. _'I'm surprised he remembers that well.'_ Filing that information he nodded. "That I did. A simplification if you will. I spoke the truth to the illusion beast that bore the Idon Box in that what I underwent was a merger, and I cannot fully leave the body I now hold. My spirit and soul as Youko Kurama merged with the humanity present in this body who would be named Minamino Shuuichi becoming myself, as you know me. I'm sure you understand if I was a little… _preoccupied_ the night I spoke to you of my history, Yusuke."

The gelled-head snapped back with the force of his snort. "Yeah. Understatement."

Similarly amused Kurama allowed himself a small smirk. It slipped from him spotting Kagome nibble her lip in pained concern. Catching her eye he patiently waited. "So… you didn't hurt a baby?"

The ancient fox could practically taste from her strained whisper how it hurt her to be torn on this: to want to trust him while knowing he had a less than stellar past while fretting over the life of an innocent. Softly he caressed her cheek, responding in a murmur. "Kagome… even in my darkest moments I avoided putting the very young, those innocent babes, in danger. Bitter I might have grown but I never mislaid my kitsune instinct that kits are precious."

Once Kurama felt her body and aura soothe he relaxed as well.

"So this body… it's not yours?" The petite young woman's face was crinkling in consideration.

"Not at first. For starters understand that the energy of which I am capable is quite vast. Far more than a typical human body could sustain without being created for it. I specifically chose a soulless fetus because I was so drained I did not want to chance failing in a battle for the body with a soul fresh out of Reikai. Even though I was so depleted my energies were enough to "improve" my host body sufficiently that it would not reject the foreignness of my soul without being so much as to alert those from whom I was hiding that I was anything other than a mortal baby. When the body reached ten years of age I would have enough reiki and youki rebuilt that I could either begin altering the body to mould it to fit the full needs of my energies or leave it in spirit form as I saw fit."

Stopping the question on her lips yet again Kurama gave a beseeching look. "In due time, Kagome-chan, please. If I reach the end and your question has not been answered I will take them all and gladly." Seeing her bewildered nod Kurama sighed and continued.

"I barely recall my human father. He passed from this realm relatively soon and during the time I had with him I considered him a being beneath my notice." Seeing Kagome's tear-filled eyes Kurama quickly elaborated. "Please try to understand this… it was not until this body reached five years that I started trying to fit the mold of a dutiful, caring, more _normal _human son. Ah the grief I caused my human parents, with my full knowledge of Youko Kurama along with a superiority complex due to our species paired with my own self-importance and lack of trust towards other beings. Learning to speak was merely figuring out how to use my slowly growing human body, and even then I did so only when it suited me. As I said: I had every intention of altering my new form to fit my old once I had restored my reiki and leaving this world, this life, behind forever. I only needed wait resting ten years, hidden in human flesh from Reikai's radar. In truth there were options to leave the body behind -I am _spirit _fox after all- however being able to convert the human shell which I wore had the potential to bolster both youki and reiki so that avenue was quickly taken. It was all strategy. The body's parents were merely a means to an end."

A collective breath was held as the (out of character in some cases) silent listeners observed pained thoughtfulness upon the face of their favorite redhead whose eyes were clouding with memory.

Kurama paused, looking both embarrassed and pained. "That way of thinking ended for me in my fifth year. Mother did something I had not thought possible. We were in the kitchen and dishes fell, shattering into sharp pieces upon the floor and shooting across the room." Green eyes held a far off look. "Mother shielded me with her body. No one before or after Kuronue would have even _considered_ doing such a thing for me and here was this fragile, mortally _human_ woman taking damage for _me_ without a thought. I changed that day. Not everything… but I stopped being so cruel to her, started slowly to do nicer things –even without being asked. She had earned my respect and before that important tenth year had arrived she earned my care and my love. No longer did I retain my original plan to leave her, intending instead to stay with this woman as a perfect son, for I felt no one was more deserving of happiness and she seemed to be happy with the honors I would earn."

At some point his fingers had woven with the miko's and Kurama lightly curled his lips in a hint of pleasure. "It was… interesting: playing normal. Even among my own fox family I had been something of an outsider, so to blend in was not always the easiest thing. I tended to stick-out."

"Yeah. Having bright _flaming_ red hair doesn't help either." A certain ex-detective sniped with amusement.

Kurama debated acknowledging his friend's comment with one of his own and decided against it. He rather liked his coloration, or he would not have permitted it. Besides not that Yusuke cared he had been referring to his scholastic aptitude. Certainly not. Green eyes were thoughtful. "I was just entering this body's tenth year, having already grown to love my human mother when my past as Youko Kurama made its first sign of catching up to me." His eyes flicked away from Kagome to the other listeners in the room. "Hiei sought me out having discovered my guise," the fox commenced.

"Using whatever's under that headband of his." Kagome interjected thoughtfully as if speaking to herself even while hoping for the slightest confirmation. It caused the interrupted kitsune to tilt his head curiously to one side, green eyes contemplating the little miko who gave a sheepish half-smile. "I, ah, felt some sort of power emanate from there when he was pressing to get into my mind. And Kazuma-kun's picture of him shows _three_ eyes."

Green eyes startled, then snapping from Kagome to the Kurabara turned accusing. _'And **why** am I only discovering **now** that Kagome has met Hiei?'_ As if having the Jaganshi's powers themselves the siblings reacted like they had heard the unspoken, currently rhetorical mental question: Kazuma had the look of one who had been pole-axed and was now quickly darting his gaze around the room at anyone _but _Kurama while his sister… Shizuru met the heated gaze without apology, merely lifting a brow briefly then raising her shoulders in the barest of shrugs as if to say 'what do you expect, it never came up.' If that was not totally _Shizuru_ the fox might have become angry. As it was he could only sigh. With as protective as they all were of each other and how anything outside of the acceptable mundane which the majority of the world considered reality was rarely if ever mentioned perhaps it was not so surprising it would have slipped their minds to let him know that Hiei had met the miko. Especially if it had somehow been before he himself did. At least for Kagome and Kazuma. Shizuru on the other hand… _she_ had likely knowingly kept him in the dark. _That_ was something that had the ancient fox quite perturbed.

A thought crossed his mind that had Kurama mentally slapping his own forehead. He may not have been told by his study night companions, but _Hiei_ had as good as told him upon their last conference. _'He knew her signature, recognized it with mine and yet said nothing other than I might need the Bitten Hue for my own reasons. How could I have missed what was so clearly not said after having it reinforced how Hiei infers the most in his silences? Am I slipping?'_ Or was it a certain fascination, or perhaps something in him that implied how _right_ it was that Hiei should know about the miko in whom he was enamored.

Quickly he brought his gaze back the now nervously expectant Kagome and gave a small smile even as his eyes softened. "Yes. That is how he found me, wanting to recruit me for a heist of high caliber. He actually found me when I was but a decade human, the year which would have been the one in which I left her, the year I regained enough of my powers as a spirit kitsune turned youkai, yet I had no interest in his quest and turned him down." Sadness. Pain. "And then… five years later… Mother fell ill. Likely I would never have taken him up on his offer had Mother's condition not been diagnosed terminal, from an unknown cause. No human doctors could find a cure… and I… even I with my knowledge could think of nothing. It is near impossible to find a remedy without knowing what you're fighting –even if I could somehow obtain Makai plants if they were needed. Not that I had access to the plants in my Reikai lair even if I did, and certainly not anything in Makai with the Kekkai barrier in place. I was worried there was nothing I could do for her. But there was something: One of the treasures in the vault Hiei wanted to pilfer was something that could be used to save her, but though I know now the gaps in my coming to that conclusion then I am in retrospect glad they occurred for I otherwise would not have had the honor of making friends with any of my current companions."

The raven-haired miko nodded, quite likely thinking about the friends she met through her ordeals stemming from being born with the Shikon no Tama inside her.

"I'm not sure how much I can share of those occurrences dealing with Reikai. However I will do my best to be both informative and prudent, so as not to arouse undue upset." Kagome's understanding smile and Botan's worried but grateful glance were reassuring. "Of course I shall not tell you of how we broke into the Spirit World vault although I will mention our passing _would_ have transpired smoother had one of my partners not insisted on indulging his more contemptible pastimes." Tutting lightly Kurama shook his head. "Amateurish. Had Goki any intelligence to see the bigger picture he would have comprehended the value of a clean escape. It might have taken Reikai longer to notice the missing artifacts and given us time he sorely could have used." The ferry girl had a petrified look on her face at the implication. _'Does part of Botan fear what I would have done?'_ "I for one am quite content with the outcome, although I would have originally have preferred to keep my involvement more obscure… as well remaining uninterrupted for the time I needed. But no matter. It is well that Goki's error led to my meeting Yusuke. I shudder to think now my mother's reaction should I have succeeded with my original wish unaided."

Somber green eyes left the tearing ones of the miko painfully to meet the surprisingly thoughtful ones of his teammate. "I don't believe I ever thanked you for that properly, Yusuke."

The greaser punk waved Kurama's words aside. "Heh. You repaid me more'n enough when ya helped me save Keiko from becoming a demon."

"_What?!_" Said once-victim railed, looking shocked and scared. She did not remember that!

Yusuke nervously rubbed the back of his head. "Oh yeah… about that. You were still kinda pissed about Botan suddenly being around all the time… heh heh."

"Hrmph!" Keiko's brown eyes narrowed as she scowled at her boyfriend in irritation. _'Drat but I can't get really mad at him for **that**! I **was!**'_

"Wait." The miko's interjection was welcome by more than one. "I understand why Reikai would have to go after you if you stole from them, but what does that have to do with Urameshi-san?"

A snort from Yusuke cut off everyone else. "I got this one, fox-boy." Looking at Kagome he had an intense look in his eyes. "I was what they call Spirit Detective for Reikai, see? It was my job to bring in or otherwise stop apparitions endangering humans and the like. You know… pretty much breaking the rules and things."

"Spirit Detective?" Kagome repeated, blue-gray eyes shifting curiously between Kurama and the edgily moving mazoku and flickering in confusion. "But… _how?_"

The Spirit Detective huffed, brown eyes rolling in annoyance. "What's to say? I died, Botan here said they screwed up, an' I had to do all these challenges as a f***in' **_ghost_** just to get back in my **_body_** 'cause it sucked watching the grieving of Keiko, an' Mom, an' _this idiot_…"

"**_Hey!_**" Kazuma startled in his defense. "I wasn't grieving!"

"Oh?" Interjected the blue-haired girl cheekily just as Yusuke was making a comment about some toddler deciding that after he came back to life he had to police rogue demons and such because he could now see and use "spirit energy" or whatnot, their voices overlapping. "That wasn't you then with your three friends trying to hold you back at Yusuke's funeral, yelling and crying that he couldn't leave without fighting you again?"

The large teen sputtered, a blush starting over his square-ish features. "How… how'd you…?"

"Hell-_o! _Spirits, remember? Of course we were invisible to living humans. Now hush!" Botan clapped a hand rather forcefully over the carrot-top's mouth, her head nodding at Kurama indicating how they should listen to the rest of the story.

"_Anyway_…" the detective continued sharply instead, "They were upset I was gone so I came back. Barely broken into the idea that I'm some sort of policing "Spirit Detective" when I get the word I've got to get these Reikai items back while trying to clear my _own_ name from some trumped up, _fake_ charge of theft my own stupid _teacher_ was trying to frame me for. Stupid-a$$ teacher. At least Takanada wasn't a complete idiot." Yusuke muttered the last two sentences, increasing the concerned look on his girlfriend's face. However he missed it, memory flashing back over how their middle school principal had tried so very much to get him on a good path… and even how Principal Takanada had cried over him at his wake –blaming _himself_ for not better reaching out to the young punk. As always it was gut-wrenching to the youth who had grown up without his own male role model.

"As would be usual I was given the bare bones of the mission, including little more than _piss_ about my targets much less the items they'd stolen, have my first spirit gun explained to me in a half-a$$ed way, and with a pat on the back was sent on my way. Goki was a pain, but my first meeting with him gave me enough reason to want to trust _this guy_," his thumb jerked forcefully at Kurama, Yusuke having turned around to look out the window as he spoke "when he asked me to wait… to give him time with that mirror."

A bit disoriented Kurama gave a small cough behind his hand. "Ah, yes. It was Yusuke's particular personal experience with which he eventually changed the course of my plans, at rather the last minute. Originally though, upon hearing that Reikai had sent someone to retrieve their treasures I sought Yusuke out: hoping to plead my case so that I might use the Mirror before permitting him to retrieve it without a fight. I asked him to meet me at the hospital where my mother was admitted, introduced him to her so that he could see the severity of her condition, and then took him to the roof to tell him my background and plans before invoking the Mirror."

"Feh." Yusuke uttered frowning. "Didn't say nothin' about _most_ of the things you're going into tonight." The mazoku accused sharply.

Kurama shrugged offering a small, apologetic smile to his friend. He had a feeling this would be reiterated. "Be content, Yusuke. Although it was quite the abridged version, at the time it was more of my life than I had divulged to anyone other than Kuronue and you had the distinct honor of being introduced to my mother. Plus remember that I was feeling quite pressed for time. Even at that we were cut short, when informed Mother had taken a turn for the worse."

The greaser huffed. "Still think it was damn stupid of you to offer your life to save hers."

At Kagome's gasp and quickly leaking tears the fox drew her hands into his, churring softly through his chest in a kitsune method for calming. Self-recriminating Kurama chuckled weakly. "Yes, as you were clear to point out to me at the time. The Mirror granting my wish for Mother's happiness at the price of my own life would never have come true –for thinking as I did then how could I conceive that **_I_** was her happiness at that time?" His smile grew more genuine. "I have you to thank, Yusuke, for both that wakeup call as well as offering _yourself_ in my place simply to forestall my mother's grief."

"**_Yusuke!_**" The brunette student spoke up violently, her face heated and eyes sparkling with hurt, angry tears. "You _didn't!_ Not after I just got you back…!" Sobs shook Keiko's shoulders as her perplexed boyfriend could do little but allow her into his arms. For his sake the former spirit detective showed his concern for his distraught love; while looking completely out of his element in how to handle the situation. And no wonder: he could not _fight_ his way out of this one.

"Sorry Keiko. I didn't think past seeing that Kurama giving his life for his mom would make _her_ cry just like Mom'd just been for _me_. I just _acted_. Couldn't let someone like him do something like that, knowing she would cry. 'Course didn't think until _after_ that my own mom'd be just as upset. And all over again too." There was a sheepish quality to the punk's usually tough voice that kept the observers in a respectful silence.

'_Oh Yusuke…'_ Keiko thought tenderly, savoring the rare feel of his comforting arms around her as she snuggled closer. _'You always did undervalue yourself, despite all your tough talk.'_

"Yes…" Kurama continued at last, looking a might uncomfortable for having to break the atmosphere yet also proud of his friend at the same time. Although he would not _say_ it: Yusuke was the first friend he made since losing Kuronue all those centuries ago. "We were both quite fortunate that the Mirror chose to see the honor in Yusuke's sacrifice in offering his life for my wish that it waived the cost, saving both of our mothers the torment of losing their only sons."

Brown eyes flicked over his shoulder, catching green. "Glad your mom made it."

Worry threaded Kagome's face and aura. Kurama suspected she was resisting letting what she was hearing sink in fully. Her hands grasped Kurama's with pressing grip. "What _exactly_ happened with your mother?"

A nod to Yusuke and he met teary storms readily. "I made a wish on the Forlorn Hope, a wish for the happiness of my mother." He would not look away from Kagome's eyes. Despite his gross oversight in what constituted his mother's happiness he still considered the willingness of his sacrifice to be a high moral point in his life. "I knew the price of making a wish was the life of the wisher but I…"

"**_BAKA!_**" The miko's exclamation superseded even Yusuke's interjection for which his mouth was already open. Now it fell, dropped, and his was not the only one. All but Shizuru stared in open-mouthed wonder at the shaking female whose aura snapped and rolled painfully around her, and even the impassive Kurabara sibling was not entirely so for her eyebrows were raised over eyes more open than normal. "You mean you really didn't you realize that would only make her more sad, to lose her son?!"

His eyes saddened, but Kurama refused to look away. Let her see his heart in his gaze. All of it. "Honestly… no. It never dawned on me, as I had convinced myself I had caused her enough pain in my life that the best I could give her was her own." A flick of his head indicated the gaping, silent detective. "It was Yusuke who clued me in to that notion, berating me to the fact that my death would bring my mother sadness even as he offered his own life to remedy my foolish error."

"I thought he was somehow exaggerating… that it didn't mean what it _sounded _like it meant…" Kagome trailed off. "It just wasn't sinking in that someone as smart as you would _overlook_ something as BIG as that."

The fox-avatar's face was an embarrassed shade of pink not unlike the hue of his former uniform. "I believe we have already established that for all my intelligence my understanding leaves much to be desired when dealing with the more pleasant of human emotions especially where they encompass my mother's in regard to myself."

Silently Kagome nodded. With daring Kurama lifted one of her hands in his, placing a feeling kiss to her knuckles. Lingering lips drew back slightly with a small smile under lidded eyes hearing the miko's faint gasp and fluttering increased heart rate. "I do hope… you will continue in your endeavor to correct me when I am remiss in such again, Kagome-chan."

Stunned she could only stammer a soft "hai" while blushing a red nearly as deep as the fox's hair. Satisfied Kurama resumed his tale.

"After Mother was better I realized Hiei would be next on Yusuke's list. Knowing Hiei as I did I could form some ideas of how he might proceed. Anticipating Yusuke might be in need of some assistance I made my way to their confrontation to offer what I could. A repayment of sorts. It is well I did, though Yusuke _did_ manage to succeed with a mixture of quick thinking and luck." Kurama had no need to look at the detective to picture the sheepish look on his face and smiled, recalling the amusing memory: the feeling of relief and laughter following the successful venture. It was the first time he had felt anything like since Kuronue.

"Wait… you went against someone you'd just teamed up with?" Stormy eyes blinked at him incredulously.

Kurama shrugged. "Hiei was a danger to any human at the time. On top of that he had taken Keiko-chan hostage, and I knew he would have used the sword on her to start the process of turning her into a lesser albeit strong demon. Regardless I had already disbanded from that alliance as soon as I had obtained that which I sought and even Hiei knew better than to fight me when I left."

"Feh. Hell Kurama –Hiei was warning that creep Goki off of ya practically before you'd left the clearing." The redhead felt the tips of his ears heating up at the reference to his strength and reputation which despite all he had already divulged he was actually trying not to emphasize. Yusuke however was paying little attention to the avatar about whom he was bragging, being still rather focused on the female in his own arms. "Dumb lug… bricks for brains, I swear."

The fox chuckled softly. "Yes. But Hiei certainly is not. With his hatred of humans and his desire to get back to Makai I knew you would be in for quite a challenge. Since your exploits to that point were rather… minimal to say the least it would be only sporting to avail myself should the assistance be needed.

From his corner the mazoku snorted, making a face. He would not say anything this time, appreciating how Kurama both let him blunder through the learning process of fighting the speedy Jaganshi while being there when he was needed. "Needless to say," Kurama was continuing. "Yusuke was successful: collecting the stolen artifacts, eliminating Goki, and leading to the capture of Hiei and myself."

"_What?!_" The miko exclaimed, aura snapping defiantly. The others were impressed that she would care and defend so vibrantly even over something passed. "You were arrested even after _helping_ him?!"

Touched by her loyalty Kurama stroked the young woman's raven locks hoping to soothe her unneeded irritation and smiled slyly. "I _did_ help to steal three priceless artifacts from one of Reikai's most heavily fortified vaults, Kagome-chan, leaving injured and worse behind even if it wasn't my hand that took them down. It would make a very poor image indeed if they simply let me go free –especially with my track record behind me" The unprejudiced little miko was still pouting at the unfairness of it all which made Kurama laugh. "Silly miko…" He chided affectionately, eyes shining. "Stop being upset on my account for a minute and put two and two together."

Gray-blue eyes blinked. "Huh?"

Green eyes sparkled in return. "I'm not behind bars _now_ am I?" Slowly the raven haired head shook sideways. "So they must have released me." Kurama chuckled as her eyes widened in understanding just before she blushed. Ignoring Shizuru's look of mirth at both their expenses the fox pressed on quickly before any snide comments could be spouted. "Our incarceration was in fact quite short. Hiei and I were offered parole for doing a bit of "community service" –joining Yusuke and Kazuma in defeating the Four Saint Beasts before they could infiltrate the human world."

Kurama gave a sheepishly wry smile. "If I were to be entirely honest it was predominantly my beneficial involvement in the retrieval of the artifacts I helped to steal that allowed me to be invited you could say to augment Yusuke's team with my abilities at all." At Kagome's indignant look he chuckled lightly. "My past list of offences while seldom including death outside the Makai was quite extensive after all. I was lucky to be granted any opportunity of parole, though I suspect it is possible Reikai looked at my human track record." Thoughtful eyes flicked to Botan who was thoughtfully nodding but whether in personal agreement of the possibility or confirmation though was hard to tell.

The palpable aura that engulfed the room was again redirected by the fox telling his tale, albeit cautiously. _'I should not get too much into the Reikai end of things. I do not wish to inadvertently break whatever deal those that knew her made with Reikai.'_ "Makai bugs, invisible to those without spiritual awareness, were affecting humans in the city and turning them into destructive, zombie-like fighters. I can only now conclude that this occurred while you were in the past, for with your abilities had you sensed them it would have been nothing, and even quite likely instinctive, for you to purify them all without harm to a single human –although Hiei and I would have likely found pressing need to run for cover." Her blush at the power of his belief in hers was a beautiful thing making Kurama smile for putting it there.

"We had to defeat the ones called the Saint Beasts in their Maze Castle to stop them, for they controlled the flute that directed the bugs. It was a challenge, with our team rather new, yet in the end it was a successful mission and upon its conclusion I was permitted to return home."

"What about your mother?"

Kurama knew what the little miko meant and did not care if Shizuru teased him for the tender look that came to his eyes. "It was agreed to tell her I was out with a school project during my incarceration, and Reikai graciously worked with Meio to collaborate the story once I asked." If "graciously" was simply to keep the majority of the humans in the dark the avatar would not argue as long as it helped his own cause in the end.

"I saw Yusuke next briefly upon his successful venture with Kazuma to rescue Yukina from the human crime lord who had captured her."

"Oh! Yukina had been a prisoner?" Concerned blue-grey eyes darted to her honorary brother, watching an angry tick pulse at his jaw which was clamped tightly closed. Kurama could recall quite vividly how in-tune the male psychic was to the ice maiden even then so was not surprised the emotions such a dark memory would garner. What _was_ impressive was how held-back Kazuma was now. The expected proclamations of love for Yukina or revulsion for her captor remained absent.

"Yes, but she is safe now and I trust Kazuma will never permit her to be used again." _'Nor Hiei, never leaving her out of his 'sight' for that matter.'_ Glancing at his large friend's slowly calming countenance in light of Kagome's brightly supportive smile he chuckled inside. _'Although I would hope for his own sake Hiei turns off his sight momentarily at least when her romance blooms. While potentially amusing, I have to theorize Hiei will not want to see such intimacy between his sister and Kazuma-kun.'_

Holding back his internal mirth the seriousness needed for the coming trial was hard-pressed to attain. "Stemming from that encounter we were "invited" as they say to partake in a faux-civilized battle competition labeled the Dark Tournament. It was an establishment compromising of the strongest apparitions this side of the Kekkai Barrier fighting in teams to prove the strongest and win their prize, which could be nearly anything they desired. We were the honorary "guest human team" –the only team there out of obligation, not choice."

He paused a moment to permit the implications to set in and wait for any potential questions but none came, for which he was glad. "The battles became increasingly more difficult, on the whole, but we did manage to progress through them despite the odds against us. I will not bore you with the details of each match, Kagome-chan. However I will touch upon one particular match in the semi-finals which affected me particularly, leading to something lasting which I would have you know."

He hoped his miko caught the intensity he felt for Kurama had no wish to deceive this woman of his capabilities. If she was to accept him… it would be _all_ of him. "The opponent I would face held what he labeled the Idon Box, an item we would later learn had been created by a teammate of his called Suzuki who even further along in time would become something of an ally to us. As it was at this specific moment we were unaware as to the nature of the unsuspecting thing: that it could retreat the years of whomever inhaled the bitter mists that billowed from its confines."

There was a snort from the peanut gallery in deference to Kurama's verbosity which was pointedly ignored. "Needless to say my opponent underestimated me, falling prey to what his eyes told him and not having the wit about him to gather the obscure, seemingly unrelated coincidence of the similarity and rarity of my name to guess at the truth. He thought he was reducing me to infancy or perhaps gestation; which had I been the human he thought me would not have far been wrong. However I am _not_ solely human, and the effects of the Idon Box returned me instead to a time before my error: back to when I was in whole, Youko Kurama –the spirit fox thief."

"Legendary. You forgot Legendary." Kazuma helpfully put in, shaking his head. "Hiei wouldn't quit goin' on about that while that smoke was keeping us from hearing and seeing anything cool."

Red brows lifted and Kurama smiled at the depth the Forbidden Child's words held. "Did he now? My… that _is_ an honor. Hiei does not spare words for compliments often."

"Does it often enough for you. Runt was practically giddy we'd get to see your true power."

Touched beyond iteration Kurama allowed the ramifications to spread through him, smiling now at Kagome's equally happy expression. "Unfortunately our friend would not get to see of what I was capable that fight, for upon the recession of the Idon Box's mist I quickly reverted to this form you know. However that was not to be the end. Between that semi-final match and the finals Suzuki himself approached Kazuma and I with the basis for two of the items his teammates had used. For Kazuma, a special hilt that enabled him to amplify his spirit sword; and for myself… juice from the Fruit of the Former Life which had led to the creation of the Idon Box."

Kurama continued softly. "I was no fool. Although I had all the memory of my long years I was woefully inept at accessing much less controlling the vast energies and skills I had once so easily manipulated as a spirit fox turned demon. Some things worked differently in my youki infused human body, therefore being less ingrained. Seeing our competition I knew I would need more than I could currently employ and had been agonizing over it. I _needed_ the full strength of my pre-human self to survive, and therefore help my team to keep those we loved safe from harm." At Kagome's narrowed look he sheepishly amended "and the sadness of our loss, of course."

Watching her face brighten lightened Kurama's mood as well. "At first the change lasted fifteen minutes, but much to my dismay and shock during my fight with Karasu it lasted much less. This was timely crucial and yet I was able even then to discern something more beneficial than detrimental about the change. For you see… I discovered I was closer to my former self than I had been. Somehow the undiluted effects of the Fruit of the Former Life were such that it was _accelerating_ and _heightening_ the merging of my spirit fox self and my human body. The time was shorter because I was becoming that much closer to being fully integrated and having complete access to all facets of myself. Of course I was too busy fighting for my life at the time to comprehend the full ramifications, but I ascertained enough not to allow the shock to do more than briefly startle me."

Yusuke was listening raptly. There had been so much going on during the finals that he had never gotten around to finding out exactly what happened during Kurama's fight with Karasu –only the fox's apology for not standing fully and therefore losing the fight by technicality even with having killed the vampire-wanna-be. What he was hearing now… while not really _bragging_ as he was accustomed between himself and Kazuma… was about the closest to it he had ever heard from Kurama. Brown eyes studied the tiny, attentive, concern-showing miko with thoughtfulness rarely shown. _'He's preening, isn't he? Ha! Kurama's preening for a girl! Wouldn't've thought the fox had it in him, but between his actions to her and this it's gotta be official!'_ Amused at the turn of his thoughts the mazoku silently leaned back to enjoy the rest of the proceedings.

"We _did_ win, wishing Genkai back to us as our prize."

"Oh! Genkai _died?_"

Kurama had the good sense to look sheepish. It was such a fine line he walked, with what to tell her of others' stories or the workings of Reikai. "Well… she _was_ old, and fighting as a human at her age at such a venue was bound to chance fatal regardless of her experience." He did not want to reiterate how it could have been any one of them, or even _all_ of them –Kagome was already too worried for things passed. A quick side glance showed Shizuru holding her emotional brother back so as not to be distracting and a slightly frowning Yusuke.

"It's okay." The latter barked after a moment's silence. "No reason she shouldn't know. Baa-chan died because she gave _me_ the accumulation of her powers, her Reikohado-ken, so when she faced Toguro over whatever happened between them fifty years ago at the _last_ Dark Tournament she didn't have but _shit_ to defend herself. All so **_I_** could put the smack-down on her ex in the finals, if I could pull my head out of my _a$$_ long enough to do so." The bitterness and self-guilt flavoring the harsh snap of Yusuke's words was nearly tangible. Kagome gave him a gentle, teary smile.

"I know Genkai-sama is only proud of you for what you accomplished, Urameshi-san. There is nothing you could have done to stop her."

Gelled head gruffly nodded but looked down, refusing to meet anyone's eyes. While he _knew_ the miko's words were true when the memories of those days came it was hard not to relive the pain of losing the only teacher who had succeeded in getting through to him. Instead choosing to grumble roughly "Yeah, well, we're just lucky that with winning we got a prize… and what we wanted was Baa-chan back."

There were somber nods all around. "Things were relatively peaceful for a while. Well a few days at least. Then an emergence of talents among humans occurred: talents which were effective in what were termed Territories. Genkai tested us as a team to prepare us for what Reikai had learned to be the cause. A former Spirit Detective, disillusioned with the black and white notion that demons were bad and humans good after seeing the vile things humans could do to innocent, weak demons, was close to breaking a hole in the Kekkai Barrier which would allow demons stronger than those we had bested in the Dark Tournament to roam freely between the worlds." Serious green eyes held the miko's confounded gaze. "Apparitions with the strength and power up to Sesshomaru-sama's level, most of which would not have his honorable constraint." Fear and tears for that implication in her eyes tore the fox up inside at being the cause; being the one to tell her. "Sensui gathered a demon and a half dozen equally disillusioned or easily misled humans who had recently gained Territory Powers to join his cause. This is how we met Amanuma-kun." Kurama explained; pleased at how the miko had calmed to nod her understanding. "Amanuma-kun had been recruited quite strategically by Sensui Shinobu."

What he had been about to say next was cast aside at Kagome's whimpering cry. "No! Not Shinobu!" Softly she broke into tears, launching herself into Kurama's startled arms which automatically wrapped around the shaking female to hold her tight.

Perplexed green eyes scanned the wide eyes of which they were focus without finding a single clue to explain Kagome's sudden despondency. "Kagome-chan?"

The gentle query garnered only a shuddering headshake at first before followed with aching, muffled sniffles. "Sorry… it's probably a coincidence… maybe someone with the same name. Not my cousin, Shinobu. It's just… no one's known where he's been for _years_ –since not long before I fell down the well. Jii-chan was so proud of his new job; said it was a great honor for his sister's grandson. It was just so _nice_ after the way he always said he saw things others didn't. When the whole extended family would get together Shinobu claimed he liked Souta and I best, because we kept the evil spirits away. He was always so nice to us, so kind, that we didn't care if he talked strange. It really wasn't any stranger than listening to Jii-san anyway and Shinobu was much better company. Anyway… he vanished years and years ago, before I even entered middle school and I hadn't seen him for longer than that so it _couldn't_ be him. I was just missing him, that's all."

Kurama shared another telling glance with the others over her head while running his hands through their miko's raven hair to calm her. Shock echoed back from most of their faces. _'They see the similarities too, between what we know of Sensui Shinobu's past and now this about Kagome's cousin. There is a good possibility they are one and the same yet I do not want to dwell on that even should it be the case. I shall have to tread carefully… if this is how Kagome-chan reacted to merely the **prospect** of it being so.'_ "It's okay, Kagome-chan. Your fears are viable. I am certain your cousin has a good heart. In truth, the Sensui Shinobu we had to stop also had a good heart. Too good, too pure, in fact, for the darkness he witnessed in mankind. His pure soul merely back-lashed upon him like a rubber-band: snapping his beliefs from being for humans to for demons. It snapped his mind as well, rendered unable to cope. We were told Sensui had seven personalities, although we only met three and had but a fourth described to us. Still the original Shinobu personality remained pure, and with that he was able to use a remarkable Holy Energy quite unlike anything I've seen before. I believe, in retrospect, it is the only way one not born with holy powers such as your miko ki, Kagome-chan, can attain anything like them. His were battle focused, but I wonder to what other uses they could have been employed."

Kagome weakly nodded then murmured. "That must be the Holy Energy Kazuma-kun mentioned, back when we met." The fox raised a red brow at the mentioned youth who was busy dodging a blow from his scowling sister whose eyes flashed a silent 'I told you so.' He almost missed the slightly louder whisper that followed, for the speaker still burrowed into his shirt. "So did you win?"

Mildly Kurama chuckled. "Well… in a way and after a fashion. This confrontation was integral on many points: Amanuma-kun died for his cause, which was sadly by my defeating him as the Gamemaster in his Territory of the Game," shushing Kagome with a finger to her lips he did not let those trembling petals distract him "Thankfully Koenma-sama was able to revive the boy when he came through –by ways I dare not elaborate without proper clearance. This mission also resulted in the final time Yusuke died in his human body, returning as the demonic mazoku much to the distress of Reikai's Spirit Defense Squad. I must say it was quite amusing even in my grief at what I thought was the loss of a friend to sense the shock of the one who had nearly killed me -and thought he had- as the power of Youko grew within me. We followed Sensui through his tunnel to the Makai wherein Kazuma used the barrier slicing ability he had acquired for his sword to break us through the Kekkai Barrier that we might avenge our friend. Of course we did not yet know Yusuke had activated the mazoku gene inside him. Not until he and Puu as you know him followed after _us_."

"Our victory was bittersweet, the demon Itsuki taking Sensui's body along with his lingering soul with him into his alternate dimension." Kurama studied the miko's heart-shaped face as she was in deep contemplation over something and he wondered if she was returning to her earlier assumption that this Sensui Shinobu was the same as her missing cousin but from there he could not follow her thoughts. Leaving her to them he decided it was best should he proceed.

"After this of course Reikai was not particularly thrilled about the idea of leaving three demons of such caliber as Hiei, Yusuke, and I had exhibited. So when the three Lords of the Makai –Mukuro, Raizen, and Yomi- asked for us by name respectively Reikai gladly agreed to allow us passage." His grin and tone were wry. "It was much better to have us contained, regardless of… well anything else." Kurama grew playfully thoughtful. "I do believe they were afraid of us."

Kazuma snorted. "_Duh_. Didn't I say back at the Dark Tournament that I hoped Hiei wouldn't go back to being all evil again? And that was _before _all the Sensui stuff."

The fox smiled lightly. "Elegantly put as always, Kazuma." There was a muffled squeak from Botan, who looked to be close to tears while holding her hands over her mouth tightly. "Regardless, apparently the Makai Lords were all looking for ways to strengthen their position to either hold or defeat the other two. Of course I can only say with certainty what happened during my experiences in Gandara with Yomi, although by Yusuke's improvement during that time I can comfortably conclude he underwent much training." The mazoku's nod confirming his theory pleased Kurama. "Yomi was patient enough to wait for me to attend my mother's marriage to Hatanaka Kazuya: a good man who makes her happy and who I am content to have as a stepfather. Before leaving I saw that their honeymoon expenses were covered, both wanting them to have a good time as well as delay my mother's fretting over my absence. While I hoped my visit with Yomi would be short I had no such guarantees. Thankfully, while in my human form I could cross the Kekkai Barrier with relative ease by regulating my energies –something I'm sure frustrated Reikai no end had they realized it."

He could feel Botan's wide eyes upon him and concluded that she had only just contemplated his implications. "My former second did have dual purpose for inviting me to his portion of the Makai. On one hand he wanted to confront me upon my role in the result of his blindness, but even more important for one so risen in grandeur the Makai Lord wanted my mental expertise. If you will remember how I mentioned that he rose to power, joining Yusuke's ancestor Raizen and the demon Mukuro before the placement of the Kekkai Barrier. The reason for three lords rather than one was because they were so evenly balanced, even with Raizen's slowly diminishing strength. They also each had their own stances on eating humans, which is why even had they been willing to work together they never would. Suffice it to say that the three of us were not requested idly, but in addition to any _personal_ reasons we were each called to strengthen one of the three lord's stance against the others."

"In Yomi's case, he knew my great intellect and efficiency in forming strategies. While he had vastly improved since losing his sight he catered to me in this arena. Not so much that I didn't have to prove myself to his standing second, but enough." Kurama frowned lightly in memory and the miko in his arms stirred, tilting her head to look into his face in concern.

"Kurama-kun… what happened?"

The kitsune avatar sighed softly. "I had attempted getting my mother and new stepfather to safety, sending them away for a month. Unfortunately I miscalculated Yomi's intelligence reports within the Human World and he was able to use them as bargaining chips to secure my assistance. While I was fortunate in that he did not believe the true emotional attachment that had formed Yomi was not incorrect in knowing the extents to which I would go to protect them, especially after he dispensed the demon I had sent against him in his careless youth who had taken his sight."

"I am certain Yomi was aware that I had ulterior motives when I offered to return with six powerful warriors to augment his army, each ranking higher than his strongest fighters, in return for having the chance to set my affairs in order back home. He would be right, of course. I gathered together a half dozen of our formal rivals from the Dark Tournament with whom we had become allies by the end: Rinku and Chu from our first match, Jin and Touya of the shinobi, and Shishiwakamaru and Suzuki who we faced in the semifinals. Each could be considered friends, and I hoped loyal enough to Yusuke and his *cough* winning fighting spirit to effectively put a damper in Yomi's plans while keeping to my obligations."

"Seriously?" Yusuke tossed in, looking inordinately surprised and pleased. "Man… knew Chu and Jin were excited to see me but didn't think it was as much as all that."

Kurama and Keiko shared a glance of understanding: Yusuke was undervaluing himself again. _'He really has no sense of how much he inspires others, even after they have said as much.'_ "Yes. However for this moment in my tale it is important to note that while they trained with Genkai, undergoing the same training you had with her Yusuke though from what I was told with less argument," the redhead grinned at his friend's anticipated outburst, purposely provoked "I discovered I could not fully protect my new stepbrother. Unsurprising, really, when one considers the resources at my enemies' disposal. In this case Yomi's previous Second had employed a weak, rather pathetic parasite to be sure, but against my very human, very normal stepbrother there was no challenge. Thankfully such parasitic youkai are quite enamored of bowing to the more powerful employer shall we say so when I revealed myself to him he gladly agreed to reevaluate his loyalties, such as they were."

At Kagome's worried look he patted her back, smiling gently. "Shuuichi was fine, other than some disorientation from the time in which he was controlled, as is the nature of such creatures. Getting Kata's cooperation was simply the most opportune route of the options available me at the time. As soon as my place as Yomi's Second was confirmed he was called back to Makai."

"It was not long once we were in Makai when it became apparent that Lord Raizen had passed away from his continual hunger strike. Within a day Yusuke had traveled to our location and called for a diplomatic meeting with Yomi." Green eyes shifted to where Yusuke sat, looking half-lost in memories perhaps of his ancestral father's death and what he learned then. However the mazoku's brown eyes looked up and Kurama spoke to his friend. "We were actually under orders to wait in the next room to ensure your assassination should the negotiations go unfavorably, but there shared silently amongst ourselves that we would follow what you proposed."

"Heh. Figured it was something like that. Why else would Yomi let them that close?"

"Why else indeed." Kurama murmured, his amused smile gentling as he was once again drawn into storm blue eyes. "And then Yusuke turned everything on end with an unprecedented suggestion: I believe he phrased it as Democracy with our fists."

"Huh?" The miko gaped intelligently. The fox resisted the urge to kiss her nose, chuckling instead at the both of them. "Effectively the first reaction of all that heard the proposal. Interestingly enough the proposal was accepted, not only by a reluctant Yomi but by an eavesdropping Mukuro as well. Thus set the stage for what would be a great tournament for the leadership of Makai."

Guilt flooded the kitsune seeing the expectant hope bloom in dear blue eyes. He would have to be careful in avoiding his new speculations on the matter of which he was sure she set her optimism. He did not need to wait for Kagome's unspoken question: it was all in her heart, vivid in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Kagome-chan, but as I said before I have not seen Sesshomaru-sama since he came to me for the Bitten Hue. Neither did Kouga-sama or any of his wolves show themselves even in the crowds the tournament garnered." _'I'm sorry, Kagome-chan. Sorry I cannot tell you of what I suspect: that they abstained purely to keep you safe and to somehow see you again. I cannot chance ruining what they must have planned and followed for the centuries since you vanished from them. I can only hope that in withholding my theories from you what you gain will be far greater when their "soon" comes to fruition.'_

"I will spare you the consuming details of the tournament. Needless to say, none of those expected to win at its start succeeded in more than showing very impressive encounters. Former companions of Raizen had shown up out of seclusion throwing everyone off. Yomi's young son, Shura, of whom no one but his advisor Youda knew joined as well. It was a fierce competition, many wearing themselves out against their worthy opponents. In the end, it was one of Raizen's old friends, a rather pleasant demon named Enki, who earned the honor of King of the Makai."

"So Sesshomaru-sama never showed?" The miko asked sadly.

Green eyes softened. "Not that I saw." _'I want so hard to tell you what Hiei told me… that Sesshomaru-sama has been often in King Enki's counsel… but I dare not. Too much is at stake, my dear miko.'_ "Eventually we all returned to the human realm, save Hiei but for the rare visits, and reintegrated into our lives here."

Lightly Kurama gave a tight smile. Despite Kagome's reactions he still felt discomfort in his worry she might yet alienate him for his past. "And that brings us up to date. I believe we remain out of favor in the Reikai."

"_That's_ an understatement." Botan muttered, none too quietly. "_Koenma's_ still out of favor with those higher in power in Spirit World, even if he's been given his job back."

There were motions of agreement all around. Kurama however turned piercing green orbs on the blue-haired girl. "Speaking of Koenma, Botan, while I appreciate that you were surreptitious in dropping into our sharing session as you were not specifically invited I would appreciate…"

"If I didn't inform Spirit World what I heard." The bubbly female interrupted.

Mildly put out Kurama none-the-less nodded. "Precisely."

"Bingo!" Botan exclaimed jubilantly, grinning ear to ear and running pinched fingers across her lips. "You've got it! My lips are _sealed_."

The fox might have said more but for the distracting giggle making fluttering breaths over the fabric of his shirt. Attention to the little miko Kurama could only smile as her cheerful and friendly nature reached out to the interloper to draw her into the fold. "You really _do_ say 'Bingo!' –just like Kazuma-kun said!"

'_Perhaps I was over-paranoid in regarding Kagome-chan's affections and forgiving heart. Could it be… I still have a chance…?'_ Feeling intense relief from the stress he had been building Kurama let this moment refresh him, enjoying the feel of the miko snuggling into his chest as she stunned him with her whispered words of thanks.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**_ If you missed the memo on my profile page this chapter was delayed because I misplaced my flashdrive after the motherboard on my laptop went down. I had to wait for the finances and parts to fix it before I could get it functioning, and then the version on my laptop was missing some of the work done on the flashdrive copy so it had to be redone. Thank you so much for your patience and understanding. I know I am the worst sort of tease for leaving you all hanging for so long when I promised "soon" for this chapter. You have my sincerest apologies; it was never my intention to leave you with a cliff hanger. _

_Trying to remember all the changes made to the flashdrive copy once my laptop was fixed has been irritating. THAT version was closer to finished. I did notice I lost all info on one of Takariidaa's brothers. Fewmets! I didn't realize everything I wrote on him was on the flashdrive. Bummer. I'm not even sure what other notes or chapter changes might have taken place._

_I was nearly finished rewriting what was missing of the chapter when I found my flashdrive. Bookyaka! :happy dances: I'm not sure I can relate how happy I am. It was a relief to have the lost info… but some things I wrote before were different than in the rewrite. For example the scene where Kurama and Yusuke talking about how they met was almost radically different, but I liked both versions. :faceplant: So merging those was particularly troublesome. Hopefully you got a better chapter for the deal._

_But no worries! Now I've everything hooked up through my DropBox account so that issue is old hat! Booyaka!_

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter and that it was worth the wait!_

_Originally posted 27 October 2012_

_Edited 16 November 2012: minor word changes and other alterations/fixes.  
_

_Edited 14 February 2013: "conformation" to "confirmation"; thank you guest **Diane**!_


	21. Genkai's Games

Healing Soul Chapter 21: Genkai's Games

Blue-gray eyes blinked and widened as the shoji doors were opened upon a rather dark warehouse style room. It was a far cry different than the bright sunlight in which they had spent their morning. It had been a beautiful sunrise, as Kurama had been correct in his prediction that their mothers would let them leave early to spend their next free day at Genkai's should they ask timely. They'd even brought the whole troop with them, sans Hiei of course.

Behind her Kurama flicked a gaze at his two former team members who were unsurprised and unimpressed by what was revealed. _'They have been here before.'_ Further thoughts on the matter were derailed as lights flickered on inside and the miko so close to him let out a squeal of delight. "An arcade! You have your own arcade! May I play?"

'_Girl was more entangled in her conversation with the fox that day than I'd hoped to have missed that. Doesn't seem she's as worn out as I would expect from practically cleansing my dark forest. Not with __**that**__ much energy.'_ Genkai shrugged. "Suit yourself."

As Kagome squealed her thanks and ran in the kitsune gave the aged psychic a keen look. _'Her tone was far too flippant. Almost sarcastic.'_ Strolling into the personal arcade he sent out his energies subtly, almost not surprised to discover more than a few of the games responded with signals of their own. _'Fascinating, Genkai. What, I wonder, is your intention with these machines? Ingenious, regardless: Combining technology and reiki. I applaud your achievement.'_

Giving a holler Yusuke raced to the punching games, a stunned Keiko in his wake as she was dragged along by a hand the mazoku had not relinquished. It was a cute, sweet act not commonplace with the brash delinquent that those who observed it smirked or smiled respectively. "Kurabara! I challenge you to a rematch! Betcha can't break a thousand!"

Instead of comments on the former detective's rather newly revealed demonic ancestry Kazuma cracked his knuckles with a grin before stretching and flexing his arm muscles for Yukina beside him. "You're so ON, Urameshi! I've been training lots too since last time we played! Prepare to be TOASTED!"

With that he strutted to where Yusuke was making practice jabs as his sister rolled her eyes and strolled after their happily skipping miko as she expressed her excitement about the Janken game. Both ignored the "tough guy banter" escalating between the unspoken best friends to the observing Yukina's bewilderment… and Keiko's unimpressed indignation over mild curiosity.

Light blue ponytail fluttering behind her Botan jogged after the punch-happy boys. "Hold on! I didn't get to watch this part last time!"

"Well hurry up then!" Yusuke shouted back at her with a smirk.

Left behind with the watchful proprietress Kurama raised a crimson brow. "The ones with multiples are more than just games." When Genkai showed no sign of arguing he continued. "Will you tell what they test?"

A wicked smile graced the old woman's lips. It was not often an opportunity like this presented itself, and she was going to milk it for all it was worth. "You're smart, Spirit Fox –figure it out yourself. Or you could always ask _those_ fools. Dimwit and the Moron know… if you can get it out of them." Her internal laughter was side-splitting seeing green eyes flash gold and red before Kurama civilly took his leave of her to wend his way between the rows of arcade machines. His goal quickly discernible as his tight stance relaxed when he was able to bask in the calming presence of a certain miko while trying to distinguish the nature of Genkai's games. The aged psychic _**knew**_ he would take it as a challenge. _'Yeah. I've still got it.'_

Emerald eyes flickered inquisitively watching Shizuru try her hand at the Janken game. Kagome was clapping with childish delight as her friend surpassed her own score with perfect marks. As she asked for another shot the taller woman joined Kurama in watching the game suspiciously while the miko obtained exactly the same score: only two points below the untrained psychic's. Watching the narrowed almond gaze flash with accusation towards an unperturbed Genkai he knew she had picked up on the master's 'embellished' games. How much Shizuru had gleaned, however, he could not yet determine.

Arching her brow further the elder Kurabara feigned indifference; lolling her head and gaze towards where the others were bunched. The fox found himself biting the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing as almost _evil_ mischief glimmered in the slender, light brown eyes. "I think I'll have a go at that punching game that has the knuckleheads all riled up. Wouldn't it beat all if I upped them?"

With that the sharply dressed female bobbed her head to a confounded but amused Kagome and with a relaxed snap turned to make her way towards her brother and the others.

"Is there something else you'd like to try, Kagome-chan?" The redhead asked in soft tones. As the miko was pondering another voice slipped into the conversation.

"Why don't you have a try at the karaoke?" Genkai's eyes sparked with rekindled youth that paired oddly but perfectly with the sly grin lilting upon her lips. Silently watching Kurama wondered what the master psychic was hoping to glean from such a suggestion or even the resulting outcome. No one had tried _that _particular game yet… and she really did not want Kagome to get lost within one of her personal games too soon. Yusuke and Kazuma would likely remain the whole time at the punching game trying to beat their own personal bests –or in Kazuma's case still claiming he was going to beat the mazoku's greatest so far. All three -for Shizuru had taken a turn at the game if only to irritate her baby brother- had reached their earlier target score though the humans just barely compared to Yusuke. Although Shizuru was noticeably behind her brother that she reached the score she _did_ was beyond impressive.

"Oh, no… I couldn't." The young miko shook her head in nervous embarrassment, a soft blush already spreading across her features. "I just couldn't. I…"

"What about a duet?" Kurama interrupted gently, sincere yet curious how she might respond to his offer. Whatever Genkai wanted to see so did he… but honestly the thought of hearing Kagome sing played an integral part in his decision as well. Stormy eyes snapped to his and he watched in awe as the swirl of her emotions ebbed to a more gentle display as Kagome calmed. A soft, grateful smile that still bordered on uncertainty graced her features.

"I…" Pink deepened towards vermilion on her cheeks as bashfulness struck the usually bold female. "If that would be all right, I think I could do that. Are you… are you sure, Kurama-kun?"

Momentarily lost in her eyes the centuries old male had to mentally shake himself to be able to answer the question timely. He was sure he would be willing to pair with the petite miko for more than just a karaoke duet but he would never force her. He wanted to know why her tale had him feeling as if something was missing within himself –why _she_ had him feeling so lost and found all at the same time. "Undoubtedly."

The single-word confirmation held all of his certainty, expressing it in a tone that could not be missed. Kagome's blush intensified even as one of her miraculous smiles bloomed. Enchanted the fox-avatar took her hand, and with a glance to Genkai for the proprietor's nod that this option was permitted.

Gently Kurama moved his hand to the small of the miko's back and with the smallest bit of pressure led her to the open space behind the microphone, reaching over to the side to snag a second for himself. Programming the system's small computer to sort for male/female duets green eyes scanned the choices before settling on a popular song which he recognized when it became apparent Kagome was too nervous to undertake the task. Drawing back so she could see his choice he lifted a brow, curious whether she would accept while hopeful she found it adequate as he really had no desire to search for another. Relief fell off Kurama in waves at her short nod, his smile gentle and warm as he tapped in their selection. Righting himself he collected his mic, the curve of his mouth an attempt to encourage the slightly trembling miko as the first bars of music filtered through the speakers. He hoped he could keep her attention on him or the scrolling lyrics -now pink as the female was to start- so that she would not be self-conscious that their friends' attentions were being drawn.

Then Kagome began singing -soft at first then gaining confidence- and Kurama lost awareness of all else; nearly missing his first note. Only after joining his rapture at hearing her sweet voice shifted to being engrossed in the magic of their paired voices. Or was it the way they abandoned the lyric screen to lock into each other's eyes as they sang?

Genkai permitted a small smile to soften her features as she continued to watch her youthful guests. A glance to the side made her chuckle to see Botan's dreamy sigh as she gazed at the singers. _'The start of something new indeed.'_ Aged gaze flicked to their joint score and a brow rose, marveling that they had already beaten the game's previous 'best' and hoping said game could handle the combined flow of power. _'Their energies __boost__ each other. I've __heard__ of it, but never seen the like.'_ Her smile turned snarky once more. _'huh. Wonder what that old coot will think of __this__. Can't wait to see the sputter on his face.'_

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__ Now you have the scene I cut from the previous visit. This is the third alteration of parts of it for there was a brief moment when I typed Kazuma and Yusuke having a contest with the punching bag game… before I remembered I had intentionally NOT brought Yusuke the first trip. :laughs: Ah the joys of jumping around my chapters while typing. ^_^ It was not too difficult to alter it… but then I decided that both the day and the chapter was too long so made another trip to Genkai's specifically for this. So once more I changed it, this time rather close to the original though I retained some of the fun things I thought up for the 'revision' without Yusuke & Keiko's presences._

_Originally, I was going to put the duet song into the chapter. Two things dawned on me to change my mind: one, doing so would make this chapter something of a 'song fic' which aside from the added word count that wasn't really mine it would change the entire style in which I've been writing for this piece; two, I don't know if anyone has noticed but I've been trying really hard to leave out brand names and such along with other little quirks of writing despite my often over-descriptive nature. This has a purpose: I want this piece to be relatively timeless. I don't want it to scream 'written in 2010-2012' or suggest that I know what year it actually occurs especially when I feel the happenings are older than this song. To actually put in the song I was envisioning would have 'timed' this story more than I want. For the record, if you're curious and didn't figure it out from the not-so-subtle hint the song I envisioned here was "Start of Something New" from Disney's 'High School Musical' –and no, I don't own it (aside from on DVD and soundtrack :winks:) nor have I any rights to the song same as I don't the anime about which I write fanfiction. :sticks up 'standard disclaimer applies' sticker:_

_Originally posted 31 October 2012 Happy Halloween, Samhain, All Saints' Day_

_As I've noticed all my dividers have __vanished_ _I'll likely be updating all previous chapters with edits. Some small writing changes might also be applied as I found when recently reading this aloud to my son that some things didn't flow as well as I'd have liked. Thank you for understanding._

_Edited 1 November 2012: Realized I'd forgotten to write Botan into this scene, though __**I**__ knew she was there. :faceplants: Also added a bit trying to make it clearer __when__ this happens after a reviewer posted confusion. _

_Edited 14 February 2013: "conformation" to "confirmation"; thank you guest __Diane__!_


	22. Miko Manipulations

Inuyasha YuYu Hakusho Crossover 1 Chapter 22

Healing Soul Chapter 22: Miko Manipulations

Kagome glanced up at Shizuru, a question clearly rolling in her storm-blue orbs. With trepidation the young woman raised a brow while pointedly ignoring the half-hidden grin of a certain kitsune. For her the late-afternoon picnic lost its calm, safe feeling as she wondered if the redhead told their favorite miko of with whom she had been conversing through the week. Weeks. "Shizuru-chan… with everything you've seen and even the _scores_ you can reach on Genkai-sama's games… why _**haven't**_ you learned more of your gifts?" Nearby Genkai scoffed, her aged eyes snapping in both mirth and irritation as she grunted almost evilly for the silent younger woman to answer the question. _'Yes, Shizuru__**-chan**__… tell her why you haven't trained, girl.'_ "I mean… you've had time for it, and even _more_ a perfect teacher just _WAITING_ for you. Why would you just _waste_ that? I don't know how many times I thought it would've been nice to have someone more powerful than Kaede-obaa-chan to train _me_ or even just more time with her."

Shizuru pressed her lips tighter around her cigarette as eyes pierced her, waiting for an answer she just did not have. Closing her eyes she took a long drag of her cancer-stick, unable to look at the emotional gaze of a certain pure-hearted miko any longer, and leaned back slightly into the warmth of their feathery blue wind shield.

Breaking the silence said miko sounded chipper in hiding her disappointment at the lack of response. "I'm thinking… bombs."

Light brown eyes disbelievingly opened. "Bombs?" The psychic questioned skeptically, brow arching once more. Yusuke sputtered. Keiko hissed at him to be quiet then. thoughtfully tapped her lips. Kazuma seemed about to say something when what was likely his sister's palm clocked him from behind landing him unconscious on a startled koorime's lap.

Glancing once at dancing green eyes Kagome nodded emphatically with a growing smile. "Yes! I can't see you with a sword like Kazuma-kun or even a whip like Kurama-kun or Sesshomaru-sama but I _CAN_ see you glancing sideways at some poor sap who irked you, lifting a brow and _smirking_ knowingly and then _**BAM! **__Kablooie! Spirit Bomb!_"

Kagome's gesticulations augmented her descriptions, her bluing eyes sparkling with the implications she presented and her dark hair flying with her exuberant movements. Beside her Kurama was both beaming and introspective beyond a brief shudder at the thought of psychic bombs. Probably recalling or reliving his fight with Karasu at the Dark Tournament it was perhaps unsurprising the intensity with which he contemplated Shizuru as well as his acceptance in the _soundness_ of Kagome's suggested "weapon" for her. Despite his own negative experience with an explosive expert the millennia old kitsune saw merit and compatibility of such a tactic with Shizuru learning to wield such an unconventional spirit attack. Obvious and declared modes of attack beyond direct kicks and fisticuffs would be too flashy for the human woman who preferred to watch with a cig from the sidelines offering only the occasional stinging barb. Especially as Kurabara Shizuru was not more than a bit of a street fighter and he did not see her being very _malleable_ to train as her brother and Yusuke had.

In the silence of Shizuru's deliberation their miko friend continued on blithely. "Can't you just _see_ it? Little ones, like sitting on a cherry bomb or snap-it to big ones that could really pack a whallop to get some creep off your back –and unless they could sense it they'd never even know it was _you_!"

"Bingo!" Botan interjected, pink eyes dancing. "It'd be perfect!"

"I think it sounds like a very good suggestion, Shizuru-san." Yukina added in her gentle way without looking up from where she watched how the orange curls under her fingers would bounce back after her ministrations. The curls were soft but firm, and she knew Kazuma put something in them to keep them that way though she did not know what. Still the koorime was pleased that whatever he used left the tactile feeling it did. "It is good to know something."

She had succeeded in keeping her amusement in the face of Kagome's antics a thoughtful lift of the brow but now Shizuru was having trouble keeping the curling of her lips toned down and sly. Almond eyes glinted with the possibilities as she glanced sidelong at Kazuma. Seeing the closeness of her thoughts to the surface Genkai could only shake her head and roll her eyes. _'THIS is what it took to convince that stubborn girl to unlock her potential? How she could use it on her __brother__? Hmph. Whatever works.'_ The revered psychic could not help but grumble to herself not unlike a certain friend of hers. _'Young people. You'd think it was enough I was willing to take on a second student __at all__ but no –she has to have a ridiculous reason to finally give in.'_ "You start tomorrow." Genkai glared impressively at the young woman at the first sign she might disagree not giving her a chance.

"Everyday, after work. Be grateful I'm letting you keep _that_ farce, girl. The others can come on their study nights. Don't worry, Kagome-sama –I'll see your jii-san sees things my way that it won't be a problem." Old eyes met ancient within a young face as she looked at Kurama. He had figured out that she suspected something and stealthily nodded his agreement. Something big was coming -good or ill- and both instincts screamed to have whatever confrontation was to come outside the city. Just in case… he wanted to be with Kagome, to protect her if needed. To support her if that instead. The additional distraction would also be a boon hopefully in keeping the miko too occupied to think about going to find the wolves on her own. There was a reason Kurama had omitted revealing that the Kekkai Barrier had been removed. "Hey Dimwit!"

"Hag!" Yusuke snorted.

"You come too. Your own lazy hide could probably use some retraining as well. Keiko, why don't you come along? See the idiot in action that _isn't_ putting his life on the line for a change." The next was muttered. "Might as well. Dimwit'd be next to useless _without_ you once you're out of school anyway." That brought giggles and chuckles all around, finally waking Kazuma from his impromptu nap as he blinked stupefied brown eyes from where his head was pillowed on Yukina's willing lap. To the others' gratitude, his position was enough to keep the loud male in stunned and blissful silence.

"_Hey!_" Said 'dimwit' contested, though the flustering did not aid his argument.

Ignoring her boyfriend the brunette nodded thoughtfully, trying to confine her own laughter. "Sure thing, Genkai."

With that they fell to discussing plans and how Genkai would see to it that Kagome's grandfather would permit the long trip so often –while ignoring any sputtered arguments from Yusuke or stubbornness from Shizuru.

"She's going to learn _**BOMBS?!**_" Takariidaa's usually calm tones echoed throughout the room in his horrified disbelief. When he had been summoned to his father's side _this_ was not the news he had expected. Two chuckles responded to his exclamation, and he could even feel his father's amusement vibrate the very air around them through his impressive aura.

"Guess you'll have to watch your back constantly once you've gained the female, hai aniki? Why –you'd better be careful _COURTING_, don't you think?" Golden eyes glared at the pale-yellow, almost colorless orbs that were lit from within with teasing.

"Her studies will certainly make the process more… _interesting_. However I don't see it as a detriment." _'Just a surprise…'_ his thoughts continued, his words having sounded more at ease and confident than he felt just yet. Not being able to talk to Shizuru first-hand about her abilities or even the truth of himself was beginning to wear on Takariidaa. Although he was able to meet with the woman for lunch whenever that timeslot was not filled with a business meeting (something his assistant understood to avoid whenever possible for the unforeseeable future) what had remained unspoken between them hung like an invisible wall. It made progressing forward in an honest relationship most complicated. Gold eyes flicked with veiled implore across the room to the one whose eyes matched in color. One who had yet to speak.

"Personally, I find it a hoot that it was Kagome to suggest what she should do." The kitsune's youthful tenor was like laughter itself supporting his claim, although part of that could probably be credited his recent time spying near the estranged miko. "Considering Kagome's temper. Good thing she stuck to arrows and barriers. Wouldn't want to see an anger-inspired miko-bomb."

"Indeed." The cool baritone broke the jovial conversation even as shudders continued their course at the thought of the often explosive little Shikon Miko using her energy to attack from a distance in such a way. Her arrows could be frightening enough… but at least they had a _trail_ and could be avoided. All eyes focused on the stony figure who finally deigned to enter the conversation. "Now –on why you were summoned. The kit's information tells more than the obvious." Three pairs of eyes blinked at the flicker of amusement in their elder's eyes before said eyes hardened to that of a commanding general's once more. "The developments lead to the end of our long wait. We must remain vigilant, and close. Reikai will likely try to slide out of completing this last part of the bargain –wanting to keep us in place and having never expected the circumstances to come to pass." Mirth and pride flashed across the smooth features, the others knowing it was for his successful bargaining with Reikai the better part of five centuries ago but still stunned he permitted them to _see_ it. "Kit –you will find this one's brother being the one most familiar with his habits as well as the most… elusive." Sea green eyes blinked at the unexpected compliments before the fox nodded and voiced his acquiescence. "And remind him to keep a lower profile. His last bout with the Wolf was reported. He needs to keep from their meager ranges of perception better –especially when the Jaganshi is on duty. The Forbidden Child has come far for his scant years and is watching for him. It is well he does not know for whom he seeks." Cold eyes flashed in the dim light. "If you come across them… inform Hogosha and his mate as well." There was a hint of frown. "He should be given the option and it would be proper for the pack to make a united presentation." At the fox's nod the gold gaze shifted.

"My sons –continue to watch the Ningenkai and not give yourselves away. Takariidaa," Gold met gold. "Take extra precautions with your chosen female as she trains. If fortune favors us all will come to pass before her training exceeds the barriers over what you must conceal. Her closeness to the miko ensures that when we reveal to one we can to the other as well. Your mother's blood is a boon in this." Dutifully, and honestly relieved, Takariidaa nodded.

The elder seemed content with his sons' responses. "Be ready. When the time comes I will call all here. You have your orders."

_**Author's Note**__: This came to me when I was trying to type the chapter 'Even Exchange' and I just HAD to write it down. ^_^ It was never originally intended for this fic, but once it started flowing it fit so nicely. The second half especially I feel tells so much –hopefully without telling too much._

_Next chapter is the big one! The one I've been __**waiting**__ to share! Booyaka!_

_Originally posted 3 November 2012_


	23. Fox Flashback

Inuyasha YuYu Hakusho Crossover 1 Chapter 23

Healing Soul Chapter 23: Fox Flashback

"Mother, you and Father leave soon for your date do you not."

"Yes." Smiling softly Kurama gave his human mother a gentle but feeling hug paired with a light kiss upon her cheek.

"I will leave you to get ready then, and finish my homework in my room. It will be an early night for me, so do not be alarmed when you return and my door is locked, okay Mother?"

Shiori looked curiously at her son then smiled gently with a nod. Although sometimes Shuuichi -Kurama- still confused her she was rather accustomed to his often strange ways. Sometimes she wondered at the change in him, as when very young he had been more condescending of her but now though he still gave that feel of knowing more than she he was always polite, considerate, caring, and loving. Not that she loved either more, but not having one's own beloved child talking down to her was more pleasant. "Of course, Kurama –my Shuuichi."

He smiled at that, giving her another kiss. "Goodnight then, Mother. Enjoy your evening." One more sweet hug and he left his mother in the kitchen to head to his room.

Not long after he paused beside his stepbrother's door. With what he intended for this evening it would be best to make sure the teen left him alone as well. It would do no good to be interrupted in that state nor surprise his stepbrother with a rarely locked door. Kurama knocked. "Shuuichi?"

He could hear the teen within gladly set aside his homework materials for a while even through the door. "Come on in, aniki."

The redhead opened the door but only marginally entered, keeping to the doorframe as was his tendency. The dark haired boy at the desk was turned to the doorway expectantly, his floppy bangs falling partway over his eye before he lifted his hand in his habitual motion to move the dark brown locks away.

"I wanted to tell you before I shut myself off to homework, as I'll be literally shutting myself up this evening." He watched the boy's confused and curious expressions, hoping he would take it at face value. "You'll be all right on your own for dinner? Mother is leaving the leftovers. I'll be making an early night of it, nothing personal but I don't wish to be disturbed so I'll be locking my door."

Yes… there it was: the surprise. Interestingly enough it was followed by gradual acceptance. "Sure, aniki. Everyone deserves some alone time, but thanks for letting me know. I can ask you in the morning about anything that really gives me a problem, right?"

Kurama smiled. "Of course… otouto." He bowed his head politely. "Good night."

"Good night, aniki."

Lying on his back in his Western bed Kurama folded his hands over his bare chest and closed his eyes. Between his fingers a filched red scarf sent a delicate scent gently wafting to his eager nose. His usual soft smile cranked up a notch in the emptiness of his room remembering how he acquired it. The three study partners had shared a laugh together when a short tickle fight while Shizuru stepped out led to Kagome's scarf slipping from the front of her fuku. As they returned to studying Kurama had pulled the scrap of red across her neck and deftly tied back her raven tresses. It was an idea he had from the way Kagome had pulled her hair into a ponytail the week before, but somehow it was _different _when done with his own hands. That she _permitted _him to do such with only mild confusion and a soft, sweet smile was enthralling. The effect had been stunning, and in that moment the fox avatar could no longer cling to any argument concerning his reaction to the girl. It had been later the legendary thief reclaimed his prize –warm and saturated with the beguiling scent from her neck. Now it was perfect, no longer holding the young woman's warmth but still retaining an aroma that was all Kagome.

He had to try this –he _had_ to. Ever since they had shared stories Kurama's sense that he was somehow _forgetting_ something -no matter how illogical- had only increased exponentially. This inexplicable feeling was only heightened with his growing closeness to the little miko Kagome. It was an entirely unknown sensation to the centuries old kitsune, one that itched and teased of great mystery. That it apparently had to do with his _own_ memories both enthralled and frustrated him. How, _why_ would there be this deep-rooted suspicion that somehow, someway, his memories had been compromised? If it were really the case what could it _mean_? Beyond wanting to know if there was possibly some memory hidden within his mind to which he had been unaware there was a greater drive pushing Kurama to do all he could to see if it was so. As his thoughts, his feelings, hinting at this matter all stemmed from Kagome in some way either directly or with one or two degrees of separation (even the latter often circling back to his miko in speculations) Kurama had to worry: might his lack of knowledge, this potentially missing memory… could not knowing it somehow endanger Kagome?

Such a thing _could not_ be permitted. _At all_.

It had taken only seeing and then having to leave her again after hearing her tale to enflame the fear in him. Only a day to deduce the best possible strategy. Thankfully for his state-of-mind the best strategy was also the easiest and relatively quick. He would just have to wait for the right circumstances to create and then deftly lift the necessary focus. Plans, which led him to be as he was here.

Reaching his spirit energy and youki out Kurama caused a pale, nondescript plant set in one of the shelves of his bed's headboard to flourish. Its greenish white petals closed together like a large sleeping tulip opened slowly to reveal a faint illumination that blurred and hid the details of its many short stamens like a thick fog. This particular flora carried no scent of its own but as its seeking tendrils following Kurama's manipulations snaked over his head and touched the red scarf wherein Kagome's aroma was focused and amplified as its fog grew and spilled over heavy petals. If there were any memories hidden away connected to the specific combination of scents that were Kagome this would awaken them. The millennia old fox felt the true effects of the plant take hold as he sensed the mists of time and memory ensnare him.

There it was: her scent. Fresh in his memory –in the twitching nose of his fox form. Fox form? Kurama focused. The female's scent was younger, but not by much. It covered an old scent of blood… HIS blood. Other scents started to filter into the clearing memory. The closest other than Kagome's… a very young kitsune whose scent was green like leaves but with a hint of magical fire, nothing more than a youkai child. His scent was intermingled with the girl's raven locks where Kurama the fox currently had his nose buried as she held him close in a protective embrace. It was as if the kit spent a lot of time on Kagome's shoulder. He turned his gaze from the thick waves of ebony and was granted visual confirmation: this memory girl bearing Kagome's scent WAS her. Somehow. The uniform was of _this_ time, though of a _middle_ school, not her current high school despite the similarities. Her build also held the slightly less-matured lack-of-curves appropriate to being a few years younger than the Kagome with whom he was accustomed. Around them a scenic countryside, a fire, a young monk or houshi, a taijiya with a strange cat he could swear was youkai in her lap, and an… inu-hanyou? And the air… much cleaner than the air today. Even in the country. Almost like the cleansed air at Kagome's shrine but with a larger feeling. If Kurama were someone else he might think they were cosplayers or re-enactors, but there were key elements kept him from such conclusions: the air's freshness as well as the other scents, the parallels to Kagome's tale, and his own fox form. Kurama had not taken fox form since being caught nearly twenty years ago –since he took the form of Minamino Shuuichi.

'_There were two key times in my life I remained in full spirit fox form: from my creation until I gained the strength of a demon, taking my Youko humanoid form, and when I departed to Reikai after leaving Yomi to his lesson.'_ But which time was this? By Kagome's story it would have to be the latter, but that did not make sense. Why had he ventured to the Ningenkai, as the scents told him he had? And the figures… was it really a memory or merely a fantasy? He did not think it was possible… but could his desires for Kagome cause such a daydream within his own mind, heightened by her recently told tale? Kurama did not think that was likely given the truthful nature of this plant, but why then did he have a memory of which he _had no memory?_ And why would the _scents_ be so very vivid and clear of it was anything _but_ a memory? _'It is time to find the beginning of this memory, now that I have extracted the incident. Now: the beginning.'_

Swirls of color spun in his mind's eye as Kurama pressed his will upon the plant and his own forgotten memory.

When the eddy of swirling senses calmed and receded he found himself fox and whole within the untamed wilds of the Spirit World. Whispered rumors reached him of a shining pink orb in the Ningenkai –a jewel of unsurpassed beauty and power. Not one to rush into a job unprepared the lone legendary thief collected intelligence before planning his own voyage to the human lands; for more personal reconnaissance. The information was amazing: a jewel of four souls -the Shikon no Tama- created by a legendary miko Midoriko while battling demons, trapping their souls inside by the strength of her pure heart. There were of course slight variations to the tale, but all-in-all the meat was pretty much consistent. But not only did this gem have impressive origin it was supposedly very powerful. Enough to grant untold powers to a youkai and even a wish –though none had used the later so Youko Kurama had little faith in _that_ particular aspect. What mattered to him was it was an item indeed worth his reputation, talents, skills and merits: something that would certainly be a worthy challenge.

If only the time was not crazy with the births of those _hanyou_ still. Quite a stir the rumors based by facts were making in Reikai. It made things chaotic and Youko Kurama _hated_ planning around chaos. Too many unaccounted variables.

While it had been lost for a handful of centuries since its creation, Kurama had learned that the Shikon no Tama was now protected by a human miko by name of Kikyo –a ningen onna of such purity she was able to both protect her charge and keep it from becoming tainted with youki. Powerful… but not the warrior the Jewel's creator had been. Satisfied with his reconnaissance the silver fox prepared for his jaunt into Ningenkai only to hear that the Shikon Miko Kikyo had died –and taken the jewel with her. Disappointed the spirit thief remained put, waiting to find hints of the priestess and her jewel when they arrived in Reikai. But the often inept rulers of the Spirit Realm actually succeeded for once in keeping everything surrounding the miko silent. Even her arrival was never known to any that could whisper her passing. And no rumor came of the sacred tama. Not even a whisper. It was as if it ceased to exist.

Then fifty years later suddenly there came buzz of the tama's return. Surprisingly -or not- barely a human's run away from where it was last known to be, burned with the late miko's remains. This was followed quickly by its shattering and scattering across the Ningenkai continent of Nippon. The spirit fox's eager ears twitched in excitement for the mark that got away. Intel was quicker with the flying rumors surrounding the new Shikon no Kakera –the jewel shards. It seemed there were two key factions: the name Naraku in hushed whispers and feared darkness, versus the hanyou second son of the great Dog General and a strange, foreign miko. It was enough to inspire Youko Kurama to depart for the Ningenkai at once. Details he would uncover himself once there this time. He would not permit the opportunity to slip him by again. No… he would not miss this second chance.

It was the spirit fox's first venture into the human world –nothing had been of interest to the thief there before. Being so he took care to learn the flora as well as the ways of this place as he listened and sensed for whispers of his target. Neither took long. The plants here were relatively docile and affectionate to his powers. The inhabitants of this world fairly easy to place and avoid –though he made note to heed where the powerful first son of the Inu no Taisho roamed while also discovering this young Lord of the West's stance against the one called Naraku. The information on Naraku himself was vague and often conflicting, retaining veins of darkness and treachery and veiled with layers upon layers of complicated plotting. Most could give -or would give- no aid to the youkai/hanyou's whereabouts. Not that it hindered Youko Kurama. Finding the once-human (how _dare_ he once have been such a pathetic excuse for a thief –bandit was more like it) with his large collection of the tama was almost _too_ easy. Kurama's first casing of the shielded castle most disappointing. Few guards, few traps. But he was not fool enough to presume an easy target or get overconfident of his success. There were still too many variables on this "Naraku" character; too many things that were still unknown. Kurama preferred having plans for all possible outcomes –and there were too many unformulated for his satisfaction. He fell to studying, the helpful plants of this world keeping him informed as shards passed hands. It was not the most _detailed_ investigation where the plants were concerned, for plants could only understand and convey so much, but it was extremely reliable in a trustworthy sense. Not to mention the security in keeping his existence in this realm a secret.

It was during this Kurama was caught unawares one evening nearing twilight. The flora in their way had tried to warn him, but the 'moving-hurting air' he was "told" to avoid before it confused him was quickly upon him and distorted his senses. He had not even sensed the hanyou's approach! Growling, Youko Kurama sent the plants to attack, fueled with a combination of his spirit and demon energies. Sent them to lash at the form resembling a white-pelted baboon even to his blurring eyesight. He saw the falling of two pieces of wood each in a shape reminiscent of a sliced tuning fork as his plants split the creature in half just as he realized the power of the chunk of Tama was not with _that_ prey. No… the Shikon was nearby –the spirit fox dodged the first tentacles shot his way from the direction of the jewel's power. He snapped and fought as more joined in –but he was weak from the poisonous miasma that he now realized was from what the flora had tried to warn him. _'Air that is dangerous to those that move, that breathe. It makes so much sense now –these Ningenkai plants do not know how to explain poisonous fumes.'_

Naraku's speaking was annoying him –cocky bragging about how he would absorb the fox and his powers into him. First the words angered then startled as Youko Kurama realized at least one truth about Naraku's origins through all the rumors. He _was _a combination of many youkai drawn together. As such he could continue to grow in power by remembering and revisiting how he was created. For a moment he almost knew fear as a tentacle pierced him before he had a chance to dart away. He could still win –but this was not the battle or even _**a**_ battle he had planned. Youko Kurama did not like that.

Then a loud male cry followed by a great light and a mighty cutting of winds sped through the place Youko Kurama had been fighting the being known as Naraku. _'The wind scar.'_ He realized, placing information about the Inu no Taisho together with other tales and the young, gruff voice that just screamed 'Kaze no Kizu!'

It was time for a strategic withdrawal –clearly something Naraku was attempting as well by the creature's screeches. Youko Kurama could smell the putrid blood. Good… the unnatural hanyou was in as bad shape as Kurama. There was at least some satisfaction in that, though the fox remained disappointed in his own involvement. He should never have let himself be caught unawares as he had…

Bedraggled, the injured silver fox crawled out of range from what remained of the residual fighting with the help of the flora before collapsing. There was a trail of sticky crimson the plants could not fully remove so he endeavored to stay awake despite the pooling of his life's blood. Through the haze that was his vision Kurama saw a streak of white-pink purity race across the night towards where he could sense the fleeing Naraku. There was a strong feminine call of 'Hiraikotsu!' combined with a swish of air as a gigantic youkai-bone boomerang that sang of sentience and cooperation split the sky, as well as another impressive flare of the Wind Scar followed by something that felt like a sideways tornado or air whirlpool. Then voices lifted in frustration.

"_**Damn it!**_ That was the real one too!"

"Yes, Kagome-sama sensed the shards, though we passed the remains of one of his puppets as well." This second voice was slick but calm, for all it shared the same disappointment.

"Feh. Something else got that. It'd explain the blood. Damn scent's all over. _Kuso_… haven't seen him so hurt since the first time Kagome got 'em with an arrow. Damned bastard always running! We could've _**had**_ him!"

The scent of a kit nearing his fallen form distracted Youko Kurama from paying any more attention to the males' conversation. He did not need to hear their speculation of his fight anyway –he had experienced it firsthand. The kit however was interesting even in the spirit fox's current state, being cautious yet concerned as he nervously followed Youko's blood trail. Blue-green eyes that were almost aqua or turquoise widened like saucers at the sight of him. It made Kurama nearly want to laugh at the mixture of awe, fear, and worry pouring off the little kitsune. "_KAGOME!_ KAGOME come _quick!_ I found him! A kitsune! And he's _hurt!_"

A young, feminine voice that instantly seeped into the more painful places of his being to soothe and comfort trailed upon the little fox demon's words. "What is it, Shippou? Where… oh!"

Youko Kurama's eyes could barely stay open as the female human heeded the kit's call. Through the odor of his own blood he could pick out her fresh, clean scent: that of purity and the most gentle of longed for spring rains. His mind was lucid enough to marvel at the strangeness of the situation, vaguely recalling rumors now of the inu-hanyou's pack as being particularly abnormal, but rumors could not hint her affect on him. It was not that he disregarded the shard hunter group, but viewed Naraku as the one from whom he could attain the greatest 'prize.' After all… it was often the vile hanyou stole shards from them through his trickery. Perhaps, though, he should have figured them more prominently into his plans.

The girl Kagome's clothing distracted his thoughts for he had not seen their like in any territory of the realms and was under the impression that such a display of skin here in the Ningenkai was rather scandalous among the prudish humans of this country. However her aroma carried a contradictory innocence to such thinking. In fact… it was almost burning in its sweet purity, her innocence more than mere body being pure and sweet through her soul. The locked power within her reached out to him for whatever reason, untrained and uncontrolled, in soothing spiritual pettings that the injured fox found himself unwilling to resist. If he had the energy his eyes might have widened. The _kit's_ eyes were wide enough for the both of them. As it was he did not flinch from her as animal and demon aspects whispered to do on instinct at proximity to a human, trusting instead the kit's faith in the miko and some deeper and stronger undertone within himself. Idly Kurama wondered where the kit's parents were, for he bore no scent of another full youkai of his caliber or species –only that of a more primitive neko youkai and humans with a hint of _dog_. "Oh you poor thing…"

The compassion, honest and true, in her voice surprised the lone fox more than the kit's concern had. After all –she was human, a miko even, and no kitsune by which to have any sense of bond or responsibility. Hers was a prominent scent on the kit however, but although the thought that perhaps she had an affinity for kitsune was plausible Youko Kurama dismissed it as not entirely viable. Something… that despite his instincts and very _nature_ he wanted to _trust_ her.

"Hi there… it'll be okay… I won't hurt you…" A delicate hand was held expectantly out to his muzzle, and on some level within the delirium and pain the spirit fox was both amused and slightly insulted that he -_**HE**_- was being treated like a common animal. Or perhaps not. Beyond the miko's soothing words he heard the light landing of the fiery cat demon, before her two human riders dismounted. Perhaps… perhaps this odd miko treated everyone alike. Of course it would be almost _wise _of the girl to let him sniff her first, as he was in animal form and currently only at most double the size of the most common mundane fox. What else could she know, really? The vast majority of her powers were locked inside her –likely at an early age if not from conception. This untrained miko worked only with what leaked out of its containment, and even then a bare minimum at a late age from what he knew of miko. She responded instead with other knowledge and her own sweet heart. With that possibility rolling through his thoughts Kurama dutifully sniffed the offered palm before letting his nose fall weakly into it. Although he hated showing even this rare weakness his failing was mollified by the spike of concern in the girl's pure aura and scent paired with her audible cry of alarm and wide, watering eyes. He could not recall even his barely remembered sire or dam showing such care for him. "Shippou…" She called softly as her gentle hands smoothed over Youko's wounds and through his fur. "Bring my bag, please."

Eager to be of help the kit chirped a devoted "Hai!" before darting off on his task. Alone with the human female Youko found himself lost in moisture threatening gray-blue eyes that sparkled brighter than any jewel in his collection. Those stormy eyes so full of compassion mixed with the comforting charms of her scent and trickling energies soon had the fox truly relaxing in her gentle hold. Her doctoring of him after the kit returned dragging a large yellow bag was mostly a blur of touches and scents superimposed with storm blue eyes and the gentle drone of a sweet feminine voice. Another request to the kit for water was similarly completed. Youko Kurama's wounds were cleaned and wrapped, a strange antidote moving through his system as his doze in her lap drifted into the thicker grips of healing slumber. The gentle feel of her petting fingers through his now clean fur carrying through to his sleeping subconscious along with her soothing scent.

He awoke with the sun warm upon him to the feel of wind in his fur and the comforting feeling of being _clean_ while held somewhere safe. The latter in and of itself was odd as he had not felt complete trust in another living being since Kuronue many centuries ago. Opening his eyes the Youko confirmed what his nose tried to convey: he was on the back of the neko youkai; slender, white-sleeved, warm arms held him close and he felt safe in their embrace combined with the sweet, pure scent that surrounded him. With the size he had chosen for his Ningenkai venture only half of his curled form fit on the miko's green-covered lap while the rest -and all his tails- lay upon the fire cat's shifting shoulders. The scent of the kitsune kit mingled in with those of the miko's and neko's indicating he was very close –possibly on the girl's shoulder. There were voices to the side where the scent of the other two humans paced them. Curious, Youko reopened one eye to catch the girl -Kagome- glance from him to the path they took and back again. He caught her eyes, bringing a warm, caring smile to the otherwise fairly pretty face that was like glimpsing the kami who had blessed her with her holy powers. Although the spirit fox was not usually one to be stunned he nearly forgot his curiosity in her companions for not expecting to see such a thing in a human. He calmed and re-relaxed in her hold, giving the barest of canine grins before letting his gaze and thoughts drift to her traveling companions. Both of their scents lingered on the neko and kit, though more upon the cat. A taijiya -demon slayer- and a monk, as to be expected from his information as well as noticing them in his injured state it was still surprising. It was an unusual grouping –in any of the three worlds.

The taijiya looked like a presentable young lady of the time with her kosode covering her protective slayer suit. It bore colors that told the spirit kitsune that her village had been quite proficient at their business to afford such more obscure shades. While it was no furisode as more royal maidens might wear the style as a kosode was fashionable enough as well as being suited to the slayer's more active lifestyle while keeping the proper femininity and decorum between jobs as it were. It silently spoke without words that the woman was clearly not some typical commoner.

Though he knew of the Demon Slayer profession enough to be wary his information was not all-conclusive. His senses were telling him that they were not as genocidal towards youkai as he might have been led to believe. From the scents alone… the neko _claimed _her. Nor clearly were those Buddhist monks not stoically living their "take no life" dogma all hell-bent in the destruction of demon-kind –unless the members of this group were particularly unique about such matters.

Not far ahead of them Youko Kurama could smell the inu-hanyou, his scent rife with irritation and impatience. Yet there was something more to the pup's scent: new guarded happiness over old sadness with a strong sense of protection. This one not only bore the scent of the Inu no Taisho in his blood, but apparently the great daiyoukai's _fang_ as well. Which would explain his memory of the _Kaze no Kizu_ heard and seen in his injured delirium. Almost idly he took in the boy's kariginu, which though fashionable in Nippon a couple centuries ago now even tucked into his hakama barely gave the illusion of a hitatare. Though noted, the spirit fox did not particularly _care_ about the shifts in human styles other than being useful bits of information and capable of dating things for him. The hanyou's style made Youko Kurama wonder however… why did he make the change he did? Was he trying to fit in with the humans _that_ much? It certainly did not seem like his current traveling companions held much credit to fashion trends. Besides… the fire rat alone was worth more than the most fashionable ningen garment of the time. Fashion was a collection of small things that the intellectual kitsune noticed and filed at a glance in placing his observations, not something he necessarily heeded himself other than taking pride he looked impressive in his humanoid shape while having freedom of movement. Hence his preference for an almost Greek toga-style shirt, billowy comfortable Kung Fu pants, and Chinese shoes. But with others, especially those having contact with the humans who so often related clothes with worth and standing, knowledge of apparel spoke volumes.

Vaguely Kurama recalled the hullabaloo when the dog general, Toga, arrived in Reikai a little over two centuries past –vocal and insistent upon waiting the decades for the human woman he had died saving: his Izayoi-hime. _'This must be their pup. Brash and dangerous, but having the chance of greatness in him –if his recklessness doesn't get him and this group killed.'_

For some reason, that usually impersonal observation bothered the spirit fox.

His mental discomfort was soon distracted by the miko's sweet voice. "I was thinking…" How quickly the others of the group focused their attention on the girl as she spoke. _'Interesting… the pup leads but… it is this miko through whom all are connected.'_ It was almost really no wonder, if the others felt the comfort of her aura anything like the spirit fox did. Kurama shifted his thoughts as the girl continued. "The village might be too much for him." Her fingers gently smoothed silver fur and once more Kurama was beside himself in the face of this girl's concern for him –a stranger. He could feel the unblinking violet gaze of the human male thoughtfully upon them but did not react. Truthfully… it was capturing his own curiosity what the monk's thought process might be. "Maybe I imagined it… but the way the plants were surrounding him like they were protecting him or something and the little seeds clinging to his fur… I was thinking maybe he'd be more comfortable by Goshinboku."

If he was less mature Kurama would have blinked at the unexpected reveal. _'She noticed my seed stores… and left them.'_ There was not enough to think beyond that on the matter for now as things were progressing that required his attention.

Kurama looked now obscurely at the monk whose energies had shifted in an intriguing fashion. The human male's violet eyes were deep in thought, making the spirit fox frown inside. _'He is not unfamiliar with reading battles –already concluded with the hanyou-pup likely that I beat the puppet. The question is… how much exactly was he able to read from that battle? It is highly unlikely my legend is known among the ningen, though I will not disregard the possibility. But how much else have I inadvertently disclosed that this monk has discerned?'_

"Yes, Kagome-sama. That seems prudent. This fox appears to have a great affinity with plants so it would be best we keep them together. Also, as tolerant as the villagers have been it would be wise to avoid the potential strain of introducing an unknown youkai especially one of such power as to have singlehandedly taken on Naraku so impressively. Kaede-sama would be accepting, but it would be unkind of us to ask so much of her." The monk's gentle eyes towards the miko shifted with pointed knowledge as they met Kurama's and the fox was surprised at the human's bold bravery. Regardless, both males soon put their thoughts to the back of their minds in the light of Kagome's beautiful smile. For a wonderful moment the company basked in the warmth before all frowned as the miko's smile fell when the sound of the hanyou's grumbles reached her ears. Kurama found himself giving soft purrs of comfort along with the others' quiet reassurances until the sadness left her eyes –all while biting off the urge to growl at the inu-hanyou. Despite himself, despite logic, Youko Kurama closed his eyes and curled his head into the warm side of the small miko –still softly purring. _'Her petting fingers feel good…'_ was the reason he gave himself, though deep down the logical legendary thief knew it was more than that –the power of this Shikon Miko upon a being of his capabilities.

Speaking of power, after a few days the recuperating spirit fox lifted his snout to sniff the air and confirm the energy those senses picked up as they neared what was apparently their destination. Internally Kurama's narrow eyes widened at the subtle yet undeniable presence. _'A god tree. Surely. And here I had the impression there were no such trees remaining in the Ningenkai.'_ Had Kurama not already been relaxed this tree would have achieved it, and even so his curled body pooled slightly more in the comfortable and calm presence. _'This tree… this __**god **__tree… there is a barrier around its energies, shielding most of its wonder from the unsuspecting. Nothing much… merely a small dampening so that it does not blaze out like a beacon to just anyone amidst this forest of ordinary trees. It also seems to have a particular closeness or bond with the human miko. How interesting.' _As enraptured as Kurama was in Goshinboku he did not miss the miko's notice of his reaction –nor the way the tree touched her aura with its own. Her soothing fingers upon him were filled with joy, and once more Kurama conceded to bequeath to her his own canine smile. It amused him that this small action on his part thrilled the little kitsune youkai even as it brightened the miko's smile. Sighing contentedly Youko Kurama let his still tired but wholly aware gaze travel the clearing around the god tree even as he felt the gentle natural spirit of the tree welcome him gently in its own unique way. _'This will not be a bad place to relax and heal. In fact… there is unlikely another spot more advantageous to my particular needs at this time. How strange… that without plans I have fallen in with the least likely of company and that they should bring me to such a place.'_

Again, feeling the violet gaze upon him the fox met the monk's eyes to see the oddly knowing human quirk his lips in soft smile then nod. Like the strangeness of feeling comfort from the miko or in trusting this group at all Kurama marveled at the rare sense of relief that reached him understanding that whatever the monk had learned this 'Miroku' as his companions called him would not share. Though Kurama wondered at this he was untypically grateful. It was an odd feeling –one like the trust he had not felt in any such way since the loss of Kuronue.

"Keh. If you're going to be here I'm gonna go see what Oba's doing." The hanyou Inuyasha mouthed with a huff, earning again the frowns of his 'pack.' It was only his logic that kept Kurama from growling at the brash and uncouth pup this time, knowing that such an instinctive show of displeasure would only keep Inuyasha with them longer. Though the Inu no Taisho's son showed promise in battle his words and actions since -particularly with this pack but especially the human miko- had quickly tired the spirit fox of his presence. Instead Kurama's slitted eyes followed the hanyou's visage through the hoods of his eyelids until all trace of red or white was gone from his view; large silver ears twisted and turned their cups to trace the last sounds of his parting. Only then did he fully relax –purring softly again as slender fingers caressed the soft furred curves of his ears. _'I will rest here with them in this place, and learn from them more of their stance on this 'Naraku' and the Shikon no Tama.'_

If it was possible the centuries-old fox could get more than he expected… it happened. It amazed him how trusting and loving the miko was around him. How tolerant while protective the taijiya and houshi were. The only thing not surprising was the kit's curiosity, though Kurama's own not-so-easily pushed back urge to sate said curiosity was unexpected.

As was his wont to growl each time the hanyou returned and barked something rude at the miko –most commonly something like "Oi! Wench! Where's my ramen?" Whatever ramen was Youko Kurama did not care (and in fact crinkled his nose at the too salty, too overbearing scent of the strange noodles) but the crudeness of the words… the way the miko responded… to _that _he found himself responding all too much. Not that he let the others see, of course. Nothing more than a canine glower that _did_ cause the pup to turn away when seen –though those times were few as Inuyasha was visually rather unperceptive. After all… he never saw the pain he caused the miko Kagome.

Which was another thing. It half irked, half pained Kurama to watch the interaction between the two. As if it was a personal affront that the miko should hold such feelings for a _pup_ who treated her so horribly. Oh he heard her innocent quiet ramblings as she spilled her heart within hearing of the 'injured animal youkai' clear enough to understand the situation. That did not mean he _liked_ it or accepted it. In fact he was irritated with himself for being so distressed that Kagome put up with the rough verbal abuse. Who cared if the whelp protected her and showed feelings when in the midst of battle? When they defeated Naraku as they planned such instances would likely diminish or cease to occur completely and then with what would she be left? A barely juvenile hanyou that spoke disrespectfully to her? Disgraceful. The Shikon Miko should see that she deserved better.

Why again did he _care_ so much about it?

Back to business, what Youko Kurama learned of the dark hanyou and the Shikon itself was quite impressive. That such an eccentric group had such knowledge while the majority of Nippon and especially beyond the island country was unaware and oblivious was fairly remarkable. Of course, each player had a part in the drama of the Shikon no Tama. Each one touched most callously. The more the legendary fox learned… the less he wanted the powerful but terrible bauble. Yes… the rumors he heard of the jewel's powers did indicate it was exactly the kind of mystical treasure worthy of his skills. The truth however was even more dangerous.

As was his reaction to the truth.

Or perhaps it was the reaction to the miko.

There was a temptation Youko Kurama quelled whispering that he give his assistance. Worse was the undercurrent of thought indicating a desire to never leave the strange little human miko. It was against both his nature and better judgment. Now that he knew more on the matter of the Tama he should walk away –return to the Reikai and merely leave the matter be. Once he was healed.

Youko Kurama was still tussling over this dilemma some days later when the group received an unexpected visitor. There had been slender, silvery-white soul-stealers spotted on the far side of the village, and the miko had been oddly quiet since. Conceding to the role of his 'dumb animal youkai' guise Youko Kurama was curled half upon the priestess' lap as she read from a strange, bound tome. Through lidded eyes Youko recognized many, but not all, of the markings upon the pages. Those that eluded him frustrated the fox –as often occurred when Kagome did the thing she called 'homework.' This time however the nearing of a powerful youki garnered the spirit fox's attention as it brushed his awareness. _'The General's heir. The Western Lord approaches.'_ Intrigued, Kurama casually watched as the obviously untrained miko registered the nearing presence first with flicks of her storm-gray eyes in the correct direction showing the perplexity she had of her own actions. The kit next with an equally perplexed look followed by a sniff then a glance at Kagome as he clearly tried to place something vaguely known. However neither seemed to identify what they clearly sensed. The monk looked up almost at the same time the taijiya Sango was standing, responding to the neko's nudge. Their eyes locked only a moment before turning unerringly at the approaching daiyoukai. _'Interesting… those with the least ability have the most understanding and knowledge. The humans __know__ who nears.'_

Kurama remained casual yet aware. He himself had no qualms with the inu but he had heard in the silence of his time with this group that the half-brothers bore no familial love. It was the way Sesshomaru's name was never mentioned, nor even the West. How the inu lord would react to his presence within this group was another unknown for which the nearly healed Kurama did not care to be in the dark. There were other unknowns regarding the regal and silent daiyoukai –primarily for the thief being if he was known to Sesshomaru and if so, how well and in what fashion. He would soon discover. At least… somewhat.

Black booted feet beneath billowy white hakama whose ends tucked into their tops entered the clearing announcing the quiet lord's arrival. Kurama had spent some of his thoughts during the inu's approach contemplating the energies of the fang Tenseiga with calm fascination. Better to do so when the dog could not see Kurama's interest. Now he had seen enough –well as much as possible without seeing the sword in action, which he had a feeling would not be any time soon. Besides… there were different issues pressing with this encounter. He could feel and smell the discomfort of the group he (momentarily) adopted. Still they held strong, for which Youko Kurama had to give them credit. Even for a grown 'pup' Sesshomaru's battle presence and youki were impressive. Kurama imagined had the inu daiyoukai wished or if they _were_ in battle it could be quite oppressive as well.

A side-note that amused Kurama was the style of the lord's way of dressing. It was impeccable for a lord of this time and place and on its own not of much note, however it was with comparison to the younger sibling's perhaps attempts at fashion that mirth could be drawn. The fox should have suspected, and inwardly smirked wondering how much subconscious hero worship the annoying half-inu had for his elder sibling. For the inu-hanyou's tucked in kariginu gave the impression of emulating his older half-brother's fashionable hitatare.

What he _had not_ been expecting was the way the white sleeve with red hexagonal stylized sakura blossoms of the Western Lord's hitatare hung limp and empty on his left side. _'To have such power even missing a limb… I must say I am impressed, son of the Inu no Taisho. But what, other than a fang of your father's could do so to you? Unless… his other pup… ah. Yes –I could see how even one such as you could lose yourself to rage in your hanyou sibling's presence, thus giving him opportunity to mar you in such a way. That occurring would certainly be something you would see to it that it would not be widely circulated. I wonder if the brash youth's companions know the truth. They do not seem surprised by your state.'_

"Sesshomaru-sama." The monk greeted their 'guest' with full but wary politeness. All but Kurama shared signs of amazement at the youkai lord's acknowledging nod to the salutation. Clearly… they had not expected it. Kurama wondered what their previous meetings had been like. Sesshomaru showed no other acknowledgement to the others beyond a flickering of his cold golden eyes to the miko before his gaze settled on the silver canine half upon her lap. Kurama held the grown pup's gaze steadily and just as emotionlessly. Waiting.

"Kitsune." Shippou freaking for a second shivered where he hid in Kagome's raven hair but the two staring youkai ignored him. Very shortly Youko Kurama nodded his silver head in the miko's lap, gaze unwavering. There were gasps from miko and kit as they realized to whom the youkai lord truly spoke. Though Sesshomaru did not move Kurama saw how he had indeed noted the way his indication was responded. "Do not involve yourself with the Shikon no Tama."

There was another gasp from the miko and Youko Kurama could feel the motion of the hand leaving him darting to clasp the bottle of shards at her neck. He could imagine those brilliant eyes of hers were wide, and he did not like the notion that wariness of _him_ might be creeping into her gentle and trusting heart. Without breaking eye contact with their royal 'guest' Kurama nuzzled his cheek into the palm of her remaining hand until he felt the miko calm with faith in him restored –then marveled at his own relief from it.

Canine eyes studied the unmoving daiyoukai as the mind behind contemplated his words while ignoring the shocked reactions of the group to the same. This close… Kurama could smell the scent of a young human female where it lingered on Sesshomaru's white pants near his knees. It was a scent other than those of the dragon and kappa he had been expecting. _'I wonder what more there is to this Sesshomaru-sama.'_

The demon lord frowned ever so slightly in light of Kurama's continued lack of response. "It is a danger and a false way to power. Beneath ones such as ourselves." That seemed to stun the inu-taichi. Obviously the Western Lord did not often deem others worthy of his standing. That… or they did not realize before that Sesshomaru had no interest in the Jewel of Four Souls.

The spirit fox could feel the stiffness of his miko 'pillow' as well as the anxiety from uncertainty rather than fear in her aura. In fact… there was something of relief and curiosity to be found in the rather contained purity of her aura and scent. _'Because the hanyou is not here.'_ Kurama nuzzled the still hand that slipped from his ears (where it had fallen when Kagome released her shard container) as he lifted his head to communicate to the daiyoukai. Youko Kurama knew his own humanoid form was taller than the pup's, also that his current chosen animal size was much, _much_ smaller. Regardless he held no fear even in his not-quite healed state as he spoke in the canine tongue to the much younger daiyoukai. Though the 'killing perfection' may exceed him in battle experience Kurama knew he had thousands of years of cunning and knowledge on the pup.

_[Already I have forsaken my interest in the Tama.]_ To those unfamiliar with the language it sounded like a series of barks and yips. Kurama found both mirth and uncertainty in it. Would Shippou betray him now to his caregivers? For some odd reason that _had _no reason the idea that the miko might think less of him -or worse: feel sad- was an unpleasant sensation. _[There was never intention to use it.]_

"I know who and what you are, Youko." Sesshomaru ignored the humans' gasps as they caught how the demon lord continued to speak to the animal fox as an equal –someone to be respected. His tone was civil and cool but not haughty. Kurama again did not stir, finding once more that which Sesshomaru relayed to him unspoken: that he knew at least something of his long years and 'profession' of sorts. Not that the wandering lord had anything to fear from him –everything Sesshomaru had of worth the young lord retained with him. _'Including the female human child?'_ That Sesshomaru called him by the earned title of his status also said much and Youko Kurama was pleased that his full name was not divulged. Just in case someone might recognize it. He was stealing these moments instead of the Tama now. That he accepted. For whatever hidden reason there was. As for Sesshomaru's comment the fox merely held the golden gaze, indicating he was listening and waiting for the inu to continue. Long, shimmering silver-white hair barely stirred with the lord's almost unperceivable nod. "Then you will return when your curiosity is sated." Both statement and question –this time it was Kurama's turn to communicate by slightly inclining his head affirmatively though with a pause showing his reluctance. For some reason… the thought of leaving the little miko upon whose lap he rested throbbed painfully inside him. He nearly smirked at the shocked eyes around him at the sight of the Western Lord's thinly portrayed satisfaction. "This shall be remembered, Youko, when our paths cross again." With the barest of farewell nods reciprocated by the reclining kitsune Sesshomaru was gone. Resting his head back upon Kagome's leg the fox smiled to himself that the polite bows the humans had bequeathed the departing lord in respect had not gone unnoticed as they believed. He discerned the subtle nuances from the daiyoukai that indicated Sesshomaru had not only noticed, but was both surprised and pleased. _'For whatever reason… the Western Lord will be fighting by his half-brother's side in the end.'_ Kurama did not care for the mixed emotions that stirred within him at that thought.

"Huh… well that was weird." The spirit fox chuckled softly as his living pillow spoke, breaking the silence left in their royal visitor's wake.

"Yes, Kagome-sama. It is rare to see Sesshomaru-sama without a fight. It is fortunate Inuyasha was away."

"Fortunate as one of your 'dark clouds' over the best home in a village." The Taijiya ignored the Monk's quickly sputtered denial. "Sesshomaru-sama knew Inuyasha was gone."

"Indeed, Sango my love. But you must concede the enormity of the situation that Sesshomaru-sama should bother with such a thing merely to hold a conversation with our patient." Miroku faced the women but the fox in Kagome's lap was not fooled. He felt the monk's too perceptive gaze upon him and ignored it. Outwardly. _'Perhaps I should give humans more credit. If he managed to glean anything from that conversation without an interpreter he is more perceptive than most.'_

"Yeah…" there was a sadness or weariness in the miko's tone and aura that did not please him. "Well anyway." Kurama did not have to look to see Kagome's false smile. "With Sesshomaru-sama having passed through there won't be any demons around for sure. Sango –want to go to the onsen?"

Ah… the females' chatting ritual at a hot spring. He always enjoyed how clear and fresh the miko's scent was after their bathing. It amused Kurama how they sometimes included both kitsune. Shippou was already getting excited to go. Kurama nuzzled the girl's hand again, giving the dainty, bow-callused fingers a lick before shifting his head from her lap to his paws in silent indication that he would not be joining them. He could tell there was something on the monk's mind and waited. Inwardly Kurama chuckled, for what Miroku wanted to speak with him about must be important because as the others left the hentai houshi was not drawn as usual to try and follow for a peek. Instead he sat near the silver fox, legs folded and back leaning calmly against a tree, his staff crossing his purple-clad body to rest upon one shoulder. Violet eyes too wise for a human of so few years casually but unerringly lighted upon his remaining companion who stared unperturbedly back at him.

"Sesshomaru-sama made many good points, Youkai-sama." Youko Kurama made note how the monk's even voice did not speak the name-title the Western Lord had revealed and yet still Miroku gave honor to him in suffix and keeping the unspoken wish of anonymity. This was better. It was one thing for the Inu no Taisho's heir to know who he was, another for any but those Kurama deemed to have such knowledge. Once more he felt the irrational urge for the miko and maybe her friends to know but heeded his own wisdom along with the instinctive whisper that now was not the time. All this ran through his mind while keeping hold of the violet gaze with his own and waiting for the monk to continue. Unlike the dog, Kurama could not 'speak' with the human in this form –and he had no intention of changing. _That _was definitely something he for whatever reason was unwilling to share. Not part of which would be Kagome's reaction should she discover he was much more than the animal youkai she thought him –and making the connection with all the times the females had taken him with them to bathe. "You must return to where you're from and you must not involve yourself in the Shikon no Tama." Miroku held up very well to the cold dagger-glare Kurama sent him, continuing in that same odd-wise tone as before with unwavering voice and eyes.

"I cannot say your true power would not be appreciated on our side, Youkai-sama." If Miroku did not have his undivided attention before he did now. Again the fox wondered what Miroku thought he knew. It appeared the others' absence was to his benefit in filling this curiosity at least and that the monk felt secure to speak. "To have defeated Naraku's puppet and then still match him in battle as you did it is quite clear you are more than you let show. Supplementing that… I have heard in my studies of spirit animals having the ability to grow into powerful demons though it was believed theory only." The man was not looking at Kurama for the moment, gazing through the dappled branches into star studded sky high above, likely remembering a particular lesson. When the violet orbs once again turned to him the fox arched a brow ridge at their intrigue and intensity. "My master will be thrilled to hear that it is more than mere theory and speculation, Youko-sama. But not to worry –that it can be is all I will tell him."

In the pause Kurama waited for the "if" left unspoken.

"If there is no cause to."

Ah… that was it then. Youko Kurama sighed, trying not to think of how he missed the miko's warmth. That brought a question to his eyes, head snapping up to silently ask.

"Hm? Ah. No." Brow raise. Had the monk really read him that easily? "Though Kagome-sama's natural ability far surpasses my own she has had only miniscule bits of training." Interesting… he had. Now Kurama wondered at the monk's whimsical half smile. "Other than her arrows use of her powers is pretty erratic. I know she can sense your power, Youkai-sama, as she could sense Sesshomaru-sama's earlier, but she cannot place it." So… back to the more generic politeness –as if afraid to get in the habit of using the title. Not fear of Youko Kurama so much as _for _him. _'As if he does not want me to get involved for my own safety. Fear of what Naraku would be capable of had he succeeded in absorbing this Youko Kurama. Wise, for one so young.' _That and using the title had been more of a point to indicate he knew what it implied. The slayer though while well versed on _born_ youkai likely did not know of spirit beasts earning the power, whereas the spiritual scholar did. Hence this conversation without the females.

"Although…" So much thought in his voice for a single word drew all Kurama's attention. "I theorize she would be able to follow your energy signal. _Name_ it, likely not, but draw her it would." Those violet eyes were again too-deep-seeing pools. "Which is why for all your power you must leave, Youkai-sama, when you are well again. The times don't line up yet."

Now the monk was sounding like a festival soothsayer; the legitimate kind. Despite wanting to be able to discredit him Kurama found himself unable: voice, scent, and aura rang of the truth. _'What can this mortal see that I -Youko Kurama- cannot?'_ He would only receive hints. "There is a trial you must face, for your spirit to _really_ see her. But you _WILL _and she will need you." Miroku's voice saddened and again he looked to the heavens. "When you do… please convey to her how much Sango and I loved her and missed her… but that our time was always now, with her forever in our hearts."

The cryptic way in which Miroku spoke irritated Kurama yet he could read the truth in him even now. _'There is more than I understand. More than is being said… yet I can tell he is imparting more than perhaps he should. That I am now half in whatever secret they share; Something that ties all the pieces together. It galls me that I am missing the connection.'_

"I believe you will play a key role in her healing, Youkai-sama, and I thank you in advance." The monk was talking again, and despite his growing disquiet Youko Kurama listened. "You will forget her."

Dangerous eyes shot an incredulous, scandalized look. _HE? __**FORGET?!**_But the violet gaze did not waver. And in a moment the fox nearly caught on his own breath realizing the implication. It was a directive. He would have to INTENTIONALLY forget her. At least for a while…

The shift of his mental stance must have shown in his energy reading for Miroku lost the 'listen to me' firmness he had held. "Good. You cannot try to find her too soon. I wish I could see… when your paths converge again… at least I can console myself she will not be alone… though I do feel sorry for Shippou-chan…" Heavily and sadly the houshi sighed, his words trailing off into the silence of the night leaving the fox alone with his contemplations. There was plenty he was able to read between the lines from what the monk said. That it would be many years until he would or should see the miko again standing out predominantly. Enough years that the monk and the slayer would not be around –even should they defeat Naraku and live full and productive human lives. Yet… Youko gleaned that the monk expected Kagome to be much as she was now –untouched by time. Unlikely as it was it _was_ possible: he knew of plants in the Makai capable of altering mortal life under the right conditions. The wolf prince, Kouga, or his two flunkies who had dropped by the other day certainly were friendly enough as well as having the strength to do so, although the _whys_ they might irritated the fox unreasonably.

Thinking of that weed led him to lists of potential plants to enlist for his _other_ problem: forgetting the miko. It was not the fox thief's preferred choice, but even one of his power did not so callously toss a sooth of the kami so carelessly aside. Yes… he had seen the signs of vision-touched in what the monk had seen and shared. So Kurama would heed… but on his own terms. If he must forget it would be temporary. Only until seeing her again. _'Or a specific indicator after seeing her again? A series of logical steps I would take if coming across the mystery of something familiar yet forgotten?' _ Yes… that was surely possible. The fox could deduce his own future actions and plan accordingly. But how to forget? He could not forget entirely everything about their encounter or he would return looking for the Shikon no Tama all over again. That simply would not do. Methodically the spirit fox reviewed every plant in Reikai and Makai catalogued in his mind. It was an extensive list.

The companionable silence between the two continued as Youko Kurama thought out his possibilities. The females and the kit were on their way back when the perfect combination came to him. The Reikai bloom would imprison his memory of Kagome and her companions, while the pollen of a Makai plant implemented first could be used to impress upon his memory the final decision and logical reasonings to forgo the Shikon no Tama. Then in the future when he came across her again… yes. That plant would adequately stimulate the recovery of his memory. Plus… it was something of a weed so the chances of it being hard to find no matter how long he must wait were almost nonexistent. Of course he would need something strongly bearing the miko's scent, but Youko Kurama trusted he would have that well in hand. He trusted what his course of action would be as it was what he would do _now_ faced with the situation he was generating for himself.

"When you remember her…" Miroku's voice was soft yet clear –pitched perfectly to not be heard by the nearing human females. Kurama's silver ears twitched at the break in the monk's usually steady and calm tone. "Please tell her we loved her all our days but we _could not_ stay for her."

Curious that the message bore repeating and also the shift of it but understanding the seriousness Kurama nodded. Sensing the kit bounding down the path to them Kurama lifted his head in greeting. It was more than that though, and the silver fox could see Shippou's dawning in bright sea-green eyes that went from eager to wide with the sense of impending importance. _[Convey to the monk I have a way, and that when it bears fruit I will pass on his message.]_

Shocked Shippou blinked a few times before turning to Miroku and relaying the message word for word.

Surprise then gratitude filled the monk's violet orbs. "Thank you, Youkai-sama."

It was already late and quickly the taichi settled down for the night. Youko Kurama raised a brow that the miko still brought him beside her to her sleeping place but otherwise did not question his fortune. If there was one thing he would miss… it would be sleeping with her soothing presence invading him on all levels.

Only he would not remember, the spirit fox reminded himself morosely and subconsciously snuggled closer to the petite woman whose arm wrapped around him. Sighing Kurama tucked himself against the length of her, burying his nose in the thick scent of her neck and clean-smelling hair.

Kagome fell quickly asleep but thoughts kept the silver fox awake. Apparently he was not the only one as he opened a single red eye to the peering sea-green gaze of the little kit. Expectantly Kurama arched a brow. _[What is it, little one?]_

As he thought: Shippou needed the assurance that he could _ask_ as the waves of nervous apprehension rolled off his small form. "Did you really mean it?" The kit whispered with awe. "Did you really want the Shikon but not to use?"

Careful not to disturb their shared body pillow the legendary thief nodded while closely watching the kit's reaction. Surprisingly it was one of fascination. "Why?"

As the 'why' he had given it up had already been disclosed before the Lord of the West that left one remaining. _[A mystical artifact of such power… would have been a thrilling heist indeed. A prize worthy my skill. Especially from a being such as Naraku.]_

He watched Shippou digest this information.

Pride fluttered in Kurama's chest seeing the thoughts of the small kitsune in his blue-green eyes. The kit was curious, intelligent, and inventive. At the same time he had the courage to seek that which he did not have or know even in the face of danger. Yes, like their favorite miko his training was currently on the fly, in life-or-death situations, but in all Shippou was doing remarkably well. It was… _pleasing_ to the ancient spirit fox to discover it so.

After a while the kit's eyes altered in their pattern, indicating he was content with his conclusions on the Shikon no Tama and progressed to something else even more important to his young heart. Intrigued Kurama was careful to show no change of his own to be able to more fully experience Shippou's bravery.

Intense, emotional eyes peered resolutely at him as with a gulp the kit pressed past his innate trepidation of being nosy towards a clearly more powerful youkai. "You'll find her again?"

Red eyes met blue-green for long moments. Once again there was the clenching in Youko Kurama's chest as he was faced with yet another reason he found himself at odds with the course before him. For a brief, flickering moment Kurama envisioned caring and training for the kit himself. Never would he admit to seeing the miko always at their sides. They were images quickly formed and quickly squelched. Such fantasies were not his to have or to plan. It was likely he would forget even the kit when…

Shaking his thoughts from the unaccustomed emotional track the spirit fox retained his locked gaze with Shippou. _[You know our kind.]_ He started firmly, making certain Shippou understood his intensity on this matter. Yes, Youko Kurama would forget her… likely even forget them as well such was the power he intended to invoke… but he could no longer deny how the miko Kagome tugged unknowingly upon something intrinsic and hidden deep within him. _[Foxes will go through great lengths to find and keep something they treasure.] _

Surprise then dawning bloomed upon the young kitsune's face. Mutely Shippou opened and closed his mouth a few times as he failed to find the words for which he was searching. Then suddenly he was beaming, youthful adoration taking an idol-worshiping, hopeful slant. "Then you'll take care of her? Help her? When you find her again?"

The words were an even more hushed whisper than all the conversation previously and full of such hope as well as faith in the elder kitsune's abilities that Kurama would have been tempted to concede on the boy's request alone. That it was also something he wished at the innermost fibers of his being only set the matter indefinitely. _[With everything I have, in any way I am able.]_

His answer pleased the kit whose thanks was a heartfelt smile almost as warm as the miko's. Then to Kurama's surprise he cuddled back against the miko in a way in which he could be close to both of them. It was a shocking predicament. And yet… Youko Kurama found something delightfully _wonderful_ about this unexpected situation.

As the sound of Shippou's breathing slowed indicating the kit's journey to dreamland the solitary silver fox contented himself with watching these two seemingly simple beings sleep. Watching them had Kurama wondering how he came to this –to feeling and thinking as he now did. Knowing he could not be there but _wanting_ to be was a new sensation for the long-lived spirit fox accustomed to doing as he wished. With a sigh he turned his head slightly from the distracting view of the miko and kit as he ran a paw through his fur for a particular seed. Locating it Kurama lightly flared his youki in a tight focus towards the seed to impart his will into it. Never before had he done something of this like, and he wondered idly if the kit's sire had been able to leave a similar gift. Regardless Kurama was so moved and felt the clenching within him loosen slightly in light of sharing even some of his wisdom with the orphaned kitsune who was loved by a human miko and brave beyond his scant years.

Satisfied with his work Kurama sent the barest tendril of his reiki towards the slumbering Kagome, silently pleading a boon to her subconscious heart and powers. The millennia old fox held his breath as she unconsciously and instinctively answered, an equally thin ribbon of holy miko-ki rising from her petite body like a sliver of steam. It wound for the briefest of moments with his –and for that moment Kurama nearly lost himself in the bliss-filled timelessness of the feeling. Only his keen mind enabled him to remember his purpose, to guide Kagome's energy to touch the seed. A gift. A gift for a lonely kit who touched their hearts in a brief window of time. _'For when I can no longer be with you.'_ Youko Kurama breathed his will into the seed before having it tuck itself into the kit's thick auburn hair. _'For when __**we**__ can no longer be with you. That you will be protected to learn and grow. That we can __**help**__ you learn and grow.'_

Content that at least in some way he would be there for the kit as well as having enabled the little miko to do the same the legendary thief at last permitted himself to drift to sleep, savoring this beguiling feeling of peace while he could.

It was harder than the spirit fox expected to part company from the close-knit group when the time came. For whatever reason, it was the miko's pure tears that were the most difficult to bear. "He is not a _tame_ youkai, Kagome-sama."* Miroku gently reminded her. "You cannot keep him here."

She nodded, her tears like darts to his chest and wordlessly Kurama licked the offending moisture away. "Promise you'll remember me?"

The silver fox's eyes met with the monk's over her shoulder before Kurama buried his muzzle in her neck and sweet smelling hair. Why he was trying to soak up her scent as if to never forget it when he knew his plan Youko Kurama would not reason. Perhaps to have it strong when the memories were regained. Some emotion he could not place gripped painfully around his chest cavity as he yipped softly a response she could not understand. _[In time.]_

Why did it hurt… this truth that also felt like a lie? Falsehoods were not beneath the legendary thief but telling this half-truth troubled him. He would remember her –but only after losing all memory of her for kami knew how long. For once unwilling to think the silver fox nuzzled the sniffling miko before using his tongue to again gently wash her face free of tears. For whatever reason it calmed him –and her as well.

_[No more tears, miko.] _He barked softly, nose to her cheek. Slowly he pulled back, looking deep into gray-blue eyes wet with residual tears. Backing further he looked at each taichi member in turn before falling on the miko Kagome for one last look. _[Thank you.]_

The great fox thief turned then and fled, trusting the much younger kitsune to impart his parting words. Next to leaving Kuronue… it felt like it was the hardest thing he had ever needed to do.

Silver paws padded back and forth within his den; two particular plants separated from all the other flora in his self-proclaimed territory swaying their leaves in the breeze generated by the fox's movement. Why he was forestalling this remained an enigma even to him. In a flash of determination he spun on the first plant, infusing it with his youki to bring it to the effect he needed. Golden pollen puffed into the air to linger and float as it very slowly fell, dusting his silver pelt with gold. _[I have forsaken acquisition of the Shikon no Tama –it is a false power as well as a danger to all whom it contacts. I leave the destruction of it and the vile hanyou Naraku to Sesshomaru-sama, the Shikon Miko, and their allies –who together are more than competent to the task.]_

The golden powder pulsed a brilliant glow five times then seeped powerfully through his fur and into the skin beneath. Youko Kurama could feel the effects of its properties take hold. There would be no shaking his resolve on that –even when the expanded memories of _why_ were shut away.

He faced then the other plant –its blue bud laced with threads of soft silver that flickered to gray when devoid of light. Somehow… it was fitting the flower reminded him of the miko's eyes. Crying… as he had seen her last. Setting himself stoically Youko Kurama willed his energies to bring the plant to bloom. A cloying aroma assailed his sensitive nose. Already he could sense the clouding of his mind. With determination the fox recalled everything about Kagome: the way she looked, scented, felt –the taste of her tears and the silken mortal skin beneath. With her real as possible before his mind's eye in the cloud of the bloom's power the kitsune thief focused and thought clearly _'The miko, Kagome.'_

The swirling cloud intensified and expanded, overwhelming mind and senses as it made Youko Kurama gasp for even his next breath… and then there was nothing.

_**Author's note:**__ Longest chapter yet! …or rather… longest first penned chapter at least. The second part of the Exchange might have beaten it._

_and now… you have many more pieces to the puzzle. But… are they enough for you? I hope not –there is plenty left to be written._

_I've been chomping at the bit to share this chapter, more than any to date._

_For the record, this chapter -other than a few touch ups- has been completed since before chapter 7. I actually __started__ writing it way back around chapter 4 or 5. O_o yeah. Crazy stuff. It was __originally__ going to be before Kagome and Kurama shared stories… but after much consideration while working on Goshinboku's chapter I decided I'd rather Kurama didn't have this memory to reference so moved it, changing around some of the beginning when the plant first starts taking effect. Though I liked how it was first worded fitting was more important._

_* "He is not a __tame__ youkai, Kagome-sama." -This is a 'hats off' to one of my favorite series and authors: __The Chronicles of Narnia__ by C.S. Lewis. There are many times in the explaining of Aslan's leave-takings that "he is not a __tame__ lion" which I felt fit perfectly here regarding Youko Kurama in fox form. He's not a pet or even companion like Kilala. Far more intelligent than a human he is also wild, dangerous, crafty, powerful, and unpredictable –regardless of the connection felt between the two. I like the implication that as with Aslan that does not mean he cannot be __good__… just that one cannot expect to __control__ him or keep him in check like some domesticated beast._

_Originally posted 7 November 2012_


	24. Shuuichi Suspects

Inuyasha YuYu Hakusho Crossover 1 Chapter 24

Healing Soul Chapter 24: Shuuichi Speculates

"_**Kagome!**_"

In his bed a red-haired, human avatar Kurama jolted to a sitting position. Gasping. Green eyes were wide in the darkened room and he breathed heavily. Scenes from the released memory flashed on repeat in non-chronological chaotic clips like a heavy metal music video on speed within his mind as he panted for calmed breath and focus. _'Kagome. I knew Kagome. And even then… as merciless as I was then… I felt the connection and did not want to leave –though she was human and miko. But how… even seeing it… how was I drawn to her… 500 years ago?'_

A frantic staccato of knocking at his door jarred Kurama from his thoughts. "Shuuichi…? Eh… Kurama? You okay in there?" His name sounded awkward from his stepbrother's mouth but that was hardly unreasonable. It had only been a week since he made the request to change his name at home. Blinking Kurama noted the bright line of sunlight around the edges of the drawn blind. _'It's morning?' _

"Hai, Shuuichi. One moment." Swinging his legs over the side of his bed Kurama stood and stretched, then reaching behind him drew up the soft green blinds and flooding the room with light before walking over to unlock and open the door to his stepbrother.

Small, dark blue eyes blinked into the light-filled room as sunlight intensified the usual butter-cream yellow walls into a brighter hue. Blinded slightly the younger male frowned only able to see his red-haired brother-by-marriage's silhouette. The loss of his primary sense had another weaker one more noticeable. Shuuichi sniffed, confusion showing clearly in his eyes. "Why does your room smell like rain, aniki? Different plant smells I'm getting used to… but how did you manage _rain_?"

It was a good thing the human could not see Kurama's deer-in-headlights expression just before it smoothed over and the avatar falsified just as smoothly. "Ah. That must be the residual effects of my rainstorm experiment. I left the jar opened after the success last night so that it would die out. Did you know it's quite easy to duplicate the variables and circumstances required to invoke a storm? All you need is…"

On cue Shuuichi held up his hands, dark blue eyes wide in terrified supplication. It was _far_ too early in the morning for a science lesson. Especially a _nature_ science lesson from his step-brother. Shuuichi had learned quite early on the detail his new brother could go into on such a subject when he had asked for help with his homework. Sure… he had learned a lot and done very well on the next project… but it taught him to be careful. "No. No! That's okay, aniki. You don't have to explain it."

Kurama feigned disappointment, while thanking Inari for different reasons than normal that Kagome's scent was as it was. _'It is fortunate Shuuichi's sense of smell cannot distinguish the feminine aspect within the other elements of Kagome's unique scent. Explaining away the aroma of a female within my bedroom is not something I wish to endeavor at this time.'_ The disappointing thought about said female not actually having _been _in the room he tried to reign in even (especially) from himself. "Oh. That's too bad…" Smiling gently Kurama leaned on the doorframe with an inquisitive glance as their eyes met. "With what can I help you then, Shuuichi?"

The young man blinked, running a hand through short, tussled near-black hair. "Huh? I was worried about _you_, aniki. You're the one that called out."

'_So… it was not merely in my thoughts I called to her.'_ "Ah… well I suppose I did have a very vivid dream." Something else for which to be thankful: Shuuichi would not take that comment in all the wrong directions in which Yusuke would be apt. Hopefully.

Although now with images on what he had witnessed at onsen baths awakened in his memory the fox avatar could not swear future innocence for himself in such regard.

Shuuichi looked unconvinced. If possible his concern was even more pronounced. "You've never shouted out anything before, aniki, and the _way_ you did… not like anything I've ever heard or even _felt_ before." Kurama remained silent. "Like your _soul_ was calling out."

'… _perhaps you are correct, my human brother, more than we can know.'_ His lack of response appeared to be unsettling Shuuichi who blurted "Who's Kagome?"

The kitsune avatar hoped his slight flinch was unnoticed by true-human eyes. As well as the uncharacteristic heat that leapt to his cheeks. "Kagome-chan is a young lady with whom I occasionally study." If "occasionally" encompasses "regularly" it was the honest truth.

Eyes adjusting to the light pondered the possibility that the darkness upon his older sibling's face be blush or shadow before they were drawn to the spot of red lower than his older step-brother's long hair that stood out like a beacon against the soft gray of Kurama's sleep pants. Shuuichi blinked as what it was he saw dawned upon his awareness. "Is that… is that a scarf from a girl's fuku?"

He was stunned. Shocked. As many females who approached him about his pretty-boy sibling there had never been any indication that Shuuichi -eh… _Kurama_- was interested. Thankfully to Shuuichi's own biases, the redhead had not shown any inkling of interest in _males_ either. But this… this was new.

Kurama followed his human brother's gaze down and blinked at the scrap of red cloth still held firmly in his grip. _'This does not look good…'_ "Ah, yes. Kagome-chan left without it. I intended on returning it to her when next we met."

Dark blue eyes nearly blackened as they narrowed suspiciously. His brother was bare-chested and in his sleeping pants. "I doubt you picked it up just to open the door." Only experience kept Kurama from flinching beneath his human brother's too-knowing look. "You slept with it all night, didn't you?"

A lie in this instance would never hold, the fox realized, and so gave a small, sheepish smile. "It appears I cannot refute."

The younger Shuuichi laughed, shaking his head. "I should know better by now than to expect a simple 'yes' or 'no' from you, aniki." Kurama gave another small smile in reply, merely waiting as he could see by his body language that the youth was not finished. Shuuichi was nervous, concerned, and curious. "Do you like her that much?"

The redhead's face turned thoughtful. The answer was both difficult and very, very simple. "Undoubtedly… but it is complicated."

"Complicated in how you feel or complicated in some other way?"

"Yes." Blue eyes rolled. NOW his step-brother answered yes or no –of course on a non-yes/no question!

"Will we get to meet her?" Shuuichi watched the veiled shift of thoughts within green eyes still difficult to see thanks to being backlit by the sunny window. He was getting better at it, after a few years living with his elusive step-brother. Reading what was not said sometimes was the only way to know anything about him.

"I hope so. Eventually."

The younger male looked curiously at his brother. He was not accustomed to seeing him like this. Unprepared. Uncertain. Undecided. "Before or after you tell this Kagome girl how much you like her?"

Yes… definitely uncertain. It was kind of relieving: his brother was a normal guy after all.

"I suppose that depends on the factors at hand. Most likely after, should nothing unexpected occur."

"Are you going to tell Mom?"

"I would not wish to get Mother's hopes up."

"Hers or yours?"

"Yes." It was murmured so softly, so thoughtfully and almost _painfully _that Shuuichi nearly missed it. As it was… it made him blink before he laughed.

"Oh come _on_! All the girls that like you –surely _you_ can't be worried that the one girl you like might not like you back!"

"Kagome-chan… is not like other girls. My distinctive coloring is not enough to draw her in as it is so many others, and in truth that is an element of her draw. I know she is comfortable with me… but I cannot discern if her feelings for me are anything more than friendship." _'That… and it's been a fair bit of time since I hinted I would be her boyfriend once she was ready for all that entailed and she has made no comment about it in any way. Sure… she has not been awkward around me, and in fact has permitted me closer ever since Yusuke's impromptu visit… and even since we exchanged histories…and __**sang…! **__…but that she says nothing of it has me… anxious. Nervous. Am I merely a comfortable companion to her? Does she feel nothing or anything for me as I do for her? And what will she think after I tell her particularly what I now remember? Oh kami… with the way she called Miroku a hentai what will be her reaction when she realizes I saw…'_ He blanched and blushed at the same time with the implications. Not to mention the beautiful memory images that accompanied the thoughts and were not quickly enough shut away. Unknowing the train of his stepbrother's thoughts Shuuichi could not retain a grin seeing red seep so uncharacteristically upon his brother's paled cheeks.

"So you're feeling just like any other guy afraid to confess his feelings." Shuuichi was having _way_ too much fun with this.

Kurama pouted. He actually _pouted_. "I suppose so."

"Naturally nervous or not, I'm sure that if you're close enough to this Kagome to have been able to get her scarf you've _gotta _see she must trust you, and probably likes you more than you think." Shuuichi's whole demeanor was supportive. Then he gave a wry chuckle, his thoughts turning down less happier paths of his own memories. "At least you're more likely to have her thoughts only on _you_.Just once it'd be nice to be sure a girl approaching me is interested in _me_ not you." There was a sad, soft hurt in the young human's eyes.

"I apologize for inconveniencing you, otouto."

Shuuichi's laugh filled the air. "Not your fault you have some sort of mutant genes, aniki." The youth teased, bringing a light chuckle to the redhead. _'hmm… 'mutations' are probably rather adept to explain how my residual reiki and youki altered my human body in-utero.'_ Kurama shifted unknowingly, catching his brother's observant blue gaze.

"You're anxious." The younger Shuuichi stated with certainty, although shock colored his tone. Startled Kurama's head shot up from where his eyes had once more fallen to the red scarf clutched tightly in his hand. There would be wrinkles in the small piece of fabric where they usually were not when it was returned. Shuuichi studied the rarity that was his stepbrother's unveiled and uncurbed green eyes. This was a side of his elder brother he had never seen before –never would have even thought was possible. And yet… it was showing right before him. "I've… never seen you like this, aniki. You keep moving, like there's something you have to do, somewhere you have to be." The teen drew in a deep breath, eyes widening. "You're _antsy_."

Shocked himself at the accurate observation Kurama sharply nodded, once. "H-hai. This is… new territory for me, otouto."

Blue eyes blinked at his elder brother incredulously before spreading wide. "You… you've never asked a girl out!"

Green eyes glanced away. Kurama was, dare he say it, unexpectedly embarrassed. His response was a barest whisper showing this. "Correct. Until Kagome-chan… there has not been a female who turned my thoughts to such matters."

"Damn." Shuuichi uttered, startling his stepbrother before whom he usually did not cuss. He had thought the redhead had shocked him enough this morning. "You really ARE just like us."

"Us?" Emerald eyes blinked, uncomprehending.

"Hai. Us. You know… regular guys." He had thought it before, but now for Shuuichi it really hit home.

Green eyes blinked yet again. Never… never had he really felt a connection to his Ningenkai contemporaries. Their spirit detective team hardly counted as 'normal' with as _abnormal_ as they all were from the rest of society around them. And yet… here his completely normal step-brother was pointing out a perfectly normal connection he had never had. Surprisingly… Kurama found himself _relaxing_ at the revelation, lightly but sheepishly allowing his lips to curl. "I… suppose so, otouto. It is not something of which I had put thought."

Concerned blue orbs studied the slightly calmed now form of his red-haired elder brother. Kurama was _almost_ to his usual nonchalant poise… but that bubble about to burst just beneath the veneered surface intrigued Shuuichi. Minutely he tilted his head, contemplating. Lips pursed and the younger met his step-brother's eyes. "There's something more, isn't there aniki? Some revelation or question or _something_ you just can't hold in?" He watched vibrant green widen in the way of seeing something unveil before them and something clicked in the younger male. "You're going to see her. Now. Before school. Aren't you?"

Kurama was stunned. He actually had not decided that, nor even _thought_ it, but now that Shuuichi proposed the idea it fit perfectly with his restlessness. His _subconscious_ had been eagerly pushing him to see Kagome since waking. "I… had not thought about it." The redhead confessed absently, eyes going distant.

"But you _are_ going." Blue eyes were firm, and for the first time within their gaze or any other in _quite_ some time Kurama felt the younger within the force of eyes and statement.

"Yes. Yes you're right. I feel I must. There are things… things I must tell her…"

Shuuichi grinned, holding up his palms to stop his brother even as Kurama made a sleepwalker-like step from his doorway perch. At the redhead's befuddled belligerent expression the youth gave a light push towards the room. "Clothes first, Romeo. Not that I expect you to be star-crossed but I suspect even this Kagome'd be more receptive if you're _dressed_." _THIS_ time the brunette fully caught the deep red stained cheeks of his elusive step-sibling as green eyes darted down to notice his pajama-clad state.

"Ah. Right." Spinning on his heel upon the grass-green carpet of his room the avatar impetuously grabbed to don the first clean shirt and slacks he found, nearly forgetting socks in his hustle.

"Good luck with Kagome, aniki." Shuuichi's tone was sincere, although the youth could not help the mirth dancing in his eyes watching his harried stepbrother rush through dressing with _haste_ and _errors_ completely out of character for the collected college student. Silently he prayed the redhead _would_ get the girl. Anyone who could wind Kurama up like this had to be something special.

Shuuichi could hardly wait to meet her.

"Thank you, otouto." Kurama replied, hurriedly re-buttoning his shirt _correctly_ this time. _'Luck may be very integral to my cause. More than we can know.'_

_**Author's notes:**__ I had a lot of fun with this chapter. ^_^ Probably because I find such joy fleshing out canon background characters. I've been adding to it off and on ever since my first write of 'Fox Flashback.' It just kinda __flowed__ from there. That… and some of the things Shuuichi said or noticed just __popped__ at me. ^_^ Personally I love how he looks at trying to understand anything about Kurama the same way Kurama has come to look at Hiei. Too much fun there. Hope you enjoyed it as well._

_Originally posted 16 November 2012_


	25. Recollections Revealed

Inuyasha YuYu Hakusho Crossover 1 Chapter 25

Healing Soul Chapter 25: Recollections Revealed

The heels of his loafers pounded where they struck the sidewalk. Emerald eyes darted left then right checking for any potential witnesses before in a flash the redheaded college student leapt the shrine stairs in a blur. Adrenaline put a breathlessness in him from the dash across town which his youkai-enhanced body had only before experienced in battle. Sprinting to the door of the family's home Kurama found himself _nervous_ as he lifted his knuckles to knock.

An elderly gentleman opened the door wearing the white haori and blue hakama indicative to the priest in a family of this shrine. "Eh?" Kurama withstood the way the wizened man looked him up and down before arching a scruffy brow. "What're you doing here? Kagome has school, and if I'm not mistaken you've classes as well."

Politely Kurama bowed, trying to reign in his breathing and other rebellious functions predominantly. "Onegai… forgive me, Higurashi-Jii-san. Something came up, and I was hoping to be able to walk her to school, to bring up talking with her about the matter after." He eyed Kagome's grandfather who was watching him suspiciously. "Might I have your blessing for this? If Kagome-chan is amiable?"

He could almost _see_ the aged human's wheels turning. "Eh?! You're speaking to her _here?!_"

Barely lifting one crimson brow the fox avatar duly noted the degree of importance stressed on the location. Meeting the currently wide hazel eyes steadfastly Kurama nodded. "Kagome-chan speaks fondly and well of her family and how you supported her through her trials. I could do no less then confide in those whom she trusts with my secrets as well."

Higurashi Hayate's eyes lit up. "Really? Hot dang!" Chuckling to himself he turned around, leaving the door open. Kurama silently wondered at the somewhat maniacal sound. "C'mon, boy. You can wait inside for Kagome. That girl's always running late." The priest chuckled, muttering to himself as he ambled around the corner. Kurama's brows reached new height though hidden beneath his bangs at the words he was obviously not intended to hear. "Time to call Genkai. About time I know something before that insufferable know-it-all."

Standing in the entry Kurama quietly closed the door behind him, prepared to wait there patiently. However he should have known better from his previous meeting with Kagome's family. "Shuuichi-kun?" A slender, matronly woman with short brown curls half stepped from the kitchen to spot him there –likely after hearing her father-in-law's mutterings as he passed. "Ah! There you are! Come on –don't be shy. Eat with us while you're here. I'm sure you couldn't have had a chance at home to have made it all the way across Tokyo this morning."

Although he was uncertain the state of his appetite for the knots and butterflies taking up residence in his stomach Kurama recognized the gentle, motherly _**order**_ to the words that harbored no room for refusal. Bowing lightly the redhead obediently toed off his shoes. "Arigato, Higurashi-san." His weak, polite protests were motherly ignored as the slight woman sat their impromptu morning guest across the table from her son and set a plate before him. Footsteps upon the stairs barely preceded her placement of a second plate at the space beside him –noted only in Kurama's periphery as his green eyes waited upon the door. He sucked in his breath at the early morning beauty that was Kagome –having to fight down the wistfulness mixed with memory of waking beside her and seeing her even more sleep-rumpled visage so much earlier than this.

"Ohayo, Okaa-san, Souta." Blue eyes stopped and blinked even as they widened upon taking in the change of company making Kagome do a double-take. "…Shuuichi-kun? How…? Wha…?"

Before Kurama could open his mouth to reply Higurashi Yusiko beat him to it. "Shuuichi-kun is here to walk you to school. Isn't that sweet?"

The miko's initial shock dissipated into brilliant joy. The fox basked in the feel of her aura reaching out to enfold him, returning the subconscious gesture intentionally while praying to any kami who would listen that what he would tell Kagome would not deny him this reaction of hers. "Yes. Yes it is." The high school girl agreed with a smile. "Just… unexpected. That's all." Again he could only hope her honest, happy aura would remain once she knew…

"So…" Souta started around a bite of omelet, brown eyes narrowed in brotherly concern -and potential warning- on the college student. "You're walking Kagome to school _why_ now?"

Kurama felt his face flush. "Ah. Honestly I would also request permission to see her home after school as well." Green eyes slid between mother and daughter. "There is something of importance of which I would like to speak, that would take longer than there is time now. I've no desire to induce tardiness." His apology was in the half smile given, as Kurama also tried to support his request.

"Why not call?" Yusiko asked casually, her young son nodding as he chewed.

Beside him Kurama could see the miko blush and from the heat of his own face feared his was nearing the shade of his hair. "Regrettably… I've never exchanged contact information with Kagome-chan."

Souta's gaze was as intense as any interrogator –and as mischievous as any kitsune. The latter was only amplified by the boy's growing smirk. "I don't buy that's the _whole_ reason. You could have called the Kurabara first, or looked up our Shrine number." The ancient fox flinched under the adolescent's too-perceptive gaze. He honestly had not thought the latter, and the former would have simply given Shizuru too much to think about which he was disinclined to allot. Souta must have caught on for his eyes widened before his expression turned into the pure evil capable Little Brothers. "Whatever this is… it's gotta be _GOOD_. But more than that… I think you're just wanting more reasons to see my sister."

There was a gasp as chopsticks fell from the hand of said female and struck the table with a soft clatter. The feelings overflowing the fox were unlike anything he had ever experienced before. He could not bring himself to meet any of the eyes which he could feel upon him.

"Shuuichi-kun…" Kagome's voice was but a murmur, warbling in her uncertain emotional state. "Is Souta right?"

He sighed, finding himself unable to deny a direct question. "It is not something I can refute…" Kurama edged.

Apparently his evasive answer was enough for their mother. "Kagome, Souta… finish up, please." As they did so she stood with their bags at the ready, all set for a quick hug on the way out the door. Kurama, following behind, blinked as he too was included in the familial morning ritual.

Yusiko must have sensed his confusion, for she smiled, not letting him protest as she maneuvered him out the door, shoes slipped into automatically. "There is nothing you can tell us of your past that will change how you're accepted." Flummoxed Kurama stared at the now shut door, a sparse second before a hand tugged at his elbow and he was half thrown at Kagome with a lurch in his stride to regain both balance and some sense of composure.

"You'll get used to it." His aggressor stated casually. If not for the wicked gleam in the youth's brown eyes the fox would have been hard-pressed in accepting Souta had just man-handled him. _'I know he speaks of his mother… but could he also be referring to the roughness?' _"School must really be ingrained in ya, huh?" Obliviously holding himself to Kagome's side the redhead blinked in confusion before following the teasing boy's dancing brown eyes. "Even rushing across town you remembered _that_."

Readjusting his bag strap upon his shoulder Kurama shrugged, more interested now in the little miko beside him. _Close_ beside him. Somehow his arm was around Kagome's waist, one of her hands pressed upon his chest between them. The location of her other hand explained her silence through the males' exchange immediately perceived for her fingers stroked the cream fox tail dangling from Kurama's backpack with a look of soft, if sad, pleasure.

Souta snickered. "C'mon, lovebirds. If we don't start moving we'll be late." Blushing, the couple quickly separated then trotted down the shrine steps to the sound of Little Brother Laughter.

The younger male monopolized and steered the conversation until his path diverged where he left them with a smirk and a wave. Once Souta was out of earshot Kagome shot a sideways glance at her now silent companion. Catching the tantalizing flash of blue Kurama felt his skin warm slightly. He was afraid to break the spell of silence around them, just wanting to soak up as much of her company as he could. But he could tell by her face… Kagome had something to ask him.

Blue glanced surreptitiously side to side before the miko spoke quietly. "So… Kurama-kun, are you intending to tell my family tonight?"

His greens blinked in surprise. _'She has not told them…?'_ "That was not my intention –but then I had thought they would already know." Suddenly it dawned on Kurama what he had missed in his state of hurry, panic, and otherwise high emotion. "But of course… they probably would have reacted differently to my arrival then, wouldn't they?" his voice an introspective murmur of one speaking thoughts aloud.

He wondered at Kagome's funny look at him: part incredulous, part embarrassed. "You'd be surprised." She mumbled. It made Kurama pause, his thoughts finally calming long enough to recall and contemplate what she had said about her family's reactions to Inuyasha jumping into their lives. A part of him was forced to admit he may be overreacting. _'But Inuyasha never did HALF the things __**I**__ have.'_

She gave him time to think, for which Kurama was grateful. Eventually his pace slowed, then paused. "Then why are you…nervous, Shuuichi-kun?"

Momentarily thrown off-balance at her switching names Kurama registered the sounds of high schoolers and their chattering. Having expected it as they neared her school he had disregarded the signs in the focus of his contemplation as they neared. The proximity was reason enough and Kurama applauded his miko her discretion and quick thinking even as he blushed faintly, turning to meet her eyes. There was an engulfing emotion within their blue-grey depths. But how to answer her? "In _care_ for you, Kagome-chan."

The look of shock on her face was both beautiful and frustrating as the miko's skin pinked. _'Has she forgotten my offer...? My Promise? Why does she seem so stunned that I have affections for her? Or…?'_ And he recalled that which she did not say but he reflected from their newly remembered time together. _'Has she so lost her sense of self worth from that __dog's__ words that she cannot believe my sincerity?'_ As her silence continued Kurama strongly suspected the latter, catching quick little flashes of brilliantly happy but baffled blue as she cast sideways glances his way while they walked the last block together, her cheeks pinking darker each time their eyes met. With a slightly nervous chuckle hearing the sound of three female voices calling his companion's name Kurama gently placed his hand at the small of her back and discretely directed Kagome to shift her steps into the schoolyard. "Go now, Kagome-chan." He loved the taste of her name on his lips, enjoying the way she blushed and shivered at the sound near her ear combined with his touch. At least she was not immune… "I hear your friends coming for you. I'll meet you here, at the end of your classes." Her mouth opened, eyes questioning but as she went to vocalize it the redhead stilled her lips with a finger upon them. Her blush first crimson intensified as he failed resisting a less than casual caress. Kurama could not take his eyes off hers, grabbing her own to reiterate before she could mention his class. Her schoolmates and friends did not _all_ need to know he would be skipping out on his botany lecture that afternoon. Not that he needed it anyway; the spirit fox knew far more about the workings of plants than any human professor could ever learn. "Here, after school, Kagome-chan. I -will be waiting for you."

Gently Kurama gave one more nudge to the flummoxed girl who was encircled immediately by her three friends the moment her foot stepped past the gate. He smiled at Kagome as she glanced back, then quickly turned around when she did, hiding the heat springing to his face. He had often been the subject of girls' conversations before… why was he reacting to hearing it _now?_

A lone college student kept his eyes closed while he reclined his body casually with his back to the brick gate-head and one knee bent as the high schoolers let out and started filtering past. He did not require _sight_ to tell him when the object of his affections stepped from the doors of the school, quickly to be re-encircled by her three childhood friends. Kurama had been able to feel her pure energy reaching out to him long before he took up his current post.

Listening for the nearing sounds of Kagome and her friends it was more difficult to filter out what was being said around him. More particularly… what was being said around him _about_ him. Green eyes remained closed, as if to keep comments of their particular color at bay; not that it mattered. It was times like these Kurama almost regretted his red and green tones in a sea of blacks and browns. _Almost_ –his kitsune nature for individuality and acclaim secretly liked it. To an extent. It was a similar pride issue that did not allow Kurama to entirely falsify his intelligence. Of course both appearance and academics together were enough to deny one Minamino Shuuichi any obscurity. Especially among high school students for whom both were so greatly aspired.

Thankfully his closed eyes _did_ at least deter the majority of the masses from accosting him with intent to converse. Unfortunately there was always at least one over-bold female in particular with a high enough self-importance to overlook propriety and courtesy to impose herself far too close to his person for any respectful society. At _this_ female's unwanted self-introduction Kurama internally sighed as he donned a put out yet courteous expression. Thankfully Kagome was nearing; or not, as he felt her aura flex with anxiety to note his current companion. He had not _asked_ for the annoying female to speak with him, nor did he _want_ her there, and it became pressingly more difficult to keep his cool in response. "Thank you but no thank you. I am waiting for a specific girl…" he let his eyes open then brighten as he scanned the students and alighted on his longed for miko. It was not an act how he delighted in the sight of her, only revealing it when in believable visual range rather than first sensing or even hearing her. "There she is. Please excuse me."

Thank the kami for his kitsune skills enabling Kurama to slip past the forward female despite her attempts to snag and block him as he fled with all appearance of casual politeness and ease. "Kagome-chan!" His heart soared feeling her anxiousness depart as the distance between them disappeared. "I hope your day was well…" he reached for her, caressing her soft cheek with the backs of his knuckles then tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Regrettably but politely he turned a less personal smile towards the three girls keeping point around her. "Ah; Watanabe-san, Sato-san, Nakamura-san." Kurama greeted in order with a bow. "A pleasure to meet you at last."

Flat blue eyes widened and blinked at him. Yuka's eyes were more blue than Eri's almost black ones but despite their hue still rather nondescript. Or perhaps Kurama was merely biased, his gaze flickering to the brilliantly emotion-filled blue-grey orbs that meant so much to him. That Kagome's momentarily faltering aura was shifted once more to happiness filled the former thief with a sense of peace and tolerance. "You know who we each are, Minamino-san?"

A polite nod. "Hai, Watanabe-san. Kagome-chan speaks of you, Nakamura-san, and Sato-san quite frequently. She is honored to have such loyal childhood friends."

"It is we who are honored, Minamino-sempai." Ayumi uttered shyly.

A red brow rose, preceding a polite smile. "Congratulations on being accepted already, Sato-san."

"Will you be coming for Kagome every day, Minamino-san?" Eri interjected eagerly, her dark eyes showing their hint of blue as they glimmered.

Letting his hand slide smoothly down the said stunned silent girl's arm to lightly take her hand Kurama's smile turned sheepish as he glanced at Eri before focusing on the miko. "Not every day, Nakamura-san, as I have my own classes to attend which don't always align to allow such pleasure. Otherwise… how often depends on Kagome-chan herself."

He did not allow his fear that she might not even wish to see him after hearing what he had to tell her show in any way. For the moment… Kurama wanted to douse himself in hopeful bliss.

A bliss Kagome's three unusually observant friends were apparently quite willing to retain as with a shared glance and muffled giggle they wordlessly synchronized to direct the bashfully smiling couple off school grounds. Quickly, before Hojo Takaya was cleared from his afterschool responsibilities. With a smokescreen of girlish chatter they walked the politely responding college student and the stunned but smiling blushing miko to her shrine.

The girls seemed unaffected by Kagome and Kurama's continued silence but the fox caught their conspiring glances on occasion in his periphery. For the first time in his life Kurama was content to be safely herded towards their destination and was in fact surprised upon reaching it so punctually.

"All right you girls –GET!" The elderly shrine priest's playful but authoritive directive caused the group to jump and Kagome's trio of friends to squeak in start. Higurashi Hayate was already using his broom to separate the couple from their escort while effectively sweeping the pair inside and the triad back down the steps. "There'll be more gossip for you three from Kagome in the morning, hear me? Right now that boy has enough to explain without you lot giggling every other word. Now, off with you!"

Giggling the girls cheerfully obeyed, calling out their farewells mixed with teases of good luck being rather accustomed to the many peculiarities of Kagome's grandfather. The girl herself blustered a bit, yet all too soon she and Kurama found themselves seated at the family's dining table with the Higurashi and one calm tea-sipping Genkai settled around in various displays of waiting.

Kurama slid his eyes to the elder Higurashi, wondering why Kagome's grandfather was suddenly silent in contrast to what he had both been told of the man as well as previously experienced. His hazel eyes were lucid and sharp, and Kurama felt oddly exposed. _'What could Higurashi Hayate-san suspect to give such a look? It's almost __knowing__ and somehow… accusing?' _Feeling uncomfortable in the relentless gaze the ancient fox for the first time he could recall looked away primarily from _**nervousness**_. Clearing his throat Kurama forced himself to have confidence.

"Kagome-chan has informed me that she has not shared with you yet that which I told her about myself." Scanning the range of eyes upon him from the Higurashi and the kind patience in two of the three pairs with which he was less familiar the ancient kitsune steeled himself for what he had to say. "Let me start first with that."

Slowly, methodically, with more apprehension and less of the comfort than he had when telling of his history to Kagome herself Kurama once more spread bare his tale. There were a few times he could feel the sharp accusation of hazel eyes upon him darken, as well as their occasional snaps towards Genkai where she placidly sipped her tea. The rising excitement in young Souta's aura as well as his happiness was an unexpected boon –almost enough to counter his grandfather's growing ire. But otherwise it went much smoother than his previous endeavor, lacking many of the deviations and distractions.

Pausing Kurama once more glanced around the room. He took strength in the comfort and support Kagome openly showed in her expressive eyes. That her mother looked only mildly startled and a little impressed was also encouraging, although Souta's barely contained exuberance was almost _frightening_ in its intensity.

Only more so was the fire flashing in the family elder's now darkened eyes. Kurama could only be thankful that for the moment they were not directed at _him_ even as he worried that such might not long be the case while wondering what it was Genkai had done to draw it.

""Powerful" you said. "Dangerous only to those that cross him" you said. "One of a kind…" how the _Hell_ did you manage to tell me everything and nothing all at once, old hag?"

"Jii-san!" Yusiko admonished sharply if baffled herself. "Language!"

Shaking his head, hazel eyes tossing daggers intermittently at his lifelong friend with occasional glances at Kagome and Kurama the aged priest continued to mutter hotly. "Youko Kurama. _THE_ Youko Kurama. Legendary thief of the known worlds and beyond… courting _my _granddaughter…!"

At the last one Kurama blushed scarlet, barely able to raise his eyes to see if said female was equally embarrassed at the comment had she heard it. Although he was, yes, courting her in a fashion Kagome had yet to _say_ anything straightforward in regards to his suit therefore leaving the inexperienced in this matter kitsune quite lacking in his typical self-confidence.

The Spirit Wave's creator just sat there, a grin half hidden by her raised teacup and her aged eyes bright and youthful in her mirth. That she had learned things about the infamous Youko Kurama on top of everything else was certainly a bonus.

Dulled green eyes blinked. _'Ah I see. Genkai must have told him something the night I first escorted Kagome home. Yet… I believe from his reactions now and throughout my telling that he had previous knowledge of my exploits, even if he did not know them to be mine. Now… all things that __**I**__ can see considered… he is taking this rather well.'_

Understanding that Genkai was not going to give Higurashi Hayate any satisfaction of a reply the individual who was the subject of the dispute politely, if nervously, reclaimed their attention. "Excuse me, Higurashi-Jii-san, but there is more." Once satisfied that their curious eyes were on him Kurama did not yet assuage their curiosity but turned pained emerald orbs to Kagome. "While I did not _intentionally_ leave anything out, there is an incidence of great importance which I only last night unfettered."

"Eh? What's this?" Hayate mulled, eyes still flashing but attention adequately snared.

Only a nod showed he heard the elder and acknowledged him but it was within blue-gray seas Kurama lost himself. "Kagome-chan…" His voice nearly broke with emotion over her name. "Do you remember a period, a span of days just shy of a fortnight, where you took in your company an injured silver fox? A fox, larger than normal who you brought to Goshinboku to heal after he faced Naraku alone? And one night visited by a lordly sibling in Inuyasha's absence?"

Hands that had been lightly touching hers slid down her arms to catch at the elbows as the miko's slender digits failed to cover her gasp beneath wide eyes. "Kurama… You were _that_ fox? The one Sesshomaru-sama called Youko…?" Her eyes if possible widened even further at that revelation and he was not sure Kagome could even see the nod of his head. "But then… why wouldn't you _tell _me?"

Shame urged him to look askance but Kurama _could not_ bring himself to surrendering from the oceans of her eyes. "I… compromised myself. After leaving you and returning to Reikai." More than before his tone was hushed, pained. "When the rest of you left to bathe that night, after the Western Lord had passed through, the monk told me I _would _forget you. I was… _angry_ that he dared imply such a thing. Even as I caught the Kami's own touch to his words. I conceded… but I would do things in _my_ own way. If I had to forget… I would also _remember_. I knew, that in such a situation where I felt some memory was missing what I would do, and last night I _did_ so –and now I remember."

He could feel the heavy weight of eyes upon them from all sides but it was the heavy _compassion_ in a particular pair of soft brown orbs that tugged his gaze if only in a glance to the matriarch. "Ah. I think I see." Higurashi Yusiko murmured gently. "Regaining your memory… _that_ was the driving force behind your urgency at this morning's impromptu visit."

He wanted to fall back into Kagome's eyes but to do so at this moment would be impolite to her mother. There was also something about the woman's _calmness_ in the new knowledge and situation which was both relieving and soothing. "Hai. It would not be right… to withhold such information from Kagome-chan. She more than anyone _deserved_ to know… and I would not have it that I ever kept something of this nature from her. Not intentionally longer than I possibly had to." Kurama's grammar was all over the place as much as his thoughts and emotions but for all that his heart was steady in its resolve and the rest again found some calm in Yusiko's accepting and grateful nod.

He then turned to the girl for whom all this was presented. "Kagome-chan… there is something else. After the monk Miroku told me what I must do he asked me to relay to you something when I saw you again." He held her eyes with his, hoping his message would bring her more joy than sorrow. "He asked me to tell you that he and the taijiya "loved you all their days but they _could not_ stay for you" and that they "loved you and missed you… but that their time was always now, with you forever in their hearts."" The tears welling then falling down her cheeks were nearly too much for the kitsune who accepted he had fully given this female his once-hardened heart. Tenderly he wiped her cheeks free of tears, over and over again; a difficult feat indeed once Kagome ensconced herself in his lap, seeking and attaining Kurama's embrace as she snuggled into his chest.

When her tears had slowed and throat unclogged he heard her choked "thank you" half muffled by his shirt and smiled softly.

"You are welcome. I may have been the first able to pass on their message, but I've a feeling I will not be the last. Your monk was too wise to rely on merely one messenger."

Kagome's laughter was a blissful thing. "What you call wise, I'd call crafty." Her tone was playful if still a little sad remembering her lost friends. "Especially in Miroku's case."

"Yes. Well. I am certain he is not the only one to be so labeled."

Again her laughter; this time partnered with a playful slap to his chest and a "oh you" as she pulled back to look up at him. Kagome's fake pout quickly dissolved into a smile. "Trust a kitsune to relate "sly" and "crafty" with "wisdom"" she teased.

"Only the sly and crafty among us tend to live long enough to be considered wise," was Kurama's equal playful rejoinder.

Kagome's mother chuckled softly, her eyes warm and happy at seeing her daughter so easily embraced by this redhead she had just learned was not exactly the "young man" they had believed. Yet still he _was_… just so much more. "Well such ways of thinking will certainly be enlightening and entertaining around here." Yusiko remarked casually, her tone light with mirth and joy. Beside her Souta was fair bouncing with excitement, nodding his agreement and looking at Kurama with eyes almost wild in their boyish exuberance.

Green eyes widened at Kagome's family in shock at their complacency but none more than their matriarch. "How can you still be welcoming? Are you not upset with me?"

Higurashi Yusiko chuckled then _tsk_ed at the baffled redhead. "Come now, Kurama-kun, ne?" The middle-aged human had a lilt to the edge in her voice as if tickled to talk as to one younger to someone far, far older. "You are an intelligent young man –and more from what you tell. Why would you think our opinion of you could change?" Kurama opened and shut his mouth twice unable to voice a viable, _logical _reason. "You heard Kagome's tale: we accepted _**Inuyasha**_ as he was and he was nowhere as polite as you."

Finally his voice unstuck. "But that was different. I _**deceived **_you."

Yusiko gave him a hard, narrowed look through motherly eyes. "Your circumstances were completely dissimilar." Kurama went to protest but another pointed look from the Higurashi matriarch silenced him. She would not have him attempt to dissuade her. Upon witnessing the redhead's compliance Yusiko once more returned to her motherly calm demeanor. "Now… when will you be taking Kagome to tell your mother? I may not be able to say anything about Youko Kurama, but I _would_ like to know when I can start bragging that my daughter is being courted by Minamino Shuuichi."

The fox avatar sputtered, dumbfounded, and the elderly priest fell over with a loud if broken exclamation. The miko blushed crimson as her brother guffawed then fell into a fit of giggles, brown eyes never leaving the couple. Genkai, watching on, was amused.

_**Author's Note:**__ This is another of those chapters/scenes that wasn't in my original plans for this story but stemmed from another chapter. As soon as I started altering the ending of 'Shuuichi Speculates' to how it is now this simply came to be –and was practically finished while working on the Exchange chapters. What took so long was the fleshing out, particularly the wording when Kurama picks Kagome up from school and their arrival at the shrine following. I could __see__ it but not __word__ it. Very annoying. _

_I hope you find it fitting, and understand why Kurama is acting out of character from his normal behavior. It's intentional, with his current emotional state combined with a never before experienced or even expected situation. I only hope I did him justice. Same with Kagome's family. _

_I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday season._

_Thanks for reading!_

_Originally posted 8 February 2013_

_Edit 24 May 2013: changed Ayame to Ayumi as it should be. Thanks to katyj13 for the heads up!_


	26. Botan Blabs

Healing Soul Chapter 26: Botan Blabs

With a great wail the toddler-sized deity dropped his head to his desk, burying his face in the sleeves of his blue top. "Wah! What am I going to _do_?! Dad's SDS couldn't even handle _Yusuke_! Maybe we shouldn't have been so quick to take down the Kekkai Barrier? Enke's all right, but what if the winner of the next Makai tournament is an unbeatable _monster?!_ It's not like there's even any miko or powerful houshi to help anymore. Certainly didn't have much luck with my last two _spirit detectives_..." The last sentence was mumbled into blue fabric, full of self-reproach and tinged with despair but a listener could _almost_ make out something that sounded like "Should've stuck to _girls_. Never had these problems with Kuroko, but now I'm up the Styx without a paddle and there are no humans with any spiritual powers worth anything. Much less _holy_ powers, which is what we'll probably _really_ need."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that." A bubbly voice commented, very lackadaisically. Before the Spirit World leader could even lift his head had he wanted to the chipper tones continued, sounding oddly -or perhaps not-so-oddly considering the source- like the words were just bubbling over from the speaker's head without any proper forethought or consideration. "I met a purely _charming_ miko the other day. Had pretty good control of her powers too, though hardly any formal training. Couldn't even tell she _was_ one despite her claim until being around her most of a day and even then it took seeing it registering on Genkai's machines for me to _really_ believe it." Blue hair slanted sideways over her shoulder as Botan tilted her head, lips pressing together thoughtfully as she tapped where they met. "Come to think of it… I'm _sure_ Master Genkai mentioned something about getting her brother over there with Amanuma-kun to see how well he'd score. Something about 'holy powers running in their family back generations' or some such." Making a soft sound of dismissal the pink-clad ferry girl shrugged her shoulders and humming lightly to herself absently returned to replacing the files she had brought into the room.

Huge brown eyes stared incredulously at his employee over an open mouth that was just about to lose him his Mufukan pacifier. They blinked once, then twice. Koenma could not recall when during his pretty, but often bubble-headed, underling's babbling he had raised his head but clearly he _had_ as he was now standing on his chair and leaning over his desk at arms' reach rather than bent over it. Pulling himself together the young ruler swallowed and moistened his lips a few times, his eyes never leaving Botan. "So… Botan… this miko… you'd say she was powerful?"

"Huh? Oh. Certainly. Why if she can shield herself and her friends while still keeping her aura undetectable to the unknowing she's _got_ to be pretty good. I'm no expert, but I figure anyone who can blend their shields fluidly with Master Genkai's has _**got**_ to be powerful. And then there's Master Genkai calling her 'sama' all the time. Certainly that implies _something_. You know how Genkai is about that sort of thing –I can't see her doing it without a very good reason. Oh! And then when she _sang!_" No longer trying to do whatever job she had previously Botan clasped her hands to her chest -a single folder caught up under her arms- and sighed dreamily, her bright, pink eyes sparkling with romantic notions to the point one could almost see the little hearts floating up like soap bubbles around her. "Oh! You really should have _seen_ the way her aura was mixing with Kurama's! It was just _too_ sweet! And she doesn't even…"

But the powder keg that was her boss had finished getting red and exploded, interrupting the babbling girl mid-sentence. "_**WHAT?!**_"

Slowly turning to face Koenma pink eyes blinked as if coming out of a daze, subsequently popping all the figurative heart-bubbles simultaneously. "Ah… she doesn't even know she's blending her aura with Kurama's? …or that he's reciprocating?" Botan continued her train of thought uncertainly after a pause as if to remember her place. Then those eyes went wide, the dazed look abruptly vanishing as the last file slipped to the floor when her hands snapped over her open mouth. "oops…"

""oops?" What do you mean "oops?"" Koenma shouted, his pacifier miraculously levitating within the gaping hole of his mouth on the vowels.

Botan whimpered momentarily then forced a laugh, her eyes creasing with the intensity of her falsely bright smile. "What… what? Oh that… that's nothing. Yes. Nothing. Nothing at all. Hahaha."

The tiny ruler's eye twitched. "Botan… how long have you known about this miko…?"

"Hahaha. Miko? What miko? I don't know any miko. Haha." Her smile was tight, forced to be so wide, and her eyes scrunched with the effort of false cheer.

The pint-sized deity frowned taking two hard, squeaky sucks on his pacifier before grounding out his next words through clenched teeth. "Botan… I heard you talking about a miko. A miko and her budding priest or monk of a brother. A miko… who by your own words is consciously or not entering into a soul-binding with _Kurama_, of all people!" The brown eyed glare intensified as Botan cringed and shrank back into herself. "Now other than the obvious, what I want to know is _why I'm only hearing about this __**now?!**_"

Framed by the soft blue hair of her ponytail Botan's slender throat gulped visibly. Pink eyes darted this way and that, looking for an escape route that did not exist. The door was the only one… and Koenma had at some time maneuvered himself between it and his usually obedient soul ferrier. There was only one thing left to do.

"Meow. Meow."

Kitty face applied the blue-haired girl pawed innocently at the air in front of her chin. Seeing this all-too familiar display her employer sweat-dropped for a moment that she would stoop so low before becoming furious that Botan would even _try_ it on him. Well… _again_. And yet… _'gah. She's too blasted __cute__ when she does that! Dammit, Botan!'_

"Dammit, Botan!" His words echoed with frustration. _'My father's gonna __**kill**__ me!'_

Apparently he wailed the last thought out loud as well for Botan ceased in her kitten impersonation to rush over to him with concern filled eyes. "Oh no! Surely he won't go _that_ far, Sir!"

The childlike deity pouted, crossing his arms in front of him. "How should _**I**_ know?! Father's still got me on probation after the incident with Shinobu and then Yusuke being the mazoku… not to mention how I _totally went against his orders_ so much so that my _staff_ had to go into hiding just as I did… How do you _think_ he's going to respond to there being a _living_, _**functional**_ miko about whom I haven't told him?"

"But… but you didn't know about her…"

Blue clad arms and legs flailed, Koenma's protruding round hat popping from his head with all the motion. "**Do you think he's going to care about **_**that?!**_" The shout instantly became a whimper. "Besides… even if he _did_ believe me then he'd find fault in that I _didn't_ find her _sooner_."

Lowering himself to his desk Koenma sniffled. "Either way you look at it… spankings for sure."

"Sp-spankings…?" Botan stuttered worriedly. A sniffle and a nod into folded arms was her only answer. Awkwardly (and a little fearful of another outburst) she neared the fallen prince and gingerly patted him on the back. "There. There. How about I go fetch some tea?"

Whimpering the little godling nodded without looking up. "Uh-huh."

"Then, Sir, I'll be right back." A tiny chubby hand clutching the pink sleeve of her kimono delayed Botan's prompt departure. Baffled pink eyes blinked at her employer. "Koenma-sama?"

Awash in misery Koenma could only ask one thing. He had to know before the inevitable meeting with his father was at hand. It might not _help_… but it certainly would _hurt_ not knowing. "Botan… does the miko know about Youko Kurama as well?"

Perplexed, uncertain why _this_ question should have so much value to the Reikai prince the blue haired grim reaper nodded. "Oh yes. I had the privilege of being there when Kurama explained his whole life story to her. You know I didn't realize…"

Wearily Koenma interrupted to dejectedly wave her off. He himself was uncertain what to make of the news; or more particularly how his _father_ would take the news. "That's enough, Botan. Thank you. You may go."

Wisely shutting up for once, the female bowed. "Yes Sir."

* * *

_**Author's note:**__ tiny chapter par my usual, I know. However necessary; more would only have stretched needlessly._

_On another note I will soon be editing chapters 20 and 21 to fix a spelling error that results in a mixed word. All thanks to guest __**Diane**__ for pointing it out to me! Despite my often grammar-Nazi tendencies spelling is a major weak-point for me so I work extra hard to attempt to make up for it. Unfortunately… sometimes neither I nor grammar check notice –especially on words I might not have realized I'd written incorrectly no matter how many times I go over the story. So please, feel free to (gently) point out such slip-ups! I can use the help, and the reminders. Thank you all!_

_Happy Valentine's (or anti-Valentine's) Day!_

_Originally posted 14 February 2013_


	27. Koenma Cringes

Inuyasha YuYu Hakusho Crossover 1 Chapter 27

Healing Soul Chapter 27: Koenma Cringes

"Wah! What am I going to do _now?!_" Koenma whined into the silence of his office.

"You will hold to our deal." The cold baritone imparted from the shadows, threat lacing with the undercurrents of a barely constrained growl. Koenma felt himself wanting to curl up even as his skin prickled in uneasiness. He knew that voice. And that aura, veiled though it was. The current Makai King, Enke, had mentioned being visited by him on occasion but other than that Koenma had not heard of him in _centuries_. Although the individual could not cause damage on the grand scale quite like Prince Koenma's father could he was more than able on a _personal_ level. Even King Yama was wary of catching _this one's_ ire.

And no one truly knew the extent of his capabilities, now –centuries since their last confrontation. Centuries since anyone had seen him fight. Well... since Reikai had word of anyone seeing him fight.

"H-how did you get in here?" The Reikai prince knew he would get no answer but blast-it-all why could people he did not want surprising him get into his personal office without setting off any guards or alarms or _anything? _

"The conditions have been met." The voice continued in a menacing monotone. "You will show the miko and her new friends to this one's dwelling. _Without_ frightening her."

If possible the deity's brown eyes grew wider. "Wait! You mean she's _that_ miko?!" How a _blink_ could be so demeaning of his intelligence Koenma would never be able to explain but it _was_. It did not help that now he was panicking all over again. "Nonononono! She wasn't supposed to _exist_! How can she…?"

A sudden thought brought the small prince's objections to a brief pause, enough for his "guest" to not be rude with his snide growled interjection. "That is hardly _Our_ problem. Reikai should have researched deeper into the matter at the time our agreement was made."

The smug confidence behind the words sent shivers down Koenma's spine. _'How much do they __**know?**__ But aside from that… does this increase or __**decrease**__ the coming problem of who might win the rights to be the next king of Makai? And more importantly… how will this affect my punishment from DAD? He was there for the deal… it's with him they made it...'_ Koenma gulped. He could really only attempt to assuage his need-to-know on one vein at the moment.

"When the next tournament comes… should I be worried?" The Reikai prince asked with a slight tremble in his voice. It was a good thing he was not in his teen form, or Koenma feared his voice might have cracked. That would have been even _more_ traumatizing.

Cold gold eyes still simmering in their veiled anger surveyed the little godling before calming slightly, impressed by Koenma's attempt at bravery. "This One can only speak for Our allies, but in the event one of us would win your fear should only need be comparable to your own behavior." There was a veiled humor mixed with confidence that conveyed his unspoken certainty of their being a very good chance of winning.

Once more those brilliant suns flashed in joint warning, perhaps even old anger. "That goes for your father as well, young princeling." Koenma's breath hitched, certain he saw a flash of sympathy following in the hard yellow eyes. _'Does he… does he know about me going against my father for Yusuke's sake? Does that mean… that he __agrees__ I did the right thing then? Could he mean… that should Dad piss him, or them, off I might be off the hook as long as I've not pissed them off too?'_ Feeling those eyes bore far too knowingly into him the Reikai prince gulped, realizing that was _exactly_ the case. Koenma would have to ponder these new prospective possibilities long and hard, but he already knew that to have beings like these on his side was something he could hardly chance offending.

"Father won't be happy." The small prince intoned, more informative than warning. Somehow… despite the overwhelming aura of youki rippling around them Koenma found himself if not comforted then _mollified_ that acquiescence to this one's whims was for the best.

There was a soft sound of a derisive snort, followed by a slow, dry chuckle only a few seconds long –rather like a quiet bark. "No, We do not suspect he will be."

Round brown eyes widened watching gold flash with dangerous mirth from the shadows. _'He __**knew**__. Back then… he __**knew**__. Somehow I suspected he had something on Dad but how could he have possibly known something as particular as this?'_ Memories swirled to the surface. _'Father should have known better… He was too complacent about what sounded like a very bad deal, but Dad was too thrilled to be apparently getting more than his way that I doubt he ever suspected…'_

Contemplating Koenma recalled that day.

The deliberations were going long and the little princeling dragged with his father to learn to workings. Of what went into ruling the Spirit Realm hid and tried to swallow yet another yawn. While the youkai with whom his mighty father conversed were interesting that they were still talking without agreeing to anything set after hours at it was wearing on the little godling. As it seemed they _might_ be be close to an understanding it was even more clear that Koenma was not the only one stretched to his limit.

"Feh. Might as well say she's gotta be binding to some obscure being while you're at it." The growling hanyou snarled.

Eyes lighting knowingly the daiyoukai allowed the faintest of smirks to curve his otherwise bow-tight lips. "So be it. When the Shikon Miko returns, and her soul-bonding to Youko Kurama is brought to the attention of Reikai's leaders then those of our alliance may once more come out of obscurity to have our impact in any of the Realms as we see fit and are able; that we are not to avail ourselves through any of the senses to said Shikon Miko until such time as these ends are met and then invite the soul-bound pair unto our home, wherever that may then be."

At that his half-brother spouted off a flurry of foul words beyond which any of them had heard while King Yama threw back his great bearded head and laughed with booming sounds. The wolf and his mate certainly did not look _happy_ but only groused softly betwixt themselves in their animal tongue. The stoic lord remained still, gold eyes only flicking once to the silent kitsune youth at his side enough to see the gathering of hope in his aqua-green orbs. Another flick into the kitsune's thick auburn hair then back to his eyes brought a nod from the fox quickly but minutely reciprocated by the steadfast inu.

Koenma, young as he looked in his child's form, found himself more focused on the silent, unspoken exchanges. As a child can often see what adults miss he wondered what they knew but were not sharing that they believed made it worth agreeing to what sounded like a very unfavorable deal on their part. Curious the child deity studied the strange youkai who had not wanted to leave the Ningenkai for the Makai with the others. They were an odd group of mixed canine breeds, apparently representing an even larger group which also included a handful of non-canines and an unprecedented amount of half-breeds. From all his studies young Koenma had never heard of any such thing, and yet here were their leaders: two inu half-brothers and an ookami mated pair. Why there was a kitsune youth permitted in such an important meeting not to mention the odd touch of respect the kit was granted baffled the training prince.

They seemed too intelligent, too experienced, to fall for any mental trick his own father surely had tried to pull. Seeing King Yama's large grin the son could only conclude this deal was chalked up as a success. While he doubted on some level that was the case Koenma was happy his father was happy. King Yama was much more pleasant after getting his way.

Thrilled that his own likelihood of spankings was greatly reduced Koenma quickly forgot about his inner musings and questioning motives as the proceedings were wrapped up, focusing on performing his leave-taking properly as he had been taught.

"You knew then, didn't you? Somehow you knew this would happen."

The stoic visitor gave a noncommittal "hn."

Koenma huffed childishly and pouted. "Fine. Don't tell me."

Reverse psychology clearly was not going to work on this individual who simply gave another "hn" though this one might be accused of sounding vaguely amused. Which might account for his rare verbal repetition. "It would be suitable for her new friends to join her when she is brought to visit This One's home."

"What?!" Koenma squawked before realizing it, instantly regretting his instinctive reaction and trying to backtrack through the use of his entire body with flailing limbs and indistinguishable stuttered apologies.

"You, for once, will take into account their schooling and _schedule_ this on a _free day_." The cold voice growled once more angrily. "You should value their education as your life."

The toddler-sized deity halted his actions only to sputter defensively. "I _always_ take their education seriously!"

Slitted gold eyes flashed dangerously from within the shadows and Koenma shuddered at their very real threat. "Do not _**lie **_to this one, Princeling. While we have held to our deal and have not interfered that is _not_ the same as being oblivious. We have _seen_ how often you have taken your team from their schooling, and while sometimes the situations could have been labeled as dire such was not _always_ the case and this _certainly_ is not. We have waited _centuries_ –we can wait a few days more for their convenience." A soft snarl rumbled like low thunder. "_Especially hers_." There was a momentary pause as the powerful aura fluxed almost as if in regret. When the deep voice next came there was to it a hint of softness that bore the weight of centuries. "Her schooling was hindered enough once –_never again_."

The blue Mufukan pacifier jumped as its owner swallowed thickly. "H-hai. Of course."

There was a soft sound not dissimilar to a grunt that bordered on satisfaction that the order would be well met.

"Oh –and send the fox first. He should know where to go. The shields will be altered to allow his passage. He may be informed he is to meet first with This One but understand he is not to tell the miko with whom they are to spend the day."

Before Koenma could voice his questioning thoughts there was the faintest swish of silks, the sense of reality being sliced then sealed and then… nothing. The powerful presence, that ominous feeling, was gone.

Breathing in and out a few times to calm himself the spirit world prince stared unseeing at the papers that managed to remain on his desk. Without looking up he spoke flatly when a familiar nervous being snuck into the room. "Ogre… get me Kurama."

After a pause but before his blue-skinned assistant could leave Koenma warily added "Better bring me a calendar too."

George, knees still quaking in terror, nodded and hurried out to the sound of his boss' mutterings about free days and keeping his head on his shoulders.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**__ This chapter came to me in drabble snippits of muse. The challenge was working them together so that they fit with the flow of this story!_

_I apologize for taking so long. My 'baby' brother (who has been bigger than me since hitting high school) bought a new house and we've been busy renovating it then moving him there. I'm also typing on my phone now (thank goodness for dropbox) as my laptop is pretty much beyond salvaging this time. So while I DO get to continue working the pace is much slower. Thanks for your patience._

___Also working on the different options for spelling Enke's name. It's different at times in the anime subs and I think my story thus far has reflected that but on my phone it's hard to check._

_Originally posted 26 May 2013_


End file.
